Infinite Choices
by Lady Celera
Summary: Two girls wake up, in a forest. they're bedrooms vanished. So seems they're world. Who did this? Two Saiyan's take them along. But things aren't that fun on they're home world and the two are caught up in inter-planetary politics with Coola. *finshed*
1. 1 Arrival

1. Arrival  
  
  
  
Dark gold-brown hair was draped over the green grass in lazy curls. Yawning she turned on her back. Fine cheekbones and full lips frowned at the obnoxious light. Light that wasn't supposed to be so bright. And light that definitely shouldn't be so warm in the middle of the winter... Bravely she opened one eye and squinted at the big gold sun. Not liking it at all she closed her eyes and opened them weary. It hadn't changed. Hmm...She tapped on her sleep shirt. Hmm...Swatted her slip. A bump greeted her. Grinning sleepy she flopped on her back and blindly grasped the bulge and yanked it out. Ah her smokes...Loved them, slept with them...good stuff...  
  
Fooling around a bit with her nails, she managed to get a decent smoke from the fine cut-tobacco. Tracing her fingertips over the other side of her slip she recovered the lighter and flicked it on gracefully. With her hair under her like a banner she inhaled for the first time that morning...it felt like heaven. The waking up started with a hint of life in her toes...a slow heartbeat, and tingle trailing up through her calves, knee's...thighs...lingering in her stomach, before concentrating on her chest. Next were her throat, shoulders, elbows, arms and fingertips. The sleepy fog dissipated in her head. Only then, and ONLY then, could she state, she was starting to wake up.  
  
Content she flopped on her stomach and scanned around her. The burning cigarette in her mouth like a street worker. Trees...always nice...bushes...neat...birds...can live with them, flowers...kind of pretty...something rustling in the bushes with antlers. Nice as well. A stag. And YES! She mused for a moment. Good thing she hadn't said that out loud. Might have sounded like she was cummin or something...bad...  
  
So instead of howling in glee she crawled to her neighbour. Freezing when two black boots landed soundlessly before her nose. Stag feet dangled behind them, limply, dead.Um... she glanced up...and up...and...Higher...and...Even higher...and... "Hiya..." she muttered weak. "Bye-ah." like crazy she crawled through his feet and was about to stomp her sister when a second pair blocked her way. Soar she peered up.  
  
"You know...I won't run away...my lungs wouldn't help out...I'm a chain- smoker see...but you'll giver a heart attack if..."  
  
She woke at the sound of snarls and mutters. Great way to wake. Sleepy- headed she rose and staggered to a big obstacle. Stomping it as if it was a door. Tangled dark hair waved behind her, uncurled. Same body build as the first. About the same facial features, yet different. Same age.  
  
"Shuddup...and open sesame...COFEEEEEEEEE." Stunned the huge man moved indeed. She nearly fell over, as her balance was momentarily lost. Then she gazed at her sister on all fours glancing up at her. Big eyes...why? She signalled with her eyes...behind her? What? She turned, rubbing her eyes childish with her hands and squinted up. Then turned calmly back.  
  
"So it's a big man...and?"  
  
"Last time I checked we have no men in our bedroom...and now...not even a bedroom..." The first explained. The other with a slightly darker skin tone, shrugged. Big deal. Turned back to the male chest before her nose.  
  
"What did you do with our bedroom, we want it back now. It's my first morning I can sleep in. So...GO AWAY." The paler laughed her self sick on the ground. She was SO not awake yet!  
  
"Oh Dorothy? We're not in Kansas anymore!" she chided. Annoyed the late waker turned back. "I hate Dorothy. Screw Dorothy I want my bed."  
  
"Third tree on your left." The other bobbed her head. Okay. Walked past the tall very clueless guy and into the bushes. A piercing cry met all three as she bolted scratched by thorns back. Her lip trembled a bit.  
  
"De... d... dead STAG! I stepped on it...LOOK!" She thrust her foot in her sister's face. And indeed, aside from the leafs sticking on it there was blood. "Dead...and...And." She shut up. Glancing around as if for the first time then sunk beside her sister.  
  
"Did you know you're in my dream, with two big men?" she muttered. "Not just any guys, hint...waist?" Weary the dark brunette peered at the two. The one closest to her had walked off to fetch THE stag. And dumped it before her nose smirking.  
  
"Waist...OH MY GODDESSSS!" Stunned she flopped like her sister on all fours and eyed them curious. The males glanced at their waists as well. Then glanced shrugging up, before playfully waving with their extra appendages. Tails. Monkey furry like tails.  
  
"Must be dead and gone to heaven..." she stammered. "I could fix that..." one muttered helpful.  
  
"Shuddup, no killing my sis. Now where are we? Who are you? Names, birth dates, social security number, the works..." They shrugged as one left to gather wood and start a fire. The second started ripping off the legs of the stags. Grossing both girls a bit.  
  
"I'm Yasai, he's Jagaime." He growled low as he continued by ripping off the skin. The scent of fresh blood started to fill the air. Making the girls sick.  
  
"Do you MIND? I haven't even had breakfast!" The first growled back. A bit green the second settled down more sternly on the ground.  
  
"I'm Diana, she's Sakura." She informed. Sakura, the second girl, rose and tossed her hair back. Both had long hair, now being a big mess down each back. Twigs and leafs entwined.  
  
"Look...I'll be back in a sec...Gotto go to the ladies..." And she bolted off. Yasai didn't even look up. "Weak bladder." Diana added. Still no hint he even heard it. What a bore... "Look, are you old and senile or don't you talk much?" He gazed up briefly. Before he snapped some vertebrae. She cringed at the sound, not the action. Nasty sound.very nasty.  
  
"I haven't fed in some days, so wait until I am, and then I'll yap." He muttered. "How come?" He grunted. "Our pods broke down mid-space. Hovered about until oxygen was up. Then we were here. Crashed probably."  
  
"Bomber...so ah...we're dead?" He shrugged. "No idea, don't care."  
  
"Well I do...I wonder if you can have sex in the afterlife...being dead and stuff...I think females can...but dunno 'bout men..." he snickered. "You're not Saiyan?" he asked. While continuing tearing up the dead beasts. "Nope. What's that? Are you two Saiyan's?" He humped an affirmative.  
  
"AHHHHHHH GET THE FUCK OFF!" Sakura ran past them, yanking her slip up while running." Sheepish the second Saiyan joined.  
  
"There was a branch perfect for the fire girl! You almost peed on it!" Embarrassed Sakura peered from behind a tree and some bushes as he laughed loudly.  
  
"It's a big forest you oath!" She yelled back while relieving herself at long last. He tried to give her a smart remark but it was lost in the howling laughter. Popping a vein Diana rose, crunched beside the poacher and grabbed a nice thick branch. Glancing up at him. He shook his head. Pointing at a thinner but rock hard one, instead. Smirking she dropped the first and clung the second. Rose and strolled to the sobbing Saiyan who started wailing louder when a red flushed Sakura walked back. He didn't laugh much longer when a branch first slammed into his nose. Before it landed on his ankle.  
  
"No one dares to laugh, or make fun at my sisters expense, with ME in the proximity...NO ONE...You ASS." sweat dropping Sakura eyed her.  
  
"You did it again! Look I'm not a kid anymore!" Sorry Diana offered her the branch. "It kind off slipped...here, you can smash him." Smirking Sakura took it and wielded it like a sword.  
  
"Oh mister BRANCH FINDER?" Yelling she ran over. He rolled over as she smacked down. Hissing she jumped after him. With several other war cries she chased him into the woods. Most content and panting like a workhorse Sakura returned. Tossing the branch onto the now burning fire. It had flesh on several stakes around it. A bit soar the Saiyan glanced up at her, as she flopped panting beside Diana. She already tried some meat. A nibble.  
  
"Are you two sure you don't have some Saiyan blood?" Stunned Sakura eyed Diana who shook her head. "Very sure." "What a voice..." He grunted, as he tested some meat for himself. Sakura blinked.  
  
"But I thought the wood hit your..." "No, your voice did." he informed.  
  
Diana glanced to the meat. Weird...there they were, half-naked... With these monkey tailed Saiyan's sitting with 'em...what a laugh. What were they? Aliens? If so, were they really on a strange planet, then they would be aliens as well.wicked.  
  
One hour later the men were content en glanced at the dozing women. "Say, you two want to wash up or something?" Both looked up, took a glance at them and nodded.  
  
"Yup, but we dunno where a lake is. And it can't be too far to walk. Cause we'd get tired.." Sakura replied. The two men stole glances and nodded. Weary the two looked at them, now what.  
  
"Fine, we too want to clean up a bit...come here." Yasai seemed the leader here and both girls were on their feet. "Okay, now you travel with Jagaime and I'll take the other." Diana looked at Sakura. Coolies, she would travel with Mr Branch...okay. With a new cigarette lighted she walked towards him and looked him straight in the eye. He was kind of cute...  
  
After the first shock of discovering they, the Saiyan's could fly without machinery, confirming their alien origin. They landed on the edge of the forest and glanced at a lake, surrounding it were still some trees. But the most fascinating thing was still the huge waterfall...wow...pretty... The two men discarded their clothes and jumped in. Masses of water surrounding the two sisters...great...water...now what...wet...no fun...gawd...!  
  
"Diane? If you are going to say 'Jump in the water naked with those two Saiyan's...I'll kill yah!" Demure Diana looked at her sister...whatever...  
  
"Fine with me sis, I want to have my clothes clean and dry...so.here goes..." She tosses her shirt out, her slip and off she went...almost straight in the arms of the two men...great...sister dear had no sense of modesty...SHE on the other hand...!  
  
In the bushes a young man around twenty-five had a face as red as a tomato. Quickly he ducked back in the bushes, his companion snickered a bit cruel. "You idiot...no wonder you're a virgin...it's just two men and two women skinny dipping..." The other man nodded. "That may be Arnold, I feel like a voyeur here...let's go..." He scrammed back from wherever he came. Arnold however looked with much glee how one of the two refused, and the other swimming. He did not know the two blokes...they were big...Yup...very...but he was stronger!  
  
Impatient Sakura hopped from one foot on the other. Itching to get it but too shy. And the idea of her only shirt here, being drenched to see-through material didn't appeal in the slightest either. Life was so shitty.  
  
"EWWW, you ass, why did you dump that silt in my hair!" One of the Saiyan's snickered before dunking under as she threw some water his way like a tidal wave. She turned to her edgy sister.  
  
"Oh come on you idiot, their both under water now!" Sakura bit her lips. Um...um...okay. She yanked her shirt quickly out, nearly tripped over her slip and slammed flat on her stomach into the water. Wincing she resurfaced with a soar face.  
  
"Ouch..."  
  
"AH, the beauty has arrived!" Sounded behind her, exploding in a red colour she sunk down to her neck into the water. "Don't be shy, your body is gorgeous." Embarrassed she turned to him. Being...one of the Saiyan's. She tried to remember his name. Very bad at those...names...  
  
"Nice of you to say. But I don't believe you...besides...WHAT DID YOU SEE? I hopped into the water and it isn't clean enough too see through..." He interrupted her embarrassed babbling as Diana laughed herself under water. Then she started water kicking.  
  
"Only your head. Shish..." He muttered. She was uptight.  
  
"Get off you idiot that tickles!" She yelled. Stunned both eyed her as the water around her bubbled. With a yelp she was thrown up 6 metre. Halfway the waterfall she stopped mid-air and dropped down again. Laughing thrilled she waved her arms and feet playfully before smashing back into the water. Sakura and Jagaime blinked under the tidal wave she caused.  
  
"Your sister isn't that body shy." Jagaime began. Hovering around Sakura who tried to make some distance. He didn't make any passes to touch her or play like Yasai did. The water before Sakura lowered suddenly. A bit clumsy Jagaime grabbed her under her arms as it lurched up. Containing both her sister and a laughing Yasai who blasted up. Hovering one metre above the top of the waterfall. Diana glanced the 50 metres down...err...  
  
"Um...Yasai? Um...I'm not afraid of heights but ah, isn't this a tad too high? Or is the water deep enough?" "Lets see..." he peered down at the deep dark spot of the lake. "Should be deep enough. And nope, never too high. Diana?" "Yeah?" "Good bye, you're the weakest link." And he dropped her.  
  
"HOW DID YOU KNOOOOOOOOWWWWW?!" Splash. Yasai made a graceful dive down. Resurfacing beside a breathless Diana who had loved every second.  
  
"You know what I saw while dropping down?" She asked coyly. Glancing at her sister who tried some graceful swimming...it didn't work out well. For one, Jagaime had to dart away from flailing feet sticking up and trying to get some balance. Second...she really sucked at it. Third... He paid too much attention to her rear. So he kind off deserved it.  
  
"Shame on you for not noticing." Diana continued. Yasai eyed her more then curious. "I saw a man, watching me...I mean...my naked body...horny critter..." Yasai sniffed the air. Unconsciously hovering out of the water trying to localise this intruder. Jagaime shook some water out of his shaggy hair before joining him as they started conversing in a rapid tong.  
  
"When you two are finished banging him up..." Diana started as Sakura butted in. "Will you teach me that language?" Both sisters wailed. Blinking stunned then started to laugh. The men nodded. Waving that away as they blurred from sight. 


	2. 2 Girl prob's

2. Girl prob.'s  
  
"What are they up too?" Sakura asked, still in the lake as she swam to Diana in the seemingly bottomless centre.  
  
"Oh I saw a bloke staring at us. A peeping Tom. Now they will kill him probably." "Why attack so soon. Maybe he's lost. Remember that story of Athena? The Greek goddess and her bathing time? Poor guy came by accident."  
  
"Oh yeah? Then why was this one yanking his err...below the belt tool?" Sakura blinked. "Below the b...? AH. Nicely put. I'm impressed. No answer."  
  
"I learned a bit from my sister...a BIT only." Sakura swatted some water at Diana. "Luv you!" Sakura nodded. "Sure yah do. What keeping them?" Diana laughed.  
  
"I thought you'd love to get them out of the water." A bit embarrassed Sakura sighed. "Yeah well...when they were here, I at least knew where they were..."  
  
"FOUND THEM!!" a voice exclaimed most content. Coming from the bushes...  
  
"Good work love!" Diana yelled back to the voice of Yasai who returned butt naked from the bushes, grabbing a foot of an unknown male. Jagaime yanked a shrimp man by his upper arm behind him. Clearly not happy with the feeble man, while Yasai had a feistier male.  
  
"AH mister yanking, doing hanky-panky!" Diana chided. Getting swatted by her 'beloved' sister. "Stop acting like a toddler!"  
  
"He likes me while talking like that and I kinda like it, so get off. Yanky did...hehehe." It had to sink in before Sakura sighed. Sexist...She crossed her hands before her bosom as she swam to shallower grounds. Wishing truly she wasn't so ashamed for herself. And jealous again at her sister for being opposite of her. Hell, her Saiyan guy liked it. And the other seemed confused she, Sakura, was so...prudish. Was she?  
  
"So, what were yah doing' looking at our gals?" Yasai asked, holding 'yanky' for lack of a better name upside down above the water. Ready to dunk his head under.  
  
"FUCK YOU." Daft Yasai dropped him under water. "Wrong answer, and I don't do myself that quick." He yanked him up again as he coughed.  
  
"You go Yasai, if any one is fucking you it'll be me!" Sakura whirled around red, Diana actually turned shades before slowly submerging herself smirking sheepish. Yasai eyed her highly bemused before the sputtering male drew his attention. Diana's nose still stuck from the water, as were her gold brown eyes.  
  
"I'll keep you up on that offer Diana!" Yasai stated fond. Turning crimson she submerged completely. Bubbling a bit.  
  
"Gods..." Sakura stammered. This had been most unwelcome information. Before her Diana resurfaced, blocked from sight by her sister.  
  
"You know." Diana whispered. "I talk too much..." "Without thinking...uh huh." Sakura agreed. Diana snickered before turning Sakura around and hanging over her shoulder, her chest pressed against Sakura's back. Now she could see better. Prudish sis had her chest still tucked away under her arms. Two eager male blue eyes scanned over them. Sakura felt dirty as Diana felt...watched.  
  
"Your creepy!" Diana whimpered. Then eyed him angrier. "Yasai he's doing it again. Eyeing us over as if he's undressing...never mind, vaporising the water around us! And I am 'yours' not his."  
  
"I'm nobodies." Sakura needlessly informed. Getting swatted by Diana. The second bloke held by Jagaime had his hands before his eyes. Sighing Jagaime shook him a bit. What a dork. And what did, what-did-she-call-herself say? Nobodies? Interesting.  
  
"Well?" Yasai asked after dunking him for the fifth time. He eyed the girls too much to his liking. "As soon as your gone, I'll take both, in the night, alone...with force...I hope they fight back..." The male stated.  
  
Sakura was...horrified and turned as white as a sheet. Diana patted her sister's shoulders. Green as grass...poor thing. Yasai eyed the pale girl. Jagaime was fixed at the waters surface as well. Taking a woman against her wishes? WITH FORCE? All was fair in play between mates, but this perv obviously was no mate. Diana flicked her fingers before Sakura's face. Hello? Anybody home?  
  
"Jagaime? She ain't home!" Diana chided nervous. Sakura however was home, but fixed on the third naked guy's belly today. Three naked men in her sight on one day...and before breakfast...a record or what? But this bloke who was training them was...HUGE...never fit...ouch...would it hurt? AHHH she didn't wanna! Jagaime threw the dork in the bushes and stamped past Yasai and the irritating over sexed bloke and hopped into the water. Wading over to the girls and daft blocked Sakura's view.  
  
"Look up you silly girl." He ordered. Stunned Sakura did. "Do you really think that rat can pass me AND Yasai?" "Um..."  
  
"WELL?" she cowered a bit before Diana suddenly flopped into water headfirst. Sakura clamping Jagaime. "Don't let him come close!" Content Jagaime put a hand on her shoulder as he turned to Yasai who snickered again.  
  
"You heard her Yasai. Not close." Diana swam over to Yasai and emerged like a goddess from the water. Mister perv's eyes nearly dropped out of his head.  
  
"See at what you never can get!" She chided, moving her chest proudly. Then fled back into the water. Her bravery, gone with the winds. Yasai smirked.  
  
"Okay, say bye-bye, you're the SERIOUS weakest link. BYEEE." He threw the man over his shoulder and never looked where he landed. Which was...more then 7 kilometre away into a swamp. There he was attacked by a few thousand mosquitoes, and ran wailing like a child away. Swearing they hadn't seen the last of him. Of 'Arnold.'  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Okay, girls your skin is rippling now. Time to get out." Yasai stated back at the lake. Diana eagerly jumped out, aided by a strong arm of Yasai who waited for Sakura. But she had other plans.  
  
"Turn around." She ordered. Speechless both Saiyan's eyed her. Was she serious? They eyed Diana for confirmation who nodded soar. So, shrugging they complied. Hearing some splashing and stumbling behind them. Yup...the edge was high. And unsteady. That's why Yasai had been willing to yank her out. But she was stubborn. Fine.  
  
Sakura joined the two men. Each at least 3 heads taller then her. She already was dressed in her shirt and slip.  
  
"You know...she's um 'untouched?'" She tried. Each eyed her curious. And now understanding. "And between you two and me, first time she saw a guy naked for real. TV screen, Kay, but for real? Nope. And you know soft sex films don't show anything. And Yasai? How the HELL do you know about 'Weakest Link?'"  
  
"Well, I saw it once, we passed a back water planet who transmitted it. Kinda fun." Yasai explained as all three heard cursing and again someone falling backwards into the water.  
  
"Shall I help?" Jagaime offered. "NO I'M FINE! THANKS FOR OFFERING, damned, goddamned NOOO..." splash. "Shall 'I' help sis?" Diana offered bemused.  
  
"I'm FINE, however, if you really insist...YES." Each Saiyan clasped his mouth to keep the laughter fit inside. "AND I KNOW YOU TWO ARE LAUGHING AND IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Each man eyed the other snickering. It really was. And how did she know?  
  
"YOUR SHOULDERS IMPS..." Something soggy smacked against they're backs, then their heads after several tries. Aim was wasted on her. Grabbing his back Yasai retrieved a hump of filth of the bottom of the lake. Hmm...  
  
"Thanks, my skin needed It." he sneered. Something hard hit his head. Where did she find a stone? Not that it hurt much...Some splashing noises and something stirring on grass later...  
  
"There, on the dry...now where did you drop your clothes?" Diana asked. Peering around. "Behind that stone." Sakura muttered. Rubbing her knee, which she scratched on the bank at her zillionth try to get out. She now hated the lake. Or better said, the bank, which decided to throw her back often. As if she were a beached fish. NOT.  
  
"Well, I can't...AH found them." Proud Diana strolled back, eyeing her sis yanking the slip on, glaring at the snickering Saiyan's backs, before pulling the shirt over her torso. She then eyed the now peaceful lake, and started giggling. And couldn't control herself and entered a mighty fit.  
  
"You didn't avoid the mud!" she exclaimed. "Aren't you fighters? WHY YOU DIDN'T DODGE THE MUD?" Diana eyed her rolling sister.  
  
"Don't get too close to the water or you'll roll in..." They teased. Instantly Sakura stopped and eyed the water, which was well away.  
  
"Nasty..." Diana snickered then yelped as Sakura ran after her. "Gentlemen, you can dress yourself...hey Sakura come on girl I didn't mean... OUCH WENCH!" Sakura bolted away with an angry Diana after her.  
  
"Didn't mean it so hard!" Sakura explained. "SURE YAH DIDN'T COME HERE AND I'LL 'HUG' YAH!" "NO WAY!" Yasai and Jagaime eyed the yelling and screaming couple.  
  
"Hmm...Good relationship. Fights are fought instantly not lingering about." Yasai stated content. "I like 'em." Jagaime muttered as both strolled to where they're armours and suits lay. However...their boots were missing?" Sour they turned after pulling the trousers on. The bickering girls weren't bickering anymore and testing their newest footwear. Diana stomping down on the ground as Sakura climbed a rock to see how much profile the soles had.  
  
"I've found them..." Jagaime stated bemused. Yasai turned and blinked. Then pasted a bemused smile as well on his face.  
  
"Well...they were barefoot...and who knows what kind of sharp things are around. I think their skin is more tender then ours. And I've missed running around barefoot." Yasai mused. Then winked at Jagaime. "If I were you I'd race to your girl's rear and hold her up, she's about to drop." And he was right. Sakura was holding on her fingernails. And her nails were not amused. Sour she eyed one before her nose.  
  
"Bet their breaking again...err..." She sweat dropped...IDIOT! "Jaga!!!" she fell down, back first. Squeezing her eyes tight. If she didn't see it, it might not happen. Ostriches did it too. she suddenly remembered. Then she was unnaturally caught between two hard poles. One under her back, the other at her knees.  
  
Confused she glanced up, as Diana applauded. "Nice catch!" she chided. "Huh? I thought I fell?" Sakura glanced up at Jagaime.  
  
"You did. But you didn't hit the ground, neat eh? You should learn to fly. Shame I misplaced my scouter. I wonder at your power levels."  
  
"ZILCH, NADA, NIENTE, NONE, ZERO!" Diana cheered. Sakura was put back on her feet.  
  
"My sister, for your information we are ALIVE, so we have to have a little. Maybe 5 or more if we're lucky." "I have a little problem." Diana suddenly announced. They huddled together. "I lost my pack of cigarettes..." Sakura groaned. "Here we go again. Where did you leave it last?"  
  
"Cigarettes?" Yasai muttered stunned. "Yes, and I left it on that stone, and now it's gone." Jagaime frowned as he pulled a soaked package from his suit.  
  
"Is this it?" "AH...you found it!" Happy she took it, then her face fell. "Wet? SOAKED? AH?" She overacted and fake fainted against Jagaime, then glanced up, wrong bloke, and did the same act now falling against a snickering Yasai. AS before she was caught, while she clutched the soaked fine-cut and drenched tobacco.  
  
"I'm okay now." she glanced up at the warming sun. "I ah..." she raced over to a flat stone and dumped the contents on it, lovingly stroke it over the stone equally. Before she rested her chin on it and just...stared. Curious Yasai strolled over and flopped beside her.  
  
"Fascinating, tobacco..." He muttered. "Yeah, you should try it...after it dries again. But be careful, it's addictive. And it mutilates your lungs." "Hmm, I can take allot. Let alone some smoke." he boosted. "Your loss."  
  
*~*~*  
  
The quartet sat around the bonfire, which cast shadows around them No trace found of the 'dork' or of Perv. And the girls were happy about that. Luckily it wasn't that cold at night here. Wherever here was. Sighing Diana glanced at the jumping flames. She felt something. Would happen soon and was taking place in her body. She didn't like it at all and repeated inside her head, go away, not today, scram, DON'T... she stopped as Yasai crawled over and whiffed around her.  
  
"Do you mind?" She snarled harsher then intended. He ignored her. "Hmm..." He sniffed some more before flinching as she yelled into his ear to knock it off. Hey, worked for her sister. And did like a charm for her now.  
  
"You know, you both have nasal voices while screaming." Yasai humped. "Well excuse me, your acting all dog like. Butt off."  
  
"I know what's bugging you, don't bite my head off over it." he snarled back. She stuck her tong out. "You're not a woman, you don't know it hurts like hell." Yasai snorted. "I've been wounded woman."  
  
"Oh yeah? From the inside out? Not bloody likely. Unless you implode." Yasai blinked as Sakura snickered. "Um...back to the subject. You'll have a prob. soon. You smell all over." Yasai stated instead.  
  
"Well thank you for informing!" she growled. "With what shall I fix it? Permanent in the lake? Gather weeds and leafs? The only piece of clothes I have I'm already warring! And I haven't seen a shopping mall anywhere!" She grabbed her hair frustrated as Sakura stopped laughing...oh shit... Jagaime strolled over to her back and sniffed around her.  
  
"Oh-oh...Yasai? Double the problem." Jagaime muttered, pointing down. Sakura peered pissed up.  
  
"I KNOW. We're always one day apart. And how did YOU know?" "You're her sister?" He stated bemused. Then turned serious. Stopping with the teasing. "Your body secretes a scent which is a bit sour. If we concentrate on bodily odours we can pick it up about 2 days before it happens."  
  
"Wow, so all I have to do is keep you close and I know when to prepare eh?" Sakura snickered. Diana laughed before she turned pale and bolted cursing into the bushes. Jagaime ands Yasai eyed the other soar. Now what?  
  
"YOU KNOW WE WOMEN ARE VERY INVENTIVE?" Diana shouted from the woods. "Where is the fur of that stag we had for dinner?" Yasai snapped his fingers in eureka way and bolted in the opposite direction. For minutes they waited until he returned panting a bit, from the sky. In his hands a very angry, ugly beast.  
  
"I remember this critter from a planet I visited once." He explained. Jagaime snapped his fingers. "OFFCOURSE! Tarsi used it when she had her period as well, something about the hairs being hollow or something." Reluctant Diana peered from the bushes at Sakura who wasn't so charmed either.  
  
"Hollow hairs? And we have to stuff that in our slips?" Sakura repeated. Diana laughed. Absurd, but if it worked... "GIMME!" she whined. Yasai eyed her playful, holding the clawing critter. What nails!  
  
"NO Yasai, NOT alive!" he shrugged. Snapping the animal's neck with ease. "Only one problem." he stated. "I don't have a knife." "I have a look alike, ever heard of rocks?" Diana tossed it over to Yasai. She actually had cut herself during her mad dash to get there on it.  
  
Yasai caught it, then threw both corps and 'knife' to Jagaime. "He's a better skinner then I am." he explained as Jagaime proudly commenced. Making Sakura sick who was too close. First the head off...and by accident? He rolled it towards her feet. She yelped and jumped up. Unfazed he continue. Cutting the skin off. Grossed out, Sakura stalked past Yasai to Diana and joined her in the bushes.  
  
"Men are so...so...." She stammered at a loss for words. Diana patted her shoulders. "I know..."  
  
"Done. Two each!" Jagaime walked to the couple and handed the slip sized err...skins. "This will itch so much..." Diana mused, yanking her slip down and pulling it quickly back up after inserting the 'sanitary-towel.' weary Sakura eyed it. Um...um...  
  
"Ah funny, funny!!! Instant itch, come on Sakura, it's not that bad! Feels funny!" frowning Sakura copied her sister and moved a bit. And then to the left, and right.  
  
"This is...indescribable..." She stated.  
  
"I think we forgot something..." Jagaime mused. Yasai shrugged. "Can't be bad." "Well...I... It had something to do with the hairs..." Frustrated Jagaime flopped on the ground. Trying to remember.  
  
"Come on, don't get a headache over it." Yasai teased. "It's important, and I forgot."  
  
The girls started to giggle muffled as they scratched around a bit. The men tried to ignore them. Giggling started to get into laughter.  
  
"I need a tree!" Sakura whined. "With a lump." "I need a MAN!" Jagaime snapped his fingers happily then his face fell.  
  
"Oops...it stimulates their clitoris!" A bit soar Yasai eyed him. "Now he tells me, GIRLS GET IT OUT!"  
  
"NO!" Both sung. Rubbing up against some tree bark. Then they bolted into the dark woods. "Great...just PERFECT!" Yasai knuckled Jagaime on his head. "Next time don't FORGET." "Hey, now you knew it too! Why blame me?" he sputtered as both hovered up to locate the runaways. 


	3. 3 Nightly adventures

3. Nightly adventures  
  
  
  
Lithely the girls ran through the woods in search of perfect trees. The boots on their feet made them nearly soundless, and the boots were nearly weightless. With each move they made, they were stimulated more and more.  
  
"I'm going NUTS!" Diana exclaimed. "This feels so WICKED!!!" Sakura threw back grinning. Both clasped their hands together as they ran on through the ground mist. Forgetting totally where they were going and not caring either. They didn't tire much either. Having no idea how long they ran, two pairs of arms grasped around them and pulled them from their run frenzy. Each slumped back in the supposedly Saiyan arms.  
  
"I'm exhausted..." Diana admitted. Sakura just nodded.  
  
"We followed your run for some time now." A strange voice stated warm. Sakura glanced up at the almost glowing white hair spilling over her, while the male holding Diana seemed to attract the dark to his own hair which was velvet black and equal in length. The sisters glanced up in almond eyes. Both baby blues... wow...  
  
"Angels?" Sakura muttered hopeful. Bemused the men eyed them as they gently lowered them on the moss floor of the woods.  
  
"Not exactly." The black hared stated. "But I'm forgetting my manners. My name is Tinai. This is my brother Valtor. And you are?"  
  
"Lost? Err...no.well.yes but, I'm Sakura and she's my sister Diana." "Yep, and I am going NUTS. Itchy, itchy." Diana started to squirm again. As was Sakura whose attention was drawn back to the problem by the mention of it. Interested both tall and slim males eyed the couple.  
  
"Perhaps you wish a change of clothes?" Valtor mused. "That would be much appreciated, next to the fact my nickers ITCH." Diana growled frustrated. She was as horny as a bat because of it! And here were two apparitions it seemed. Too cute to be real. Each male stood before one girl and started chanting a very pretty song, in a language they had no grasp on. Seemed something oriental...  
  
Calmness descended on both. A soft wind stirred their bare skin for the shortest of moments before something as light and seemingly spun from spider silk, and moonlight clung around them. The itch had vanished as well. Two hands reached down. Slim, as if owned by piano players, but very strong as well. Dreamy the girls accepted. Wow...Each male wore warrior green clothes. Or better said hunter clothes. While the girls wore long thin dresses. Both were sleeveless with drapes down their arms instead. Identical and cream coloured.  
  
"If this is a dream? Don't wake me up..." Sakura whispered to Diana who soundlessly agreed. What a change from the Saiyan's and that human perv.  
  
"We invite you both to join us. If it would please you." Tinai asked on that same oddly warm and caring tone. "We'd like that." Diana decided for them both. No objections came from Sakura.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Yasai and Jagaime located them at last, but they weren't alone...weary for the perv they swooped down, just as they were in hitting fists range they...vanished? Dying sparks of light floated down. Until the woods lay undisturbed around them. What the hell?  
  
*~*~*  
  
Diana and Sakura glanced around stunned as the glitter dust dissipated. Around them was a white construction around a huge tree. Instead of the tree being chopped to befit the house, the house had been build around the tree. That was a new. Fascinated Sakura ran inside and eyed the works. The house was build to accommodate the tree's growth. Allowing space enough for the trunk to expand. It also looked...old...not only the tree but house as well.  
  
"Have you seen how your dress looked when you ran?" Diana gushed. "Should I?" Sakura asked curious. Diana raised a finger for her to observe. Dashing over to her. And Sakura understood what Diana meant. The dress acted like liquid water!  
  
"Look, build in a way that doesn't bother the tree!" Sakura pointed at the space between floors and the trunk of the tree. "Wow..."  
  
"Ladies?" Valtor asked. They turned to see a third male beside them. "Meet our father. Lord Legoliam."  
  
"A lord?" Both girls stammered. Then walked timid over. Even Diana. And made an awkward curtsy. He inclined his head gallantly. Both girls now noting these men had oval faces stretched down to a slightly pointy chin. All in all, allowing them a boyish look.  
  
"I bid you both welcome. Can I offer you anything? Something to eat, or drink?" The lord asked. Uncertain they eyed the other. Err...wow...a lord...like royalty...err...  
  
"Something to drink would be very much appreciated." Diana stated. Remembering all those historical movies she so loved. She could be neat if need be.  
  
"Yes please..." Sakura agreed. Scowling at her self for not speaking up. She looked like a frigging dork now. A happy to go along person, while she hated that. Diana seemed to know and smirked a bit at her.  
  
"Valtor? Tinai?" The lord asked. They nodded and walked away after 'excusing' themselves...too cool! They had manners! Don't see that much anymore! A bit worried Sakura eyed her dress. Would she leak? Shame to ruin this dress...  
  
"Please follow me. Are you tired? We prepared some guest chambers if you like to stay for a while..." They followed the tall, also slim build Lord through the house which now seemed to be a land house of sorts. And connected to more houses scattered around the bases of these gigantic trees. They looked like sequoia trees at home.  
  
"We'd like to rest some after drinking if you won't mind." Sakura spoke up.  
  
"I do not. I will show you your rooms then." He led them to a sort of elevator, which worked with a weight and rope. With ease even a child would be able to haul itself up. They went up several stories alongside the tree trunk. Not nearly at the half of the tree trunk they left the elevator and walked over smooth planks to some rooms. All was covered under roofs with leafs covering it. The lord opened two doors side by side.  
  
"You can chose which you prefer. My sons will come shortly with your refreshments. Good night." "Good night." Both replied and eyed each chamber. Actually duplicates. So it didn't matter which they chose. Behind, a second balcony connected the rooms.  
  
"I wonder what it'll look like at dawn." Sakura mused hanging over one. Beside her Diana just glanced up at the half-covered starry sky. Scattered about were constellations she couldn't place.  
  
"Me too. Probably foggy at the ground." she replied snickering. "Guess so..." Both glanced up at a knock at the doors. In came the two guys from before. Each carrying a plate. A mug with what appeared to be water, and a bowl with fruit.  
  
"We will leave you both be now to get some rest." Tinai informed. Diana absently nodded. After drinking they turned in for the night. But neither could get to sleep.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Diana couldn't stand it so she rose again. Pulled the dress back on and strolled out. Following the sounds coming from what appeared to be a harp. The black hared man they met earlier was holding it. Not the lord, but his son. Without stopping his playing he glanced smiling up. Pointing with his chin to a bench beside his. She soon installed herself on the pillow and watched him play. For a few minutes he continued before he ended it. Curious he eyed her.  
  
"Is the room not comfortable?" He asked. "Oh it really is, I just couldn't get to sleep." Diana quickly explained. They had been very kind until now. "I see." He placed the harp beside him. "Then what disturbed you enough to keep from resting?"  
  
"Biology." Diana blurted out unashamed. He nodded understanding. "If you wish I could make something to soothe the pains a bit."  
  
"How did you know?" She stammered. Confused he eyed her. "Knew what?" "About my cramps?" He smiled slightly. Sitting straighter and facing her fully.  
  
"We are very sensitive to ones physical state. We, my brother and I both sensed your inconvenience earlier due to your clothing." Diana grinned at the carefully formulated words.  
  
"Understatement! We're most comfortable now compared to earlier." "And yet it still disturbs you." "To put it blunt, it's just painful." She admitted. He rose elegantly.  
  
"I will be back shortly." And walked away soundless and quick. Diana glances around first. Nothing stirred. Only the nearby bonfire crackled. Snagging a second pillow from the in total three benches, she stuffed it on her bench and lay down on her back. Her feet dangling over the edge. But she couldn't care about that. Much better, now if she could manoeuvre that pillow a bit more to under her back she'd...ah...better."  
  
Bemused Tinai returned seeing she had installed herself well enough. Her head on a pillow, her arms folded on her stomach, and her feet dangling over the edge. Charming.  
  
"I have returned." He informed, as she seemed deep in thoughts, while glancing at the stars above. He handed her a mug with something green in it, it was hot so she supposed it was some kind of green tea.  
  
"Thanks...Tinai was it?" He nodded. She thought again as she blew at the hot liquid. He sat back on his bench as he patiently waited. "Tell me something about yourself?"  
  
"Very well, what would you like to know?"  
  
"How did you end up here?" "I was born here." She sat up and eyed him. He had been BORN here? They woke here, Saiyan's crashed here, and he was born here?  
  
"How old are you?" "In what year span?" "A year span of 364 days." He thought about it for a while.  
  
"That would be...132 years." She blinked. And blinked again. WHAT? "You made a calculation error..." she muttered. A 132 years? Her BUTT! "For your information, a day in my eyes contains 24 hours." he digested this new information.  
  
"Then it's...278." She gasped nearly dropping the 'tea'. "I'm only 23!" He eyed her stunned.  
  
"Your that young? I thought you were older by your behaviour..." "We have a life span from 0 to 110 currently for females. At 20 we're considered adults." She clarified. Uncertain if she should be angry or not.  
  
"Our age differs from 0, to 1500. We are seen as adults when we're 300, maybe 400 depending our behaviour." he blinked back at her. She started laughing.  
  
"So with some guesswork, I should be older then you eh?" he eyed her. "I suppose...only a 110? Then you pass on?"  
  
"Yup, though only a few make it." he seemed confused by this. "I knew you were not like us, but such a different life span..."  
  
"Yup. Shish 1500 years...I'd kill myself ages before that..." she mused. "Well...very few do as you said. Most live out to their 1500 years."  
  
"Such a long time, I'd be bored so much, I'd wanna see what being dead is like." Diana continued. "Maybe your right." He admitted. "Oh no you don't. Your too cute to die yet..." She clasped her hands for the second time that day over her mouth embarrassed. Bemused Tinai eyed her.  
  
"Indeed?" "Um, yeah, well, kinda, Say where are the other girls?" she stammered. "Don't change the subject."  
  
"I didn't...not really...look, I'm falling in love much too often these days..." Or just today she mused in herself... "It's just some hormonal thing with our species..." she lied. "Perhaps...however I'm not so certain." he stated still very much amused. "Perhaps some other questions?"  
  
"It's just been so long ago I've met a man who's kind and caring, and whom I feel comfortable and happy with." Diana muttered. He nodded understanding.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Restless Sakura kicked the sheets off and sighed, lying on her back. This...sucked. She couldn't get too sleep. Maybe Diana would be awake still. Tiptoe she walked with the aid of the balcony to her sister's room and eyed the empty messed up bed. Aw? Where did she go? Annoyed she returned to her room. Pulled on her dress and decided to go for a walk too. Maybe she'd find her, maybe...she'd just go have a look around. Humming a stupid song. It's title she couldn't remember. She found a rope, which lead straight down. Had she guts? Would she dare? NO FRIGGING WAY. Where was that elevator? No sign...maybe it was down?  
  
Then how to get it back up. She didn't know and being stuck here wasn't much fun either. Annoyed she eyed the rope. Damn. Well open legs, here she came. Grabbing it tight she decided to do anything BUT glance down. Clasping her feet around it in a vice grip she yelped when it moved down on it's own. The tree passed by rapid before slowing down at the base. Breathless she eyed the root only a bit lower then her feet. With her toe she reached down before she dared dropping herself. Well...how fun...  
  
"Bet Diana didn't do that." She muttered. Behind her the rope shot back up. She never even noticed. "Kay...now what? Don't wanna wake up the lord or the guys..." She sat down on the big root and eyed around. Ah a walk around. Sliding off she was glad she had put on her shoes and acted like a nymph. The dress already adding to the surreal look. Like a dancer she hopped from root to root. Glad and proud she didn't slip off them as usual.  
  
Grabbing the edges of her gown she ran on the ground like a bird. "Roadrunner!!!" She chided as she whooshed past bushes. Nothing stirred around her. She suddenly stopped despite it. Err... she turned around, and around. Fog...and...Lots of trees...um...just not any she could place. AH? She was such an idiot! Diana would have a laugh and she'd have soar feet.  
  
"DAMNED GUARDIAN ANGELS, START GUARDING!" she stamped up and down a bit angry. Why her, ALWAYS HER. Then she stopped in her fit...because of the turning she had no idea which direction she should walk in. "Stupid land with no MOON. And the stars I can't see. Bet it wouldn't matter if I did." walking in a direction at random she muttered under her breath how stupid this all was and that this wouldn't have happened at home cause her dad wouldn't have allowed her out at night. And there they at least had street signs and no tall trees , and stars she could understand a bit and even a MOON.  
  
A scraping sound behind her made her flinch after walking for what felt like hours. She wasn't at all sure she wanted to turn around. Some sniffing was added. Definitely didn't want to turn around...But she did. Slowly she turned and eyed the biggest, nastiness and ONLY Wild bore she had seen alive.  
  
"Oh my gods, your big, hairy, stink and MEAN!" she bolted screaming away as it chased her. "WAH DAWN BOY! I DIDN'T SEE YOUR TUSKS AT ALL!!! YASAI, JAGAIME!!!! ANY ONE!!! AH GOD DON'T LET ME TRIP AND BE SO CORNY LIKE THE OTHER GALS!" She panted as she had her dress up to her waist. "Bad bore, nasty! Go away!!!" she ran on and on. "Shouldn't have seen that movie where they fed humans to that boar!!!!" and at long last as she neared her point that she couldn't continue running she screamed out words only a girl would yell. "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!"  
  
"AH there you ARE!" she heard before her, tired she glanced up at a bow being pulled back with a big arrow on it. Valtor smirked as he closed one eye for aim. Scared Sakura eyed the arrow tip. He had to be kidding! He wasn't...the bow launched the arrow, it whooshed only just over her head as she tripped over her own feet. It hit the bore between the eyes and crashed down on her feet. Whimpering she had her arms over her head, trembling in shock.  
  
Valtor crunched before her. "What are you ding here?" he asked. Somehow this was the moment to snap. And she did... Kicking the dead bore off she scurried up and glared down at him. He eyed her innocently still crunched.  
  
"WHO ME? NOTHING, I LIKE GETTING LOST IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, I LIKE WAKING UP IN GODS KNOW WHERE, I LOVE BEING CHASED BY A BORE AND SHOT AT BY A SUPPOSED FRIEND!"  
  
"Are you finished?" he asked curious as he rose. Now being taller then her with ease. She trembled of rage and frustration as she thought it through.  
  
"You know what? I AM." she turned on her heels and stalked away. "Other way?" she turned gritting her teeth to her left. "Still wrong." after four tries she waited, no word came so she stalked on.  
  
"Oh watch out for that pit!" he heard a yelp. "Shish..." scratching his eyebrow he left the bore and came to her rescue. Only to find it already empty. A liana dangling down from a nearby tree. Hmm... what should he do, get the bore or chase her so he knew she'd be save? Sighing he ran back to the charkas tossed it into the pit and ran after her. He could pick the bore up at dawn. He wasn't too sure about her.  
  
"Where are you?" He hollered. "I AM FINE SCRAM, GO TERRIFY SOME MORE GIRLS WITH YOUR BOW!" "Okay." instead of complying he ran quickly behind her and ensnared her with his bow.  
  
"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" she yelled, after calming down. "I'm no faeces..." he muttered confused. She yanked the bow off her and tossed it into the bushes. "Yes you are. As dung, nature has use for yah." dazed he eyed her stalking away. Grabbing his bow he again walked after her.  
  
"Why are you like this?" "Like WOT!" she growled. "You act like a new person..." "Am NOT." "Childish too." pissed she stopped. Whirled around just before his chest, glared sleight up. With her head in her neck and grind her heel on his foot.  
  
"Do NOT." turned and stalked away. Soar he eyed her. That actually hurt...she was nasty. And he didn't do anything...strange being.  
  
"Hey, HEY!!!" he yelled. "Hey is a whore keeper in Beijing! And I'm not a horse EITHER." "Excuse me, would you please slow down?" He was glad to see her complying. Finally. He joined her. "I wanted to warn for the swamp." "Never saw no swamp." "Oh? One step further and you would be in it. You have to jump roots." She smacked her head. The roots! She had jumped them for fun before! Lucky break. Just something for her to sink in the swamp.  
  
She followed his path over the roots. Exhausted she arrived back at the tree house and allowed him to tow her up. There she spotted Diana on some benches with Tinai massaging her. She bolted over and scowled down.  
  
"Why hello, what will Yasai say if he'd see this?" she stated. Having already enough from their kindness. It was irritating. They were SO patient, SO kind, SO annoying! Acting like angels. Well she wasn't one, and couldn't hang around them either. It was getting on her aggressive side. Something rarely used but unlike her sister, eager to jump in. No, her beloved sister loved to either drag it out before she'd chew on ones head, or bite instantly. Either way worked for her.  
  
"I would say...looky at the fancy dresses, our girls!" all glanced up as Yasai coyly landed on his right toes. Before he stood more sturdy. Jagaime landed beside him. Nodding calmly a hello. Fond Diana peered at them, her chin tucked on her arms in bliss.  
  
"Life, is perfect." she announced nearly purring. "So you say. We found something while locating you two." Yasai continued. "Our crashed pods. Jagaime here fixed them. That's why we're a tad late."  
  
"Doesn't matter honey, I enjoyed myself!" Diana replied. "Glad to hear it sweety." he sneered back. "So, care to join us to our home world, where we might locate your own?"  
  
"Um...okay." Diana decided, receiving a stomp from her sister. "Since when do we NOT ask before deciding FOR us all?" "Who spoke about us? I was talking about me. It's what I want, I'm no mind reader, you decide. Let me say good bye to these nice people first Kay?" Yasai shrugged. What EVER.  
  
Sakura strolled to Jagaime. "You're sure it's fixed?" he nodded. "Quite, but I'm no technician." he added. She sighed. "Glad to hear it Jagaime!" Diana snickered. "I'm a fighter." she yapped on his tone. "Not a technician." Finding it hilarious Diana rolled giggling off the bench and curled up happy. She was 'so' funny!  
  
"Get off it Diana, it wasn't that funny." Sakura teased. "Oh you just have no idea what fun is, you wouldn't even recognise it if it smacked in yah face!" Diana jumped up and leered into Sakura's face. She leaned into Diana's as a staring match started.  
  
Yasai and Jagaime found THAT hilarious and snickered. The others who had joined as well eyed them weary.  
  
"Please ladies..." The lord asked. Still with dagger eyes they retreated. "We wish to thank you for your hospitality..." Sakura began. "But we must leave now." Diana finished. Elbowing the other. "Because our 'husbands' fixed our ship and we must be on our way." Sakura nearly floored her as the saiyans blinked. Husbands? What were those? Something like mates?  
  
"Certainly. It was a pleasure to have you. Come by some time." The lord stated friendly. Returned soon with four bags with food and waved at them until they were out of sight. Before shooing his sons away who had hoped to find a wife in each.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Yasai? Like my dress?" Diana asked for the zillionth time mid-flight. She squirmed until she had made yet another full turn. Annoyed Yasai held on to the unwilling flesh.  
  
"As I said before I do like it." "Ah goody! When will we leave?" "As I said BEFORE, at dawn." "Your mad." no reply. "Told you, your mad."  
  
"KEEP IT UP WOMAN." he snarled annoyed. "See? Your mad." impatient Yasai dropped her. Sakura yelled at him to fetch her before she hit the ground. He seriously debated it in his head.  
  
"YASAI YOU GET HER NOW OR I'LL SCREAM SO HARD, YOUR EARS POP!" Sakura threatened and inhaled deep.  
  
"Thanks SIS!!!" Came from well below as Diana plummeted deeper. "FINE!" Yasai dropped like a rock as well as Jagaime had a very worried Sakura.  
  
"He'll be too late...what will I do without her! DIANA DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!!!" "NAH." Diana yelled up in Yasai's arms. "But I got the message, I'll shuddup for now." Yasai tossed a yelp8ing Diana to Jagaime who dropped Sakura in reflex. Yelling harder then Diana had before Yasai retrieved her as she was as pale as a sheet.  
  
"I hate you." she hissed at Yasai. "I know." Yasai replied fond. "You okay sis?" Diana asked needless. "Yeah...but not thanks to HIM." Slamming her feet back she smirked as she hit something. His knees. Left him unfazed though.  
  
"You know, I do love these two." Yasai admitted to Jagaime who snickered. "So I noticed, in your kind ways." Jagaime sneered.  
  
"You know, I like you better." Diana stated to Jagaime. "How come?" he asked as they again travelled over treetops. "I dunno, just because." Diana muttered. 


	4. 4 The home planet

4. The home planet  
  
The night passed soon enough. And with dawn the men carried the sleeping girls to two round objects. Seated themselves inside and closed them. After programming their destination. A 2-month trip, which they would handle by stasis sleep. They also programmed into the computer a slow gravity increase to their normal gravity in case the girls couldn't cope with theirs. And as they found it stupid to first wake the couple before sleeping them in artificially and might having to cope with two hysterics they left them asleep.  
  
The first thing both girls discovered when waking, was a dry hot wind. The second, they were being carried. Third, under a blazing sun. Fourth, they were VERY thirsty. Diana brave as usual peered up and closed her eyes. Nasty suns...SUNS? Squeaking open again she noted the reddish orange sky, and yep, two suns. Shaded by a shadow she glanced up. Jagaime glanced down smirking.  
  
"Wakey-wakey!" he chided. "Shuddup, I need a cigarette..." He stopped and retrieved her smokes from his suit and handed it to her as she leaned sleep drunk against him. Some other Saiyan's laughed as they passed.  
  
"Cute girlfriend!" One chided. "Finally chose between sexes eh?" another teased.  
  
"AH SHUDDUP YOU FOOLS!" Jagaime yelled back. A female walked up to him. Small sturdy build and warring a smile.  
  
"Hey little nephew!" she stated fond. "Hi Celipa. Finished a mission too?" she pointed coyly behind her where two of her team members dragged an unconscious Saiyan away from his pod.  
  
"Yeah, and guess what. Bardock got banged up again." "Again? It won't be long before he's able to give the king a good fight!" the woman nodded agreeing. Then eyed Diana, who only just inhaled. In bliss she sighed.  
  
"Is she on drugs of something? Or did you make her feel really good last night?" Celipa asked bemused. "I didn't do nothing, it's that tobacco." Celipa shrugged. "Shame. So, how's your barren love life ne?" "Still barren. YASAI WAIT UP." Yasai who was well away turned and only now noticed his absence. He stalked back and greeted Celipa happily.  
  
"Eh, where's Bardock? Don't tell me...tank?" "Tank. So you're both carrying gals? Ain't cha gonna introduce me?" she sighed over acting. "Men, such dopes." Diana prodded a still sleeping Sakura.  
  
"Wake up we'll be late for school!" she jerked up and still was held by Yasai who seemed proud of him-self. "WHAT? AH NO! Err...huh?" confused she eyed the others before nearly biting Yasai to be let down.  
  
"Oh goody feisty!" Celipa grinned. "Oh, but most of it is directed at the other." Yasai explained. "Sisters?" Celipa asked as she matched faces.  
  
"Yup." Diana mumbled. Inhaling again. "Born same day, me first though." "And you'll tell me till my death!" Sakura snarled, she had a morning grudge. Diana ignored her and turned to Celipa instead. Celipa loved the starting fight.  
  
"My name is Diana, and yours?" "Celipa. Diana eh? Alien name, and your...?" she eyed Sakura. "Sakura."  
  
"Alien too, say boys, why not stick to us Saiyan gals!?" "Because these two have a sense of humour." Yasai snickered. Celipa nudged Sakura aside before rubbing his toe in the sandy road with her boot heel. Smiling all the time while doing it.  
  
"Celipa? Can I ask you something?" Diana asked as Sakura lay snickering on the ground. "Sure, shoot."  
  
"Do they sell tobacco or cigarettes here by any chance?" "Sure at the alien shops."  
  
"AH, I love you! Yasai? Pay up." Yasai who eyed his hurt toe glanced up. "Excuse you?" "PURSE! You found me in my night clothes only, MONEY." Celipa laughed beside a stunned Sakura. Diana yanked Yasai down by his armour and glared in his black eyes. "Give...me...MONEY." Jagaime laughed.  
  
"You better do mate!" he chided. "FINE, you're a pushy broad!" he tapped on his suit to locate some before stalking to a mate of his and robbing him off. He presented the three coins, which Diana took, before stopping back on his already hurt toe.  
  
"I'm NOT a broad, I'm a woman." Celipa hiccuped in glee as two other men walked over. "What happened this time Celipa? Should we get you to the Doc?" "No...no...nah." she managed barely. "Fine! These girls...funny!!! Love 'em! Now help me up...how's Bardock? Not dead yet?" "Nope. 12 hours in the tank and he's good as new. You got new friends?" Celipa nodded as she was hauled up. Then the men bend over to eye Yasai's blue toe.  
  
"What happened?" "Celipa and Diana punishing me." Yasai muttered soar. "Diana?" Celipa pointed at the smug Diana who eyed the odd coins.  
  
"Square coins? Weird, Sakura looky!" proud Diana crunched before Sakura who grabbed one and eyed the picture of the moon and ape thing. Turned it over and eyed the picture of a flame-hared bloke with a symbol above it.  
  
"Ah, let me guess, king, president, person who leads you?" Sakura inquired as Diana mused about the things she could buy now. Better stock some just in case...soar Yasai saw the two she held drop in her bosom.  
  
"Yup, that's king Vegeta, that coin is 300 years old already." Celipa told. "You see, our kings all look alike, and have the same name. Very handy."  
  
"I can imagine, no hard names to remember eh?" Sakura snickered. A bit stupid the third new male eyed them. Huh? He was chubby and not too intelligent looking.  
  
"Ah Tooma. Tora, I'm being rude. Diana, Sakura? Meet my guys. They're in my team. That's Tora, old friend. And Tooma here is the new kid on the block, after one of the old unfortunately killed him-self. The girls eyed her stunned.  
  
"Killed himself?" Diana asked. "Yeah. He wasn't young anymore y' know, and well he tried to keep up with us, and when he gave up, he self destructed because the planet we we're at, had too weak people to do it for him." Celipa seemed a bit mournful about it.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that..." Sakura muttered. Celipa's mood lightened quickly despite this empathy. "It's okay, he wanted it." she stated. "Any one for some chow? I'm FAMISHED."  
  
"Is it alright if I smoke? Where I come from it's nearly a witch hunt." Celipa laughed and waved it away. "SURE, every one does what he or she wants here. But I wouldn't do it in the throne room or...in the palace for that matter. Just in case."  
  
In a group they strolled to a big building. Sakura eyed the architecture confused. "Pink?" Celipa eyed her. "What's wrong with pink?" Sakura eyed her then the sort of panty she wore...err... "Nothing...but pink for architecture is so..." Sakura struggled to find the safest words. "It's too feminine for a warrior race." Diana stated.  
  
"Yeah, well, I didn't pick the colours." Celipa grumbled. Both teens eyed the people they passed amazed. Lizards like people with long white capes. A Humanoid with the same uniform whom nodded friendly at them. Sakura waved as Diana hung sobbing against her after spotting a pink headed squid face with yellow dots.  
  
"Polka dots!" she giggled. "Polka!" suddenly Sakura found herself flung into a very stupid Polka dance. At first unwilling to co-operate she soon gave into to her pushy sister. Both laughed happily as they bowled into the squid face, grabbing his hands and yanking him along in their wild dance. Stunned most people stood watching them. On a nod of Diana both let go and he was flung against the biggest man either had seen. The bald headed giant bend, picked the guy up in the neck and lifted him up. He cowered before his face.  
  
"My apologies Commander Nappa..." he whimpered. "Eh, shuddup bootlicker." he snarled, throwing him over his shoulder and never looking back to where and how he landed. Sakura eyed him amazed as Diana laughed again.  
  
"Nice throw!" Diana complemented him. Humping he passed them as Diana humped back before laughing again. Celipa, Jagaime, Yasai, Tooma, and Tora sweat dropped as they bailed from the huge man's way. "Definitely dope..." Celipa muttered as they eyed the hysterically laughing Diana and the snickering Sakura. Diana possessed a very contagious laugh.  
  
"The dots!" Diana cried. "The polka dots!" She managed barely. Sakura exploded in a fit as well as each sister clung to the other in glee. Then the huge male returned scowling down at the couple who rubbed their eyes from tears.  
  
"And you two, do you have ID papers?" He growled. "SURE! I always save 'em in my nickers! Really wanna see?" Diana laughed as Sakura giggled. The big male turned a shade darker. Not amused?  
  
"No mister I-do-not-know-your-name, we were found in our underwear only." Sakura helped, as Diana was breathless in glee.  
  
"So your taken here by pods?" he inquired, Sakura clasped Diana's mouth to stop her from replying, by the ways she sobbed had to be funny again. Sakura knew however this guy didn't have a sense of humour. Behind them some snickered. Nappa glared at them warning, instantly it stopped. Again Diana found that hilarious.  
  
"Yes sir. By those men. Yasai and Jagaime. Is that wrong then?" She asked calmly. Trying to suffocate her sister who couldn't stop laughing. Yasai eyed Diana warning, only made her giggle more.  
  
"Not for you two it's not...ATTENTION!" Instantly all Saiyan's jumped into attention. Nappa walked to Yasai and Jagaime.  
  
"Why didn't you bring these two to the sorting area?!" he asked angry. "Well...um..."  
  
"OH sorting area? Wanna check me? I'm a girl!" Diana informed as Sakura stomped on her, straddling her and pushing her hands over Diana's mouth. Then smiling sheepish up at Nappa.  
  
"We wanted to check them out with the Doc's first in case they were carrying bugs..." Yasai muttered. "WELL THIS AIN'T THE SICKBAY!" Nappa yelled as Diana zoomed muffled like a fly.  
  
"Escort them NOW to the SORTING AREA. They will be checked THERE." "YES SIR!" Both exclaimed, ran to the girls, pried Sakura off Diana and ran with each over their shoulder out.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Sakura yelled warning to Jagaime as Yasai had a sobbing in glee Diana.  
  
"NOT UNTIL WE'RE AT THE SORTING PLACE." Jagaime growled back. Sakura inhaled as Yasai whimpered. A piercing, causing Saiyan bleeding...ear- shattering cry echoed for miles. Followed by laughter.  
  
Half deaf after 4 more wails both were dropped in the midst of a sorrowful looking bunch. Diana who just calmed down a bit eyed the various alien faces. Yasai eyed down soar, as Sakura was red flushed with a soar throat. Yasai wondered if Jagaime even could hear...Damn what a voice.  
  
Yasai looked at Diana who stood a bit rigid. "Say Yasai? How long will this junk last?" Yasai shrugged. "I haven't got a clue. Maybe days..." Diana frowned...shit... "Would yah be my hero and get me some additional cigarette packages?? I'll kill myself if I don't have 'em." Yasai did not even try to disagree with her idea, took the outstretched money and flew up. Many lines stood before several officials. Each with boxes and note- pads. Curious the two looked around. Weird, a modern slave-market? Funny...some looked very stupid, insects, lizards, humanoids...you name it, it was there. The girls were quickly pushed in a line and waited.  
  
"This is frigging worse then waiting before the butchers..." Diana stated with a foul mood. She hated waiting. "NEXT." a man wailed. Fortunately only four people before them. Lucky them, Saiyan friends did help with a line-up.  
  
"NOOOOOO, I AM NOT SICK....I AM HEALTHYYY....NOOOOO!!!!" Blast!! The two glanced to the left, a man was shot to kingdom come...funny...err...not.  
  
"Did I see that right?" Diana stammered. Sakura blindly sought and found Diana's hand and clasped it tight. "I think I 'so' didn't want to know that...how can your people do that?" Sakura eyed Jagaime sorrowful.  
  
He flinched a bit. He never gave it much thought. It was the way it always had been done. But because of the elimination the crowd was shaken and terrified. Jagaime didn't like the terror he found in Sakura's eyes, and Diana didn't even look at him, instead she eyed the ones before them and some on the left side. A man stood now whimpering before the official. Who seemed to scan him swiftly then gave thumbs up. He was shoved into a ship behind the official. The two guards flanking him waited for orders from him. Sakura glanced at the official. A greying male with human features. He did his job mechanical. Yelping Sakura drew the attention of Diana. Before them an elderly hostage was led to the side and without ceremony blasted. Both girls clung to the other in fright.  
  
Slowly they shuffled on. Diana eyed the shooter who now flanked the official again. He glanced straight before him. Didn't he have a soul? Sakura glanced up at him as well. Now with two peering terrified at him, he glanced briefly at them. And actually had for a nano-second a softer glance before glancing like a statue before him. Across the square someone was shot again. On the opposite side three. The girls whimpered a bit. Where had they arrived? In hell? Before them a shivering elderly man, but Sakura had hopes for him. He wasn't THAT old. About their fathers age. They scuffled on.  
  
"Age." they overheard. "52."  
  
"Occupation?" "Farmer..."  
  
"Education." "None..." The official nodded to the statue. Sakura yelped and yanked the elderly man down and fortunately out of the guy's aim. Then self-conscious she peered up at the towering guard. Oh shit.... Diana cried out and bolted over and crashed beside her in the sand.  
  
"NO DON'T YOU DIE WITHOUT ME!" Diana yelled, clamping her sister while the elderly man was pinned in between. He seemed flushed and ogled their chests pressing against him.  
  
"Rescued by angels?" he stammered as two different hair colours spilled over him. The official eyed them calmly. A Saiyan as well, and not too happy with his job by the look of it.  
  
"How touching...GUARD." Two walked over as Jagaime eyed them stunned. He never knew it was done like this... Terrified that they were splitting them up Diana and Sakura allowed the man to be pried lose before clamping the other in a vice grip. Bones would have to be dislodged to get them lose. Amazed the guards eyed the couple before the official barked them to the elderly man. Sakura opened her eyes and cried frustrated. Diana terrified started crying too.  
  
Yasai ran over. With slumped shoulders Jagaime eyed him as Yasai eyed the confusing scene. The girls clung together as one being, an elderly man who wailed for his angels and two guards who blasted him. So?  
  
"You know...I sometimes hate being a Saiyan?" Jagaime muttered. "Because?" Jagaime waved at the dramatic scene. "Because the two 'angels' tried to rescue that man. Actually Sakura tried, then Diana lost in and now they sit like that."  
  
"Damnit, lets see...Diana? I have your cigarettes?" Diana glanced up, then at Sakura and refused to budge. Patiently he walked over and put the package on her dress as the guards eyed the couple.  
  
"She's a smoker, helps her calm down." Yasai explained. Yet that wasn't what the guard's confused so much. They had ripped families apart before. But to their knowing, humanoids didn't spring from a canine-humanoid without tails. Also, they really were glued to the other...  
  
"NEXT." the official hollered. Neither sister budged. So the guards, for lack of any other idea's, they each clasped one sister and put them together before the desk. Both refused to stand for inspection. Thus being a pain in the butt to the official. Who ordered them separate by the two guards. Both guards eyed the other. This was unusual...shooting okay, standing for days on end too, but removing two with force? Shrugging they knelt as the couple braced themselves. With thin lined lips, pursed on the other they pressed their eyes shut. All there knew they expected to be yanked apart, and didn't like it. The guards eyed the angry official.  
  
"DO IT! BY BLADE IF NEED BE! OR SHOOT ONE OFF THE OTHER!" The girls wailed in fright and managed even stronger grips.  
  
"KILL US BOTH THEN YOU BIG PENCIL FUCKING BASTARD!!" Sakura wailed. Yasai and Jagaime blinked. SAKURA CURSING? Diana okay, but Sakura? "AND DO IT YOURSELF, DON'T ORDER OTHERS TO DO YOUR DIRTY WORK YOU OLD GOAT!" she added like a viper.  
  
"Sakura? Your amazing..." Diana whispered impressed. Fierce Sakura glanced back. "I won't let them...I WON'T! I WANNA GO HOME!"  
  
"YOU TWO SHUDDUP. NAMES!" "FUCK YOU!" Sakura wailed back icy.  
  
"Sakura and Diana." Yasai informed. Ignoring Sakura's poisonous glares. "Age?"  
  
"Go fuck a tree!" Sakura snarled. "Both 17, their twins." Jagaime muttered. Sakura gritted her teeth as Diana was Dummified. What happened to her sweet hardly ever-cursing sister?  
  
"Occupation?" "Go find a pig to hump! Poor PIG!" Sakura yelled. "Student, to be teacher, she's a mechanic student!" Diana yelped as Sakura stared a death glare.  
  
"Come on if we don't work along they'll blast us..." "I thought we thought alike..." Sakura muttered demoralised.  
  
"We do, I just don't wanna die." Sakura threw her off and rose. "What ever." Any fire left suddenly gone. Diana eyed her yet again stunned. Huh?  
  
"Age, 16, born on earth, student mechanics 3rd year." Sakura muttered pissed. Then leaned on the desk where the official sat at.  
  
"And my health is FINE. So don't even try and check me out with your chubby dirty hands. I'd rather have his." she pointed at the right guard who blinked. Diana scurried up.  
  
"Age, 16, born on earth, student teacher 3rd year, good in bed, not for you." bold she walked around the desk and rubbed against the left guard as Sakura eyed her, then followed her example to the right guard.  
  
"Hiya cutie, what's your name?" his eyes were huge. What the fug? This wasn't in the job description... "Um...err...I have a mate..." Diana's muttered. "Pindari." Sakura's stated proud. Even draping one arm around her waist. Jagaime blinked. HEY! And he couldn't do that? What's the catch? "You two, turn around!" the official stated. Each girl stalked away and glared at him. Matching arms on the desk, same shoulders, same noses sticking up in the air as both in sync gave him the finger. 


	5. 5 Archive takeover

5. Archive take-over  
  
  
  
Yasai, the guards and Jagaime snickered. Normally prisoners were terrified and granted the girls had been that. Yet they regained composure and were as usual, perhaps a bit more, a pain in the ass. The official entered such a fit he suddenly dropped like a rock. Cardiac arrest. Stunned Sakura eyed over the desk. She had, had first aid class and a diploma and she actually should be...err...giving him CPR...as err...she made that promise...help all living...and he was kinda alive...err...  
  
"Don't you dare Sakura! Stuff that promise in his arse. Okay, ladies and gentlemen, I'll be the substitute." Diana daftly pulled the chair back up and sat down, yanking Sakura beside her on the chair. The body behind them.  
  
"But shouldn't I...he's...you know..." "Dead. Guard, blast him to be sure." The guard blinked. Huh? Okay. Hated that pig. And he blasted him. The right guard joined. Nothing remained. Sakura frowned...hmm... "Try and CPR that sis. NEXT." Sakura eyed the encrypted things on the pad. She couldn't read that shit. "Paper and pen!" A carrier scurried away and returned with the required. Brainwashed and not caring who bossed him about. The sisters eyed the teen before them. He eyed them stupidly.  
  
"Low IQ..." Diana mused. "Name please."  
  
"Takara." Sakura wrote it down in Standard English. "Age please."  
  
"14." "Pretty young...hmm...still school going?" Diana asked while Sakura played for registrar. "What's school?"  
  
"Hmm...Uneducated. Occupation?" "Um...sleeping?" Sakura glanced up at the red tufted toad look alike.  
  
"What do you eat?" Sakura asked. "Flies."  
  
"Perfect kitchen help, he won't eat veggie's and meat." Sakura mused. Diana agreed. The guards sorted the boy into the kitchen help aids. The day passed calmly.  
  
From one row no sounds of elimination came. Rumour spread they should try and get in to the fourth row on the right. Yasai and Jagaime left them be to get some food and train. The carrier supplied the girls with food and water. The girls had invented an onsite system. Before them several rows of papers. The carrier walking on an off with new paper. Each stack, for an occupation. If indecisive, Diana asked Sakura. Both now were judge, jury and executioner. Yet, no one was executed... The guards changed after a while, in new shifts. None eyed them oddly. Having heard from the previous two the new regime. And liking it. There was no honour in killing commoners and weaklings at that. Being guard here meant you were being punished.  
  
Late in the midday, the square silenced. Concentrated the sisters worked on. Only one person stalking up pulled the row apart. Speechless Diana eyed him. Sakura blissfully unaware wondered why Diana wasn't asking questions. Thinking she might have gone to the little girl's room she took over without ever looking from the paper.  
  
"Name please." She asked. The only voice on the Square. The guards stood stiffly in attention, darting with their eyes to the girl. Official? MISS...hello??? LADY? WOMAN! Look up?  
  
"Vegeta." A calm voice stated. "Nice name." She complimented.  
  
"Thank you." he replied. Sakura decided she kinda liked this one, now where to put him. "Could I know you age, it's personal I know, but the papers..."  
  
"54." "Ay...close call sir. They have a tight regime here, I could smuggle two years. That would make you an honourable 52." she noted it.  
  
"That would be agreeable." she smiled bemused as she wrote it down. "Thank the gods you have intellect. I swear some are dropped at birth." "I can assure you, I was not."  
  
"That's good to here, how a parent could be so careless is beyond me. Another personal question if you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all." "Are you healthy? Can't cheat with that..." "As healthy as can be." she sighed relieved, and was audible enough to the Saiyan's around.  
  
"Do you maybe have a wife, mate and or children in the lines? You can call her over and I can conveniently direct you in the general place. If processed already I can't help it. The neighbours are nasty."  
  
"Is that so?" "Uh huh, very unsocial and on cooperative towards colleague."  
  
"Indeed?" "Yes, no relatives?" "Err...no. My only child is not here."  
  
"Only child? And no wife? I'm sorry for you." "Thank you." the voice responded bemused.  
  
"No family..." she wrote down. "I wrote no family in case they go looking for him. For his protection, don't get it the wrong way. Lets see...name, age, family, health...I forgot..." from the corner of her eye she spotted Diana. And prodded her.  
  
"What was the last again?" "Occupation, but I do know what he does...I think..." Diana stammered softly.  
  
"Last question and you'll be on your way. May I know your occupation please?" "Certainly. King." Diana gasped as Sakura eyed the paper.  
  
"King? Are you certain? You're not telling me things?" "I can assure you I am telling the truth." She frowned deep. "King it is...I wonder what they do to those people...taking away kingdoms and such...hmm...if I may be so bold...of what land?"  
  
"Planet." "Wow, king of a whole planet? Must be hard sire." "It is, especially with the residence, their're restless and inventive."  
  
"Must be tough...was it a pretty land?" "It is a pretty planet, some places warm but tolerable." "Tolerable? I wished they provided some shade here. Sat here all day. But I'm certain your not interested in all that your highness."  
  
"On the contrary, it is very fascinating." she glanced up as the words, you're the first to use that words died on her lips. Before her in all glory stood the male of the coins.  
  
"Um...um..." she turned different shades. White, red, pale...crimson. "That was a pleasant conversation." the king stated bemused. "Now what was all the commotion about?" Diana still had lost her tong. How could Sakura be so stupid!!! All that questions!  
  
"Commotion sire?" Sakura asked innocently. "I heard the word from a messenger, that two slaves were taking over the sorting rows and continued with the work. Now I had to see that with my own eyes. And here I am, achieved along with the others." Sakura eyed the paper with Vegeta prone on it.  
  
"Um...achieved sire? Papers can get lost...before achieved..." She stammered, glancing back up bold. The king eyed her blankly, then the paper and started laughing, holding his stomach in pain as he laughed and laughed.  
  
"FATHER! YOU PROMISED A SPARRING!" A late teen stalked over and eyed his sobbing father disdain. "Your embarrassing yourself father!" bemused the king glanced at his son. A duplicate then the king started laughing again as he eyed the blank Diana. She flushed annoyed and peered at her hands. No tong lashing at the king. She scolded herself. He nearly fell. Without thinking Sakura jumped up and supported the heavy weight. Damn, he was heavy then he looked. Instantly she flushed under the strain. She couldn't hold him up!!! The prince eyed her cold.  
  
"Oh woman do let him go, he has two feet!" Sakura didn't look up as she needed all breath and ounce of power in her small frame to push the king back up. Diana got pissed as he lashed her sister. HER sister, and he was bad mouthing his own father. A king no less! In public!  
  
"Oh you, do hush! Show some respect towards your father!" stunned the prince eyed her. The king wailed louder again. Sakura whimpered as he leaned heavier down. Ah! The tower of Pizza was nothing compared to this. She wanted shade but not of a king!  
  
"Diana!" she squeaked strained. "Coming!" Diana sung. Leaped off the stool and dragged it behind her around the table. The king hung hiccuping over Sakura, his hands dangling limply beside her hips. His torso looming ominously over her. Diana set the stool right.  
  
"Sakura all check!" she informed. With a cry Sakura shoved the king off her and landed exhausted on the sandy ground before him as he flopped backwards into the stool. Panting as if she ran a marathon she glanced up as the prince glared at Diana.  
  
"You have no right to shush me WOMAN." he shouted. "Oh yeah? I'm a teacher I can do anything. How old are you?"  
  
"I? I am 16!" "Your younger, I rule. So shuddup, behave and be respectful to your father, the king." Diana announced. The king rubbed his tears away. Delightful.  
  
"See that stamp on the table? The pretty red one with the small crown on it? Go stamp the other on the hand." The king ordered. Diana complied, kneeling beside the still tired Sakura and first stamped on her hand. Then deciding the crown was pretty she stamped her own. Then Sakura's forehead, and handed Sakura the handle who did it to her forehead. The king snickered again.  
  
"One is enough and on the hand. Now the whole planet can see it. It's not washable." The girls blinked innocently. Eyeing their hand and the others face...err...They started giggling.  
  
"See you that male there? He is nicer then the one you both gave a heart attack. I shall see you tomorrow." They still blinked innocently with big child like eyes. Sakura lifted a finger. Bemused the king eyed it.  
  
"Yes?" "Sire? What does this stamp mean? It's pretty, but I don't know what it means..." "You now belong to the crown, and the crown means Me." both sisters nearly fainted. The king rose as the prince bucked.  
  
"Those women are stupid! I don't want them in the palace!" "SHUSH, the woman was right! You're too cheeky! You wished a sparring, you shall have one!" 


	6. 6 Holding cell

6. Holding Cell  
  
The male with really wacky hair escorted them.. Hair as most Saiyan's had, they discovered. This one had a few strains of bangs, which stood up, at impossible angles. Inside they discovered a duplicate, and still Diana had the feeling she had seen a third.  
  
"Did they clone you?" Diana wondered when they were escorted to the others.  
  
"No. Why?" One of the two asked. Sakura grinned.  
  
"I know, your twins like us, only we're not identical twins, and you are." Diana heard this. "But then they have to be triplets...I saw another carried. He was knock out..."  
  
"Ah that could be my father. Back early and knock out as usual." The one closest to Diana mused. "Actually, we are related, but not siblings." the one closest to Sakura informed.  
  
"Ah Taurus, shuddup, you talk too much." He snorted. As he glared at the duplicate. "Kakarott shuddup first. They asked something okay? Besides even the king talked to them." "Your point being?" "God I hate my job..." The one Taurus grunted.  
  
"So nice to have family in the palace and an honourable family." Kakarott mused sarcastic. They had entered a dusky building with scarce lighting. Two doors were opened each with an inhabitant already. Cells? Their faces dropped. Aw?  
  
"You, OUT." Taurus snarled to one girl who whimpered in fright and refused to move. Calmly Kakarott leaned in, grabbed her arm and yanked her out and stuffed her in a fluent move into the other. She crashed against the first and tumbled inside."  
  
"Kaneka!!" "Ate!" the two embraced as Taurus locked the door. "Oh happy day, give me a tissue..." Kakarott sneered.  
  
"Oh get off it Kakarott. Ladies in please... You're just pissed because uncle didn't take you into his team." "Come ON, I'm not so shallow!" "Yes you are." Curious the girls eyed the bickering.  
  
"Your sure your not siblings?" Sakura asked curiously. "Sometimes, I'm indeed wondering if father told the truth!" Taurus eyed Kakarott nasty. "My mother and father are FINE. I can't help it our fathers are twins!" "Okay, ladies, enter please and ignore his foul mood."  
  
"FINE IGNORE ME WILL YAH!" Kakarott eyed them sour. Diana kissed his cheek. Sakura yanked him down and kissed his nose tip.  
  
"There, not so angry." she stated, before calmly joining a smirking Diana. Taurus laughed as he closed the door. Kakarott stood rooted.  
  
"Hot boy!!" Taurus teased. He was shoved into the wall. "I had something you'll never have! Two ladies of the king kissing me!" Kakarott boosted in a better mood. "Father won't believe this!" he mused as he walked away. Laughing Taurus followed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The cell was...dark...had rats...was damp...stinking...no window...they didn't like it. Moody Diana flopped on the board, which was a bunk. Sakura touched about and hit her head against the top bunk.  
  
"Found it..." she muttered soar. Diana snickered. "You and hard objects don't get along eh? A rock...shorelines...trees..." "Shuddup, I have a headache." "Wonder why..." For awhile they were silent.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever get home?" "Sure we will." Diana assured.  
  
"I wonder who dropped us at that planet." Sakura mused on. "No idea sis...sec...tip? Stuff your ears." instantly Sakura complied. Diana NEVER gave that tip unless she would yell hard.  
  
"KAKAROTT, GET YOUR CUTE HINEY HERE!!!" Diana wailed, even through the closed ears of Sakura it sounded hard, maybe due to the echo in the room. They heard after a while and several more yells feel walking their way, a key, then at last the door opened with Kakarott coyly in the door opening.  
  
"You hollered?" "Yeah." Diana stated beaming, then turned serious. "Cutie, look around. Anything amiss?" Kakarott eyed the small cell.  
  
"Nope." "A PEE HOLE!" Sakura snickered. "Next to that, a window, blankets, light, food and water. And something to kill rats with."  
  
"Rats?" Kakarott glanced under the bed and shot blue light beams for 6 times. "What rats?" "Thanks, leaves: windows, food, water, blankets, light." Kakarott scratched his hair thinking.  
  
"Window, no go. Food, maybe, water, okay, blankets...hmm...maybe...light, sorry." "What sorry?" Diana snarled disdain. "I worked my ass off for the day and this is what I get? Not even a shower? And the king tomorrow and I will smell bad and how can I make my self pretty in dark and...ah mirror too." Kakarott sweat dropped. What a list.  
  
"I'll be back." he promised and left.  
  
After some time he returned with an oil lamp. A shard of mirror, two blankets, even two pillows, bread and water being carried by Taurus who was smirking. Fond Sakura took the pillow and blanket. On face height she yanked Taurus close and pecked him on both cheeks. Then snared Kakarott giving him the same treatment.  
  
"Always knew that 'Ask and it shall be given' worked! Thanks gentleman!" the boys smirked. "Actually you're the first to ask, the others are too scared and some are here for days." Taurus told them. The lamp was hung on Sakura's bed, dangling down to light the small cell and Diana's bed. Pillow and blanket dropped on her bed as Sakura tucked herself in already. The food and water handed to both.  
  
"There, our catering is done." Kakarott stated bemused. "Thank you Kakarott and Taurus! Have sweet dreams!" the girls sung together. The duplicates snickered in the doorway.  
  
"I doubt it. Whimpering women for rats..." Kakarott mused. "Others whining in terror..." Taurus added. "Only time I'll whimper is when I need male satisfaction." Diana mused bold. Both Saiyan's blinked before laughing.  
  
"Do call." Taurus requested. Sakura leaned over the edge at Diana. "Don't you dare in this cell!" she warned.  
  
"You heard her..." Diana stated sad. Then Sakura glanced at the boys. "I wonder how identical you both are..." they turned a shade darker.  
  
"Yes...well..." Kakarott stammered. "Oh Taurus?" Diana purred. "I'm cold and lonely..." "You're wicked..." Taurus snickered. "Kakarott? If they go at it, we could make noise too..." Sakura mused. Diana peered up. Wot? Her sis finally was growing up? She was so proud!  
  
"You know what? I don't think there will be much sleeping here tonight." Taurus muttered scratching his head. "You stick with 'em, I'll be back soon with the cards."  
  
Suddenly a woman yelped. "RAT...RAT!! OW IT BIT!!! AH" Taurus already left so Kakarott eyed the sisters warning. They sat innocently as he stalked off, hollered at the women to shut her lid and shot the offending rat. When he returned they hadn't moved and eyed him pleased.  
  
"Welcome back..." Diana stated fond. Sakura slid down and rubbed against his suit. "Missed yah..." He laughed as he held her at bay. "Sure you did. TAURUS GET YOUR TAIL HERE! The rats have dinner time!" Running boots came their way. Diana leaned out of the open door.  
  
"HI HUN! What kept you so long?" Diana asked. He entered and put an arm around her and directed her to the bunks.  
  
"Well, I brought some snacks." he dropped his right arm load, sacks with colours tumbled down. Together with a pack of cards. Sakura snatched it and eyed each card. Bit different then home but usable. All the queens had monkey tails, as had all other picture cards, aces had huge monkeys and moon on it.  
  
"Well ladies, what shall it be? Normal poker, snack poker, strip poker?" Diana and Sakura eyed the other beaming.  
  
"Strip!" both chimed. Eager the boys sat down. Strip it was.  
  
One hour later... sour Taurus dropped his shirt.  
  
"You're cheating." Taurus grumbled. "You brought the cards how can we cheat?" Diana asked calmly. "You never asked if we could play Taurus. We used to be high-school champs." Sakura snickered.  
  
Both men groaned. One of the prisoners yelped. Both jumped up and got stuck in the doorframe.  
  
"You better stay Taurus, I at least have my suit on." Kakarott chided. Both sisters eyed the other. He was next. Couldn't have Taurus losing all he had.  
  
3 hours later.  
  
Sakura yawned. Taurus in his shorts. Kakarott shorts and shirt, she and Diana both without dress, still in underwear though. And not because they lost. But to be fair. Both boys tail lashed in concentration. Sakura yawned again.  
  
"I know another game...:" she mused. Kakarott tossed his losing cards away. "Shoot." "Truth an dare." Diana clasped her hands. "Ah goody!" both Saiyan's eyed them blankly. "What?" Diana eyed them impatient.  
  
"Truth, you tell the truth, dare, you do the dare. One person both offers question or dare, before the one who did the required gets the turn." she explained. Little kids knew how to play T&D.  
  
"Okay...who begins?" Taurus asked. "I'll start and pick Diana to show you the workings." Sakura stated. Both Saiyan's eagerly agreed while dressing again.  
  
"Sakura, truth or dare?" Sakura asked smirking. "Dare." Diana swiftly replied, adoring the game. "I dare you too..." Sakura thought about it. "Jump off my bunk and into Taurus's arms or smack into the ground."  
  
"Okay!" Eagerly Diana climbed the beds, as Taurus rubbed his hands to play catch. "Don't jump too far now!" he stated. Diana waved it away. Standing crunched and ready for the launch.  
  
"3...2...1!" she jumped and was caught mid-air by a skilled Taurus. Grinning she was put back on her feet. 'My turn!" she sung. "Taurus?" she asked after all sat down. The boys were liking the game. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." "I dare you...to go to the nearest bar, return with 4 beers and return in 2 minutes, without spilling a drop." He sweat-dropped.  
  
"Do you have any idea how crowded it is at this time?" Diana shrugged. "Times ticking..." Kakarott laughed as Taurus bolted away. Panting he returned one minute and 45 seconds later. He also wore a black eye. The girls buzzed around him.  
  
"You poor thing..." "Told you they wouldn't like it." Taurus muttered, as he handed the glasses to each. Diana eyed Sakura weary. "How much alcohol is in one glass?" She inquired, as Sakura zipped curious. "Not much 9%?" Diana winced. That oath wasn't used to it! Sakura downed it and snatched Taurus's glass as well and downed it before Taurus had a chance. She burped.  
  
"Excuse me." She muttered bemused. Gosh it was warmer. "Err...okay. Taurus, your turn." Taurus pondered it.  
  
"Kakarott? Truth or dare?" "I don't like either, truth." Taurus eyed him disdain. "Wimp. Fine. Truth. With how many girls did you sleep?" "4." "4? WHEN?" soar Kakarott eyed Diana. "Can he ask still?" "Nope, only one question, he asked how many, not when. Your turn." happy Kakarott sneered at Taurus.  
  
"Sakura, truth or dare." she glanced up from Kakarott's snagged glass. Huh? "Um...dare?" Smirking Kakarott eyed her. What to ask...hmm... "I dare you, to walk past all doors of this floor, knock on the door, tell them your name and what you did with the king today."  
  
Instantly Sakura rose. OKAY. Happily she wavered past Kakarott who supported her a bit as she dropped an empty glass. "From which side do I start?" she asked a bit drunk. "Right." She eyed her hands, right...um...that hand? She held up her left. Kakarott laughed and tagged her right shoulder. Okay. Easy. Using the door as a hang on she peered down the hall...err...long. She first walked to the wall before turning. Slammed on the metal door.  
  
"Names Sakura, and I archived the king and made him laugh." And she walked to the second. Repeating the same line until she came to their own. Slammed on the open door and repeated before moving to the left. The three wailed in glee as she worked down the remaining cell doors and flopped content before the others. "DONE." she needlessly announced.  
  
"KAKAROTT, TAURUS WHERE ARE YOU WITH YOUR LAZY ASSES!" A voice hollered. Sakura having an ear for voices giggled.  
  
"Commander Nappa." the girls giggled, as the boys paled. What? In whirlwind all was shoved under Diana's bunk. Fascinated both drunks eyed the quick working Saiyan's. Kakarott flung a giggling Sakura up on one, Taurus stuffing Diana in hers. The lamp turned very low and under the bed of Diana. They raced out and locked the door. Trying to ignore the giggling about quick cleaning men.  
  
"We shouldn't have given them a second round..." Taurus muttered soar. "I wonder how they got their hands on our glasses..." Kakarott agreed as both ran down the hall to the grouchy commander.  
  
"I came for a last check." Nappa grumbled. "Yes sir." they replied. He passed the cells. Hearing some chattering teeth until he passed a loud cell with two chattering girls.  
  
"I smell something..." Sakura mused. "It's a bird, it's a plane, it's grouchy commander Nappa, is it him you smell?" "Nope, it's not him." "Ah then it's me, I'm having a cigarettes." Smoke exited through the small bars in the door. How much smoke did one cigarette emit? All three Saiyan's mused.  
  
"Nope, it ain't that." "You know, my back is getting all warmed up, since when do we have central heating here?" "Dunno. I'm still cold. Say Diana, your hogging all oxygen, you gotto stop! Go lie up here, it'll last longer!"  
  
"Shush, don't be so moody, I put it out hours before." "Liar, liar, pant's on fire!" They heard a sniffing sound. "Your right! Hey, the light's a bit brighter. They heard some scurrying about.  
  
"Hey sis, I wanna save me blanket! Can I sacrifice the water?" "My bladder is stuffed, recycle?"  
  
"NO, I wanna have a clean blanket! Go pee over your own!" "Keep your shorts on! Only an offer!"  
  
"KAKAROTT!!! I GOTTO PEE!!!" Both Kakarott and Taurus tried hard not to cry in glee. Nappa dummified until he heard a splash of water.  
  
"Now you did it..." "Did wot?" "That water...unlocked mine..." "You're kidding..." "Nope, I wet myself! KAKAROTTTTT!!! YOUR FAULT!!!" They heard Sakura whimper and sniff. "My pretty dress..." Diana whimpered and cried in glee.  
  
"Your not NICE, my only clothes, now I can't be pretty for the king!" Angry they heard someone being kicked. "HEY! Ain't my fault!!" Diana muttered soar.  
  
"Shuddup. KAKAROTT, HOPE YOU CAN WORK THE LAUNDRY MACHINE! AND DON'T LET IT TURN COLOURS OR SHRINK!" they eyed the dress which was stuffed out, a mattress, and even nickers.  
  
"HURRY TOO, OUR BLANKETS BOTH ARE SOAKED!" Sakura growled.  
  
The boys lay crying on the ground as Nappa ordered to indeed clean the mess up, before stalking away and leaving them to it.  
  
"Girls...what happened?" Taurus asked as he opened the door. Sakura sulked in a corner with her pillow stuffed before her.  
  
"Well the blanket caught flame cause of the lamp, and then I threw water over it, and her bladder failed...and so...so...this happened." Diana explained.  
  
"I see..." Taurus grinned as Kakarott returned with two dry blankets. Carefully he tucked one around a grateful Sakura and soon returned with a new mattress as well and dumped it on the top bunk. 


	7. 7 Kings Decision

Dedicated to our 'faithful' reader and first reviewer. And yes, I/we will try and update more often. -gnomen-  
  
*** 7. Kings decision  
  
=Disclaimer, Monty Python owns their funny songs, YOU RULE!=  
  
Kakarott slammed on the door he now knew well. He heard nothing? Curious he kicked a dent into the door. Still nothing. Huh? He unlocked the door and peered inside the dark room. Diana was draped against the wall with her feet flopped over the edge. Sakura lay with her arm flopped over the edge and snored a bit. Kakarott snickered. Picture time...unfortunately, he had no camera. He waved Taurus over and yanked him inside. Both amazed over the way they managed to sleep through all the noises of the dawn. Women were shoved into the shower area, they screamed, cursed and cried while these two, simply slept...and slept...  
  
"Oh girls?" Kakarott sung. "Hmm? What?" Diana mumbled from far away. No answer came from the top bunk. Still comatose. "Rise and shine!"  
  
"Rise? No way, shine, shoot the fucking sun." Taurus snickered. MORNING GRUDGE!! Daft he and Kakarott yanked each from her bed and carried them into the shower rooms. Dumping them in a freezing tub. Shrieking and with chattering teeth they resurfaced. Diana wailing for her dress before laughing.  
  
"I LOVE IT! But my SMOKES ARE WET AGAIN!" "Smokes? Oh yeah, she was smoking like a chimney last night..." Taurus remembered. Around them shy naked who were shoved by some female Saiyan's. Sakura spotted one and cried out her name.  
  
"CELIPA!!! MORNING!!! bit cold eh?" Celipa snickered as she walked to the edge. "Morning, whatcha doing there? It's wet y'know." She bend and scooped them up by their wrists. Soaked they snickered.  
  
"Morning bath, but my smokes are soaked." Pouting Diana presented the tobacco. "Poor thing. TAURUS YOU RETARD! GET THAT GIRL SOME SMOKES!"  
  
"AND ME SOME BEER!" Sakura wailed. "Beer? This early?" "Early? DUH, late, haven't slept..." Sakura yawned as she strolled past the boys to the warm showers.  
  
Diana eagerly accepted the spare smokes Celipa brought for her, and cherished them. Celipa frowned as she was raised to half godly state by Diana who quickly lighted one. A lone package floating still in the water.  
  
"Taurus? I expect a new one, just bought it yesterday." Diana warned as she inhaled. Ah...not as good as at home, but good enough. Taurus stuck his tong out.  
  
"You almost smoked all up last night!" "FUCK YOU, did not! Was my 'old' package." Taurus blinked. 2 packages? Talking about a chimney...  
  
Dripping wet with only a towel around her, Sakura patted back. "Ale?" She asked. "You know sis? Taurus is a son of a bitch." Taurus laughed. "Bet my Okasan won't like to hear that. "Matter of speech, did you know what he did?" Diana ran to Sakura who whined for ale, grabbing her hands. "He gave me the, smoking like a chimney, look!" Sakura shook her head to clear it.  
  
"He did WOT?" Flanking, side by side the couple glared daggers at Taurus. "Witch walk." She announced peeved. Stunned every one forgot what they were doing, as the couple did the east wick walk. Meaning, swooping their legs wide from left to really left, and right to really right. And in sync. Hooked arms...the works. Taurus didn't know what to think or do. This was ridiculous...Kakarott snickered as Celipa cried in glee in one of the hot tubs.  
  
Diverting Taurus's attention to their walk the two decided on a tactic they both approved. Walking the walk up close they hopped into the air, both with a popped vein landing with their heel and full weight on either tow of Taurus. So they weren't that heavy. So the impact wasn't that much. It worked for them as both pulled back a fist, a right and left and slammed into his eyes. They were such a good team! Celipa bubbled under water. Kakarott shouted in glee as Taurus rubbed his eyes out. Content the sisters retreated into the showers, after ordering Kakarott to vetch Sakura some ale. ***  
  
"Oh ain't that pretty?" Diana pointed at a long sleeved dress on the market place they passed. Looked allot like Marrakesh. Just as disorganised, but homey. Sales people shouting prices in language they didn't understand. After some threats from fellow prisoners Diana and Sakura held low profile...year RIGHT. Not, they tagged in the back along, while the girls were 'escorted' to the palace to present to the king. Their hair covering their foreheads. It was the stamp which made them unpopular. That and Sakura's drunken announcements. Diana clueless why they were so pissed at them. Shoved it on account of them having blankets and food, while the others had been freezing. Jealousy. So they were scared shitless to what the king had in store for them. As if they weren't.  
  
To be honest, she and Sakura were scared shitless as well. But shrivelling up terrified didn't help much among warriors. They'd just loath you for it. They did the second best thing. Hakuna Matata. If you can't beat them, join them. Do in Rome as the roman's doo and crap like that. Always look on the bright side of life. Suddenly Diana blasted into song.  
  
"ALWAYS LOOK ON THE BRIGHT, SIDE, OF LIFE!!!" And whistled the melody as appropriate. Sakura jerked up at the familiar melody. Diana waved at the dress as Sakura joined. The sales man pulled it down and handed it to her after she pointed to her head stamp. Smirking she took it. King was paying.  
  
Both sang the song on and on until they entered the palace, guards followed the last couple who exclaimed:  
  
"So always look on the bright side of death Just before you draw your terminal breath Life's a piece of shit when you look at it Lives a laugh and deaths a joke, it's true You'll see it's all a show Keep 'em laughing as you go"  
  
Just remember that the last laugh is on YOU!!! ANNNNNNNDDDDD..." the chorus followed as the ones escorting them sang along.  
  
"Always look on the bright side of life!"  
  
It echoed as they sung on as they passed through seemingly endless hallways with banners draping down. The saiyans joining in with the chorus. Celipa eyed them a bit scolding. And effect wasted because of the smirk.  
  
"Now be good girls, were nearly in the throne room..." The girls eyed the other. Okay...the first girls entered the throne room shivering. The king glanced up bored as behind them and only just coming around the turn and entering his throne room two strong melodious voices yelled up.  
  
"Sit on my face and tell me that you love me I'll sit on your face, and tell you I love you too I love to here you o-ra-lise When I'm between your thighs You blow me awayyy!!  
  
Sit on my face, and let my lips embrace you I'll sit on your face and then I'll love you truly Life can be fine if we both 69! If we sit on our faces In all sorts of places and play untill we're blown awayyyy!!!" the silence in the room was defening. The prince who only just entered had to regain composure as he stood beside his speechless father. Smirking two heads peeked on their toes over the others. And waved coyly. The king hid a grin. Those two again? Singing a drink song in his throne room? They had guts. Dark glares were throne back as the two were shoved before the others.  
  
"Whoo girls, cool it!" Diana wailed "No sense of humour..." Sakura complained.  
  
"Oh Sakura? My turn for dare?" Sakura nodded. "I dare you too...sing the P song." Sakura eyed her glassy. "Now? Here? And the P? Off all songs the P?" Curious the king allowed them to yap. Vegeta eyed them with maching curiousity. Celipa snickering behind them. Curious what this song was, as Sakura was most reluctant to sing it. A P song? What could you make of a p? Many things...P...potty...penis? Nah...poop?  
  
Sakura cleared her throat. One step before the others. Stiffly she peered at the king, noting the appearance of the prince...  
  
"Err...okay. Listen up real good every one. Guards, sassy girls, Celipa you'll love this one. Your highness, your highness two..." She smirked as Diana snickered, 2...2 for the song...  
  
"This is a very serious song. Concerning males. Girls listen up, you might learn something here." The king frowned, another drinking song? Or worse? Sakura eyed him smirking. Worse...  
  
"Must really nice to have a penis..." she stretched the last. Being very serious about it. "Must be frightfully good to have a dong..." "Must be swell to have a stiffy" "Must be Devine to own a dick..." "From the tinniest little tadger..." "To the worlds biggest prick..."  
  
"So three cheers for your Willie" "Or john Thomas..." "Hurray for your one eyed snake" "Your piece of pork, your mates best friend"  
  
"Your Percy or your cock" "You can wrap 'it' up in ribbons" "you can slip 'it' in your sock" "But don't take it out in public" "Or they'll stick you in the dock" "And you won't come...back."  
  
All were speechless. The ever so decent Sakura joined her sister who giggled like a school girls. She actually did it?  
  
"Your highness? Good morning." Diana announced coyly, winking. "I know you must think we're awfully hyper, and your right. Taurus's fault. Dumped poor us in freezing water." Sakura hung content over her sisters shoulders. The king spotted something oddly familiar, looking like a can off beer? She noticed he noticed and greeted him with the can.  
  
"Greetings my lord, king." "Are you drunk before my face?" the king stammered a bit disdain. "Who, me?" The prince still laughing because of the song. "I'm certainly not." Sakura hopped behind Diana and displayed a rather straight line. Not adding the wild waving arms to keep up right. Diana applauded. Good work.  
  
"Hello? You are prisoners? Neither of you are acting like two though." Diana nearly jumped Sakura's already unsteady back.  
  
"Hakuna Matata!" Diana exclaimed. "Hakuna what?" the king stammered. The prince sat down and tried to control the bubbling laughter in his stomach. "Hakuna Matata. No worries, be happy." She explained patiently, while Sakura tried to swat her off.  
  
Sakura suddenly froze and eyed her can unhappy. Diana took it over and shook it. "Empty, poor thing..." With trembling lips Sakura eyed the king.  
  
"T'is empty..." she muttered sadly. "Poor thing..." The king snickered. She nodded. "Could I have another, please?" The prince laughed.  
  
"I'll help, yo guard! Vetch some cans!" The appointed guard bolted away to do the required. "SAIYAN ALE!" Sakura yelled after him.  
  
"Amazing...You two, come here." They skipped over and hopped to a stand still before the dais. The king eyed them over. Seemed healthy. Young, and absurd. He'd take them. He could need some comic relief.  
  
"Sit there." he pointed to his left. Eager the couple flopped where he pointed and leaned fond against the others backs.  
  
The other girls threw them glares. Others whimpered. Yet others cried a bit. When Sakura was re-supplied with not one, not two but 10 cans she was very happy. Diana seeing her sisters demands met, enjoyed a smoke. Hearing no complaints she lighted a second while Celipa's eyes bulged from her skull. Curious the prince walked around the throne and flopped in between on the dais. Gone was his all mighty composure as he eyed the cigarette of Diana. A sound of the opening of another can echoing through the high ceiling room.  
  
"Give me one." Vegeta ordered Diana who eyed him coyly. "You sure highness?" "YES, now gimme!" "Bad for your health and addictive..." She warned. Sakura hiccuped and to solve that, slobbered more down.  
  
Diana handed the prince the smokes and watched him inhale way too deep. From the corner of his eye the king followed the proceedings curious. The prince turned a shade grey, then coughed his lungs out. Shrugging Diana saved the smoke and inhaled blissfully. Snickering the king concentrated on the timid girl before him and made her turn. Before sending her to the servant quarters.  
  
All girls were processed like this. Sakura glanced up at words like...harem. Drunk she tapped his arm.  
  
"Sire? You have a harem?" He glanced down after the last was sent away. Diana already lulling a bit beside her and the prince right behind them. More cans had been delivered.  
  
"I do." Diana and Vegeta had a very fascinating conversation about the numbers of females already there.  
  
"He'z at a hunderde...hunder...lots." "Wow...say sak? Wanna go? Ask..." Sakura bobbled her head and tapped the kings arm again. pulling her bangs from her forehead.  
  
"Wanna go too. Got stamp. Mail me." The king laughed in utter delight. The guards standing rigid. The king laughing? Growling, to that they were used. Blasting others, that too. But laughter?  
  
"Mail you? Are you certain you wish to join my harem? You might end up in my bed..." Sakura blinked water eyed.  
  
"Oh, I heard he's a good lover y'know." Vegeta yapped grinning. The king growled a bit. "You talk too much when drunk." he snarled, Vegeta waved it away. "Your women told me, I use them like you do." the kink blinked. WOT?  
  
"MY WOMEN? GET YOUR OWN BRAT!" "Their cheaper...besides my allowance don't cut it." "Since when?" "Since...13? I think..."  
  
"Goddamned...brats these days..." "Okies." Sakura muttered carefree. "More cans there?" "Sure. As much as you can stomach." Sakura started counting cans. Making a tower of the emptiness in the process. "Um...7 something?"  
  
"Woman, 15, not 7." "15? Where?" The king sighed. Sakura wobly rose and flopped on his arm, thinking it was the armrest. Vision was a bit blurry. Vegeta and Diana had another discussion.  
  
"But I can pay one..." he whined. "You can;t have me. I'm your dad's. Sides, it's a two in one package." "I might be able to pay for her too. Might be fun! Y'know...two sisters and a prince...come on!" "Um...um...SAKURA?"  
  
"WOT!" Sakura glanced over at where Diana should be. And nearly dropped off his arm. Swiftly he snagged her waist with his free hand and sighed. What a mess. Yet...kind of amusing still. Now if she'd only move off his arm he'd...  
  
"Princy want's to have a three some. And says he can pay for our stuff." Diana lulled. "Huh? Threesome?" "Yeah, two girls and a boy, one bed?" "With you?"  
  
"Yup." Sakura scratched her head. Um...um... "Won't it be crowded in bed?" "Yup." "NO, I have a big bed." Vegeta informed.  
  
"Vegeta..." the king warned. "Their mine." Vegeta waved it yet again away. "So are the others." "THEIR MINE!" Sakura yelped when he leaned over her, snarling in Vegeta's face.  
  
"Excuse you, I'm falling high kingy!" "Your drunk." The king told Sakura while sitting back down. "Yup. Wanna have a drink?" "..." "I said wanna have a drink?" Sakura asked again. "Sure.' The king took the offered can and popped it open like a pro.  
  
"But dad, we could share..." Vegeta tried. "No, as I said, their mine, now in MY harem." "I won't have to be posted?" Sakura muttered stunned. "You already arrived."  
  
"Never saw no postoffice, wow..." the king shook his head. "Fast delivery." Sakura bobbed her head. Okay. Sounded logical.  
  
"Saiyans are quick." She stated. Remembering their mad flight on that other planet with the boys. "Yes they can be." "You fast?" "Very." "In bed?" "..." "I said..." "I know what you said. You should pass out by now already. Saiyan ale is strong for others." Sakura eyed her can. "I should? I don't wanna." the king sighed. "Then don't." Content she installed her again on his arm.  
  
"Soft armrest." She complimented as some guards sweat dropped. "Thank you, it happens to be my arm." Stunned Sakura eyed the limb as Diana still was getting more drunk. Glanced up at the king, at Vegeta and passed out. Landing with her head in Vegeta's lap. Stunned Vegeta eyed down at her.  
  
"She only had 5..."  
  
"I had...um..." Sakura tagged her fingers until she ran out of fingers. "17." "That many?" she asked stunned. "Yes." "Wow, I impressed me." "You really should have been out hours ago." "I don't wanna.  
  
"This conversation is stupid." "It is?" "Yes." Sakura eyed her empty can. "Vegeta, could you hand me another?" Vegeta tossed it up, she managed to...miss it by hours as it raced to the kings head. Calmly he snagged it mid-air and handed it to the girl still glued to his arm. He hoped that ice- jin wouldn't come now. A bit humiliating.  
  
"My king...the convicts you requested." a messenger informed. Sakura eyed the king weary. "Are you shooting them? I don't like shootings. You shouldn't shoot people, cause...cause...it's not friendly."  
  
"You know what they did?" the king whispered on the same tone, being childish. So soft even Vegeta had trouble hearing it, if he had been concentrating. Instead he was playing with Diana's hair.  
  
"No...what?" She whispered back. "They killed people, lots of people." Sakura blinked stupidly. "But you all do...what's the difference?" "These people, killed Saiyan people. Civilians."  
  
"So, stuff them in a jail." "Shooting is more efficient. They cost less." "Hmm...maybe. I don't wanna see that."  
  
"Then by all means, pass out." "Can't." "Why not?" "Need another can."  
  
"Impossible." "How come?" "Your drinking the equal to a full grown Saiyan. Your biology must be wrong." "Haven't eaten yet either." "Huh?" "Could I have some bread?"  
  
"GUARD?" a guard scurried away. "Pass out already." Sulky Sakura eyed him. "You just sent for bread!" He sighed. Vegeta beside him passing out too. "I did." Soon the guard returned with the bread. Sakura took it, instantly dropping off the chair like a rock. The king barely caught a hand allowing her fall a bit softer. At long last.  
  
"Zorn? Get these three out of here and get this mess cleaned up." he pointed at the three, and the cans. The advisor and head of the royal guard inclined his head while bowing.  
  
"Yes my liege, however I do believe we have not seen the last of this couple." The king snickered. "I hope not. Their quite amusing." 


	8. 8 The Harem

8. The harem  
  
Moaning and groaning Sakura woke, too light...she rolled over and bumped into someone else. Far from gracious Diana stirred, limbs draped at the most indecent angles. Flopping a flat hand into Sakura=s face she snored on. Sakura swatted Diana=s hand of like a blind man, rolled off the bed and crawled under it to hide from the sun.  
  
Energetically Taurus strolled through the huge bedrooms, which were open and connected to the grand harem, hall. Everything was accounted for. Two pools. Showers, slaves to do the cleaning, and manicures and stuff, Grand drapes from the high ceiling to the ground. Ceiling to ground windows to a balcony. Diana deep asleep moved over and flopped against someone who also deep asleep and snoring loudly, dropped an arm around her. She draped hers on the chest and softly slept on. Taurus passing the closed see through drapes of several bedchambers. Noting the fact some already were awake and bathing scarcely or not dressed at all in the pools and chiding and luring him over. Oh they were pretty, but he had no intention to die today. Instead he walked streight on, passing green, blue, red, orange and pink drapes, until he stopped at a purple drape. He peered through the fine fabric and blinked.  
  
APrince Vegeta...check...Diana over the prince...check...Sakura?@ Shaking his head he silently entered and tiptoed to the side he and commander Zorn had dropped the threesome. Now where did she go? Scratching his scalp he walked more until a hand clasped his boot. He sweat dropped. No way... Glancing past the shell formed 5 person bed, the purple bed drapes...the prince, Diana and some pillows, the bed frame to a hand who squeezed as hard as she= could. Which wasn=t painful in the slightest. AH there she was.  
  
Crunching he peered underneath and found another hand. Grinning cruel he grabbed a second wrist and yanked her from under the bed. She whimpered as she tried to hide from the sunlight.  
  
AOuch...ouch...mercy...@ AI=m not doing anything.@ Taurus snickered. ALight...@ Sakura whimpered. Smirking he tossed her over his shoulder as she whimpering buried her face in the small of his back, crossing her arms before her face. Mumbling in her sleep Diana embraced the prince like a lifesaver. He responded asleep by enveloping himself around her tighter.  
  
APillow is killing me...@ Diana muttered still a bit asleep. ACan=t breath...@ AWomasuddp...@ the prince grumbled before losing his grasp. AFuck you.@ AWaddev...@ APillows don=t talk...@ AShddp.@ he replied. AGsleep.@ AKay.@  
  
Meanwhile Taurus walked through the grand hall with Sakura and kicked open the balcony doors. Sakura whimpered more and more.  
  
ARise and shine!@ Taurus exclaimed as Sakura made such a shriek his ears rang. Before he knew it she stretched out his armour and dove inside it. Her arms first. Stunned he held her feet. What the hell just happened?  
  
AYo...Sakura? GET OUT!@ but Sakura had no intention of complying. Instead she just as pissed as he currently was, shot her hands down and under neath his suit and past his bare skin, reached out and by accident grabbed a hold of his tail. Whimpering he fell to one knee.  
  
AGET OFF WOMAN!@ he snarled. Trying to pull her out, yet the harder he pulled the tighter she grabbed his tail which allowed her to stay exactly where she was.  
  
Sleepy the couple had retreated under the blankets, Vegeta shedding his armour, and both lay over the other again. The drama on the balcony continued. Taurus howled for guards which ran over. Kakarott first one arriving stopped stone cold at the sight of Taurus yanking on a woman=s feet, while she was stuck it seemed in the back of his armour, and under neath it two hands clasped the beginning of his tail. Instead of being empathic with his nephew, Kakarott did the next best thing. He laughed his head off and lay clutching his stomach on the ground.  
  
The other four who joined eyed the scene speechless. Which woman would dare crawl into a guards armour and grab a hold of his tail?  
  
AHELP ME YOU IDIOTS!@ Taurus wailed. ANO SUN!@ the woman cried. AFINE! Now LET GO!@ AMAKE ME!@ Kakarott gasped for air as he laughed more, recognising the voice. One of the couple!  
  
Zorn stalked into the harem, glancing briefly at the commotion outside before stalking into the purple drapes. Yanking the fabric aside he entered and glanced down at the couple. Where was the third? Ah well.  
  
AYour highness?@ AHmm...@ the prince grumbled. AMy prince?@ AWot?@  
  
AThe king asked for your presence in the throne room. As soon as possible.@ sleepy Vegeta glanced up, at Diana=s head and back to Zorn. What happened?  
  
AZORN? Can=t you see I=m BUSY?@ Zorn stoic glanced at the wall above the bed. ANow don=t be so stubborn. You know that when the king asks= for something, it=s an order.@ Vegeta grunted at his words. Calmly Zorn waved in two huge Super Elites. Vegeta noticed and didn=t like it one bit.  
  
ADon=t you dare Zorn...@ Zorn pointed at the prince. AMy prince, I nearly do this ritual each morning with the king. And I still live. If you have complaints, bring them to the king. Do you require assistance?@ Zorn eyed the prince who turned crimson.  
  
AGET OUT!!!@ he growled. Sleepy Diana pushed a pillow in Vegeta=s hand. Ready to be tossed against the intruders. Vegeta threw it over her on the bed.  
  
ANo use.@ he explained. Diana pulled herself up, peered watery around the room then grabbed a vase off a night stand and handed that instead. Vegeta threw it up interested. Glared at Zorn and threw it hard. Barely Zorn ducked away as it clashed behind him. Eager Diana re-supplied the sharp aiming prince. Sweat dropping Zorn and his men retreated outside for a new plan.  
  
AHow many vases are in there?@ Zorn growled. AToo many...@ one of his minions muttered. Rubbing his head where one hit. The prince had a nasty aim and fire power. A vase with a Ki ball inside it wasn=t common. Packed one hell of a bang.  
  
The king stalked inside. Noted the wailing in frustration Taurus, and Zorn who seemed to discuss something with two elites. First Taurus, he was screaming the palace together. Angrily he gently shoved females aside who looked, his mates. Stupid bimbo=s. Brainless pretty girls. Impatient he growled at a couple who had been nagging him for some time with their disrespect. Thinking they were queens. DUH. Dream on. He blasted the wenches to ashes. Had never bedded them anyway. Terrified the others scattered like leafs in the wind. Much better. He kicked Kakarott aside who cried in pain and glee. Seeing Taurus=s dilemma he frowned...err...ouch... Displaying nothing of this on his face he stalked over. Grabbed the girls wrists and squeezed hard until he was worried he might break something. Some of these women were bloody frail.  
  
AOUCH BIG BULLY!@ He smirked. AThat is why they call me HIGH KING.@ she whimpered and muttered inaudible. The king ignored it as he yanked her out. Curling below on his boots he blinked. Sakura? At first she cried out in pain, then curled up foetal position, before crawling around his feel and hide under his cape.  
  
AThat was it? The light? My dear, I can hang curtains in your room...@ the king stammered. All this because of LIGHT? And what the hell was she doing here? Taurus recovered and stood unsteady before the king, bowing deep.  
  
ATaurus? EXPLAIN? What the hell was she doing outside? Obviously not for a sun tan!@ Taurus sweat dropped. AMy liege...Commander Nappa instructed me to wake them and bring them to you. But she didn=t want too...I thought sunlight might help her wake up...@  
  
ANO, hint. Next time try holding a beer can before her nose, she seems to be fond of it!@ a head, cloaked under his blue cape popped up. She held herself steady by leaning lightly against the small of his back.  
  
ABeer? Where?@ Smirking the king eyed the unnatural hump. AMy point?@ Taurus nodded soar. AGet a check up, and for Diana? Wave a package of Cigarettes before her nose...speaking of which...@ He whirled around. Bowling Sakura over.  
  
AMY BEER...@ she crawled after him. ASoon woman. DIANA!@ his voice echoed through the hall.  
  
AWHAT? I=m awake, busy with a war! We=re winning! GO VEGETA! Do the one with the trick, target at 3 o=clock!@ The king growled as one of the elites was hit and thrown into the pool. Trick indeed. Sakura was yanked up by her clothes and shoved before him, as she wore his cape like a head cloth. Putting one hand firm on her shoulder he pushed her onwards to the drapes.  
  
ABetter not fire now brats! Or you=ll hit your sister!@ AHI SIS, you=re a hostage! Neat! Vegeta, don=t you dare! PUT THAT DOWN!@ Sakura pulled free and bolted inside and ducked on command of Diana. Over her head zoomed a bottle with something white pulsating inside it. The king caught it, pulled the drapes aside and threw it faster back and hit the prince who was knocked off the bed.  
  
AOH may-day! MAYDAY! MEDIC! PRINCE DOWN! I REPEAT! PRINCE DOWN!@ Diana snickered as Vegeta pulled himself together. Bemused yet weary Diana snuck away, grabbing Sakura=s hand who eyed her confused, while the king scolded his son they slipt through the maze of hallways. Places they never saw before.  
  
AHi girls...hi...hiya...hi we=re new, hi...where=s the way out? That way? Thanks...@ They ran like crazy, pulling up their dresses to their thighs and bare foot. The king turned around and noticed two missing. GODDAMNED!  
  
AZORN GET THOSE TWO!@ Zorn blinked...where did they go? Innocently 400 pairs of eyes blinked. AWELL?@ the king roared. Meek thet pointed in the opposite direction. Zorn and his two elites bolted that way with Taurus and Kakarott after them.  
  
AI am surrounded by fools...offcourse they won=t tell us where they went, retards...they went the opposite direction. EH ROSALIA?@ the woman Rosalia with pea brain had pointed in the correct direction. Getting knuckled headed by a female colleagues.  
  
AI had enough of you all!@ The king growled as it wasn=t the first time they screwed him like this. No he had enough escapees, some of which he had wanted to keep much longer, and now the two who had made him laugh split!  
  
He had two theories. One, all their fun before had been one big act to hide their fear, second was, they were having fun even now and would return sooner or later, having no intention to leave the palace at all. He hoped for the latter.  
  
ADiana? Hold on.@ Both skidded to a halt. AWhy are we running?@ ABecause um...ah...dunno, looked like fun. Besides now we=re playing hide=n=seek.@ AUm...okay. I see...A DOOR!@ skipping they approached and tugged it. Locked. Just as happily they skipped to the second, each taking one side of the hallway. Trying doors.  
  
Wandering for some time Diana eyed around a corner and spotted...4 guards? Eh? She waved Sakura over. AI found a door with is guarded, wanna go see?@ Nodding they clasped hands and skipped to the door with four guards. Two blocked their way. Diana quickly thought up a good excuse.  
  
AThe king send for us. We=re from his harem.@ Each girl showed her forehead, still emblazed with the royal stamp. They eyed the other then nodded. Opening the door. They entered and gasped. It was HUGE. HUGE BED. Very royal blueish...with a symbol from the throne room above the bed...and err...in the carpet...and err...curtains...and err...closet...  
  
ASay...do you think what I=m thinking?@ Sakura asked sheepish. AThat we entered the royal bedroom of the king? That we should check out his closets and underwear and stuff and see if we find some royal secret?@ Sakura nodded smirking. Diana nodded smirking back. Each shot to a corner and started nosing in closets.  
  
AUNDERWEAR!@ Diana cried out! Laughing she displayed the tight underweare with royal symbol on it. She yanked it. AStretch! Wonder how big he is huh?@ Snickering she pulled it further and shot it at Sakura who coyly pulled it over her head. The symbol over their markings on their head. Two bobs of hair sticking out and both even managed to yank a ponytail trough the tail hole.  
  
AOh sis?@ Sakura announced. AI located the suits!@ Ecstatic Diana zoomed across the room and both raided the closet. Both in the proud possession of a suit flopped on the carpet and yanked it a bit. Elastic too. Wonder why...  
  
Shrugging each shed her dress and stuffed their feet in the suits. Yanking it up they eyed the butt holes...hmm...oh well no one would notice. Diana jumped up and down to an unopened closet and discovered armours. Three to be exact, tree pairs of gloves, three neatly folded capes, and last but not least...three pairs of boots. Eager she tossed some to Sakura and pulled some on. They left the capes be until Sakura mused about the butt holes again. Taking two white sheets from his bed instead they snickered. Way too long!!! it had been unmade and...both girls sniffed the fabric...male scent. WOW, royal sweat! Impatient with the huge sheets, Diana caught half of hers in her teeth and ripped it in two. Again changing both girls now walked with out 3 metres of extra cape. Patiently a shadow waited in an attached room. A study. Frowning at the sound of ripping cloth.  
  
Happily the couple finished dressing up and snickered. Diana pointed at the still closed last door. Hadn=t seen what was there yet. Both jumped like balls to the door.  
  
AI=m Tigre!!!@ Sakura announced. Diana frowned. AI=ll be...HOPPING STAMPER!@ and she tapped the ground in a quick motion snickering. Agreeing on their new names they opened the door and tumbled inside because they wanted to enter at the same time. Each blinked sheepish as she rose and pulled the pants back up.  
  
The king eyed them with wide eyes. AOh...my...god...@ he muttered then started laughing. The sight was stunning. The girls bemused eyed him back while the suits kept slipping down, boots a bit too large, gloves needing to be yanked up repeatedly. The gigantic silk sheets around their armours which rested over their thighs, and last...his underwear over their heads.  
  
AI...new clothes.@ he managed, pointing at a chair. Over it were two identical sets of dresses draped. Curious Diana struggled over.  
  
ALooks oriental, Indian style.@ The king walked over to the couple, who glanced through the fine material. Coyly retrieving his clean underwear. Hair spilled back normal over their backs as Sakura agreed.  
  
AYeah, from old Indian movies. They sang so pretty.@ They nodded agreeing.  
  
AGirls, 5 to 10 minutes max, in the throne room. I have to gloat over you to make that Ice-jin jealous.@ AWhat is an Ice-jin?@ Sakura wondered. ASome species and unlikable at the least. Hurry up.@ And he left.  
  
Curious Diana eyed the Dark blue web fine cloth with gold threads. APretty. Good thing we had Indian dancing classes eh?@ AYeah, let=s make the king proud ne?@ AYup.@  
  
And indeed, 10 minutes later...  
  
The prince sat stiffly in his small throne. The Ice-jin= on his FATHERS. And his father on the right side. This was So wrong. He gritted his teeth. It would be one of those days...good thing Nappa bred some more Seibamen...he was in a killing mood...So boring, and that alien just SAT there gloating! His hence man flanking the back of the dais.  
  
The doors were opened. His father and Ice-jin stopped talking because his father wasn=t paying any attention anymore. Vegeta turned the same way. And felt his hand drop from his chin and sat up more royal. Instead of the slumped and thoroughly bored fashion he had before.  
  
In came two fragile creatures. Their clothes waving behind them like visible wind. The finest of see through fabric draped over they=re hair and waving behind like a veil. While the same cloth was redirected behind them, emerging around their waists to the floor. Elegant shoes and wrist bands, one had a snake like being around her upper right arm, the other around her left. The same fabric crossed over their chest, but revealing enough to stir imagination. Allot... Synchronised they strode to the dais. Stopping one metre before it, before bowing elegantly. Stunned the king eyed the couple. Where these the same trouble makes he met yesterday? Mentally shaking his head he waved both up. Diana joined his side, while Sakura sided with his son. Neither had spoken yet. Silently the king was very proud. They looked stunning and Coola had an eye for natural beauty. His henchman Saucer bulged his eyes out a bit. His yellow eyes scanning their bodies.  
  
They glanced cool back at his inspecting eyes. Evenly back at Coola=s. Before both sat down on their knees as Japanese or Chinese would. Each flanking the Saiyan royal on the wall side. Not wanting to do anything with the alien with tail or his company.  
  
Saucer following a slight nod of Coola walked with a collage to one each, and snatched a chin and lifted it. Fire spitting eyes met them as they pulled free.  
  
AYour highness...@ Diana pleated a bit. As saucer grabbed her wrist. The other with Sakura tried to do the same as she leaned back so far she toppled backwards. She was rudely pulled back up.  
  
AMy prince...he=s hurting me...@ Vegeta eyed the now reddish wrist, and snatched the man=s and squeezed it to breaking point. Hissing the man propped her hand and clasped his own, while the prince continued squeezing it until he dropped on his knees in agony.  
  
ANever...ever...touch my fathers women...@ He hissed. On the other side Saucer continued holding Diana. In despair and utter annoyance she grasped the kings arm.  
  
AMaster Coola, call off your dogs.@ The king growled. Coola again nodded. Saucer and the other left them in peace. Each moving tightly against their thrones. And each royal draping an hand on their shoulder. Diana shivered in disgust and amazement. Calmly the king helped her up and settled her at his feet. Allowing her to lean back against his boots and knees. Wide eyed Sakura eyed the gloating Diana. Wench.  
  
AIf you require females of your own, master, I suggest not killing all inhabitants of conquered planets, but select a few that please you.@ The king suggested while Vegeta tapped Sakura=s shoulder. Who had been too busy glaring at her sister. Jealousy? Most amusing. So this is how you get two twin sisters jealous.  
  
AStop staring.@ Vegeta whispered to her. She glanced up as he gently lifted her chin up as he leaned down. Coola glanced at him, while Saucer gritted his teeth. Damned monkeys... AAlready going jealous?@ She tried to look away but he had her firmly in his grasp.  
  
AI don=t know what you mean, highness.@ He snickered. SURE... Might fool that idiot Saucer, but not him. AI see...@ Instead of going into debate under that Ice-jin=s nose he, like his fathers example, led the girl before him, and assisted her in settling before him. It pleased him allot to see her settle in, so that the dress crept up a bit but not too high. He noticed more, sensing it, that Coola was interested as his henchman wanted to do a physical to both girls. Too bad for them. Would never happen.  
  
Content Sakura glanced at the still gloating Diana who gave her a well hidden thumbs up. Smirking she returned it. The king and Vegeta eyed from the girls exchange, to each other and gave the other the, oh is it like that, eye.  
  
Two or three hours passed by. The girls settled against their back supports, being the royal=s knees while they sometimes toyed in debate with the ice-jin, with their hair strains. Who cared. Before them were bowls with fruit on which they happily munched. Unfortunately for Sakura, no beer, instead wine. And Diana had forgotten her cigarettes and was munching on grapes to forget it.  
  
The desire building with each passing hour, getting worse by the minute. Diana nearly could feel the wished object in her fingers...but...only a hallucination...wasn=t there, but she craved one...have mercy, stop yapping! Giving up on patience she peered around and spotted Zorn behind the throne. She winched at him, trying to get his attention. Stiffly he glanced before himself. DAMMIT! How could she get his attention without disterbing this ever so fascinating debate? Who cared about rations? Sighing soundlessly she eyed at her grapefruit...the pits? NAH.  
  
AZorn?@ she whispered. AZORN?@ she whispered louder. His eyes darted to her. She smiled relieved, coaching him over with her finger. He glanced at the king who kept on debating. Snuck soundlessly over and crouched beside her.  
  
AHave mercy on a girl? I need my cigarettes, any will do... please?@ she whispered hoarse. He blinked. Cigarettes? OH, he forgot, chain smoker. She lasted long...had to hand it to her. ABe right back.@ He whispered back. Rose and walked to a man near the door behind the dais. Whispered softly to him and sending him away. Taking his position again he mused about her reliance to Nicotine. And offcourse the king heard the exchange and still continued debating. Dismissing the fact his Head of Guard being used as lackey.  
  
When the man returned Zorn glanced at Diana and nodded to her. She turned and knelt before the king with a questionable glance. Slowly he raised his gloved hand, all five fingers spread. 5 minutes? She nodded back. And rose gracioucly walking to Zorn and after getting the package bolted down the hallways to an open window. There she cred out frustrated. LIGHTER? How cruel! So close, but no fire...awwwww. Zorn ran towards her and eyed her confused.  
  
AWhat is wrong?@ ALighter...I need a lighter! I can=t breath fire!@ shrugging Zorn concentrated and lighted the tip of one out stretched cigarette. Amazed she watched the tiny light dissipate. COOL.  
  
ANeat trick, teach me some day...oh how much time have I left?@ A4 minutes and 21 seconds.@ Whimpering Diana inhaled quickly. AH GOOD... Puffing down a couple at once she coughed a bit as she ran back. Pulling her clothes straight she walked back inside. 


	9. 9 Harem Intrigues

9. Harem intregues  
  
After the long hours of sitting on the dais, the girls under escort of two royal guards, were led back to the Harem. Diana yawned as Sakura walked on auto-pilot. Before the doors Kakarott greeted both snickering.  
  
AI have the masseurs, hot tub and such prepared.@ He informed while the royal guards walked back to their stations. He put an arm around each and directed them to a part they hadn=t seen before. Two stern stunning guys awaited them. Both dark skinned, and muscled. Sakura whimpered.  
  
AI=ll snap...@ Kakarott grinned. ANAH, their real good with frail things like you.@ it was rewarded with a toe stomp. AAm not frail.@ Diana who experienced massage before ever coming here already lay on her stomach. Her dress laying on the ground as one of the two draped a cloth over her rear.  
  
ACoola is a loser.@ Diana announced while number one attached her stiff back. Sakura carefully undressed with the male covering her instantly. Three guys present, what a shitty day. This better be good. Laying down she blinked as her back was massaged. Feeling quaint at first but...err...hehehe...hey...kinda good...actually...great...even more...BETTER!  
  
Kakarott eyed both content as they closed their eyes in bliss. The masseurs working down from their necks to their feet, before turning them over and continuing the front.  
  
AKakarott?@ Diana asked. AYeah?@ AWe are now in the harem, right?@ AYes.@ AAre we expected to serve the king...all the way?@ Kakarott snickered. Nicely put. AYes.@ AAh goody! Can=t wait! Where are the other girls?@  
  
AMost dismissed, others in class.@ AClass?@ Sakura muttered sleepy. AYes, they learn massage, singing, music making, history, court etiquette, Dinner eriquette, Kama sutra...@ Sakura nearly chocked herself as Diana laughed. Universal eh?  
  
AOkay, short sum up. I can massage, sing, make music, I know etiquette, both by the way, and even Kama Sutra. Unlike Sakura.@  
  
I know it theoretically!@ Sakura sputtered. Hell she=d eyed the pictures and was amazed each time again humans could squeeze themselves in that position. They looked more like snake people. Then she glanced up, before the masseur pushed her down again.  
  
AI REALIZED SOMETHING!@ she informed all at once. AWhich is? Ah there...no not th...ahhh...@ Diana responded. Kakarott bemused on a bench keeping them company.  
  
AI just realised something about that Kama Sutra. The king only chose girls slightly smaller then him. That was in the books! The lovers should be about the same size.@ Kakarott blinked, having hoped for something more juicy. Size? Well...he supposed.  
  
AWell thinking sis, hadn=t noticed that yet.@ Diana muttered still in bliss. As now Sakura=s mind was stimulated. She tried to remember some of the Kama sutra... um All she remembered was the funny positions.  
  
ASay Kakarott? Be a sweety and vetch that Kama Sutra book? I wonder if there are changes...@ Kakarott laughed as he rose.  
  
ABet yours didn=t have 3 chapters on tails.@ ATails? Interesting.@ Diana piped up. AVetch one for me too would you?@ Kakarott nodded laughing as he strolled out. AGood heavens, what have we gotten ourselves into this time...@ Sakura mused. AOne word...fun. I haven=t been bored since waking up on who knows where. Okay, ignoring our Ice-jin exposure.@  
  
ATrue words...what a drag. OUCH! Not that muscle...@ After hearing it he, attacked just THAT muscle. Each girl paged their books on the clamp shaped bed with purple curtain. Only a few girls awake with lights on.  
  
AAH look at page 22!@ Diana chided. Sakura moved over and blinked. Before her nose, an image of a Saiyan couple, female, male, who had their tails wrapped around the other and in a very intimate position. The female held up entirely by the male. As in most pictures. These males were really strong! Admiring Sakura traced the males contours and sighed.  
  
AYou know...I never gave sex much thought. But I=m getting very curious now.@ Diana snickered as she leaned against her sister. Four feet sticking swaying up. Clad in satin white nigh gowns they left the second book or what it was and giggled girlish at for them near impossible positions.  
  
ABack breaker.@ Sakura named one. AScissors.@ Diana named a second. AHernia giver.@ ANeck copulation.@ The girls laughed so hard a guard strolled their way to hush them. Just as he moved the curtain away they burst out in the hardest laughter fit.  
  
APrince lings dream!@ Diana laughed. It depicted a Saiyan with two well build females. The next page made them take a sharp intake. Two males taking one girl? both ways?  
  
ANear rape scene...shish...@ Sakura muttered amazed, her nose on the paper. Diana waved her, impossible away. AAh guard, right on time, come here.@ She patted on the bed. Cosy the girls flopped beside him, sandwhich style. Uncomfortable the guard moved a bit as he had the book shoved under his nose. OH? Err...  
  
AIs this ever done?@ He sweat dropped. AI suppose the king did...@ AYou didn=t?@ Sakura asked curiously. As the guard felt warmer by the second...this was a bad idea... AI haven=t, I only came to ask if you both could be more...@ Diana paged down and tapped a following picture of a woman on a bed, and the man orally pleasing her while knelt on the ground.  
  
AAnd this?@ AI did that, she liked it allot. But I doubt the king would try and please you before himself.@ AHave you bedded him before then?@ Diana sharply stated. He flushed. AThe King does prefer females.@ Sakura felt a bit sorry for him so she moved to the tail massage pages.  
  
AHow does this effect a man then?@ He eyed the pages curiously. ATails are very sensitive, if stroked it=s...well just very good for the receiver.@ He explained.  
  
Tired the guard rose from the bed. Daftly covering both girls with a blanket. Finally they fell asleep at. 4 am? Yawning he walked away, where his replacement already waited. End of his shift.  
  
AWhere were you? Did I really see you coming from one of the girls?@ he asked. The first smirked. AYep.@ AAnd?@ the second pushed. AThat is for me to know, and you to wonder about. Nite.@ Clueless the second was left. Wasn=t uncommon for a night sentry to...accidentally fall into a bed...Was never told to the king. However between guards stories were exchanged. And now it left the second sentry wandering. Was she that good?  
  
The dawn passed into mid-day, until Sakura woke at long last. Stretching she felt better then ever before. Must have been that massage. Maybe she could get another. Rising she grabbed a dressing gown and strolled out while Diana lay snoring and drawling. Sleeping gals...not that pretty. So erase that pretty idea straight from your mind. Just as messy as guys.  
  
She passed one of the two pools with girls inside it. Yet it seemed less filled then yesterday. She wondered why. Maybe it was her imagination.  
  
AThanks to YOU some of our friends were blasted!@ one suddenly hissed. Stunned Sakura turned, a dozen vicious eyes glaring at her from the pool.  
  
AI had nothing to do with it, when was it?@ one snorted. AYesterday morning? Bitch.@  
  
AI=m not a bitch, thank you! Can you tell me where the masseurs are or are you even to uncivilised to do that?@  
  
ASaiyan lover!@ a second growled from the second pool. Sakura whirled around. More eyes glared up at her. Why this anger? AWhat is wrong with that?@ A third laughed cold.  
  
AOh missy I-can-sing-dirty-songs-during-picking-and-get-away-with-it, they put us in slavery? You as well, and you seemed to love it!@ A splash suddenly silenced the yelling of the girls as Diana shoved the speaker under water.  
  
ANow then girls? Lets be NICE to each other!@ Diana unnotched. AAnd the one who doesn=t, has me to deal with. Understood?@  
  
AOh stuff it miss big mouth.@ A red head with purple skin sneered. AStuff it? Now that=s not very nice...@ Diana released a gasping girl as she stalked on the steps out of the water. Her nigh gown soaked and slinging to her like a second skin.  
  
AWhat=s your name missy brave heart?@ ATanya.@ AOkay Tanya. That=s not a nice way to talk to the kings favourites...@ Sakura covered her face frustrated. Diana had her gift of causing uproar still with her.  
  
AOH? Kings favourites eh? Well one tip? Entertain him as best as you can, if you can=t? BOOM.@ Tanya sneered. AUnlike some, if he blasts us, we had fun!@  
  
AAll we do is trying to make fun in a difficult situation.@ Sakura explained soar. A blonde eyed her. AYou sure LOVE doing it!@ She rose blindingly fast and pulled her hand back. In slow motion Sakura stepped back trying to avoid the hit as someone stood before her grabbing the hand. Diana growled low at the blonde as Sakura dropped and glanced stunned up. Pulling back fast Diana gave her a right first and slammed her into the second pool.  
  
ADon=t EVER hit my sister!@ AI=m FINE DIANA!@ Sakura hissed as she got back up and glared at the near out of control Diana. AGood to hear that sis...let=s stick together. These bimbo=s hold a grudge. They don=t know Hakuna Matata...@ Sakura blinked. Why bring that up now?  
  
AHakuna? OH I see.@ And she did. These girls were so wrapped up in self pity, and all had given up hope to ever leave alive, that any who thought otherwise was chopped like the corn growing higher then the rest. And she and Diana truly were the ones sticking their heads above the others.  
  
ATheir all serpents.@ Diana continued as they strolled away. ASooner or later they=ll bite in their own tails. We=ll live while they are killed.@ She muttered nasty.  
  
Ignoring classes, the sisters did self study with history. And the books piled up into their room. Because the prince and king left them be that day, they re-located to the balcony where each sunbathed while reading. The two suns burning down on them. Dinner time arrived. The suns passing through the sky, but no where near sunset.  
  
In came the red head with purple skin, carrying a plate. Behind her the blonde with a black eye. Diana observed them as they walked in a bee line to them.  
  
AHere, you were right...we should befriend instead of fight...@ The red head muttered embarrassed. Handing the plate to Diana. AYeah, what she said. We=re in this boat together eh?@ Pleased Sakura took the plate from her. AI=m glad you changed your minds.@ Sakura stated happily. Diana still was gruff. Sakura waved her attitude away. This was a sort of peace offering. Diana could be so uptight.  
  
ADon=t mind her. She=ll come around. Thanks.@ Both nodded and walked away. Eager Sakura picked out an apple. Diana rose, and with her smoke in one hand, held a goblet of wine in the second and walked to the balcony balustrade, and leaned on it. While she eyed the view of the city below them. Houses scattered all over the place with seemingly no logic. Streets snaking their way through. In the distance she could see round pods blasting off and landing endlessly. And small pips of Saiyan=s flying over the city.  
  
ATheir bribing me.@ Diana muttered, inhaling some smoke and blowing it out again. Crappy tobacco, but it served her enough. AYou know Saku, I don=t trust them. Neither should you. Like I said before, serpents...snakes...@  
  
ABut they tried to get friends just now.@ Sakura sputtered. Diana sighed as she zipped from her wine. AJust as I said. Don=t trust them. Do you really think their minds change this rapidly. Do you think that they can discover Hakuna Matata in one single day, all on their own?@ Diana snickered as she drank more wine to sooth her dry throat. ANo, their rusted in their tinking ways. And I think these cigarettes are making me nauseous.@ Worried Sakura rose and walked over to Diana. She hardly ever was sick.  
  
AAre you alright?@ wide eyed Diana eyed her as she suddenly leaned against her. Instantly Sakura supported her. AThose bitches, tell me you didn=t have wine yet...@ ANo...@ AGet me to bed...and throw away your wine.@ Confused she followed Diana=s order. Threw the contents of the goblet over the balustrade but stuffed the goblet of Diana in her dress. Not sure why Diana wanted it.  
  
They shuffled through the hallway which seemed much longer then before. Snickering, hidden laugher and smirking faces as they passed. Sakura felt a darkness descent around them. This was not good. Diana meanwhile felt sicker by the second. Her stomach seemed to be rebelling against her. But due to the fact she hadn=t eaten much nor drank much, there was nothing to throw up with. Trying hard not to let her sister know she now had tunnel vision.  
  
Carefully Sakura tucked Diana in the bed and sat at her side. AMaybe you ate something that didn=t fall good?@ Diana felt as if she spontaneously combusted. So hot... ANo..no...get goblet to king...poison...tell him...@ Diana passed out. After the initial shock and panic Sakura tried to get herself together. Ran to the curtains and yelled for the guards. Kakarott and Taurus bolted over after hearing the panic undertone in her voice. This wasn=t fun anymore.  
  
Sakura thrust the goblet to them. ADiana, they poisoned her, get a doctor and tell the king QUICK!@ Nodding Taurus took the goblet and bolted away while activating his scouter for quick transmission. Kakarott ran with Sakura inside and checked Diana, who worsened quickly. He checked her pulse.  
  
ASakura, you better brace yourself for the worst...@ He warned. Sakura started crying and clasped Diana=s hand. Being brave together she could handle, alone she=d kill herself. Kakarott eyed the intense loyalty with respect. A siren came to life. The halls filled with the royal guard as Zorn himself entered the room. Dead serious Zorn glanced into the desperate face of Sakura. Whirled around and stalked back to the hall.  
  
AGET THEM LINED UP! NOW!@ Girls were roughly pulled from the pools, from massage tables, from bedrooms, from showers, and toilets. No one was spared. No where to hide.  
  
Two doctors stormed to Zorn who pointed at the famous purple draped room. They wasted no time talking and entered it quickly. Zorn winched inward as Sakura started crying louder again. He hoped Diana lived still. Kakarott dragged Sakura out. She actually managed to get free a couple of times, and he resorted to grabbing her arms behind her back.  
  
ADIANA NO!@ through the fine drapes Sakura defined what looked like an advanced CPR. AI=LL DO IT MYSELF! I CAN DO THAT TOO!! KAKAROTT LET ME GOO!@ AYour heard them. You=ll only be in the way.@ he softly stated. Sakura didn=t want to hear him and tugged hard, while he knew she was hurting herself.  
  
ANo pulse yet...@ one muttered. Sakura nearly lost it. Taurus ran over and grabbed one arm of the near ballistic girl.  
  
ASakura, DON=T EVEN THINK OF ENTERING NOW.@ A familiar voice boomed. His voice echoing through the dead silent hallway. She turned and glanced at the king who stalked very pissed over. Tear still welling up and blurring her vision, she thought she saw the prince behind him.  
  
ABut...she...@ the king suddenly stood before her and tilted her chin up. With his free hand signalling to the boys to let her go.  
  
AI know. Now calm down.@ Her lip trembled as her eyes darted to the bedroom where scary noises came from. Sounded like Diana was losing...She whimpered before sliding around the king and attacking a blonde. Both dropped into the pool behind as Sakura yanked a red head after her in her mid air dive. With all strength she could muster she dunked both under.  
  
ABITCHES! I=LL KILL YOU!@  
  
AShe=s doing my job...@ Zorn muttered stunned at the fury. Drowning nearly herself in the process Sakura fought to keep both sub-merged.  
  
ASakura enough. You had your moment of revenge...@ The king ordered. Sakura was deaf. Two elites jumped inside and grabbed the two females when Sakura started clawing them too to let them go. She wanted them, both, and at once.  
  
AZorn?@ sighing Zorn ran over and jumped into the centre of the pool. Now he was wet. Not his idea of a perfect day=s end. With quick strides he reached the furious wench and pulled her off the blonde, she still clutched some pulled out hair. Sputtering and kicking he dragged her to the steps and was very tempted to knock her out.  
  
ACALM DOWN!@ he howled as she tried to grab his tail. The king noticed. Taurus all over again. But before he could act his son ran over and held her in a steel grip. Thus saving the oblivious Zorn=s tail. He pushed her on the smooth ground and held his boot in the small of her back. Now in impotence she growled and cursed the more.  
  
AYou know, she would make a fine Saiyan. Futile she tried to reach his offending boot, pinning her down still as she cursed in languages neither Saiyan ever heard before. Sounded kinda pretty. Melodious and such. Regardless of the meaning they actually liked her snarls and spits.  
  
Breathless a doctor ran from the bedroom. Instantly Sakura=s rage calmed as she instead started sobbing again. ASire, we have a pulse, faint but a pulse, I suggest re-location to the sickbay.@  
  
ADiana...@ Sakura sounded muffled. Vegeta pulled back his boot as she crawled then bolted into the bedroom. He wouldn=t like to be the person stopping her now. Benevolent the king watched Sakura bolt past him. His cape and the drapes whooshing as she passed. Hasty...  
  
The king closed his eyes as his facial features changed from caring to ice. His gaze turned to the ones who like Sakura were soaked.  
  
AWho=s idea?@ He growled as he stalked to the two shivering girls. Their eyes darting to the group of girls. A third? He aimed at the group shrieking girls.  
  
ATell me now, or I=ll execute them one by one.@ Vegeta, his son wanted to speak up, then stopped. So his favourite was among them. He=d find another. Besides they in fact were his fathers.  
  
ANothing? Very well@ a girl was blasted with a hole in her chest into a pool. His fingers crackled with power as he turned to number two who hid behind a third. Terrified these two ducked behind some others. Yelping the others mulled about to get the best cover. Sighing the king glared at the mulling group. Now he couldn=t aim precisely.  
  
AZorn?@ Zorn dropped the towel and nodded. AYes sire. Come on men, split them back up. This isn=t a row. And GET ME DRY CLOTHES. Retards, do I have to tell you everything? Think self for once, won=t kill you!@  
  
AI did not tell you to jump into that pool.@ the king muttered bemused. Such a nice free fall his old companion did. His trusty captain of the guards. Ah things they both saw...good times. AI assumed you would order one below you to do so. I never knew you were bored with leading=@ Zorn blinked.  
  
AI interpreted differently sire, I assumed you wished personal interception.@ The king shrugged. AIf I need another jumping in the pool, I=ll remember your name.@ Zorn sulked. Damned. Wet suit for nothing. Nice...  
  
AAh finally.@ The king smirked nasty. The girls now being held by guards whimpered. One guard would hold two wrists. One on his left and right. Or her left and right. Bemused the king eyed the scene. Male-female-male- female-female-female-male-female-male...and it went on and on. All 47. Shame with the female elites, now the sequence was off.  
  
AOh you two? Remember who you worked with already?@ not a word. Behind him Diana was carried away by Taurus. Sakura at first willing to follow with Kakarott then stopped and sided with the king. Cold eyes glared at the two. She hated them. She trusted them. Seemed she couldn=t trust any one but Diana. Crappy universe. But she wanted to hurt them some more. Diana wasn=t the only one who had a belt in karate. Not black...but still advanced.  
  
AWhich one Sakura? You pick. And no not those two.@ Sakura eyed the row, placing the ones with most nasty comments. She picked out two. A dark headed, and brown curly haired. They yelped but with the twin blasts they silenced nearly instantly.  
  
ATell him you bitches!@ the remaining yelled. Others started begging. AYour highness, we did hear about their plan, but we thought they wouldn=t do it...@ Some muttered. AGo on, as long as you talk you live.@ The prince sneered. Standing beside Sakura and his father. Zorn on the other side. Vegeta noticed Sakura ready for her Tigre leap again.  
  
APermission to beat it out of them...@ Sakura snarled. AI don=t know who the third was.@ the girls agreed. AI only know about those two discussing it in the sauna.@ Eager Sakura glanced up at the king. Begging to kick ass. And the king actually was curious what this frail flower could do. Swim he had seen, yell and curse, as well.  
  
AVery well, but only one at a time. Don=t want you to get hurt.@ Sakura hissed at the couple. AMy lord, I can assure you, I will not be touched.@ AVery well, prove it.@ His son eyed him warning, but fascinated. The king ignored his, Kakarott=s, and Zorn=s looks.  
  
ARelease Risa.@ The fair skinned, blonde snickered as she was released and cracked her knuckles as Sakura had her eyes closed beside the king and seemed to collect her mind. Then did a short warm up. All warriors present recognised an experienced warm up. Interesting. Now they had one street fighter, and one they weren=t sure off.  
  
Standing up straight she send Diana her love and promise to not spare this wench. In her name she stalked over and stood before Risa.  
  
AI was raised on the street girly, better run back to the king to hide in his cape!@ Risa snickered. AFor your information. I was only one belt away from black in judo, karate and taekwondo. Belts my sister did achieve.@ She informed cold. ANearly reaching the top in many of our known martial arts. And I assure you, I can fight dirty...@ Eager the free guards huddled around in a large circle. NEAT!!! FIGHT! CAT FIGHT!  
  
ASo if I formulate this correctly...your sister achieved all three already?@ AHardly already sire. We started at 6 years old. And indeed, she is better then me. But I=m a close second. And I don=t care if I=m second best, I still can kick ass...@  
  
AThen by all means, begin, your opponent seems equally eager.@ but Risa wasn=t so sure anymore. Sure this act of the girl could be just that, an act. But what if...ah come on, such a sweety couldn=t be so nasty. The way she accepted the food and wine, like a lamb. With a yell she jumped at Sakura who controlled threw her over her and turned around to face her. Risa landed hard on the ground as some guards hopped away. Sliding on she stopped herself and rose determent to slam that self serving smirk of her pretty face. Stalking back up they started close hand to hand combat. Though Sakura had to keep her head to the game she easily blocked and threw some punches herself.  
  
Vegeta heard over his scouter that Diana would live to see another sunrise. But why ruin a perfectly pumped up fight? How ever, Zorn heard, told the king who informed Sakura mid fight. She threw Risa off her and turned.  
  
She will make it?@ AYes.@ She set her jaw as her eyes flamed. AIndeed...WENCH YOU FAILED!@ Dove just as Risa wanted to jump her back and punched her stomach instead as she flew over. As it was a sort of hand stand and her feet thrust into Risa=s stomach she flew on and crashed against the wall separating two bedrooms. Zooming past the king and Zorn. Again the cape whooshed as Zorn and the king eyed the other then at Risa. Nice move. Looked allot looked one of theirs. Sakura stalked over like an ominous being, a mad nasty grin on her face as she grabbed a dazed Risa, yanked her up and started pummelling her against the wall.  
  
AWatch out for the wall, blood stains are hard to get out of the walls.@ The king tried. Sakura glanced up, and Risa slammed her off. She slid past Zorn and stopped herself furious.  
  
AWHY YOU...@ ASakura, your guard was down, shame on you.@ Gritting her teeth Sakura glanced away from the king. A reprimand from the king because she was hit by that poison snake. That wouldn=t happen twice.  
  
ATanya?@ The king asked while Risa was slammed over the place again. not even looking as the girls rolled fighting past his boots. ADo you remember the last name?@ Tanya eyed the couple horrified. Her face! Glanced at the angry girls still lined up. And sighed frustrated. The couple rolled to the lined up girls and Sakura found herself being cheered at by the guards. And even some girls. Slamming Risa again, blood streaming over Risa=s face after a couple of blows at her nose. Sakura not unharmed either, she had a bleeding lip. Some girls kicked Risa as they passed. Peeved they were kicking her victim Sakura rose and slammed one into the pool. The white haired resurface, spitting out a tooth as Sakura kicked two others into the pool as well. Then concentrated back on Risa.  
  
Tanya suddenly shrieked at a green haired girl, pulling herself onto the side. ASHE DID! SHE=S THE BRAIN AND FOUND THE POISON!@ Sakura stopped with the near unconscious Risa and whirled around. The green haired stood rigid and eyed her back. cradling her cheek bone.  
  
AYOU, and you even kicked your own? YOU SNAKE!@ Before Sakura could get her the king grabbed her arm and toasted her. Stunned Sakura stopped. Huh?  
  
AYou had your fun. Look at you. Breathing like a work horse. Don=t you ever train?@ he tilted her chin up and caught a drip of blood. ANot touched eh?@  
  
AYou distracted me sire.@ Sakura muttered, barely remembering to add sire. AHmm...@ he pushed her to Vegeta and Zorn. AAnd to finish this fiasco off...@ he blasted both Risa and shrieking Tanya to dust.  
  
ACan I see Diana now?@ Sakura muttered. Rubbing a rib which was bruised. AOffcourse. And let yourself be checked out while your at it.@ Proudly Sakura straightened. AI=m fine.@ AAs you wish. Zorn? Take care of this mess. And for all of you, these two are my favourites and will be re-located closer to my rooms.@  
  
AWhy sire?@ they heard as they exhaled relieved. They were still alive... Take them. They thought. Take them and leave us alone. Grinning Vegeta followed his father. This had been fun. 


	10. 10 Recovery

10. Recovery  
  
Diana woke in a tank. The surroundings in the dome bluish. Bemused she eyed her hand, while a mask sufficed oxygen. Funny! She then noticed herself on her knees hovering a bit. Okies...she lightly pushed off and started swimming about a bit. She was a fishy! Water was drained so her stomach soon landed on the floor with her arms and feet flailing. Hey! On all fours she glanced up as a very pleased doctor was shoved aside by Sakura who slammed a couple of buttons and made the thing open, while refilling again. Sweat dropping the doctor drained it again.  
  
"SIS!" both exclaimed and hugged the other tight. Sakura not minding it that the blue fluid drenched her white dress. "Now where's the wench..." Diana hissed as she walks helped out by Sakura. A doctor handed her a towel. "Thanks doc. Better prep another one soon." She snarled the latter.  
  
"No need, their dead." Sakura informed. Smiling smug. "Goddamned...wait...your smirk...you?" "Almost. I was pulled off twice."  
  
"GOOD GIRL! So proud of you!" Sakura blushed. "Wasn't that good. But the guards, king and prince seemed stunned I could kick ass. I worked the blonde over, smacked the poison finder and tried to drown the red head. Nothing worked."  
  
Diana peered about, strolled to a closets and raided it. Finding a black stretch suit she found some scissors and cut it to pieces. Presenting the long stretch belt. Black.  
  
"You earned it." And tied it around a beaming Sakura's waist. "COOL, I'm a black belt too!" "Yup, congratulation. Now what?" Sakura smirked again, watching her dress in a prepared gown she had brought. "Now I'll take you to our new rooms." Diana blinked.  
  
"Huh? New rooms? Why?" "We got promoted by the king. We're his fav's." chatting on they walked through the hallways. Stunning Diana as Sakura knew her way fairly well. "How long was I in that tub?"  
  
"2 days and one night. They had to purge everything from your body. It was a kind of acid, so your body needed to heal too." "And my lungs? Don't tell me they purged..." Sakura nodded. "Whole body experience. Those healing tanks are something. Heal broken bones, wounds, everything in no time."  
  
"Cool!" Diana was a bit moody, now she had to start all over with smoking. But on the other hand, she'd live a year longer. "Now what about the rooms?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, we have rooms next to the princes. Kings is at the end of the hall. And security is tight." "Wow..." "And something else, we get a trainer." "For what?" Sakura eyed her as if she was stupid. "Training? He said we could do much better, compared to the Ice-jin's soldiers who are simular to our DNA." Sakura beamed. As Diana laughed. "Gets better still. He said we're strong enough to fly!" Diana yelled. Her voice carrying well down three hallways.  
  
"NO WAY!!!" "WAY!" "COOL!" "YEAH!" both jumped up and down in each others arms. Some one tapped on their shoulders.  
  
"Hush, the king is still asleep." Zorn whispered. Diana and Sakura grinned at the other. Avoided Zorn's grabby hands and bolted laughing down the hallways. Frustrated Zorn bolted after them. Smirking the girls stood with their hands on the door knob. He shook his head. They nodded. He shook his head harder as he ran over. They nodded and opened the door. Like two playful kittens they breezed inside and jumped on top of the sleeping king. Covering him hugs, one on each side.  
  
"Waky-waky!!! 0-600!" Sakura sung. "Not again....Sakura what did I tell you last time?" "Don't jump on me and wake me up, that's Zorn's job. But I like doin it, and looky! DIANA!" Diana tapped his shoulder bemused. Groggy he turned her way and closed his eyes with a smirk.  
  
"Mercy, their back together again..." "Lets wake Vegeta." Sakura told Diana, and both bolted out, leaving Zorn waving with his arms for balance as they ducked past him and into Vegeta's room. He was less fortunately.  
  
They stormed through the room and aimed at the bed. Vegeta rose quickly and whimpered as they like a horde stormed his bed, and used it as a trampoline. He dropped then this way, then that. Daft he grabbed two ankles and floored them beside him. Each flopped down with a happy shriek.  
  
"I see your better." Vegeta mused as Diana pulled wet hair from her face. "Yup..." in the doorway the king eyed at them. No emotion on his face. "Vegeta, get your tail out of bed and to breakfast, girls...do what ever..." Sakura rolled off the bed and scurried after him.  
  
"BREAKFAST!" the king growled as she bumped into him out of sight of Diana who eyed the now empty door frame. "Watch it you fool!" "Morning grouch!" A loud sigh. "And I'm not a fool."  
  
Vegeta left the bed. Diana eyed the shorts. He walked into the bathroom. "You know, you got a cute butt." Vegeta snickered in the bathroom. "Good morning to you too." "Oh good morning. Cute butt." It didn't take him long before he re-emerged in a suit. And scurried in a closet for his armour.  
  
"Wrong closet...no...yup." Stunned Vegeta eyed the armour in his hands. "How can you be in a healing tank and know where my armour is...are you telepathic?" "Nope, female intuition. Besides, your father has it in that closet too."  
  
"My father? Why would...never mind." Diana hopped off the bed and as Vegeta pulled his armour down with cape already attached, she yanked it down straighter. There. He gave her the eye then walked out, waiting for her to follow in the hallway. Beaming she rushed over. Without talking they walked into a nearby room. Very pretty with a neat black smooth table stuffed with food. Sakura sat beside the king on his left and chatted with him while he seemed barely awake.  
  
"Vegeta? What happened to eternal late sleeper Sakura?" "She hasn't slept for days. Probably hyper. And we're suffering." "Your majesty? What happened to that retard Coola?" Diana asked as she settled on the right side of the king. Vegeta beside her.  
  
"Retard? Hmm...he left last night." the king's mood dropped. "Promised to be back soon as I was so hospitable..." "Oh yeah?" Diana sought eye contact with Sakura who beamed back. "Is that so?" The king noticed and glared warning at each.  
  
"You girls don't know anything about politics, don't mess with mine." "As you wish sire." Diana stated meek. Already a plan brewing in her head. So she couldn't tease him away openly? Then hidden.  
  
"Say Sakura? If the high nesses don't need us...I have some new song idea's. Remembered them in the tub." "Tub?" Vegeta wondered. "Healing tank." Sakura explained with her mouth full of a grape. "Ah." With her feet on the table, Diana was throwing grapes at a guard at the door. A couple of times she aimed so good they landed in his mouth, or he would catch them with his teeth from mid-air. His eyes twinkling bemused.  
  
"Oh Di? That's Tarn. He's fun." Sakura stated. "So I noticed." Sakura snickered. "He's a bad pie catcher though." And giggled in her hands. "Pie? You threw pie at him?" Sakura glanced up shaking her head and pointed at Vegeta. He wisely ignored it. His fathers eyes observing him briefly.  
  
"Pie? You threw pie at a guard. I did not raise you to throw pie at guards..." "Was years ago father." Diana grabbed a small pie. "Lets see if he's improved." Tarn blinked...oh dear... "Put that down." the king ordered.  
  
"Yes sire." Again meek Diana complied. "And cut the formal stuff out. I know for a fact you don't give a damn about it." "But it pleases you." "Do normal, your mad enough as it is." Diana blinked, then leaned back too far and topped backwards with chair and all. Shrinking in the chair she felt the back smack into the wall, the chair legs sliding to the table. She smacked on the floor, knocking the wind from her. When she breathed again gasping, she cried in glee. Funny! Curled up in the flat chair she glanced up. Would she fall further down? No? Aw?  
  
"Serves you. A chair has four legs." the king smirked. "Ah, but some have two, or one in a circle, or none. Hover chairs..." Sakura stated proud. Diana hiccuped in bliss. Too funny. She should keep Sakura up more. She was funny when sleep deprived, and more active then when she slept the days away.  
  
"Say Vegeta? Could you help me up?" Diana asked sobbing. A hand reached down, hauling her back on her feet. She leaned on the shoulder of Vegeta who undisturbed continued his feeding frenzy. Damn...what an appetite...she never had seen people eat like that...Sakura didn't seem to fazed. Curious she took something which was meat like and munched on it...from his plate. Then another as she discovered it was kinda tasty...and a third...and a fourth...when she wanted to grab another, a gloved hand clasped her wrist tight. Not painful though.  
  
"Get your own food, you have a plate of your own." The prince snarled. "Yours is better tasting." "It's on the table as well!" "But this is easier..." Vegeta rose and dragged the bowl with the meat things and stuffed them in Diana's content hands.  
  
"King Vegeta?" Sakura asked while the plate battle continued. Diana discovered a tasty fruit. "Yes..." "Who'll train us?" "Haven't decided yet. Don't ask me this early in the morning." "It's not early, late." Sakura replied with a brilliant smile. "Girl..it's 6 o'clock in the morning..." "Nope. It's now 6.11." "What ever..." "6:12..."  
  
"Stop it." "Stop what?" "The count down." "It's an up count." "Woman...I said it's way to early for this...go to sleep! You said you would, as soon as Diana was back up talking and walking." "Not tired."  
  
"WOMAN THAT IS MY PLATE WITH MY FOOD, GET YOUR OWN!" "INDEED?" Diana grabbed a piece of fruit from the brooding prince. "Does this have your name on it?" she turned it around. "Nope." and stuffed it in her mouth, grabbing another thing. "Nope."..."NOPE. Not even on the plate." Frustrated the prince grabbed some meat and stalked away.  
  
"I WIN!!! I WIN, I WIN!" "Well done..." The king grumbled uninterested. Sakura sighed. "Di? Zorn nag time." Excited Diana rose and ran after her. Laughing Sakura bolted through the hallways, again...to Diana's amazement knowing her way. She always was such a dope with labyrinth like buildings. Hell everything looked the same here.  
  
"Hi Totopus!" Sakura wailed. A fat Saiyan turned around. "Hey, our drinker!" "Your drunk?" "Me? NAH. I can't sleep it off so it lingers longer. Makes me hyper." "Your suddenly social...your always scared for other people." "You'd be amazed how nice they become when tipsy." Sakura assured.  
  
"Do you have the suits?" Totopus nodded. "Celipa found that hair dye you wanted too." Sakura beamed. Goody. "Dress up!? We're playing royal elite?" "YUP-YUP! Was kinda rude yesterday to me. And I was alone and stuff. So I strolled out of the palace and into a bar where I met Totopus. We drank some and he had this idea. And guess what, he's in Celipa's team."  
  
"Ah goody, hows Bardock?" "Guess..." "Tub?" "Yup, we have to wait for him to heal, Tora got beaten up too. Now girls, get a move on, He'll keep his inspection in 16 minutes." Giggling the two walking inside the locker room. Totopus daft slammed on two lockers which opened squeaking. Inside two female suits, two packages with hair dye, and fake tails.  
  
"Good, they arrived." Sakura touched the fake tails. "Made them myself, but couldn't personally bring them here. Nope, your friend Tarn did."  
  
"What a sweety!" "Yeah, got my contacts now. Ale helps loosen the tong..." Both took the armours and suits into a dress space. Some men already were changing clothes. Saiyans and being shy...didn't exist.  
  
"Hey girls! Lost your tails?" One snickered. "Oh stop teasing, Biro. You know my scheme." Biro snickered at Sakura. "Poor Zorn, you better watch it though. Les you'll have throne duty." "Ah...well haven't thought beyond the dress up. We'll see."  
  
"What? SIS? Are you MAD?" "NAH, Hakuna Matata right?" both snickered as they changed into the suits. Diana noting Sakura still being a bit shy, but a quick dresser. Dye! Skipping to the showers Sakura rubbed it in Diana's already wet hair and snickered. Inside the dye a wicked gel was implanted. Wicked Saiyan hair!  
  
"Oh gosh, you look like a porcupine!" Diana blinked as she peered into a mirror...what a sight. Red-orange hair spiking up, defying gravity.  
  
"Who picked the colours?" she muttered sour, touching her spikes which felt like concrete. "Good stuff! Erm...Celipa did." "I'll get her for this..." Both stiffened at a loud wham on the door.  
  
"Round up in 2 minutes!" The sub commander of Zorn hollered. "YES SIR!" Sakura wailed back. "FINALLY SOME RESPECT AROUND HERE! MOVE YOUR TAIL!" "YO!" Sakura yelled back. she snickered as a bemused Diana rubbed blue dye in her hair. Red-orange wasn't that bad... two minutes later the girls bolted through the locker room with Totopus blinking as he handed them two armours with grey-blue butt length capes clasped over their shoulder padding. Then started laughing.  
  
"Good thing we have cute butts, and not big ones..." Diana muttered as her hair didn't seem fazed by the yanking on of the elastic armour. Would her hair survive this stuff? Amazed Totopus touched a few spikes.  
  
"Damn, what is that stuff..." He wondered. Diana eyed Sakura who shrugged. "Dunno. Didn't have time to ask. Okay, bye-bye Tot, see yah later and yes I'll tell what happened. Come on sis. Your name is now Ishta. She called in sick under my insistence...Well...Torn did... My name was..." She glanced at Totopus.  
  
"Kiandra." He told, she nodded. Oh yeah.  
  
"Lets roll!" Flanked by Totopus they bolted down the hallways. Some later comers like them hurrying past them. They ran past Zorn who eyed the late comers disdain.  
  
"Kiandra, drank too much again eh? ISHTA LAST TIME YOU GET AWAY WITH LATE COMING, GIRL!" "YES SIR!" Diana wailed.  
  
Slowing down their breathing they skited to a halt before the doors to the gathering hall for the royal guards. Rather plain looking. But it only served for orders and at mornings and evenings, row calls. Diana skited too far, Sakura tried to grab her hand but missed, she slammed into another Saiyan who came in late from the other side of the hall. It was...Taurus.  
  
"Hey Ishta, your late again? Wait a minute...not Ishta...Diana?" Sakura waved beaming.  
  
"Come on, Zorn is coming! And he's moody again!" She sung. Taurus ran to her with Diana in tow. "What are you two up too?" "We wanna play guard today, now hush and don't tell. Swear it." "I swear it...you two...shish. You act like you were born here, and princesses instead of harem females." "HUSH." Sakura urged as they lined up with the others. Against the wall while two more rows stood before them. Good spot, GOOD spot! Sakura was very content. The others before them stood a bit broader then normally. Most of the guards there knowing what was going on. Diana bemused that Sakura had so many friends. Knock out for a few days and the whole world changed. Starting with her sibling.  
  
Zorn and his under commanders stalked past. These did NOT know of their scheme.  
  
"ROW CALL that line at the wall starts." Zorn stated while walking to the small dais. It was the opposite wall to where they stood. Patiently they waited for the 150 people to call their names out, then it was their turn.  
  
"Kiandra, SIR!" Sakura wailed on the same tone the other female guards wailed. Diana a quick study followed swift. "Ishta, SIR!" And the line went on and on.  
  
"Taurus, if you fall asleep again before the kings bedroom door, you'll have 14 days of throne room duty in your ass!" Zorn stated cool. Taurus sighed. Relentless Zorn scolded, warned and punished guards after misconduct. The lists at last finished with names and duties. Sakura's face fell when her new name was ordered to the throne room for a 07.00 to 19.00 watch. One break of one hour. Cruel! Worse then school! And only because her namesake...managed to raid the kitchen...last night...bitch...she'd get her back...somehow... Diana eyed her sister. Poor thing. Say how long were these work days by the way? Couldn't be too long...  
  
"Ah, and looky what my list informs me. I'm one short in the throne room. Why...I spotted Ishtar coming in late...girl, you are promoted to guard duty in the throne room. For a whole blessed day! All cheer for Ishtar! Lucky gal!" Weakly some cheered. Including one before Diana who kicked his rear. Served him. He snickered.  
  
"You all had your orders...MOVE OUT!" Zorn howled. Both sisters wondered about his voice. Why didn't it sound all raspy with the volume he screamed.  
  
"I'm actually glad they cleaned my lungs." Diana muttered soar. "Why?" "I'm not craving a smoke now...and how long until we have break?" "We start at 7 o'clock, at 1 o'clock after noon one hour break, back on duty at 14.00 to 19.00." Sakura muttered sour. If she had been send on another spot, she could switch back as arranged at 3 pm. But now? "I just didn't hear that...19.00?" "Yup. Your lucky, Ishtar is reliable from what I heard. With any luck your off the hook at 1. If not...join your sis. Kiandra is SO dead..."  
  
In a group they walked to the throne room. Six royal elites...and soon from another hallway, 6 elites in different get up. But with blue-grey capes as well. Unlike them, not waring blue elastic pants. The armours snug over their chests and the blue shirt under it hidden. Side by side to two large saiyans from the second group they marched onwards.  
  
"Oh so that's your sister?" One beside Diana stated. Sakura eyed him briefly. "Do I know you?" "Yesterday? I lost with the drinking game?" She frowned. "Name?" "Horo." "Horo...Horo...OH YOU!" she smirked fond. "I drank you under the table, shame to your team...as they lost their bet." Horo snorted. "Your not normal."  
  
"FINISHED YOUR CHATTING?" Sakura froze on the spot, her ears ringing. Damn him...what a beast...Zorn smirked at the response. "At least I have your attention. Talk in your break." Sakura straightened trying to get her heart beat normal. She was sure he just robbed her of two years of her life. Smug Zorn walked beside them, then stopped the line.  
  
"YOU, who dressed you!" One of the new arrivals, the other dressed gulped. "Your arm protections should be sloping! Pull them up!" quickly he complied as the smaller Zorn stalked around him. Yanking the cape correct. Then walked past his own with blue pants. His men and women. Fine people. On his right...the batch of Nappa. Stupid army fool. His men and women looked like idiots. He eyed Ishtar who stood straight up, the one of Nappa beside her, sagged. "STAND UP STRAIGHT!" Diana jumped up straighter.  
  
"Not you Ishta! Stand any straighter and you put pillars to shame!" "Yes sir." Diana snickered. He briefly smirked. Good guard. Then growled some more at Horo, yanking his cape straight and walked past Sakura. Who like Diana stood straight. Good guard as well. If she'd kept her hand out of the fridge. Strong like Ishta. His mood improved when he could badger two others of Nappa's men. As usual he was the one to lead them inside. Nappa's sub-commander always came in late. Not his men, not his, nor himself. He stopped the line up and posted two each side. On the right side from the entrance, one of his own, being Libya, female. Opposite one of Nappa's. Second from the door, Tares was placed. A male. Nappa's batch only had men. The shame. Now his whole idea of male female was screwed up. Had to pick a fight with him again eh? Fine. Regardless he posted them. Sakura, Kakarott, Diana, Taurus. On the left side...some men of Nappa's. He could care less about their names. All wore green scouters. His men and women that was. Nappa's had blue. Retards. Were they colour blind? This was stupid. He pointed at one of Nappa's men.  
  
"YOU, take all your scouters and vetch GREEN ones." Nodding the soldier bolted away as Zorn eyed the clock in his scouter. 6:53. That oath best hurry. Meanwhile while his back was turned. Taurus fixed Diana's scouter so she could see the time and any Ki level of those present automatically. While Sakura was helped by Kakarott. When Zorn turned, all stood back in position. Chest in front and straight as boards. Stunned Diana and Sakura listened to incoming messages about the palace security. Some gossiping even. Because both were placed through the palace. Had to do with a tighter security. If something happened near the throne room, they would be alerted before arrival. 6.58...  
  
"Where the hell is that oath getting them! Other side of the planet!?" Zorn growled. As he finished the man ran inside, handing his mates the new green glassed scouters. All tapped into the main security channel when attached to their ears.  
  
"So delighted you chose to JOIN US. Next time, DON'T TAKE FOREVER!" "Sir, I had to go to the bathroom." He muttered. "SHUDDUP. Okay, ten HUT!" all heard the notice that the King was coming and stood at their best. Diana and Sakura nervous. Would he recognise them? In thought the king stalked inside. And flopped in his throne.  
  
"Zorn did you see my two women yet?" "No sire. Only when they entered your quarters." the king smirked. "Indeed, better then a cold shower in the morning. When was that ice-jin scheduled?"  
  
"1100 hours." "Good. Lets start." In came some high placed saiyans with a fight which the king had to resolve. Diana frowned and made funny faces as her nose itched. The prince sulky walked inside. he had failed to locate the twins. Then his face brightened. Diana knew for sure he recognised them.  
  
"Guard? Itch?" "Yes sire..." She stated soft. "Your prob! BWAHAHAHA!" in a fine mood Vegeta walked to his father. Zorn eyed the scene when he contacted Ishta.  
  
Scratch your nose already, you look stupid. "Yes sir, thank you sir." relieved she thoroughly scratched her nose before standing rigid again. MUCH better.  
  
"Zorn, you spoiler." The prince muttered. "Why my prince?" Zorn asked respectfully. "I liked the funny faces." He admitted. Bored he flopped on the dais. What a drag. Boring...where were those two...  
  
Hours passed slowly. Diana and Sakura listened to the talks in the room about planetary politics. Then to a short chit chat between guards. A notice of more politician's with a disagreement about food harvests. Even the king was bored, and the prince off to spar with someone. 11 inched closer. Sakura glared at her opposite neighbour and irritated that he was...asleep. His eyes closed...how could any one stand...sleeping? Her eyes darted to Zorn's who seemed to follow some security information over his scouter. Her eyes when catching his, she darted to her sleeping annoyance. Zorn followed slowly. Resting on the sleeper and beside him he noticed a dozer...NAPPA'S BATCH.  
  
"Excuse me your highness..." Zorn stated with hidden fury. "Zorn...what is the matter this time?" "A dozer, and sleeper your highness." "Yours?" "No...Nappa's." "Again?" Zorn bowed as he stalked down the dais. Sakura held her breath as he breezed past her. Ah good, not pissed at her. He had his back to her as he tapped the shoulder of the sleeper. His eyes fluttered open and horrified he eyed Zorn. Snarling Zorn floored him.  
  
"Now GET UP AND STAY AWAKE! Oh I'll have a nice talk to Nappa today! And you're name will fall. As will YOURS!" Zorn stomped to the now not any longer dozer. They stood rigid and slightly shivering. He turned still royally pissed and glanced briefly at Sakura, nodding ever so slightly before siding next to the king once more. Just in time as all heard the arrival of Coola and his men. Menacing Zorn glared at Nappa's batch. Damned idiots. And a retard for a commander.  
  
"Zorn, calm down. You should be pleased your men are still correct." "Sire, I certainly am. But Nappa should not take this so lightly." "Agreed." Still with a stiff lip and brooding stance, Zorn informed the king of Coola's arrival.  
  
"Lets get this shit over with." The king growled. As soon as he said it, Coola walked around the corner and into the throne room.  
  
"Ah...Vegeta. I see your fine..." Bossy the ice-jin installed himself into the chair. A brooding king joining Zorn.  
  
"I take it your trip was fruitful?" The King asked. Pleased Coola looked up as behind them Saucer and his men settled. "Very! I met up with my father and discussed something which concerns you slightly as well." The king frowned.  
  
"Yes, I suggested some pleasure girls as you have. Where are they by the way?" "At the moment, resting." The king lied. He had no clue where they were. Soar Diana and Sakura mused...if only that were true...despite the good boots...their feet complained. "Pity...most charming ladies." "Indeed...Did emperor Cold have any to relate to us?" the king continued, to keep some sort of conversation up. "Not really. He was very pleased with the rate you conquer planets." The king inclined his head...some sort of compliment...  
  
Meanwhile Zorn ordered the second throne. As it seemed the ice-jin would linger around like a bad odour. Soon the king seated himself and clasped the armrests pissed. But kept it well hidden in his face. He talked about inter-planetary relations and the politics. Diana was getting a headache, and wondered how Sakura was faring. She seemed day dreaming as far as Diana could see from the corner of her eyes. Maybe plotting a new scheme which did NOT back fire! Behind them Saucer moved about. Seemingly inspecting them. Frustrated Zorn watched him. By 'accident' Saucer lingered more behind the females of his team then Nappa's batch. Damned perv.  
  
One o'clock at long last came. Zorn after returning for a check behind the scenes, excused himself as the Ice-jin eyed him curious. He hadn't been here this early before and was confused what now happened.  
  
"Guards, attention!" Zorn barked. All eyes were on him, before the dais. Routine. Lunch. Change of the guards, in official terms.  
  
"All one step before you." in sync all 12 did. Behind them the new marched in two rows of six. "Second guard right. Turn...RIGHT!" Nappa's new batch did just that. "Second guard LEFT, turn...LEFT!" They also complied. "First guards, face the door! On my mark....MARK." All whirled to face the two doors. Capes wavering back to their original positions. "First guard. MACH OUT! Second guard, One step in front, ten HUT!"  
  
Diana and Sakura marched in sync with the others out, were the all took a left turn. Zorn followed, his lunch break as well. While his sub-commander Garn taking his place at the kings side. And still no sign of the sleaze ball of Nappa. Oh what the hey, he was about...5 hours late. Shameful. No pride what so ever.  
  
"Crew...dismissed. Good work, I'll see you here at 14.00." They scattered and walked in smaller groups to the canteen.  
  
"Well-well...my sub! You looking cute girl!" "Hey Ishta, have you seen Kiandra?" Sakura muttered while stretching her stiff legs.  
  
"Nope, haven't seen her since last night. Did you know she was caught snatching something from a fridge?"  
  
"So I noticed, I'll give her a black eye when I see her." Sakura growled. This wasn't funny anymore. "Me thinks she's hiding for your wrath!" Ishta snickered. When she touched Diana's hair. "Shish...talk about gel! You better wash!" "I will. My name is Diana." "Ishta, so you noticed...hehehe. Well, been grant to sleep in. But I'll take over from here." Diana handed her the scouter. "Be careful, Zorn is in a foul mood." "AH." Ishta snapped her fingers in glee. "Let me guess, Nappa's men were untidy again." "And had wrong scouters." Sakura added. Ishta laughed.  
  
"Okay, that would give him a super foul mood...but ah...Zorn is waiting for yah 'Kiandra'." Sakura turned as he indeed waited for her to come. Oh god, what did she do this time?  
  
"See yah later sis..." Diana waved her bye as Ishta suddenly laughed loud. "So oblivious! You know...Sakura really should follow gossip better. You see...Kiandra and Zorn are an item." "In what way? Mad as a hornet...or madly in love? "Not love...lovers..." Diana hung against Ishta laughing and sobbing. Her virgin sis...poor sis...so funny... "Ah well...she'll be fine. I'm gonna play dress up and clean up."  
  
"That would be wise, the king has been looking for you two since you left him at breakfast." "Yikes...bye-bye." Diana bolted down the hallway. 


	11. 11 Lunch Time

11. Lunch time  
  
"Was something wrong?" Zorn asked as he and Sakura walked side by side to who knew where. She was following him. "Nothing much, just a shitty day." She thought pissed at Kiandra and things she could do to get even. "I agree. This indeed is one of those days nothing goes as you want it. I've been trying to locate the twins for 5 hours already, it's like they went up in smoke." Zorn growled.  
  
"They're around." Sakura replied. "But where?" "I have a feeling one will pop up soon now." "Feeling? Oh please, are you using your famous...for not coming true Saiyan feminine intuition again." peeved Sakura didn't respond. Zorn sighed. Women... "You know...one of these days...I'll be able to kill Nappa. I need some sex relief..." Sakura blinked. WOT? Zorn draped an arm around her. Oh god... "But unfortunately we don't have much time." WHAT THE HELL??? KIANDRA AND ZORN? WHY HER? Because you look allot like her? Duh... she hated herself...  
  
"If you want I could massage your neck." Zorn eyed her, "Okay." guided her into a hallway she hadn't seen before and into his...bed room...err...he and Kiandra...whimper...really should do more background checks.  
  
"Okay Zorn. Take your armour off and part of your spandex." She stated cool. Confused Zorn complied. What was her problem? He hopped on the bed and playfully patted the spot beside him. Shaking off the awkward feeling she followed and straddled him, and sat in the small of his back.  
  
"Kiandra, your really pissed! Why?" "Oh some people are back-stabbers...making use of an innocent situation. That's why. Now lay still." propping his arms under his chin he did. Foul mood indeed. He thought his mood was nasty...Experienced Sakura started working his steel muscles. Her hands cramped up a bit with the force needed to get through to the stubborn muscles.  
  
"Zorn? Do you mind relaxing?" She snarled. "Yes ma'am!" He tried his best.  
  
***  
  
In another part of the palace Diana struggled with her hair. Luckily the gel was easily removed with water. She should tell Sakura that they shouldn't stand in the rain if they pulled this stunt again. Which...would not be soon. Her normal hair draped around her she eyed her new clothes. A sort of top made into a black bikini. Same material clinging around her lower body in the form of nickers, and long wide skirt with high splits up her thighs, on each side one. The same fabric used last time she and Sakura were in the throne room, but now black instead of blue. And even a veil...neat...Working it into her hair she was satisfied with herself...she looked...stunning. Coola would be so jealous the imp...now how to make a good entrance... Flopping on a pillow she thought deep... food? Nah... Um...hi I heard you missed me? Hah...not likely. Um...AH wine! Corny, but it would work. Grinning she rose and left the bedroom and walked to the kitchens.  
  
***  
  
Below her Zorn started relaxing quickly now. Good thing...her fingers hurt. She never knew his job brought with it so much stress. Slightly heaving she worked his steel shoulders, then his upper arms. Shish...and he never complained? With her small medical background, which by all means was VERY modest, it was only logical to believe his back and shoulders ailed him more often. Zorn nearly purred.  
  
"Best massage ever..." he grumbled content.  
  
"Glad to hear it." Sakura replied happily.  
  
***  
  
Diana asked for a one goblet only plate. Confused they dug one up. A neat silver one. On it a glass of the best wine after she said it was for the king. Proud and carefully Diana walked with the two objects through hallways. Giving up on the best and most decent way to carry the load, she grabbed the goblet and plate, each in one hand and hurried down the hallways. Only before the doors did she place it back the right way, and walked elegantly inside. the bored king glanced up and kept staring. Coola eyed her as well. Smirking a bit. Behind Diana the veil waved slightly in the self caused wind. She stepped on the dais...Coola thinking it was for him reached out but she made a sharp right and knelt before the king.  
  
"Your highness...a refreshment..." Pleased the king took it and waved her to sit beside him. "And my dear, where is your sister?" He asked. "Resting my king." Soar Coola eyed them. Not for him? Diana noticed and smirked sweetly back. Almost innocently. Until Saucer started hovering about. Diana moved closer to the king and lightly ouched his arm. He glanced down and then at saucer. Only his glare, and it was enough to send saucer back behind them.  
  
"Very annoying your highness..." She whispered. "I know...patience." "Yes sire."  
  
More content then before the king spoke with the Ice-jin, gloating about the fine creature beside him. And playing with her veil and hair out of sight of that Coola.  
  
***  
  
Sakura could not help admire his back muscles. He was very strong and now in total relaxing position. Besides she never 'sat' on a guy before. His tail lay behind her between his legs. As she glanced behind she saw it curl up and fall down like a cats tail. If only she could touch it...lured her...interested her...but err...how would he think about it? HELL...she'd do it. No time to sex anyway...though...how quick could a Saiyan go? Nothing stood about time in that Kama Sutra book. He purred some more as she moved and sat beside him and stroke his tail feather light. It stood rigid, then wrapped into her hands. He glanced back at her smiling coyly.  
  
"No lunch?" he whispered hoarse. Sakura decided to ignore that hoarse sound. Had to come from his growling snarling and yelling. "Not really hungry." he smiled. "Oh your hungry...for something else..." Before she knew it she lay under him and he over her. WOA...wait! She only wanted to touch his tail! And it had been soft and cuddly! She tried to speak but he kissed her already. And the funny thing was...she allowed him? Actually...liked it. Breathless she was released as he nuzzled her neck. Tickled!  
  
"You smell odd..." "I used deodorant..." "Next time, don't..." "Okay..." He moved over her body. Where did her armour go? Oh her tail!!! She eyed him as he tossed it away. His eyes funny looking....soft and warm.  
  
"I knew it...little actor..." He ravished her mouth again. she couldn't even explain she did it to get him back...this was so not the plan! He was...her plan...no getting back...he...HEY! BACK FIRE!  
  
"Oh this was not the plan..." she complied confused, but liking it. "Obviously not...Sakura..." She muttered annoyed. Dammed... 'When did you..." "I knew? Oh...when I smelled you. Deodorant my tail." "Tail...Lemme touch..." He blinked. "Very well." She suddenly had his tail draped over her suit and eagerly stroked it. Remembering a few things from the book. He...LOVED it. "Quick study ne? My turn." The suit vanished along with the armour. He stopped her from covering up and never allowed her one second to think straight. New sensations crashed over her. Oh god...go on...Diana should have told her this before...she'd jump any bloke in sight now...  
  
***  
  
Bored Diana sat on the dais, dozing a little. The king handed her a note. Curious she took it and read it. -Tonight, my bedchambers.- She glanced up and nodded slightly. He seemed to have been waiting for it and smirked pleased. OH GOD!! She'd sleep with a KING! HAPPY DAY!!! She wondered what Sakura would say...nah-nah...missy eternal virgin. Hehehehe. Prudish gal. Didn't know what she was missing. Maybe the king or prince would initiate her soon. Then they could exchange juicy stories. She loved it because she was getting feelings for the king. So regal...so handsome...so strong, leader...ah primal instincts...Gotto love 'em, and he was hers...for a night...Dreamy she glanced up. Crawling around the throne and settled against his feet. Oh her and him...one bed...goody...would he be good? Bet he was...  
  
***  
  
Zorn took his time, keeping the time in mind. How to do this best...new girl...em...new to sex he meant...couldn't really rush...but the time...ah...It was now 1:24...how to do all this, and good, in 30 minutes? Answer...he couldn't. But he couldn't let her go either. Here she lay, curling in passion, below him, one of the kings favourites...if he discovered...he'd be shot, or eternal throne duty...and yet...she lay here and begged him...HIM! Begging him...and he wanted to accept...Ah what the hell. He only lived once, bedding the kings favourite...only a one timer.  
  
He took her sweet and slow and she cried out repeatedly. Ah she would be a vamp soon. She loved everything he did. Nothing was too wild. And he loved every second.  
  
***  
  
Flushed Sakura marched inside with the others. Zorn barking the orders of Guard Change. After the orders had been given. Zorn stalked up the dais and stood beside, and behind the king.  
  
"Don't you think a break of one hour is quite enough?" Coola wondered. "I mean...an hour and a half..." The king smug nodded.  
  
"I agree. But some must have had business to attend too Zorn?" Zorn likewise flushed inclined his head a bit. "Sire..." the king fondly snickered. Diana couldn't stop staring at Sakura who wore a mysterious smirk, and avoided eye contact. She did it? OH MY GOD. SHE DID! GOOD GIRL! Diana tried to make her look over, but if Sakura noticed she ignored her. Then again, she was on guard and they weren't allowed to do that. DAMN she wanted to bug her!  
  
"I can't believe it..." Diana whispered stunned, munching on some grapes. She repeated it a couple of times. Zorn eyed her weary. Did she...Nah...although...AH? They were in this together? WHAT? How did they know he and Kiandra had a get together...how...DAMN, gossip circuit. But why did Sakura want him? No wait a minute...it was circumstance...He should have known when she eyed him so confused, when he called her over. The only thing she had wanted to do was pose as an elite...bet throne guard duty wasn't in it, nor him bedding her... The king heard him snicker behind him.  
  
"Glad your mood improved Zorn." "You have no idea, sire...Some circumstances can backfire tremendously..." Zorn stated fond. "I bet..." Confused Coola eyed them. "Not of any interest Lord Coola, merely court gossip." Coola nodded. Still curious. The king eyed Kiandra bemused, she still seemed very happy. And put one and one together...a couple. Ah well, Zorn did it in free time. And the 30 minutes? A present. It was very rare he came in late. Should talk to Kiandra soon...after the shift perhaps. On the other hand, this were personal things, and he already had an engagement... he glanced at Diana, who glanced up smiling. A real smile, not a fake. Sakura was oblivious to all this. In her thoughts they both still were in that bedroom.  
  
"ATTENTION!" shocked Sakura wavered a bit. Huh? What? Zorn smirked at her as she blushed again. "19.00, shift is over..." and as before Zorn lead the change of Guards. Outside of the room Sakura leaned against the wall. What to do... Diana rushed after her and clapped in her hands. Sakura glanced up.  
  
"Well, well, well...my sister has grown up..." Sakura waved her to shuddup and pointed at the king who strolled their way. Diana nearly kicked Sakura away as Sakura bolted away, skiting around a corner and hiding there beside a guard.  
  
"Sakura? Are you in trouble?" "Kinda..." she squeaked. "What kind?" She sweat dropped. "I ah...err...king coming and he don't know I'm not Kiandra." "Oh that joke, I thought it was just a drunken dare. You really did it huh?" "Ask my aching feet. Throne room all frigging day." He hushed her and shoved her behind the banner he stood before. The king walked around the corner with Diana tagging along.  
  
"I can't wait my king..." Sakura frowned. Wait for what? What was she up to? Diana noting the four boots by accident dropped the paper. As soon as they turned another corner the guard was nearly shoved aside totally as Sakura snatched the paper from the ground. Read it and nearly fainted. The same guard grabbed her.  
  
"Are you okay?" "NO...this day...when will it end...madness..." "Well to be exact in 4 hours and 50 minutes. He bemused informed she struggled away. "DUH. I hate today...wacky day." "Offcourse, ice-cube was here." Sakura laughed humourless. "Shitty day. Backfire...Diana...have to talk to her...damned hair...shower..." Talking to herself she walked away.  
  
Arriving at the bedroom she peered both sides, waved at a guard she knew and slipped inside. "Talk about back fire...all day in the throne room..." He activated his scouter to gossip mode and told the others.  
  
At last Sakura sighed in peace...  
  
"WELL tell me everything!" She froze. What the fug...OH Diana...  
  
"Don't give me a heart attack..." "Bit jumpy ne? What do you think when I read that note, Coola was beside him when he handed it!" in bliss Diana dropped back on the bed she sat on. Scratching her head Sakura walked into the bathroom. Damned stuff itched.  
  
"WELL?" Diana yelled. "WELL WHAT!" "I have until 20.00 until I'm expected!" "Come here." Under the shower Sakura washed while Diana waited behind the curtain. "WELL?" she hounded.  
  
"He wanted to bed me. I suggested a massage." "Evasive manoeuvres..." Diana clarified. "Yup. Remember those chaps about tails? I wanted to find out if they were true. They are." Diana laughed. "Let me guess? BACKFIRE?" "Big time! Not my day. More Zorn's, should have seen his face when he placed me." "Ah damn, and I missed it..." "As 'if' I would like an onlooker." Diana snickered.  
  
"Well, how was he?" A deep sigh. Sakura tossed open the curtain and showed Diana some bite marks. "Wow...good thing he didn't want you tonight...questions would rise..." Diana teased. "Oh please, I was still soar from blonde beating."  
  
"Oh yeah, you poor thing." Diana had moved to the mirror while Sakura dried herself. She pulled her hair up and eyed Sakura in the reflection.  
  
"Girl I never expected this from you today. Smiling sheepish Sakura smiled back. "Me neither." "Was he any good?" She dreamy toppled into the tub. "Oh yeah..."  
  
"Elaborate...details that's the thing between sisters. You tell me I tell you tomorrow." "Well...he liked my butt even if I didn't have a tail. Their touchy feely...and um...very good kissers..." "No way! Ice Captain Zorn a good kisser?" "Oh yeah...and he was very experienced. Didn't scare me one time. Actually...I couldn't think long enough to be scared." Diana whistled. "He's really good then."  
  
"What will you do with kingie?" Sakura asked as she crawled back out. "You looking good..." "I can't get my hair the way I want.help?" She walked to Diana. Her hair was pulled away from the hair thin cross straps that held up her gown. It was cut above her knees and draped around her like a train. The dress itself off-white. On her arms silver snaking bands, as her shoes were held up by similar silver snaking threads. Lovely in one word. Daring...a second. Piling her hair on her head while letting some still lose, Sakura, daftly pinned it down and draped silver threads into it.  
  
"You look perfect. But knowing you...It'll be messed soon enough." "No, I will tease him before he gets what he wants." Diana promised naughty. "Couldn't do it without you sis...thanks. 


	12. 12 Midnight Rendezvous

A/n: Lyrics are NOT owned y us but belong to their respected owners.  
  
12. Midnight Rendez-vous  
  
Diana on time walked through the hallway to the king's bedroom and waited patiently. She was nervous. What if something went wrong, what if she did something wrong? Would he blast her? Boom...away...bye-bye...She sighed miserable. If only he would come. She wouldn't have to worry so much if he did...  
  
Voices coming closer, then the door opening. And in came a tired king. Nodded at her as he pulled off the armour and smacked it into a corner.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting. I was occupied." he muttered. "Understandable." Diana replied. Feeling butterflies in her stomach at the sight of his silhouette in the black suit. Wow...ever so nice...he said something, foggy Diana glanced up, come again? He smirked.  
  
"I said, has Sakura woken yet?" "Oh...yes sire. But she's more tired then when she went to bed..." She snickered over her own joke. T'was true! Went to bed with her lover boy! And now again! Hehehe. Confused the king eyed her. She stopped slowly. Beaming up.  
  
"To be honest...I was waiting for this...and now it's happening...I'm nervous." Diana admitted. Best to play it open and fair.  
  
"Amusing. Most females flee if possible. As if I'm the boggy man or something." the king grinned. "Boggy man? Hardly." The king pulled his gloves out, first plucking each fingertip before draping them on a table. Diana wondered if they were soft. He wore them always...  
  
"Have you dined yet?" He nodded. Walking up to her. She felt very small. Now what...come on Diana you're the smart mouth... "You do not have to be nervous..." He told her. "I forgot something..." Diana stammered suddenly. He blinked. "Which is?" "Precautions...err...you know..." she prayed he did. "Contraception?" she nodded meek. "Unless you wish more kids...fine by me..." He stroke her cheek. "You can go to sickbay tomorrow and take a pill. It will purge your system of any thing not supposed to be present."  
  
"And what if I don't wanna?" she husky teased. Crossing her legs. The dress creeping higher. "You can't make me..." The king smirked dangerously as he still towered over her.  
  
"Let me see...A woman who would disobey...I might let her carry full term...then shoot the child and her as she presents it. I might shoot her the moment I discover she is carrying...I might order an abortion..."  
  
"I'm so scared...must be neat to have all that power..." Coyly diana sat back and dropped down on her back. Her arms tucked under her hair. Lewd she eyed him. "I was taught that such power...corrups...are you?" he grumbled bemused as he like a panther rested his right then his left arm beside her waist. The bed supporting both with ease.  
  
"See me tremble? I'm such a terrified harem girl..." "I se you found your sharp tong once more..." "Near death experiences tend to spice up your life..." Diana snickered. "So I noticed..." diana felt his breath stir in her neck "Do you think you can take me this easily?" She smirked bemused as he for a moment eyed her confused, then a twinkle came into his eyes. Knowing...or hoping, he wouldn't kill her for it, she kicked his family jewels and crawled over the bed and under it.  
  
"And remember Veg's...no cheating...no lifting up the bed..." Diana sung. Not even needing to recover as he hardly sensed it, he smirked. Games? Should have known she'd be a hard cookie. He liked it.  
  
***  
  
In the bedroom Sakura sighed. So bored alone she ran a bath and soaked in it. She was restless. And made a recap of today's activities. Her feet ached from standing all day. She still...how was it possible...hyper. Not too tired. Her hair finally freed from that super glue. Learned to have sex with a guy, who...incidentally was the captain of the royal guards...he was kinda royal. She was starving but too lazy to get out of her warm tub. What she needed was...ALE! Suddenly full of renewed energy she hopped out of the water, slid past the towels snagging one behind her and ran with wet feet into the room. She'd go to the bar! Again. Thinking up a new...better thought through scheme. MUCH better planned. Backfire 2 in one day? Nah.  
  
***  
  
Diana managed to dodge him often enough. Mainly because he let her. Until after a 10 minute game, he snagged her with his tail. Curled around her wrist he pulled her into his arms. Breathless because of his male scent, Diana glanced up. His well kept beard, short and refined, making her curious if it was just as stiff as his hair. Brave she reached up and stroke his jaw, starting from his left ear to his chin where she managed to feel the fine hairs. Bit hard, but not overly so. Only logical she suddenly thought. He could shave. Some Saiyans were clean faced, others had a long beard. Stupid. Should have known that by just looking. Without noticing the king had encircled her into his arms and his tail now around her waist. She snapped out of her dreaming, and back at the play at hand.  
  
"So...do you know what you'll do with me, if I don't go tomorrow?" he leaned into her and started licking her neck.  
  
"Nothing...but i urge you to re-consider...it is not a game...Vegeta will see the child as a potential rival to the throne...he'll kill him or her before it develops beyond his power..." "No way...not even a sweet little girl with tousles and pretty skirts?" "Woman...Saiyan girls are even nastier then boys." "Then why chose a boy for a throne, instead of a girl?" "Strength..."  
  
"Women have brains...they follow they're intuition..." She mused as she faintly noticed she was being draped on the bed. "And men have totestron...And with my fathering skills...tactic, knowledge and brains..." "Ever heard of emancipation?" He grinned. "Oh, I have...and if i had spawned a girl as first child...she would be queen...fate decided otherwise." "Hmm...What if fates decides...you have to catch me again?" she leaned closer to his lips, noting his imbalance, threw him off and rolled away out of his grasp.  
  
"As I said...female brains!" She chided and the game started again. ***  
  
As she wanted to mix into the crowd she dressed into the stretch suit and armour again. This time shedding the cape. Remembering vaguely that Saiyans off duty shed them as well. She wondered about her fake tail...hmm... Nah. They knew her already. Grinning she put her drying hair in a bung and skipped with gloves (against ale spilling, sticky stuff y'know) and boots (Again...ground...ale?) They were disposable anyway. Only borrowed junk. Maybe she could nag 'Zorn' for new. Hell they were 'close' enough. Hehehe. She could count him into her, scheming buddies.  
  
Humming she skipped through the hallways.  
  
"Going to party eh?" A guard asked soar. Evening shift. She even had her green glassed shouter on. Just in case. It still was set to security channel. She was confused at that. Weren't they supposed to be scrambled.  
  
-You never know what I'm hearing from the kings bedroom...- A male nearly hummed pleased. Interested she turned the volume up as he whispered real soft. On the other end three asked him 'what?'  
  
-Well it sounds like...-  
  
-WILL YOU SHUDDUP ABOUT THE KINGS ACTIVITIES!?- Zorn's voice cut through Sakura's skull and she dazed yanked the scouter off her ear. As she glanced up ten on each side of the wall's did exactly what she did and eyed their scouters weary as Zorn's voice howled through all 21 in the hallway. -IF I EVER GODDAMNED HEAR A HINT OF THIS DISCUSSION ABOUT THE KINGS NIGHTLY ACTIVITIES I'LL PERSONALLY DRAG YOUR REARS INTO THE THRONE ROOM AT 5 AM AND WILL KEEP YOU POSTED WITHOUT BREAKS UNTIL 10 PM!-  
  
"Wow...watch your blood pressure Zorn..." She muttered soar. Her ear still ringing. -SAKURA PUT THAT THING ON YOUR EAR IF YOUR LISTENING IN!- she smirked as the guards frowned. Oh dear... standing steady she positioned the thing before her lips.  
  
"NOT IF YOUR BLOODY SCREAM THROUGH THE ETHER!" -I'LL DO WHATEVER I BLOODY WELL LIKE!- "WELL HOWL ON ANOTHER CHANNEL!" she retorted, humming as she strolled on. Great! Picking a fight long distance.  
  
-SAKURA I HATE YOU AND I'M DRUNK!- she stopped drunk? And he was admitting it?  
  
"Drowning in misery I bet." -NO, because this might be the last time in my life! Change the channel to a secured one!- "SURE, as if I knew HOW."  
  
-RED BUTTON WOMAN! Explained that 2 times.- "Did not. Switching..." the line crackled before going dead silent. "Anybody out there?" -Off course I am!- Zorn hiccuped. Sakura snickered.  
  
"Now, why would I tell any one what happened?" -Well because you told your dear sister who now is bedding the king?- he sounded very pitiful...towards himself.  
  
"You disappoint me." she admitted. He was silent. In shock probably. "I can assure you Diana will not inform the king of anything I don't approve of." -Yeah, right, women are famous for yapping too much.-  
  
"FINE BE THAT WAY." she cut the line. Damned self pitying idiot, and she slept with that? Turning back to main security channel she strolled on. Hoping he would drown in his ale. -To all you Nappa dimwits...I hate you all. I hate your colour scouter's, I hate the way you don't stand properly, I hate you cause your always late...and I hate you because...YOUR NAPPA'S MEN.- she sighed.  
  
"Zorn?" -WHAT?- "SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOUR DRUNK." -I KNOW AND IT FEELS GREAT.- "What ever. Any one close to Zorn? Get his scouter away from him? Were all suffering needlessly." -I am...but ah...will I live?- she smiled as she recognised Kakarott. "Hi Kakarott! Sure, Zorn? If you hurt him, I'll go straight to the king and tell what happened...in detail." -NO YOU WON'T!-  
  
"Oh you bet." -You want ME, captain of the royal guard, to hand a guard, a simple one at that, 'my' scouter?- "Yup. That sums it up. Either he does, or I'll come over. Understood?" she snarled warning. -As if 'I' scared of a woman. I'm more weary of your tong.- "Fine. Sec..."  
  
She ran back to the kings guard before his door. "Say Baltor, mind me passing?" -Baltor? I posted him before...- "Sure miss." -AH NO! NO-NO-NO!- softer... -Here catch! What a snake!-  
  
"Tell him I heard the snake bit..." Sakura sneered. -I don't think he will...he passed out just now...any orders commander Sakura?- she laughed. Coolies! Promoted!  
  
"Take him to his bed to sleep it off. And after, have fun." -Yes SIR, I like that order.-  
  
"Gives me an idea..." She mused. No one listened any more. She already had it on mute anyway. Scouters weren't hard to understand. Now if only she could get this number work in numeric...Now then...BARRR!!! She met up with Ishta, and Bardock whom she hadn't met yet.  
  
"Wow, your finally walking on your own!" she chided. Hinting at the rumours and once seeing him being dragged down into the sickbay.  
  
"Excuse you..." he growled, eyeing her over as if she were trash. She only found humour in it. She was being looked at...as trash!!! Celipa and Ishta kicked both his heels.  
  
"Hey Cel!" Sakura wailed. Hugging the smirking Celipa. "Hi squirt." "WOMAN! I told you never to kick my heels again, your so dead!" "No you can't kill her. I forbid it." Sakura informed warning.  
  
"Who are you, to forbid me anything? I can do what ever I please." "I am Zorn's substitute commander." "No way...did the king did that? You look weak and where the hell is your tail?" "Missing in action." She lied. The other girls giggling. SURE...ACTION!  
  
"Ishta, Celipa...STOP THAT BRAYING!" they hopped in attention. Confused Bardock eyed them. Had they lost their minds...she was so...small...and...frail...and her hair was so lose...was she Saiyan?  
  
"YES SIR! SORRY SIR!" "Much better." Glad the girls acted along Sakura lifted an eyebrow at Bardock who was at a loss to respond, who was she?  
  
"Well team leader Bardock...I am WAITING? ATTENTION!" automatic the hall hopped in attention. Drilled into their skulls for years. Confused Bardock stood straighter with his arms smooth beside his frame. Only then did Sakura lose it and lay crying on the floor in glee. Feeling busted Bardock's mood worsened. About to kick her Celipa warned him not too.  
  
"I wouldn't do that, she's one of the kings fav. girls." "That?" he pointed at the whimpering Sakura who only laughed more. "Yes. That." Ishta clarified smug. "And she and her sister like to play dress up...only a few times backfired Neh?" Ishta eyed Sakura smiling as she nodded and laughed more and more.  
  
"Girl, stop that laughing, it's infectious. So on your way to the team bar?" Sakura weakly nodded. Ishta and Celipa pulled her up and supported her outside. Already forgetting the incident Bardock tagged along.  
  
***  
  
Once more Diana found herself on the bed, this time thrown into it. Bet he was getting inpatient... "Goody, I like to play rough!" she smirked as he stalked over her like a predator. "Are you ticklish?" she wondered sheepish. "No, and no more escapes...no more...games..."  
  
"But I love games..." "I know, lets play a new..." with his teeth he unclasped her dress as his nose trailed down her bare back. His hands soon followed, down into the small of her back. "Your maybe not ticklish...but I sure am..." She weakly told. "Noted..."  
  
"Yeah right.you're a user...that's why you're a king..." "You bet..." She was flopped over and lost sight of her dress and underwear. Quick hands... "Aw man...I wanted to strip...down the drain..." The king smirked as he nibbled her nipple. "Next time..." "Oh god..." the king snickered as he continued.  
  
***  
  
They all entered the 'Ice-picker' an old one, from before the Freeza era. She knew him to be a younger brother of Coola. But when she asked about why Coola was such 'good buddies' to them, none wanted to tell.  
  
In to the smoky den they went. The alcohol smelled in the air enough to get you light headed. Sakura eyed the soggy ground. Ale...And some Saiyans were flat out and drenched...long live fun?  
  
Soar she heard the drunk Saiyan on a sort of Keyboard. Okay, heard him playing last night too. Bye-bye. She stalked over as Celipa handed her some ale in a large can.  
  
Bemused she noticed that the bloke eyed her with dazed eyes, she shoved him aside, with a thud he landed on his rear beside the stool. She made herself comfortably and eyed the many keys. Touched a few, changed the setting on it until he gave the right sounds. To get them awake she threw a full minute of trance beat at them. Oh she got their attention alright. She smirked as she started playing the intro of her near fav song. In search of sunrise Re-mix by DJ Tiesto, sung by Sarah McLachlan.  
  
Starting to mix sounds, sometimes screwing up but rearranging as if they were part of the song she found the correct way and smirked as she started sing the Lyrics while focussed on the keys. Synthesiser class paid off. She in a smooth motion activated her scouter and allowed the guards to listen in. Smirking she heard they talking subside and silence greeted her ear. Pleased they liked it she hit the record button by accident, obliviously continuing with mixes and the grand finale, the intermission. She used the long version of the song. Glad she already heard it a zillion times before. She remembered nearly every note.  
  
The Saiyans coming from their first shock or culture clash glanced up. No more plink-plonk or that bass? No, this actually had melody and rhythm...and...actually...rocked! And with this beat, you could time your slam in someone's face good while drunk. One by one they started jumping up and down and going wild. Not that hard, they were Saiyans. Sakura eyed her can shaking under the tons of feet crashing down, not nearly synchronised either. Then again...they weren't used much. She didn't even know enough about them to know if they had songs of their own, and music.  
  
Smoothly she moved into the song Warrior, a club mix by Stacy Harmer  
  
Here comes your warrior... He's letting you know, your sun will come shining now your sun will come shining  
  
Smirking she saw Celipa and Ishta looking at her stunned. Then freaking in musical bliss as they pulled two Saiyan blokes over and danced with them.  
  
Here comes your warrior... He's letting you know, your sun will come shining now He's come to embrace you...  
  
She repeated the Lyrics twice before intermission. And played her heart out. Fun thing with re-mixes, you could do it your own way. And no lawyer about copyrights would bug her here.  
  
***  
  
In the kings bedroom Diana was dying. Not normally no, in total bliss...he was fabulous...made in heaven, or hell but so pleasing...Forged in hell...yeah...So?  
  
In the hallways of the palace all guards blinked as they heard the alien music reach their before tortured ears. Even though the beat would hurt with a headache, it wasn't half bad to listen to it. Not at all...  
  
"Who is this band?" One whispered to a neighbour who shrugged. "No idea..." -You never believe who's playing and singing!- their heard from a mate in the bar. "Well?" -The king's favourite!- "That can't be, she's in the kings bedroom..." "Wait, should be 2..." "OH YEAH...twins so they say." -YUP, and cute, she's a good musician too, any one taping this?- "Dunno, ask Garbian. He always tapes stuff... yeah even the plonk-plonk junk. Idiot."  
  
-SHUDDUP IDIOTS, YOUR YAPPING THROUGH THE MUSIC!" Garbian howled. "Yup, taping..." In his control room Garbian mused about managing this chick. Good sales...But then again, kings fav...err...nah.  
  
***  
  
Sakura played trance on and on. Knowing that the music had to go on without stopping. She was re-supplied with ale as soon as she waved. Saiyans were dancing still, and was getting crowded. Feeling happy behind the keys Sakura eyed the rocking crowd. They sure liked it...Windows were shattered, doors ripped from the hinges. On the street more and more Saiyans landed and after getting used to the odd music, danced with the horde. The more came, the quicker they danced with the others.  
  
"Okay my warriors...this is called trance from where I come. I'll be amusing you tonight with more songs. Not made by me, but hell, send lawyers here and their dead eh?" all cheered, eager to blast some paper pushers. "Thought as much, well relax all your daily tensions...and chill...you could be dead tomorrow...think of nothing but the beat...and remember..." She didn't speak as she started a new beat with a mingled melody.  
  
Bardock rested for a moment, leaning against a loudspeaker.  
  
Isn't life wonderful  
  
Sakura sung as she continued with Alex D'Elia vs Ebob Allstars, 'Isn't life wonderful'. Her voice timid and not even that hard but all Saiyans hollered 'YEAH.' Playing straight into the 4 am.  
  
***  
  
"Veg's...I told you to relax..." "Can't. Thinking of that Ice-cube." the king growled, as Diana walked over his back in a massage. It was the only way, she used her own weight to get the tension from his back and tried it before with her hands. They were very soar now. Besides, he didn't seem to care if she stood on him or not. She even mused about standing on his head. But didn't dare.  
  
"So, why be bugged by that Ice-jin?" she asked carefully as she continued. "He is just that. Annoying bug." "Then blast him?" "Can't, he's stronger." "WHAT? He's stronger? No way!" "Way. He even helped us kill his own kid brother. Blaming us." she flopped beside him, glancing at him. "If you need someone to talk to...I can keep my mouth shut..." She told him caring. He eyed her then sighed. "I know."  
  
"Then tell me? If you keep bottling things up, how can I help you then?" "Who ever asked you to...I understand though. It's like this. We are just being used by Coola and his father Cold to do they're dirty work. And until we have one warrior that is stronger then them? We're stuck. If we don't comply...I have seen both destroy many planets..."  
  
"Vegeta...I think I know what you mean...if he can't use you anymore, he'll destroy the planet..." his sigh was her answer. "I try to get things to work best. And keep my people content, and keep Coola happy. Doesn't mean I like it." "Nope, it's written all over your face when he arrives."  
  
"Can't help it, I detest the tyrant. He's worse that that Freeza was. We were better off then. This one works us like slaves. Disposable even. Go ahead and send second class warriors to a class five. Dead? Shame...NEXT." He frustrated growled.  
  
"And when 'I' kill one for not finishing his tasks on time, and he sees it, he sneers that it wasn't that important!" getting worked up. He growled and snarled at bit at those stinking Ice-jin, before he turned into a clamp again.  
  
'Finished?" "Yeah." he snarled. Not pissed at her but the rotten situation. "Let me think about this situation. We women are nastier then men as you told before. We work behind the scenes...And yes I will first talk to you before we'll do anything...now then...what about your stamina?" "My stamina?" "Uh-huh, bet I can last longer then you can." Diana teased. He laughed. "Indeed? Lets make a bet." "Depends on the bet..." He never allowed her to finish as he ravished her again. Massage, Ice-jin's...his people not in his mind any longer.  
  
***  
  
Slightly yawning Sakura stepped over a couple Saiyans in their drunken sleep. Some still dancing, amazing as she wasn't playing any longer. In fact...no music was playing...  
  
"Are you going to dance all frigging night?" he mate growled, trying to yank him into a chair. "You bet! DANG-DANG-DANG! Brainwash yeah-yeah!" bemused Sakura walked over and stopped his wild arms. Blinking intoxicated he eyed her. Huh?  
  
"Not brainwashed, trance." she stated. He nodded, bobbing his head. "Sure...what ever...trance...TRANCE!" And started dancing again. shrugging his mate and she left. "Try a frying pan." She suggested snickering as she walked out, stepping with care over Bardock, Celipa and Totopus, passed out. She suddenly stopped and eyed one particularly passed out Saiyan...oh shit...SHIT. And beside him...aw double shit. She struggled past the head bobbing Ishta who eyed her drink fascinated. Crunched before the slumped person and shook his shoulder.  
  
"ZORN...ZORN WAKE UP! What the fuck are you doing here you idiot!" Zorn blinked, eyes blood shot. Couldn't focus on her at all. Damned cross-eyed Saiyan. And that called himself captain. "Zorn your sub-commander is laying beside you?" "So wot?" "Your shift begins in 2 and a half hours? So is his?" "So wot?" "You'll never be sober in time, nor is he?" "Oh-oh..." he laughed himself silly before hanging to her breasts. "I'm in trouble...nice trance...Here comes your warrior...." he murmured some notes before passing out again, hopeless.  
  
"A drunken one...Shish...Well HEY SUB! Help a girl out!" "Donwanna...Zorn's never drunk...Zorn knows stuff..." "Uh huh! Like...the time...um...how latez it?" "4:10 am? Your shifts beginning in 2 hours and 20 minutes?" "Don't care, you do it." He ripped a badge off his suit and tucked it in her chest armour. "There, your Cappy for a day."  
  
"A whole day? My feet already whine!" "Here comes your warrior...he's letting you know...solve the shit on your own..."Zorn smirked at his Lyrics and started to snore.  
  
Sweat dropping she ran out and eyed the guards outside the palace, Nappa garbage. Damn...She bolted past them and grabbed two guards she recognised.  
  
"You two, we have to save your captains rep, and his sub's. They're passed out in the 'Ice-cube'. Get them into infirmary and in the tubs to purge the alcohol quickest, and report on your scouter when you did." Just off duty they eyed her soar. They wanted a bed and a meal. But after she finished they gulped before running past her, to the gates. She Scratched her head.  
  
Now what? Her hair...had to redo her hair Saiyan style again. and fake tail...AW SHIT. Why was she bailing him out? 'Because you hate Coola?' Yeah... 'Because you hate Nappa too and don't want that guy gloating over your first lover? And being good at it too?' Good enough...dye! She needed it! And that super glue! Snagging another guard just off duty she dug the badge from her armour and put it on her left chest. He gulped as he saw it.  
  
"YOU, get me black hair dye with super hair Strengthener. Zorn's incapacitated. So is the sub-commander." he eyed the badge with big eyes. Then saluted. "Yes sir!" And bolted away. Great. Frigging great. Finally she was feeling tired, and now she had to last some more hours. Bet Diana was having more fun.  
  
***  
  
She felt exhausted. "I'm bushed...you win..." Smug the king pulled her against him as she yawned. "I knew I would. Now sleep." "You'll be tired..." she muttered already half asleep. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." "Kay...damn Saiyan DNA...quicker, stronger..." she muttered something and passed out.  
  
***  
  
Making herself at home in Zorn's room she scurried about and found reports on some. Goody. He did his homework! Names and punishments. Too easy. Great, then she wouldn't have to worry about that. Kakarott too? Why? She read on. He had tried to bed one of the harem girls? "Shame on you...no wonder you have throne room again. Naughty. Knowing him...he went all the way. Try? My cute hiny." It did tell her it was his first time. Still...two weeks of throne room...poor thing. Off course 5 others. Including...hehehehe...KIANDRA! DA WENCH! Oh she'd love this one. Under her name was, did not uphold promise and bailed after getting in trouble. YUP she totally agreed. Damned wench. She'd love every second. Ishta was off the hook, meaning, only one woman, 5 males. Darn. "Line up screwed...aw? Isn't there another girl?" she scanned through reports. Nope, nope, no...  
  
The door bell chimed. "Enter." she muttered. "Good morning sir I came to bring the...who are you?" "A sub for Zorn and the sub. What is it?" "Err...reports of last night." eager she rose. "Give them, any girls in shit?" "Only girls. No idea what's up with the girls." "PMS.." she flopped them on the bed as he laughed and wanted to turn. "HOLD IT! I need some help."  
  
"Yes sir." he stood before the bed as they sorted out the things done, and what the naughtiest girl was. "Reina it is. Hitting a superior..." Sakura tusked. "Now who's the lucky boy not to have to stand with me...Kakarott deserved his share...Tolan...food fight in two canteens...hmm..." she dropped one named Liad. He was small fry with his fondling of a female higher elite. Again the man wanted to leave. "Two more things. Hand Nappa's commander this note, and your name please?"  
  
"Tran, sir." "Thanks Tran. Dismissed." This time the lines would NOT be screwed up. And Zorn would be so proud! Did hope he had a massive hangover. He deserved that.  
  
***  
  
6:00...Sakura walked to the king's bedroom and opened it. Without asking the guards allowed the wild manned black hared female, she wore the Armour of a Captain, the cloak as well. And had the attitude. Instead of shaking the king, Sakura crawled on the bed and tapped Diana awake.  
  
"Huh? What?" "Shht. It's me, Sakura, wake up the king after I'm gone. It's 6 am." "Okay... why are you dressed like a captain? Where is Zorn?" "Passed out, sub too. I'm subbing for both." "Oh man...Okay scram." Sakura nodded and walked away  
  
"And don't be concerned about Vegeta 2!" Diana whispered. "I'll wake him up too.' "Thanks...See yah." "Good luck..." worried Diana watched Sakura leave. She looked bushed. Things never went normal around her...shish. Lovingly she eyed the sleeping king. She had a grand night...Lets wake him up in a grand way. "She leaned over and gave him a French kiss. He sleepy returned it until fully awake he kissed her with passion. She pulled free. Allowed reluctantly by him.  
  
"6 am my king." he groaned. "Hate time..." "Me too. Duty awaits for us all..." she thought back to her poor sis. Duty indeed...oh yeah, the prince. She woke him in the same way. Funny enough, both royal's in fine moods!  
  
***  
  
6:10.  
  
Sakura stalked to the gathering room. Around her zoomed elite's past, late comers. "I saw you Taurus..." she warned. "No you didn't! I'm a figment of your imagination!" he ran past and into the hall. Sure...figment...she was tired...  
  
"Ishta...last time." "Yes sir, I know sir, sorry sir!" "Move your tail already." "Yes sir!" Growls and snarls weren't that hard...and she was certain, this part of the job, Zorn adored.  
  
"Martinez! LATE!" the elite stopped, turned and glanced at her. At her armour and gulped. "Yes sir!" "Your on report. Dismissed!" he bolted inside, inside she heard cursing after he found his place. He was the last. It was so still a needle could be dropped and heard. Without flinching she stalked past the rows and stood on the dais, turning to her papers.  
  
"Okay, listen up, I'm tired, cranky and a bitch. I want this day to go smooth, understood? Attention! Row call!" She checked the first list. Ah? Kiandra present? Happy day. All were there. She called down names for separate duties. The halls they were send to guard. All sections called down. Being the inner halls of the Palace, and places where the king and prince resided most. Ones who's names were not given stayed. Behind each name a note if necessary about first second or third warnings. Like base ball, third strike OUT. She noted Martz late. Zorn would have fun tomorrow morning, he already had two. Throne duty for sure.  
  
"Alright, those named, DISMISSED. Ones who weren't, happy day, you get to be a new ornaments in the throne room, all day long. Don't catch too much dust or the cleaners will have more work. MOVE!"  
  
They walked away, she remembered things Zorn did well. Hell he screamed in her ear for goodness sake, that would get you on your toes. Calmly she listened to the reports coming in as all took position and relieved others from their duty. Counting the hallways she howled, STOP. Obediently and knowing the daily drill all stood in their line up. She inspected them, just before a second row was added. And happy day. They were as she wanted. Three men, and three women. So she faked his handwriting, and his name. But the note worked, and the threats. Hehehe. She walked around a gigantic Saiyan who stood as rigid as the others. Why did they have to be big, bigger, biggest? Wasn't medium enough?  
  
She instantly spotted inconsistencies." She sneered at them. "Aw? Didn't mommy dress you good? FIX IT NOW! She paced around him, yanking his cape down and straight with her full body weight. Damned armours. And off course...Nappa's batch. Passed two then glared at the smaller female, finally someone her size. And lucky her, dress code screwed.  
  
""Why are you warring pink shorts? Does any one here, ware pink shorts?" "Sir sorry sir! I was yanked out of bed SIR." "Do I care? NO. GET CHANGED NOW!" "YES SIR!" and she bolted away. Sakura shook her head. Imp. Of all colours...pink... The others were good. After some more cape tugs. She barked at Kakarott when he snickered at her tries in getting a cape good.  
  
"Do you really want to ad a week to your two week holiday in the throne room?" she warned. "Sir, no sir!" "THEN SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND WHERE THE HELL IS THAT WOMAN!" "Sir, HERE SIR." She panting ran over and stood in line again. this was giving Sakura a headache. Walking in front they marched behind her. All following her lead in steps.  
  
She stopped them at the entrance. "A word of advice, when I see you dozing or sleeping when I'm the boss...your in deep shit. So deep you'd kiss the ground Zorn walks on, and wish for a year throne room instead of me..." She stated with her back turned to them.  
  
"Okay kids. It's 6.58...ATTENTION!" All placing them where Zorn had placed them yesterday, Sakura took particular delight and bossing Kiandra around. Who didn't look so happy, after she was humiliated in front of everyone. And she didn't look too friendly to her either. Her prob.  
  
"Are all Scouters set?" she barked. All said Yes sir, in choir. Content for the time being, Sakura stood on the dais and exactly like him as well. Her arms aside her frame, and her feet together. In came the king.  
  
"Good morning Zo...huh?" She bowed as the king walked over and flopped in his throne. "What are you doing here? I like your new hair style, but you should be in bed." "I will soon sire. As soon as Zorn and his sub-commander arrive. They had an accident during free time last night. Until their return, I took over for him." The king noted the badge under the cape. Indeed? Well if Zorn handed her that...it should be alright. Besides, never had a female captain of the guards. Couldn't be discriminating now could he. Diana's orders. Smirking he settled in.  
  
"Well captain, what's on the schedule?" The king asked bemused. "Three traitors, one farmer, and Coola at 10.40, sire." "Dammed...You just spoiled my morning. Damned Ice-jin. Nosy son of a bitch." "I could inform him you are otherwise occupied sire." "Yeah...nice idea...shame it can't work...something wrong with the line up..." He mused.  
  
"Sire?" "Can't put my finger on it yet..." he walked down and past the stiff lined up Saiyans. Confused Sakura flanked his right side.  
  
"Now I see it...females on both sides!" He turned pleased to Sakura. "You just made Zorn very proud. How did you do it?"  
  
"A mere note sire. With some...kind words." "Ah, kind words here are curses or threats, we don't believe in kind words, nicely done." both returned up the dais and listened to the whimpering traitors, the farmer. And Lucky them...Coola. Who eyed Sakura confused, interested and in thought.  
  
"Maybe I'll put a female in command as well." Sakura eyed Saucer who paled. And happy day Zorn arrived with his sub. Her eyes were a bit blurred. She did know, more heard her sister having arrived awhile back. The reports were buzzing in her ear and there was this zooming noise in her head that didn't stop.  
  
"Greetings sire, Master Coola. Captain?" Sakura glanced up. Wot? Talking to me? Oh yeah! She bowed before the king before he dismissed her. Walking past the guards in the throne room, Zorn flanked her. They turned out of sight of the throne room where she at last allowed herself to collapse. Zorn caught her and daftly draped her in his arms.  
  
"Good girl! You are busy!" "Bed..." "With your trance music, and your 'here comes your warrior, and your role- playing games..." "Bed..." "Yes I know. How long was it? 4 days?" "Bed..." "You saved my rep twice in 24 hours. I'll never hear the end of it, will I?" "Nope, bed..." he walked through the halls. Guards eyeing them as they passed. "DID I ASK YOU TO LOOK? Only thing you can do is count bricks!" all zipped their faces right again. All glad Zorn was back.  
  
"What did you do to them? Threaten to kill them?" "Nope, used imagination...b" "Lemme guess...bed?" "Bed." "One more thing before you sleep. The lines...are right!" "Note, threats, works." "Thanks..." "Used your name...bad girl." "Nah. Only once." she struggled with something, stuffing his badge in his armour.  
  
"Keep it." She sighed and fell asleep while he carried her. He should do something in return. AH he knew. After entering the room he walked with her into the bathroom. Ran a bath and washed the black stiff stuff from her hair. Washed her from top to bottom, before drying her. She asleep stood against him while he dried her off. And put her in a night gown. Tucked her in and hovered over her a bit. He gently kissed her forehead before leaving. Only half a day! Maybe he should ask her more often. Apart from that headache, he was fine. But who ordered him to keep the headache? Err...only one who could have ordered it. Sakura. Well he deserved it. And where was his scouter? Slapping his head he ran back to the room and bathroom and activated his on his ear. Reports streamed in.  
  
"STOP GOSSIPING YOU OLD MAIDS!" he barked after well out of shouting range. He loved his job. 


	13. 13 IceCube's Bar: Round 2

A/n: Lyrics are NOT owned y us but belong to their respected owners.  
  
13. Ice-Cube's Bar: Round 2  
  
Tip toe Diana entered the dusky bedroom. Soft sleeping sounds emanated from the bed. Soft she snuck up to the bed and lovingly stroke some dark stray hair from her sisters face. Who, by the way was still unconscious. Snickering Diana tiptoed to the closet, dug up a leather suit and tiptoed out. Now where to change...AH the kings bedroom. She walked across the hall and entered without being stopped. Stunned the king glanced up from his desk, on which neat piles of papers were stapled.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked curious as she coyly tossed the clothes on the bed and started undressing. "Changing sire." "So I noticed. Are you going out?" "If you allow me. I've been stuck here for a week. I need to get out." Bemused he put down the pen. "Is this place so confining?"  
  
"No...just want to make some new friends." his eyebrows lowered. "Just friends sire. Not bed friends. After all I am yours, and after last night definitely yours." content he relaxed. "Shouldn't I send some to watch over you?" "Nah. They wouldn't dare touch me. Besides, I'm visiting this place called Ice-Cube. Sakura had lots of fun there the last nights."  
  
"Oh no...the plink-plonk bar? You shouldn't go." "The what?" "They don't play music there, but allow drunks to tinker with the instruments." "Ah..." she settled the leather over her frame and pulled her hair out. "But my dear king, I will not only listen, but create the music." Fascinated he glanced up more as she walked over to him.  
  
"You can play?" "Yes, only a little." she lied. "If your interested, just put the scouter on tonight. The guards so I heard had allot of fun last night. My sister patched them through." "So I heard from Zorn who can't remember hearing it. Quaint...only a song with Warrior in it and transition?" "No my sweet, Trance. So she did her routine again...have to top that..." "You both should do your numbers before myself and my son, not in bars." he muttered.  
  
"I will do it in bars, new songs first before you and the prince...but I nor my sister will perform before you both 'and' the ice-cube." "Agreed."  
  
"Well, gotto go. Taurus would pick me up. He knows the way." "Have fun, and don't make it too late? You'll be awake early. He's coming tomorrow at 10." she pouted. Again? "Yes again. now go and relax." she curled around him from behind.  
  
"Can't you make up an excuse for me. You are the king..." He sighed. "Perhaps. Sakura could keep me company. If she's rested enough." "We'll see. Can't make any promises. She can be like a bear in hibernation." "A what?" "Never mind. Don't work too long. Or you'll have a headache again." "Oh you...go already!" The sting wasn't present as he smirked as she left waving coyly. She reminded him of his Mother...shish.  
  
***  
  
In the bar. Diana glanced up at trance music coming from the speakers. Huh? Taped? Saiyans hopping around and banging heads against each other. Not caring they turned and head banged more. Head banging was taking much to literally here...she mused. Had to hurt... She walked past the bar, and made a cutting throat motion. The music so loud no speech was possible. He nodded and hit a switch. Silence filled the bar. Dazed males and females glanced about. Who blasted the music?  
  
"Okay my lovelies. Nice music from my sister eh?" all blinked, eyed her then cheered. "Well, yesterday evening I was rather occupied, now I'm here though." More cheering. She smirking silenced them as she strolled to the piano-synthesiser...and who knew what more. It was pretty much alien. After several trials she found the right keys and started one of which Lyrics she slightly adapted. Marilyn Manson, she never would grow tired of him. Nor his Lyrics, like the one played now...Snake Eyes And Sissies  
  
Wrench is just a household god but I carry mine with pride I don't work but I can work with it to split your smile Run you down without a twitch, your car's just not as big as mine Tear the son out of your bitch and sprinkle your remains with lime  
  
I ain't no workin' girl, I do the best I can, I got the devil's hand rollin' sixes I am the habit girl, I use up all I can, I got the slacker's hand  
  
My afternoon's remote control, daydream milk and genocide Tranquility with broken knees, silly putty enemies Butter knife in your side What I got I got for free, middle finger technology What's yours is mine, yours is mine, told you fucker, yours is mine Snake eyes for sissies  
  
I am the paedophile's dream, a messianic peter pan Just a girl, just a girl, just a little fucking girl, I can never be a woman  
  
  
  
Loudly some guys disagreed. In they're drunken state lulling about her body definitely being a woman's. Others howling and searching for the paedophile. Drunken Saiyans, what a laugh. Funny drunks, bit aggressive towards aliens wanting to enter. They were kicked out harder then they entered. And none dared to come close enough to touch her. Which actually was kind of nice. The Divine comedy's 'drinking song,' good idea with all those beer swinging and tossing Saiyans. She sung bemused.  
  
Back at the house a bottle is found and opened in honour of those who have drowned While we who have not, are stricken with guilt and dutifully see that not one drop is spilt We're drinking to life, we're drinking to death We're drinking 'till none of our livers are left We're winding our way down to the spirit store We'll drink 'till we just can't drink any more Raise your glasses high! Drink the cellar dry!  
  
*The Saiyans cheered in glee as she continued.*  
  
Well bloody my nose and blacken my eye If it ain't some young punk in search of a fight And Shaunticles' chest is sagging with pride for honour has yet to be satisfied Well heaven be thanked we live in an age where no man need bother except on the stage With Dulce Et Decorum Est Pro Patria Mori and definitely not tonight...  
  
I can still remember when I was just a kid I was free to do what I wanted to but never ever did And now with years of discretion reached may we not forget Liberte Egalite Fraternite  
  
For there's life in the old world yet There'll always be an Vegeta-sei an Saiyan King and our royal house Two suns and the moon For we have only one chance Then this young man with an unhealthy tan puts a drink in my hand and says I understand  
  
You're in search of a place to continue the chase of the heavenly taste I suggest in that case That you all come with me to my place by the sea where the glasses shall be overflowing with free alcoholic delights (and free love if you like)  
  
For what point has this life if you can't realise your dreams? Raise your glasses high! Drink the town dry! We'll drink beyond the boundaries of sense We'll drink 'till we start to see annoying little pink Ice-jin's Inside our heads, inside our beds, inside ????  
  
*Saiyans cried in horror.*  
  
So don't shoot 'till you see the reds of our eyes And an army of weaklings marching behind From the night I was born 'till the day I will die All my lovers will be king and Divine! ***  
  
The prince strolled from the training rooms and back to his bedroom. Paused and eyed the girls bedroom. Should he? Nah. Shaking the thought from his head he entered and showered instead. As the water cleansed his sweaty body he closed his eyes. Yet the thought wouldn't be as easily shed as his work out sweat. Cursing under his breath he turned the hot down and shivered under the cold shower. A quick glance below showed no satisfying results. Damn. Damned hormones. He hated being a juvenile. He turned his gaze at the wall as he continued shivering under the steady beating stream.  
  
Then again, if he could believe these tales about insatiable sex impulses from the adults, a far from happy future lay before him. No wonder his father had so many women. It started at age 14, in his case, earlier even. And with no end insight. The best and until now, only remedy? Either find a woman, or train your ass off. Which was exactly what he had done since this morning. And the fact Diana walked around near naked wasn't much help either. He growling chattered with his teeth. His skin turning reddish under the torture.  
  
No, now he wasn't only gazing at Diana's rear. Sakura still gone. To who knew where...or he bet she wouldn't have escaped his gaze. No, now even the elite females and first class drew his attention. And there was nothing he could do. That was the most frustrating. NOTHING HELPED! He tried laying in a tub with ice-cubes. Didn't even shrink! Other races so he learned, had theirs shivering up pitiful, yet his stood proud still in the coldest of water. Bit red perhaps, but proud. How would he live through this? No idea. Maybe going off planet would help, he and Nappa. No girls around...Coola didn't have much in his army...could work. But then again, leaving his home world while Sakura and Diana were about? Hmm...hadn't even bedded them. No. Couldn't do that.  
  
Soar he checked again. DAMMIT! Sighing he closed the cold water as well. Hopeless. Well that only left one option open, didn't it. Bed a woman. Cause it actually hurt now. Not because of the cold, hell no. It was more a pounding inside him. He needed it! HOOKED ON SEX!? Couldn't tell his father, did once and laughed his head off. Maybe Zorn? Wrapping a towel around his waist he walked out still dripping and spotted his alarm clock. Hmm...early enough for him to be sober still. Hopefully. That rumour about last night, he didn't like much. But he couldn't see Zorn like a drunk. Wasn't his thing. Also, beside his father, he was the next best thing, Nappa being an air head. Good at fighting and training Seibamen. His brood were one of the best. But for other things? No, he'd pass. Grabbing his scouter he yanked it away from his ear as loud music welcomed him. Damned idiot. The most dirty songs and his state wasn't improving by them.  
  
"ZORN COME IN NOW!" he howled frustrated. He switched to his personal channel and soon was greeted by Zorn. Who had run outside and was standing a block away from the bar, while still music could be heard.  
  
-Yes my prince? Is something wrong?- "GET IN MY ROOM NOW!" -Immediately sir.- frustrated Vegeta smacked the scouter on his bed and stalked back and forth. Zorn threw the bar a sorrowful glance before running back into the palace. Soon enough he stopped before the door of the prince and knocked.  
  
"ENTER YOU FOOL!" ah, that mood again? Collected he entered and closed the door calmly. A viable frustrated prince, stark naked apart from the wet towel around his waist glared at him.  
  
"Yes my prince?" "I..." Vegeta lost his tong as he merely glared daggers at Zorn then at the wall. "I trained all day, you know that." Zorn nodded. "I just took a shower, ice cold..." weary Zorn nodded. Oh dear... Vegeta flushed in raw rage. "I CAN'T GET IT OUT OF MY SYSTEM!" Nappa...Zorn mused, would have asked, what? With that stupid face of his. But not, him, not Zorn, he was smart.  
  
"I see. Have you bedded a woman recently my prince?" He asked matter of factly. And unfazed. That was what Vegeta liked. Facts. And he, unlike is FATHER didn't laugh.  
  
"I haven't, since 3 days." "Your highness, it is actually very simple. Sakura is resting next door. I suggest, joining her and relieve the stress. Which only is normal at your current age." Vegeta grunted, hating the hormones raging in his body. "You were an early developed boy when you sexually became active. It is only normal, my prince." he added.  
  
"NORMAL?" Vegeta breezed. NORMAL HE SAYS!? TIS CAN'T BE NORMAL!!! IT'S BEEN IN THE SAME STATE FOR A BLOODY 48 HOURS!" Zorn blinked.  
  
"Sire, if your needs currently are this high, I also suggest one of the ladies in near proximity at all times of the day. Ignoring it, could cause problems." Vegeta humped. "Like?" "We did discuss these matters before sire. But perhaps you remember my words about blind need and moments when body wins over mind?" Vegeta growled inside his mouth.  
  
"And thus a prince becomes a blind rapist. ARCH, no choice, DISMISSED!" he heard the closing of the door and rested his head against the wall. Damn. His society did NOT take rapists kindly. Blasted on sight, and without repercussions for the shooter. Prince or no prince. Not as if any one could shoot and kill him. Hell no, but it would be embarrassing and all over the news. And then Coola would come and smirk or sneer...gloat even. Shish. Life sucked.  
  
"Oh Sakura? Wake up time..." pasting his old smirk on his face, though not feeling at all happy, he still clad in only a towel opened the door, noted Zorn long gone and without knocking entered the other room. ***  
  
Zorn after jumping from a window landed daft before the entrance and shoved and kicked some Saiyan's away, howling, captain, move over or I'll shoot. Worked like a charm. Content he parched himself back at his table and smirked up at Diana who stilled played and sung. She was a rotten minded girl, and he and all others loved her for it. The lyrics she poured out, amazed even him. Such sweet faces the couple had, but what minds...  
  
"Isn't it nice to have a penis!" all howled yes. "Isn't it awfully nice to have a dong..." one hit a pan. She laughed with the others before calming and continuing with tears over her face. She sat on the bar and had a circle of listeners around her. Yet again, arm length. After she finished she smirked content.  
  
"And now, something more at your current level." howls and snickering greeted her. "'Nother one from the Monties!" all cheered. Remembering the funny ones came from someone called Monty Python.  
  
O my king, please don't burn us. Don't grill or toast Your flock. Don't put us on the barbecue Or simmer us in stock.  
  
Don't braise or bake or boil us Or stir-fry us in a wok. Oh, please don't lightly poach us Or baste us with hot fat.  
  
Don't fricassee or roast us Or boil us in a vat, And please don't stick Thy servants, Sire, In a Rotissomat.  
  
All laughed and snickered as they off key tried to sing the song again. Diana laughed as she repeated the song thrice. She loved every repeat as they clumsily tried to copy her. And the poor lads were so drunk...she grabbed a scouter from someone's ear and tapped it.  
  
"Garn? Taping again?" -Yes milady!- "Good, send this to the radio stations could yah? And if someone is yapping through the music, give me a sign and I'll start it over again." -I adore you milady!- "Flattering gets you everywhere..." he grinned as she sung the song a fourth time.  
  
***  
  
King Vegeta, laying in bed reading with the scouter attached to his ear, blinked and glanced glassy at the wall. What? He? Shooting all his people? Fat chance. He heard also the comments made. All unaware he himself was listening in. Actually amusing.  
  
-Wonder what the king would say...- -I think he'd love it, this could be our first interplanetary hit, just put Coola in the place of the king.- "Fat chance, it's 'my' song, nobody fucks up 'my' song. I got copyrights now.' the king muttered warning, yet nearing a laughter fit.  
  
-Your highness? Aw man, I'm too drunk to be sober.- Vegeta laughed. "Then stay drunk." -Okay, bottoms up sire!- "Same back at yah." he blinked. Already starting with slang? Shame him! Someone was being a bad influence... "Diana? I'm hearing your songs, could you...maybe make them a bit more decent? -No your highness, I'm off duty now. Sorry.- he shrugged. What ever. He tried.  
  
***  
  
In a nearby room the prince glanced around in the dark. His hearing picked up the subtle breathing of one sleeping deep. Too bad for her... And this actually not thought nasty, merely a fact. Just as soon as he was satisfied, she could go back to sleep. Until that time... He snuck up to the bed, shedding the towel while walking over. Leaned on the bed from the foot end and crawled over the blanket to where Sakura lay sprawled. Very much asleep... For only a nano-second he had second thoughts, which quickly were pushed away by his failing thinking mind. Sure he could go to the harem. But 1. His father would eat his hide again, and this time his allowance really might be gone. 2. Those girls were really unsocial towards him, meaning, he really had to persuade them into a discussion before getting anywhere. Or he would fail, walk away still frustrated, or would forcefully take one. That only happened a couple of times. Thank goodness. Because it wasn't his thing. That game was only fun when both enjoyed playing it.  
  
"Sakura?" he whispered. His hair dripping a bit on her face. She groaned and ducked under the blankets. Blinking he eyed now the pillow. Huh? HEY. Soft approach out of the window. "Sakura I need your help." he stated soar. No reply, yanking the blankets away he noticed her curled up in a ball sleeping happily on as if he wasn't even present. Damned woman. Losing his already failing patience he touched her upper left arm. She shot up as if he shot her and skited into the far most corner.  
  
"BLOODY COLD!" Vegeta eyed his hand. Maybe... she glared at him. In the dark her eyes black. "Who are you!" she growled afterwards. It was only then he realised it was too dark for her to see. His eyes had to be a bit better then hers during nocturnal times. Different to each race.  
  
"Vegeta." "Which one?" he sighed. "Younger." she sighed back and moved back to her warm patch. "What the hell did you do, your as cold as Yunzabit heights." "Yun what?" "Coldest place on our planet."  
  
"Oh...I took a cold shower." "Why? Saving money on the gas bill?" Vegeta snickered. He? A prince paying gas bills? Hell now. "We don't use gas." "Oh..." came the sleepy reply. Sleeping? AGAIN? NO WAY!  
  
"If you don't come to me now, I'll go back to the shower and take you with me." "Nasty...but your so COLD!" "Then warm me up woman." "The hell I will. Take a bath. A WARM bath." he gritted his teeth. Took too much time. So instead he jumped her and pinned her shrieking under him. As he pressed his body against hers. And actually warmed quickly. Which had two reasons, her being against him, and she being warm of her own.  
  
"AHHHH, GET OFF!!! YOUR COLD DAMMIT! ARE YOU NUTS!?" "As I said woman, I need your help." she whimpered and chattered her teeth. "Damn you. With WOT! Getting warmed up?" she snarled. He smirked. "Yes, something like that." her hands tried to push him off...then paused. Tapping his ribs. Then lower to his hips...then they dropped. "Oh god...I see..." she tried to move and he allowed her. "Why stand under a freezing shower, trying to torture me? Working..." "No, I tried to remedy it myself, I failed. I also heard you hadn't bedded before, so I'll be careful. Don't expect miracles though."  
  
"Miracles?" she snickered. Bedded before Vegs! "News out dated. It seems my sister did not think me capable of those things..." "Your no virgin anymore?" "Nope." "GOOD!" he jumped her again and ripped her nightgown to shreds. Happily noting she was naked under it. Sakura wasn't given much choice or time as he moved quick. At long last, relies...  
  
***  
  
Round 5 AM Diana blinking was carried inside by one of Nappa's men who had seen how she smacked hean on into the wall instead of passing through the gate. Her intoxicated brain eyed his armour. His face, something was off here...now if she could only just...armour...army...ARMY? NAPPA??  
  
"AHH FUCK OFF ME!!! I DON'T LIKE YOU, ZORN!!!!" she was dragged sweat dropping onwards as he tried to smother her screaming.  
  
'Rape of the kings fav, rape!!!" She wailed. Several saiyans bolted over as she was dropped. He raised his hads and pointed at her with his boot.  
  
"DRUNK!"  
  
"You nearly KILLED ME. Suffocating kings fav eh?" she sneered, crawling on hands and feet to a pair of boots she recognised. Save.  
  
"Get me to bed." she whimpered. "Don't wanna Nappa guys touching me." One knelt and eyed her bemused. "Why lady Diana. Had fun?" she nodded sheepish. "Yup, couldn't you hear? Only prob was, all Saiyans after I finished bought me drinks, and I couldn't decline..." he laughed as he offered her a hand. Gallantly he hauled her onto her feet. Wavering she fell against him. Cute guy actually. Had a neat scar over his cheek, and over his eye. But he wasn't blind. Flashy.  
  
"Waz your name? Do I know you?" He scooped her into his arms as she daftly draped an arm around his neck. "My name is Storn milady. And we haven't met before. I however do know of your reputation." "Only good things I hope?" he nodded bemused as he walked with her through dark hallways. "Offcourse." Yawning she started singing one of her more dirty songs.  
  
"Isn't is nice to have a penis...Storn?" "Err.." "Isn't it awfully nice to have a dong?" "It is." he agreed with the drunk.  
  
They arrived at the bedroom. Storn with his hands full, couldn't knock so he managed to open it with his boot. Inside he went then stood rigid. Oops... In the bed Sakura lay asleep with the prince draped over her protectively. A possessive hand around her waist.  
  
Diana wormed free and daftly skipped over and hopped on the side of Vegeta. "Wake up! I wanna sleep now!" she whined nasal. "Woman? ARCH scram, it's occupied." Vegeta snarled. She jumped once more on him as Storn watched stunned and rooted on the spot. Before his mind kicked in and made him bolt out and close the door behind him.  
  
"Get off me!" he growled. Sakura was so asleep she never even noticed. Diana flopped beside him as he refused to move. Got under the blankets dressed still and yanked it over her as she pinned Vegeta in between. Sighing Vegeta tried to push her off the bed with his rear.  
  
"Do you mind? Yous have own bed." "Scram to there then." he muttered. "Yous bed is yous bed, mes, mes bed." "How intelligent. Your drunk." "Is drunk, bitsy." "Is that even a word? Vegeta wondered, shook his head. Flopped on his bed. Worming his left arm under Sakura's head, then his right under Diana's. Who swatted it away. Wasn't comfy.  
  
"ARCH, run to my fathers bed then!" he snarled Impatient. "FINE, I will. I'll tell him you been messing with my sis. Then he'll punish you, so there." "What ever." She rose proud. Hitting her feet against something and blinked away a tear. Ouch....KING! She ran to his room and smacked into the door. The two guards flinched, had to hurt. With shaking lips she opened it and ducked into the bed. Behind her the door rapidly closed again by the guards. Startled the king jumped and eyed how she hid under the blankets. Her rear sticking up as she whimpered. Carefully he pulled the blanket away and eyed her as she sniffed.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. "Hit me nose..." she whimpered. "And?" "Me toe." Trying to fight down the laughter that bubbled in him the king realised she was way too drunk. She was to far along to even feel pain he'd bet. Had to be the idea.  
  
"Your son sucks too." she continued. As he yanked out her boots and tossed them across the room. Not caring where they landed. "Why is that?" he pulled her armour off. "He's in my bedroom, with my sis!" "DAMMIT! I thought I warned him not to wake her!" "He didn't! She was asleep, but kinda naked, soi was he." "GOD DAMNED! MESSING WITH MY WOMEN AGAIN! BLOODY TEENS!" Diana giggled.  
  
"Veggy will be punished...Veggy will be punished..." she lulled on a teasing tone. "You bet. No allowance for a month." Diana snickered. Saiyan months were 40 days. "Make it two." Diana suggested. "He kicked me out of my own bedroom." "Granted. 2 months." Happy she curled against him and was gone as soon as she layed her head on his chest. 


	14. 14 'Flying? Us'

14. 'Flying? Us?'  
  
Sakura woke in an empty bed. Zorn had shaken her awake.  
  
"Wake up, the king want you ready." She yawned. "For wot?" "Throne room duty." He snickered.  
  
"Liar. Throne room duty my cute butt. Wake Diana." "Diana is as drunk as she can be. And will not wake up. I tried." "Shit. Well I only work half days now." Zorn snickered. Sure. Like yesterday. Blindly she grabbed his arm and yanked herself off the bed. Barely being caught by Zorn in time as she yawned again. "How late?" "8 AM." she groaned. He snickered. "Dress...what dress..." "You pick." Zorn responded as he walked away. "HOLD IT!" coyly he turned to face her. "YOU PICK. Diana's the fashion guru. I'm not." Sighing he eyed the closet as she leaned beside him against a wall.  
  
"Your taking forever..." She complained. Could any one blame him? There was lingerie in here! And so...tiny...and beside him she was naked still...shit...hormones...  
  
"Well..." he picked out an arabic female costume. Looked like Arabian nights...what ever. Sakura took it and dressed in the lavender clothes. Put her hair in a bung, attacking a simular coloured veil which reached her calves and yawned again. Zorn escorted her to the throne room. Stunned she stopped as he walked her to the king who eyed her pleased.  
  
"What is that?" she asked, pointing at the red circle pillow of sorts. Big...and knee height. "Your new seat." the king explained as she walked with Zorn to his side. Scratching her head she crawled on, like a cat turning around to find the best way to sit. Bemused the king eyed her. At last she installed herself cross-legged. Tucking her clothes best she smirked. There. Now he should be too smug. She couldn't sit in this position the whole day. But it looked kinda cool for now. Oriental princess...hehehe. And her daddy...she glanced at the king. Not daddy...his eyes, definitely not looking like a daddy.  
  
Hours passed before Coola arrived. Even greeting Sakura who hid her shock. Yipes...it noticed her... Bored to the max, Sakura zoned out for awhile. All they did was yapping about some neighbouring planets being a pain. Saucer walked around a bit. Absently Sakura noticed a woman cleaning after him, which was easy as he wasn't making a mess.  
  
The king paused as he looked at the cleaning lady, shouldn't she be done hours before he arrived? However she was nagging saucer good...she turned as both his and Sakura's eyes widened. DIANA? With a big morning grudge. Sakura noted, probably a hang over.  
  
"Move it yah fool!" Diana snarled as she shoved saucer away with her broom. Daft she cleaned behind the elites, not bugging them much. Cleaning them up a bit while talking a bit. When she moved to Nappa's group she nagged them nearly as much as she did Saucer. Zorn now realised her identity as well and refrained from removing her as he had intended. She pinched tails with her nails to get them to step forward. They were so stubborn. Cleaned up and yanked them by their armour back. They offcourse allowed her to do so. She couldn't drag a Saiyan if he had his mind set. Busily she started vacuuming the room. To the kings amazement she had found the oldest and loudest model the palace had. Speaking was impossible while she vacuumed. To the kings weary notice she walked up the dais and started nagging Saucer's men.  
  
"Get off GET OFF. Only for the king, his women and royals!" shooing them away she vacuumed behind the thrones, Zorn, the bodyguard of the king, and Sakura. Coyly she cleaned Zorn up, and vacuumed his hair even. When it was released form the sucking machine it sprang back to it's original position. Sakura hid her giggles behind her hands. Grabbing a cleaning cloth Diana scratched her covered hair a bit. How to clean an occupied throne...Shrugging she picked up her grey dirty dress to her knees, balanced her hand with the back of the throne and climbed up. Putting her feet daft on the arm rests, she made Coola sweat drop and lean as far back as he could while she cleaned the back. Then, climbing up higher she started cleaning the arch of the emblem. Weary the king glanced up. Too high! But Diana climbed still higher. Reaching tip toe to get to a part she barely reached. Coola, not the king liked this stunt much. Coola, because she'd drop on him should she lose balance. The king, because he didn't want her seen hurt.  
  
"Zorn." he growled. Zorn nodded, hovered up and watched over Diana's proceedings. "Yo, elevator? Up." Zorn blinked. Glanced at the king who nodded. Very well. Clasping her secure around her waist he hovered up. Diana noticed content, this wasn't cleaned much. Soon her dust cloth was...dusty...thick grey dust clung into it. She smirked, unseen by any one else. Sakura below clasped her hands...the clean stunt!!! YEY!  
  
"If I were you my king, I'd come and sit with me for a few minutes." She whispered. Moving over enough for him to sit. She patted it bemused as she glanced back up. The king soundlessly zipped over and glanced up as well.  
  
"Aw shame...sec Captain." Diana hung the cloth on her left hand...above an oblivious Coola,, and started shaking it thoroughly. Dust snowed down like a blizzard around the Ice-jin who sneezed. Above they heard a frustrated growl.  
  
"AH SHIT! I always forget, cleaning is from top to bottom, not bottom up. Now I can start all over again."  
  
"I just realised I needed to finish a visit, I shall return in a few days." Coola announced. Zorn landed with Diana who with him, the king and Sakura watched the ice-jin and men, walk out swiftly. Content Diana put her arms in her waist.  
  
"Worked." she stated happily. Before at a much quicker rate cleaning up the throne and sat on an arm rest. "So, how was this? Not a politic stunt eh?" she stated smug. Before winching and rubbing her temples. Damn vacuum. Bet it hurt my head more then yours." she muttered.  
  
"He...left?" the king stammered as he left Sakura's pillow and sat down in his own throne. "He did, Ice-jin VS cleaning lady, 0-1." Sakura chided. "Good morning sis." Diana waved her had to Sakura who coyly waved back. "Morning too sis!" The prince ran inside.  
  
"Why did Coola walk away so quick?" he asked curious. Diana stalked up, and swatted the dust cloth against his face. A local cloud enveloped him and he sneezed 4 times.  
  
"That was for last night!" she snarled, then smiled again. Soar Vegeta eyed her. "And that also chased Coola away." Vegeta began to laugh. The king joining in. Soon the throne room echoed in laughter.  
  
***  
  
Celipa sat with her team in the canteen. Yet another mission to be finished. Bardock was filling them in. Some back water planet, little defences. Would be boring. And Bardock was moody as well, he couldn't get banged up this time.  
  
"I'd gladly assist you Bardock." Totopus mused. Cracking his fingers. Bardock shrugged it off. "Then you'd be court marchald for hitting a superior you idiot." bored Celipa leaned back on her chair, her head in the nap of her neck as she eyed the world upside down. The music suddenly stopped. The talking saiyans stopped. Weary of an announcement.  
  
-Yo, you people! The girls from Ice-cube never noticed they were taping it all! This is hacker joe! LETS ROCK!- The voice of Garth stopped as he started with a dirty song of Diana's. The Sit on my face song. Some remembered them singing it only a week ago when they were brought to see the king. Was it only a week before? Some mused. Next was a song Sakura had called 'trance'. Bardock sat up right as he and most men wailed along with 'here comes your warrior'. Celipa laughed so hard she toppled backwards and smacked into the ground. A HIT! Laterally, not only the song... Garth not only hacked into the com system, he also managed to override several systems in scouters, so all popped onto a secure channel where he played the song. Captains and commanders excluded. And offcourse, the palace was not forgotten. Many guards stood still while enjoying the numbers. Garth already having set the scouters to respond to incoming messages, so they still were aware of what was going on around them. He had no intention of compromising the security system.  
  
Saiyans still travelling in space pods glanced up as their speakers vibrated with the alien music. Many just returning from longer missions, and having no idea who the singers were. Or why garth played them. Just that they sounded 'okay' enough.  
  
***  
  
Meekly Sakura and Diana each sat on their own pillow flanking the kings throne while the king scolded the prince. Each dressed in the same colour costume and in the same position. Hands in they're laps as the prince cringed.  
  
"AND NO ALLOWANCE FOR 2 MONTHS!" the king concluded. Stricken the prince glanced back. "2 MONTHS?" "ARE YOU DEAF? YES 2 MONTHS!"  
  
"Sum up father, why exactly am I being punished for 2 whole months without allowances?!"  
  
"Quite simple brat! One, you screwed up one of my women...AGAIN. Second, you kicked one out of her own bedroom!" Vegeta's face fell.  
  
"But...BUT!" "NO BUTS! OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Winching the prince complied. Determent to find someone to beat to a pulp over this.  
  
They had a break. Diana and Sakura walked to Zorn to nag him some. "Zorn?" Sakura asked. All talked through with Diana before even walking over. They needed some info, and Sakura owned the wildcards concerning Zorn. Zorn glanced up from his lunch and didn't look too happy, she had her, I need info, face again...  
  
"My dear Zorn..." He winched...too nice...definitely wanted something. Both girls sat beside him. Each on one side. Zorn suddenly lost his appetite. Luckily he had eaten allot before they walked over. "Black mail time..." Diana whispered sweetly. His spirits dropped. Now what...  
  
"Zorn?" soar he glanced at Sakura. "How do we learn to fly?" He toppled backwards off his chair. "That is it? That whole intro...for THAT?" meekly the girls nodded. Feeling stared at Zorn snarled at them to look away and sat back down. Still stunned.  
  
"Only flying...shish. Well, lets see, how to describe it..." He pondered it awhile. "It's like an inner power. All you need is to detect it with in you, a little around you, push your self up by willing it and you fly." both girls blinked.  
  
"Sounds easy..." Diana muttered. "Well, beings like your race, have a hard time learning it. Some take weeks to get it." Zorn explained as he munched on some bread. "I'm willing to learn. How does it feel?" Zorn eyed Sakura confused. "The power?" she added. He frowned in thought. Emptying his mouth he took her hand and placed it in his, forming very slowly, above her hand a tiny ball of light.  
  
"Did you feel it?" he asked, she had her eyes closed in concentration. Then shook her head. Pissed she watched his ball vanish as Zorn tried with Diana. Who didn't feel it either. And likewise annoyed. Patient Zorn took both their hands in each free hand of his and formed even slower a ball above each hand. A stronger and brighter then before. Each girl had her eyes closed to sense fullest. Blocking out the murmurs of the canteen.  
  
And then...a soft spark, a slight tingling, displacement of air...there it was. But nearly too faint to recognise. And they had to find that? In them selves? As one they opened their eyes and watched the balls dissipate.  
  
"Meditate." Diana suggested. Sakura nodded. "It's the only way. It's so faint..." Zorn eyed them. Meditate? "Can you two meditate?" "Sure. Can't you?" Diana asked as they rose. "Only if I train for prolonged periods of time." he admitted. They shrugged. "Empty your mind and let all stupid thoughts pass by without thinking about them." Diana explained, both walked away, discussing their findings.  
  
"Empty your mind and let all stupid thoughts pass by without thinking about them..." he repeated. "As if...I'm no stupid Nappa freak. Bet he's real good."  
  
***  
  
Diana and Sakura returned early to the throne room, the king wasn't back yet. Not caring each installed herself in lotus position and calmed their minds, while exploring their bodies within and trying to trace that elusive power.  
  
The king returned 15 minutes later and eyed the statue couple. However he knew what they were doing. And respected it. He and his bratty son could meditate as well. An ability few saiyans ever mastered. And all because of the bad name it had. Even if he as a bit surprised the couple had mastered it as well and before even arriving here he sat down in his throne and called his clerk to do some paper work instead. His schedule was changed after the sudden leaving of Coola. Not that he minded. He was drowning in work.  
  
Zorn returned shortly with the change of guard and flanked the king, behind Sakura. What an ice sculptures. No fun at all. They like the guards now looked more like ornaments then people. Why did the king allow them to stay like that? Well it was hardly up to him to question the king. ***  
  
Diana and Sakura struggled to find this power spoken off. But it was more elusive then previously thought. It was like something invisible and going out of it's way to avoid them at all costs. And they had no idea where it housed. Should have asked before. Just as Sakura was ready to give in for today, Diana whispered to her mentally. This only worked when they both were in deep mediation. And even then it failed at times.  
  
Sakura, the heart... With new hope Sakura traced every bit of her heart, on physical and mental plain. And at long last, hovering in between she found it. So tiny...in her meditative state of mind she zoomed in and discovered the source. Two neutrons...? And Diana discovered before her...ah well. She started manipulating it, as was Diana. It was like a combination lock. Suddenly they sensed it. Washing over them from the centre of their body. Eager they felt it tingle in all body cell's. So cool! Energised they quickly stepped onwards. Now knowing what they were looking for they tried locating some within their aura. Which was what Zorn had meant. A bit around them... After not too long time they discovered that as well and willed themselves up. It drained them a bit. But not overly so. More a feeling of that power being put top use. Merely a new sensation to get used to. ***  
  
The king stopped mid sentence. Zorn's scouter softly beeped. As did the twelve others with the guards, added with one of the kings body guard. All glanced at the two women who had been meditating for 5 hours already.  
  
Each of them had their clothes waving in an for them not sensible breeze. They even shifted colour only a bit. Before each still in deep concentration, and relaxed faces, closed eyes, started hovering up. Diana only a second before Sakura. Higher and higher they went. Oblivious of what they were doing. Still both in lotus position. The king glanced from right to left and back again. What the hell...  
  
"WHAT are they doing?" The king growled as he rose and glanced at the two, now hovering steady at 4 metre above the dais.  
  
"They appear to be flying sire."Zorn muttered impressed and needlessly. "I KNOW THAT. WHO TAUGHT THEM?" "No one..." Zorn muttered. "Only gave them some indications to the basics sire...they asked it." "And they figured it out alone ne? No wonder they meditated so long. SAKURA, DIANA, WAKE UP!" The girls relaxed, dropping their feet down and glanced at the other. What was up? Then glanced down, 4 METRE? Yelping they lost concentration and plummeted down. The bodyguard caught Diana, as Zorn caught Sakura. Bother having hovered more to centre of the room. So 4 metres added with 40 centimetres.  
  
As they were caught each yelped in glee, struggling free and danced together, hand in hand. "We did it!" They chanted. Clasping hands they turned quicker and quicker, their hair waving and veils joining in. Content they stood still concentrated and strained before they re-located the power and hovered up to their toes. Diana pranced about like a ballerina.  
  
"Looky, I can stand on my toes!" she chided. Sakura meanwhile had hover- tiptoed to a wall and used the grooves to hover higher.  
  
"Are you two done?" The king asked patiently. Diana glanced up after stand hovering above his throne. "But sire? It's our first time..." Sakura nodded as she with her fingers digging in the grooves moved higher. "Very well. But be careful. Zorn? Guards? Catch them if they fall again."  
  
"Look at me Sakura, I'm a fish!" Diana air swam across the room. Sakura, feeling pissed Diana was being bolder then her again. She actually was still a bit scared for flying freely. Then again, Diana hovered lower then she was. About 2 to 3 metres above the floor. While she was currently at 6. Okay. She thought. Be brave for once. She pushed away from the wall which had been her secure line to the ground. Something she could touch and waved wildly with her arms to steady herself. With arms and feet spread she sweated nervous. So far so good...yips she was high...at an unguarded moment she suddenly smacked her head against the ceiling and crashed down in shock as she clutched her skull. A guard from Zorn's batch glanced up. Stood ready and caught her quickly.  
  
"Watch out for the ceiling...it's high but not that high when your flying." The king snickered. Soar Sakura found the power again and hovered now horizontal up. She gulped...now what...how could she get straight again? Above her Diana ceiling walked. Waving down. How did she do that? HOW DID SHE GET BACK NORMAL! Great way if you lacked a bed but this was stupid.  
  
"How do I get straight!?" The king couldn't answer as he laughed too much. "ZORN?" laughing too. Whining pitiful she glanced at Diana.  
  
"Di? How..." "Coming!" Diana informed as she sat on the throne symbol. And still she hovered higher. Soon enough she'd reach that hard ceiling again. From the bulkheads a hand shot out. Yelping Sakura lost concentration and dangled from the strong hand. The prince hauled her in.  
  
"That looked stupid." He informed. She sulked. "As if you were a good flyer at the start." smug he eyed her. "Actually I was." "Go fig..." Sakura growled. Diana meanwhile, having forgotten her sister all together had her lip out as she concentrated in Nappa's men head walk.  
  
"You can use that same power to turn you any way you please." Vegeta helped. Then shoved her out. Wailing she in time recovered and eyed the ground at shoulder height of a ready guard. He pulled back and back in the line up when she stunned she didn't fall hovered lower and walked with her hands over the carpet. Amazing...the king nearly died laughing. It looked so stupid...  
  
"How am I going to fix this one, he's too tall. BEND OVER." The king waved his hand to do so. Daft Diana hopped on his now lower head and to the next. "Thank you."  
  
More trusting her power she hovered up and decided to do a game. "Diana, new game. First one to touch the ground, walls or ceiling loses." "Banners? Are they free?" "Nope." Eager Diana hovered over and both eyed the other fanatical. It was getting harder and harder to stay hovering. Sweat pearled down their faces as they clasped their hands to fists. Each girl panting under the strain.  
  
"You won't win..." Diana puffed. "Watch me..." Sakura growled back, dropping a little. "I'm watching, your dropping..." Diana snickered. Sakura struggled back up. Both gritted they're teeth as the others waited. Their faces turned redder by the minute. "Come on girls, you can do better then that." The king teased. Frustrated the girls hovered up only a bit more. Then lowered back to their previous height. Being 4 metres above ground.  
  
"You know sis..." Diana muttered... "You win.." Instantly she dropped and was caught by Zorn. "Hi cutie!" she chided. Pressing her lips Sakura strained to keep up and made a better landing, she failed one metre above ground. Landed rough on her feet and dropped lower on all fours, panting.  
  
"You did well for the first time." The king comforted the breathless girls. Diana was draped on her pillow as Zorn then carried Sakura to hers.  
  
"Good service here." Diana chided still panting. Sakura was still breathless. And curled up on her pillow to snooze a bit. "Yes. Zorn indeed does his work well." The king added playfully. Both were tired and still sleepy. Sakura drifted off sooner then Diana, who copied her example. Soon the king had, instead of two meditating girls...two sleeping girls beside him. 


	15. 15 Royal Musicians

A/n: Lyrics used are NOT owned by us, but belong to their respected owners.  
  
15. Royal Musicians  
  
  
  
That night, when the king already left, Zorn shook the couple awake. They were soon wide awake and playfully messed up his hair.  
  
"Wazzup?" Diana asked smirking. "Well...you slept away the day, and meditated, and the king is grouchy." They eyed the other. "You get the king and prince in here in 2 hours and we'll fix. Oh and lots of guests?" He nodded weary. Before walking away. Giddy the couple half ran, half flew through the halls. Bolted into the canteen and hopped energetic up and down until they were able to order. Hyper they just ordered something energetic...and skipped to an empty table, glancing up when spotting Celipa and scurried to her table.  
  
"Celipa, pass the word, 9 pm, throne room. All invited." Diana stated. Sakura flopped beside Celipa. "Yup, and see if you can find Kakarott, Taurus and Bardock too. Their fun. Private invitation. Oh and Totopus. Hey have you seen, Yasai and Jagaime?" she asked.  
  
"Well your in luck girl. They just returned in one piece from a mission. Private invites too?" Both girls nodded. Celipa eyed them as they stuffed themselves. "They won't be accepted you know. Not just like that..." Diana and Sakura mused. What to give...um...  
  
"Come 30 minutes before, we'll hand you special papers for admittance. K?" "Kay. Um, where?" "Oh ah...um...before the palace." She nodded. Okay.  
  
They ended their feeding frenzy and rose. "We have to go, lots to prep." Celipa nodded and waved them away. ***  
  
8.30 pm.  
  
"Where is she..." Diana and Sakura waited impatiently. Over ran a small group. Being Celipa and the boys. "Sorry...hold up." Celipa apologised. Diana waved it away as Sakura handed them all a paper with royal symbol. Honestly nagged for at the king who was really moody and still had no idea what was going on.  
  
"We have to change now. These are front rows." Sakura muttered and eyed Diana who nodded. "SEE YAH!" and the couple ran back in side. Bardock eyed his paper. "A throne room ticket...now I saw it all..." "Bet you'll reconsider after tonight..." Taurus muttered. "I've seen them in action." He added as Kakarott nodded. Radditsu his elder brother raced over breathless. "Too late?" They nodded. He scuffled. Dammit... Celipa snatched Bardock's paper and read it through.  
  
"Brighten up Radditsu, your in too. Bardock and offspring." "Hey...thanks dad." Kakarott waved his own invite in his brothers face. "NAH-NAH!!! Young brats rule!" "I don't understand why they even bother writing you and Taurus an invite, you both already are in the palace guard." Bardock muttered.  
  
"Because these are FRONT rows dad." Kakarott sneered. "Now you know I HATE that dad word...either father or BARDOCK." And he stomped Kakarott's head with his fist. Who just smirked sheepish.  
  
"Come on gang...DAD, better find our seats!" laughing Kakarott bolted inside with Bardock right behind him. "COME HERE YOU INSOLENT BRAT!" "MAKE ME DAD!" "WHY YOU!!!" "DAD-DAD-DAD-DAD-DAD-DAD!" the hall lighted up a bit from an attack.  
  
"My suit!! Dad you ruined it!" Another light flash. "FATHER!" ***  
  
Zorn had a problem...the king hated being sent to his throne room at night...indecisive he stood before the door. How to...um...no...no that wouldn't...um...no...shaking his head he just entered. The king glanced up from his desk.  
  
"If you are giving me more papers, I shall blast each one...in your arms..." He snarled. Ah...good mood...Zorn stood straight.  
  
"Sire. The twins request your presence in the throne room." 'Why? Are they stuck in the bulk heads?" the king asked. "Um...no sire, they have a surprise." "FINE, anything is better then this junk." happy this went better then he thought, he eyed how the king left his armour...em...and walked only clad in his black suit, gloves and boots. "Sire? The throne room will be a bit crowded..." The king snarled inside. What the hell was going on! Moody he yanked the armour with cape over his head and stalked out. Followed by Zorn.  
  
***  
  
Diana and Sakura were ready. Each wore a stretch suit under their pink...very girlish dresses. Big pink ribbons in their hair and two huge lollipops in their hands. Even the gold hairs which curled around them. Smug Diana eyed Sakura. Who finished putting on her pink shoes.  
  
"We look adorable..." She stated. Sakura snickered. "We look like dolls." "Just the idea. Everything set?" Sakura nodded.  
  
"Good...break a leg..." "Yeah you before me." "Thanks...show time." Licking their lollies they walked to the throne room where the king, moody found his way to the throne. What the hell...HIS ROOM. Some hovered, some sat in the beams above. Others had chairs just below the dais. Elites and...Kakarott? Taurus? Bardock? Go fig. Best buddies. So were the others. Now what? Where were they waiting for? Silence fell over the crowd as two girls walked in. Sucking their lollies and eying the saiyans through big blue eyes...too blue eyes...lenses?  
  
"Sir? Could we pass pwease? You so big and we small." One squeaked. Nappa eyed down. Some snickered. Moody the commanded did what he could as the couple continued their waddle. The king saw the two advance to him as Celipa hid her giggling.  
  
"Are you really the king?" The second asked, licking her lolly. "I am." The king replied, a bit amused. "Wow...your all so big and strong...and we're so weak and...cute." all had expected small so some laughed. Innocently the two blinked. "Was that funny? Big people laugh at the strange times." "Can we sing a little song king?" He nodded, as his son strode from the side entrance and sat in his own smaller throne to see. The throne used only when his father was driven from his own. With frail childish voices they began. Their ode to...the lollipop...  
  
"Lollipop, lollipop, oh lollilolli-lali-lali..." They continued as more and more burst in a laughter fit. Nearing the end Sakura was hushed by Diana. All rehearsed before. At least talked about. Nothing was rehearsed her. It was more an on the spot performance.  
  
"Wow...wait...hold on, this isn't a Saiyan song." She eyed her sister who couldn't keep her tong from the sweets. "Isn't?" "Nah. Their more rough tough and warrior like. Right?" Howls greeted her. "See?" Sakura nodded. Both pulled out the pink dresses and threw them at the audience. Under it they wore the black skin tight black suits. Both kicked their shoes out and walked up the dais to the king.  
  
"Wait a minute...hold on...hello my king..." Diana who took the lead, stated. He eyed them bemused. Each girl hung over him and then leaned over an armrest as they took the high heels and a wraparound skirt. Also black and leaned on each side of him, pecking a kiss on his cheek before pulling back entirely. If it had been any one else, he wouldn't have hesitated to kill them. But...they made him laugh.  
  
They tied the skirts around them and stepped into the heels. Zorn on they're signal waved two elites inside who carried a small podium and placed it in the middle. Sakura pointed at Diana's hair, who eyed her confused. Sakura yanked out a pink ribbon. Diana ah-ed and quickly tore out her own. They gave them to Celipa. Kakarott and Taurus jumped the poor woman and quickly tied them in her hair. Someone handed her a gigantic lollipop. Dummified Celipa glanced around. Huh? The ribbons around her and in her hair in very ungraceful ponytails. Even one in a bow around her tail. Bardock laughed his head off and cried in his hands. Daft Celipa evaluated her current state, licked the lolly, deciding it was tasty she liked it more and could care less about what they thought.  
  
While they laughed the sisters debated a song. "Warrior, warrior!" they suddenly chanted. Diana glanced up and elbowed Sakura grinning.  
  
"Don't you mean, here comes your warrior?" She enquired as Sakura scratched her head, she didn't have a synthesizer here... "Hold it please, I don't have a keyboard." Sakura told them. Two in the back eyed the other. "BE RIGHT BACK!" They scurried away. The king knowing the two to have a small very unsuccessful band. The 'Bone-Crackers' if he remembered correct.  
  
"Well now Ladies and Gentlemen, it's 'Talent Spotting Time' and please put your hands together for a very big warm welcome please to .... Sakura Scum." Diana announced. Sakura who had bolted behind some saiyans daftly walked over as if she was just arriving. Confused they applauded a bit.  
  
"This next song is a protest song." She carried a broken guitar, withouly three strings. Strumming them awfully offkey. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I've suffered for my music, now it's your turn." Some whimpered. Most snickered. Dropping the guitar on someone's head Sakura dug in her suit. Not able to locate something. Frowning she opened her low cut suit and fished out a harmonica. And was able to coach some awful tones out.  
  
All the prophets of doom Can always find room In a world full of worry and fear Tip cigarettes And chemistry sets And Rudolph, The Red-Nosed Reindeer So I'm goin' back To my little ol' shack And drink me a bottle of wine That was mis en bouteille Before my birthday And have me a fuckin' good time!  
  
Rain on a tin roof sounds like a drum We're marchin' for freedom today - yay! Turn on your headlights and sound your horn If people get in the way  
  
She played some more horrible harmonica. Some actually covering their ears. Even the king and vegeta winching.  
  
Let me turn you on To the chromium swan On the the nose of a long limousine Even hire it for the day It is somethin' to say But what the hell does it mean? I may be accused Of bein' confused But I'm average weight for my height My phil-o-so-phy Like color TV Is all there in black and white  
  
RAI... Rain on a tin roof sounds like a drum We're marchin' for freedom today - yay! Turn on your headlights and sound your horn If people get in the way  
  
Thus she smug ended her off key sung song. Nappa suddenly halted, having sung off-key along. Embarrassed he shut his mouth. Zorn had noticed, sitting on the dais and laughed merrily.  
  
"And now, miss dumbest ass has a song for us to sing. Dedicated to all dumbasses in the universe...miss dumbest?" Sakura told them. Diana walked over in a polka dot skirt. Her eyes nearly shut and if she opened them she glanced as cross-eyed as possible behind the big pink glasses about as big as jars. The cross-eying was probably due to the glasses, not part of her act. Holding her arms before her she walked past Sakura and towards the dais, smacking into it.  
  
"Hey sis, bad idea, can't see a woman from a man..." "As I stated ladies and gentleman, a dumbest idiot. Miss Dumbest, turn around half, three steps and your before me." When she was close Sakura grabbed her arm and yanked her onto the stage. Leaving it. Diana began sensitive.  
  
How sweet to be an Idiot, As harmless as a cloud, Too small to hide the sun Almost poking fun, At the warm but insecure untidy crowd.  
  
Diana pointed at the wrong direction, being...the dais. Luring some to burst into tears...of laughter.  
  
How sweet to be an idiot, And dip my brain in joy, Children laughing at my back, With no fear of attack, As much retaliation as a toy.  
  
How sweet to be an idiot, how sweet.  
  
I tiptoed down the street, Smiled at everyone I meet, But suddenly a scream, Smashes through my dream, Fie fye foe fum,  
  
I smell the blood of an asylum, (Blood of an asylum, But mother I play so beautifully, listen. ha ha, Sakura sung softly)  
  
Fie fye foe fum, I smell the blood of the asylum, Hey you, you're such a pennant, You got as much brain as a dead ant, As much imagination as a caravan sign.  
  
But I still love you, still love you, Ooh how sweet to be an idiot, How sweet. how sweet. How sweet.  
  
The two guys from before signalled Sakura who beaming nodded. They walked over and settled the keyboard before the stage. It was too big to be on it. She stroke a few. Ah, same keys as in the bar. Okay.  
  
"Sis? Hey? Ah what the hell." Diana yanked off the glasses and realised she had been singing to a wall. Oh well. She turned and bowed laughing. Eying Sakura. Wasn't her turn at all to play now...but she couldn't care that much and sat down as she heard familiar sounds and melody. Almost all lights were turned out. Sakura seeing Diana shed her clothes but her suit.  
  
"You start?" Sakura asked. Diana nodded. Sakura drove the tempo higher. Diana preparing herself as she located the beat. Sakura would do the echo of the lyrics.  
  
Here comes your warrior... He's letting you know, your sun will come shining now your sun will come shining  
  
Diana danced exotically as the beat continued. The prince blinked. This actually rocked... Chairs were tossed out as they started dancing. The king still pinned on his throne. What was this? Not at all like Diana's...music.  
  
Here comes your warrior... He's letting you know, your sun will come shining He's come to embrace you... Here comes your warrior... He's letting you know, your sun will come shining now He's come to embrace you... "TWO TRIBES." Diana cried out. Sakura nodded as she made a good merge to the new beat.  
  
When two tribes go to war A point is all you can score Score no more Score no more  
  
Diana sung on and lulled as the male artist had.  
  
When two tribes go to war A point is all you can score Score no more Score no more  
  
When two tribes go to war A point is all you can score Working for the black gas Cowboy No. 1 A born-again poor man's son Poor man's son  
  
She sang onwards while Sakura mixed sound through the beat, melody entwined with melody until to the dancing Saiyans all blurred into one gigantic wave. Going up into the music and singing they lost all feeling for time and place. The king rooted on his throne. The prince dancing among the others. This actually wasn't bad to listen to. The king mused. Feeling the lure to get up and dance as well. But fighting it down well enough. It wasn't appropriate. Not in public. But still. His men and women were dancing and losing themselves into the music. It would stop them from destroying buildings out of boredom...But perhaps he could make them a bit more renowned as artists. The way they danced and managed to manipulate all around them naturally amazed him most.  
  
Vegeta beamed. This was fantastic, great! Now where was that woman he danced with, she skipped? Ah well...he grabbed Diana and danced with her instead. And she was good, like...real good, did she even have bones? Looked like a snake woman...lewdly she danced before his nose...he loved this music...what was it called again? Ah who cared. It had beat, it had rhythm and he loved it. And there came no end! On and on! Merging a new number fluently...  
  
Diana bobbed her head on the music as she left Vegeta and walked to Sakura. Making a time out with her hands, Sakura did and moved to a calmer tone until only one bleep. Diana began with entwining a new melody as Sakura put the beep on repeat. It was the back bone of the song now. 


	16. 16 Royal Makeover?

A/n: Lyrics are NOT owned y us but belong to their respected owners.  
  
16. Royal Make-over?  
  
  
  
Sakura left the keyboard and wiped sweat from her brow. Noticed the king still in his chair and walked over. Leaned into his ear and spoke.  
  
"Why aren't you dancing highness?" "Obligations!" he yelled back. "What obligations?" She asked. "Royal, I can't dance along with the others, it's against protocol!" He yelled back. Sakura pulled him out of the chair and outside through the side entrance.  
  
Meanwhile, inside Diana made eye contact with Kakarott, lifted three fingers and made a glass being downed motion. He nodded and walked away.  
  
Outside Sakura eyed the king who eyed her questionably. She yanked him after her through the palace to the kings bedroom. And shoved him inside.  
  
"Rule number one, every one is supposed to dance at our parties. Rule number two, no exceptions. Be right back. pull out the suit." She bolted away as he eyed her. What the hell was she up to? She returned shortly. Brave she waled inside, he had not changed, his armour however lay on the bed. Okay...so he did take something off. Such confidence in her...shish.  
  
"Here." she put an armour and stuff nicked from one of Zorn's men on the bed. And then tossed a packet on the bed as well. Vegeta picked it up and glared at her.  
  
"Paint? Woman, my hair?" "Yeah, I know, spiky, that why I brought this along, super glue. Regardless of your clothes you'd be recognised and err...sire?" she shyly walked over and touched his beard... He frowned. His beard? But he liked his beard...  
  
"I kinda fancy your son...because he's clean shaved...makes you look younger..." She admitted and didn't look at him. Would he fall for it? Men and beards...some sort of thing going there... The king took it all in the bathroom as Sakura waited patiently. For over 15 minutes... What was he doing in there?  
  
The king glanced into the mirror...having said goodbye to his beard he actually shaved. Still musing WHY in gods name he complied. He was the king, he could do everything he wanted. And then came along two females who changed it. They all were spun around their little fingers...maybe he should send them away...yet...they made him laugh! And you never knew what they were up to. Since their arrival he hadn't been bored! Not counting Coola's time. Content he eyed himself. His hair was...well...it just was...ah...stupid. But now red...really red...cherry red...blood red...take your pick. Fact was...it was red. Not even his father would recognise him in this. He tugged on the armour. Ah well... he now was a captain. A royal captain. He smirked. Curious if Zorn would notice. Proud he walked out and spotted Sakura who eyed him stiff. And...fainted? He rushed over. Shaking her a bit.  
  
"Woman! Sakura wake up!" groggy she glanced up and nearly fainted again. "Oh no you don't, that bad?" "No...your so hot..." He smirked. "Much cuter then Vegeta...god your...you look a bit older, but its just that...your so...wow..." He touched his clean chin. Maybe he would keep it. Tradition out of the window. But who cared. He would make tradition. A precedent! As usual.  
  
"Now come on and stop swooning." He grabbed her arm securely as she couldn't stop staring. "You'll be my boyfriend tonight. No woman can have you but me.' She muttered possessive. "I'll kill the one who does..." Vegeta laughed.  
  
"And if it's your sister?" "Two black eyes..." "I already slept with her..." he mused. "Not with me..." "Correct..." the music flooded over them as energetic Sakura dragged him along. He allowed her. Delighted in her response. Diana in the middle of a nearly ending song glanced absently around, noticed Sakura returning with a guy...she glanced up again...didn't she know him? AH? NO WAY!!! Sakura winked. Clamping one of the arms possessive... the...the...k...king? M...make over? BWAHAHAHA. She shook her head dazed as she concentrated on the new beat. Well everyone was entitled to have some fun.  
  
Sakura and the king danced merrily, he was good, and smooth and very sexy... Sakura mused. Just like the prince, but mature and so much charisma! The king loved every second. From the moment they entered without Zorn jumping to attention. To when the music engulfed him completely now, he didn't even mind the shoving they did to him. Only the dais was untouched by the dancing crowd. He was equally impressed by how lean Sakura danced. He had observed her sister earlier, but she was good in her own right. Was there anything these two sucked? Ah, flying...yet they made a game from it. Instead of sulking about it. A Saiyan woman suddenly whirled him around. Sakura turned two shades darker, stomped to her, planted her heel into her boot before knocking her back with two hands in one clasped. Smirking she ignored the woman who rose and danced on. The king clueless as what to do now. So he decided to do nothing and danced on.  
  
Diana had a different style of mixing then Sakura had. Sakura's was more melodious, Diana's experimental and very filled with bass. Content Diana eyed the crowd who danced merrily. They were so good. And even the king couldn't stop smiling. She noted. The prince sat beside her and eyed her finger movements. Jumping aside when Sakura jumped up.  
  
"YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME!" she howled to Diana who snickered. The king glanced up patiently as Sakura broke in song, somewhere a microphone appeared which she used.  
  
Give me release witness me I am outside give me peace  
  
Heaven holds a sense of wonder and I wanted to believe that I'd get caught up when the rage in me subsides  
  
*** Diana started her grand intermission...Sakura looked at the king as she song on after Diana calmed the intermission. ***  
  
Heaven holds a sense of wonder and I wanted to believe that I'd get caught up when the rage in me subsides  
  
I can't help this longing comfort me I can't hold it all in if you won't let me  
  
In this white wave I am sinking in this silence in this white wave in this silence I believe  
  
Heaven holds a sense of wonder and I wanted to believe that I'd get caught up when the rage in me subsides  
  
I have seen you in this white wave you are silent you are breathing in this white wave I am free I am free...  
  
*** And yet another intermission. Diana lived up to her name and beyond. This keyboard had better mixing capabilities then back home. This place sure did bring the best out of them. She mused as she changed into another song. ***  
  
Meanwhile the king was dancing with a blue headed woman. The name he didn't know or cared for. She pulled him down and talked into his ear.  
  
"My bed is cold!" he blinked. "Then I suggest finding one to warm it up!" "I think I found one!" "I think I have to pass, my dance partner is coming and she's a pain! To others!" "I'm willing to ask her!" Vegeta bemused allowed her, she was just as stubborn as the girls.  
  
Sakura eyed the woman Vegeta danced with disdain. And even more disdain when she made a bee-line for her. Sakura yelled a compliment to Diana's playing who waved it off. Go back to your king, Diana thought, and let me play, I like it!  
  
"CAN I BURROW YOUR BOY FOR THE NIGHT!" the blue head yelled. Sakura smirked. "NO WAY! HE'S MINE!" "YOU ARE SO POSSESSIVE!" "CAN YOU BLAME ME? HE'S HOT!" "YEAH HE IS...TOO BAD! HAVE FUN!" "I WILL! Bet on it!" she at least asked. Sakura mused and watched her vanish in the crowd. Curious Vegeta eyed her as she danced with him once more.  
  
"All well?" he asked, dancing close to her. "YUP!" Darn...now he still didn't know what happened.  
  
Someone discovered the light switches and switched them on and off with the beat. Vegeta glanced up, off effect. The lights were turned on and off so quick it looked like a slow movie and he was missing some frames... The crowd of lithe bodies mingled and dispersed before they mingled again. To Diana it all looked like one black mass of bodies.  
  
"Their breaking my throne room!" King Vegeta complained to Sakura.  
  
"Easily fixed later!" She returned." He glanced up at the lights. But he didn't get much day light here...he didn't like to sit in the dark all day...At a moment like this it was tempting to throw away his cover. And she was right, it should be easy to be fixed. Ah well, it had been ages since he had this fun, and by the looks Sakura was giving him...he might not sleep at all...what was it with her anyway...She never eyed him like this before. Could it really be the beard? He would ask her later. He also noticed she continuously stayed in touch with his body,. Either feather light with her fingers or when another beat came whirling around like a spin and touched his shoulder. Strange females.  
  
After 3 hours Diana waved Sakura over and made a turning motion. "Diana will take over!" Sakura wailed to the king. He nodded as she with ease slid through the crowd. Around the prince many, many females danced. When else did they have the opportunity to dance freely with him? Sure he could be a prick, and sure he was a teen, and he was definitely as ego like his father. But he was also strong, handsome and well build.  
  
Sakura took over and watched Diana walk to the king and whispering something in his ear. He smirked.  
  
"Watch out for your son, he has many pretty females around him! And from what I heard form my sister he has some hormonal problems!" The king stopped smirking. Shit. Diana walked to Zorn to tell him. The king couldn't or his captain would know his small secret. Zorn nodded and walked to the prince. Whispering a warning in his ear. The prince angrily nodded and ignored him. He knew. It wasn't like he'd bed any one, no he'd prefer one of the twins or one from the harem. Much less fuss. Zorn walked back to Diana, who afterwards walked to report to the king.  
  
"He remembers." She told him. The king nodded. Then it all was good. Content they all danced until 5 AM. Most of the Saiyans still there. The king wondered how they would fare this morning on duty. As far as himself? He was still energetic. And hyper. Diana and Sakura stood side by side. The song to a climax the girls graciously lifting their arms in sync , swooping them down and then nothing. No sound no nothing. Silence fell over them.  
  
"Party is over people, go get some rest." Diana told them. Lights were turned on as the room filed out still hearing the beat in their heads. It had been fun! Sleepy Diana and Sakura watched the keyboard being moved out. And the carpet being rolled back to the original position. The prince walked to Diana.  
  
"And my prince? Did you enjoy yourself?" Behind her Sakura walked to the king. "I have...who's that strange guy?" Diana leaned into him. "Your father, he wanted to dance but was worried about protocol, don't show you know. He's having so much fun." "As if I would. He's such a stiff. If he likes games, let him. But he shaved? Shish...never saw him without that beard." "Well see yourself at his age. Just as handsome...Are you tired much?" He smirked. "Oh...not really...interested in testing me?" "By all means...if your good enough, maybe 'I' will give you allowance." Vegeta eyed her, should he be insulted? Deciding he better not, as she already cause his punishment he walked with her out. Perhaps sleeping with her wasn't that good a plan...then again...he already lost his allowance better get a good bargain.  
  
The king watched how his son escorted Diana out...with an arm around her...nasty boy...Then again...someone snaked two arms around his waist. He glanced over his shoulder. Fond Sakura glanced up. "Girl, it's 5 am." he reminded.  
  
"Point being?" "I am tired?" "No your not." "Yes I am." "You can't." "Because? "I'm not either. And I waited all night." "True." Hopeful she glanced up. A smirk spread on his face. She was really desperate! Funny! He carefully peeled her arms away and turned. Leaned into her. She thinking she was being kissed closed her eyes and had her face turned upwards. Instead, he caught her waist and threw her over his shoulder. She yelped then giggled as she waved her feet. He had them clasped securely as he walked out of the room. She sung and hummed as he walked with her down the hallways. And time and time again he barely avoided her snagging his tail. Darned woman!  
  
In her bedroom Diana was aggressive to the prince who actually liked being shoved around. She tossed him on the bed and tugged on his shirt. Bemused he allowed her. Fabric won. She returned with scissors...scissors won. His pants were next, a bit weary he watched her cut that as well. Luckily she wasn't drunk...sharp thing that was...After exposing his flesh she started kissing and trailing her nails. Writhing the prince clasped the blankets...good...very good.  
  
The king passed before the two guards, same ones as the ones who saw him leave. "Don't let any one enter before 8 am...not a minute before understood?" "Yes sire!" Giddy Sakura waved at the two as the king entered. They even waved back as they closed the door....the king already having his hands full...so to speak. Yes both women thought, courtesans made long days...and nights...  
  
Inside Sakura was dropped on the bed. Eager she sat up and watched him move...to the bathroom? Curious she walked over after hearing the sounds of a shower. Eh? Grinning she stripped and squired in the small shower cell. Soar the king eyed down at the dark hared head.  
  
"What are you doing?" she shoved him aside a bit with her rear and smirked up at the water falling down. "Showering, you?" "I was first!"  
  
"Oh could you turn it a bit hotter?" he snickered. "Oh I'll get you hotter..." She yelped as he nibbled her neck. 'WAIT! The water you silly!" absently he turned the water hotter. As red as a crab Sakura wrapped around him then coyly moved away from the water spray. Too hot! But he didn't mind. She reached up as he began licking her body, and managed to shampoo his hair and clean it...whimpering at times when he found a sensitive spot...how was she supposed to concentrate like this! Horrible working hours and working conditions! All without being paid...then again...she was paid...they slid down to the ground, never making it out of the bathroom the first hour. The next they managed to relocate to the bed. The third, both were knock out. 


	17. 17 Beginning of the End

17. Beginning of the end  
  
2 years passed in the wink of an eye. At least it felt like that. After that memorable party, it was standard to keep one in the throne room each month. The king off course in his disguise, and even had created a persona for himself. Toral, a captain who by magic always was on the planet when the party took place. He had made new friends and even had a drinking party every now and then.  
  
The girls had continued with their music and stunts. And were training when they had the time. Both mastered the flying perfectly, and managed to shoot decent Ki balls. Compared to Saiyans. But they would never be as good as a second class. Not that they needed to. They were protected from all sides.  
  
Diana now was the constant companion of the prince. As Sakura escorted the King regularly. Both girls had changed allot these years. Diana had calmed and settled down a bit. While Sakura, having been freed from her self. And no longer the shy duckling she had been before, rejoiced in her new found freedom and relished it. Zorn still was being manipulated, and blackmailed, more and more after a second slip up with Sakura who had been role-playing again. With success...All in all...he didn't mind that much. She never asked the impossible. And never got him in trouble over it. From candy bars to taking over his morning shifts, and even smuggling her into some secured meetings with his spies. After which, he heard, she slept with some and managed to blackmail them as well as him. Women were cruel. He decided. And that was...that.  
  
They're befriended Saiyans fared well. All the Saiyans loving their music. Bardock happy because Sakura, via Zorn, managed to get some tougher assignments for him. Managing to get banged into a pulp regularly. He was as happy as a child with a candy bar. Kakarott now Diana's personal body guard. Taurus Sakura's, but he was shaken off at times. Even he had no clue how she did it. Luckily the king didn't mind. And it had been him who assigned both to the girls. Even being so cruel and sadistic to assign Taurus to Sakura. The same who had bruised his tail before. But he already forgot about that. Usually he, Kakarott Diana and Sakura, had lots of fun. And the two men were certain there was a screw lose in their heads. The idiotic schemes and idea's pouring from their brains too absurd to be true. From gardener to cook, and from cleaner to painter. And off course their first friend, the sorting square.  
  
The only bad thing, was the worsening relation between Coola and them. Which posed a threat to Vegeta-sei.  
  
  
  
Diana bolted head over feet to the training rooms and barged into a training session of the prince. Two Seibamen attacked her. She blasted them off her, two other dissipated by Vegeta.  
  
"What are you doing! Can't you see I'm training?" "Shuddup!" Not the word made him stop, her face, her expression... "It happened." she continued. Vegeta eyed her weary.  
  
"What happened?" "Your idea? It happened? Oh god I can't even say it..." "You better make some sense soon! NAPPA SCRAM!" the commander did and left the couple in the training room.  
  
"I...it...you! Your going to be a daddy!" speechless he eyed her. He WHAT? It had taken him 6 months to persuade his father in allowing him to father a child. And...now...it...so soon? "Your certain?" "Doctor checked it three times." Diana assured him. He embraced her shortly. "Good, I will inform my father. And you stay calm." she was left alone in the room as she glanced around hyper. "Calm? Calm he said...how can I stay calm?" she spotted a vial with Seibamen. Dropped them in a bucket of mud and dropped the serum over them to awake them. In the door frame Kakarott stood. Weary. She was doing stupid things again...good thing he was there.  
  
"I know what your thinking Kakarott. You think...Diana don't do this, it's dangerous, stupid even, let me kill them for you. But I'm hyper...and I need this." he soundlessly stood there. Used to her remarks, even wondering at times if she was a mind reader or if he was so see through. He believed the latter. But couldn't care much about it.  
  
Vegeta remembered how he and his father chose them. It had been warm and humid. And he and his father were arguing again. Because he slept with both at once. Neither of the girls had been happy with it. But he ordered them. Thus went straight to his father to whine about it. He was doomed to never receive money again. His father and peered at him.  
  
"This is stupid, you won't quit will you..." he thundered. He had shaken his head proud. "They're pretty, witty and fun. And a bit crazy." The king had agreed to all. "Well then, chose one, the other you will never bed again." Vegeta had flinched. Chose between sun and moon? How hard...he loved both.  
  
"Diana." he at last stated. "Why Diana?" "Just because!" "FINE, take her! But keep your hands off Sakura!" "FINE!" "FINE!" And both had left. Never to be discussed again. He stood before the door of his fathers bedroom and even knocked for once.  
  
"Enter!" his father yelled. Normal tone. Good mood. Lucky him. Even if he had asked for Diana's contraception to be halted. He still was nervous. Tests had shown that their bodies were compatible. But Saiyans had bad experiences with mixing with other races. Some had lost their minds and killed themselves, others were deformed....  
  
He entered the room and put his thoughts on hold. His father was alone behind a tower of papers. Absently the prince wondered what Sakura was up to today.  
  
"What is it? When your finished yapping you can help me with this junk. I won't do this forever..." he stopped when he eyed up at his son's face. Something was wrong... he sat up straight. "What happened? Are either hurt?"  
  
"No, their fine father. All three of them." He added. Eyeing his fathers response carefully. It sunk in. Slowly.  
  
"You mean to say...that you and Diana...spawned?" "That she is pregnant?" he corrected. "Yes, spawning is for Ice-jins." The king snickered, nice one.  
  
"Well, noted and we'll see the outcome." Vegeta turned away as his father hollered him back. tapping on a stack of papers. "Your job as well. Move your tail and sit down." happy his father took the news well he sat down and started reading important documents, and information gathered by their secret service. Beside his a stack with papers Diana and Sakura had done. No material damage...or what someone physically could hurt. But many complaints about them. Complaints which were ignored. Some higher politicians moaned and groaned about the two lose women. And all was discarded and ignored. Lose? They had fun. They were no terrorists. Sure someone's pride was stomped on at times, and sure some were manipulated in the worst ways...and how they managed that was still out of their grasp. None talked.  
  
In the room things escalated. These were Vegeta's Super Seibamen and she didn't grow one, but 3 at once. They were chasing her around instead of her them. Howling she at long last and exhausted ordered Kakarott to move over, she ducked behind him and winched as the Seibamen blasted him thrice. Unfazed Kakarott glared at them, lifted his arm and blasted them away. Good...but not that good. She rose, dusting herself off as if nothing happened.  
  
"Kakarott, be a doll and contact Sakura on channel 432." "But that is a special channel..." "Yeah she hacked it. Just do it. Tell her to move her butt here a.s.p." "Yes milady." sighing he tapped his scouter and made the link.  
  
Across the city in a run down bar with only traitors, pirates and nasty guys Sakura tapped her scouter.  
  
"Yeah wot." She muttered as she zipped some raw beer. Tasted disgusting, as did this place, but her contact was about to come. Soar Taurus sat near a wall, and eyed her hopeful, were they leaving? He hated this joint. He had been ambushed 43 times already. And they never ever came after Sakura. Dammed. He used more attacks in one month then Kakarott in a year, and his nephew laughed at him every time he told about his lousy job.  
  
-Your sister asked for you to return as soon as possible.- Kakarott informed. "Has to wait, I'll be there within 2 hours." Taurus's spirits dropped. She would wait...again...woe him. He already saw men walking outside, waiting for him. He hated these days. He really did. And why the king allowed her to continue was beyond him. Didn't he take pity on poor him? His uncle was happy he was beaten up so often. Good for the soul and such, he always said and complained over his wuss Kakarott. Who never went on missions to get stronger. And the fact was...Kakarott surpassed him...very annoying.  
  
-She insisted on your presence.- "To bad for her, I'm busy. Like I said I'll be there shortly. Sakura out." And she closed the cannel. She patiently folded her arms on the wooden table. Ale drips scattered over the dark wood. In the corners of the establishment, spiders had woven thick webs. Ah...a place with charm, that was for sure. But Taurus hated this place. She couldn't help it he was beaten up so often...he looked the wrong way from his eyes.  
  
"Sakura?" she glanced up at the burly pirate. "Sit down already, your late." "I know, but I have juicy news." "Great, go on." he shook his head. "First the stuff." Rolling her eyes she bend down and put a suitcase on it. Clasped it open, handing hin a vial with blue liquid. He opened it and sniffed it.  
  
"Okay. This is what I heard..." She leaned in as her suspicions were realised. DAMN. After he finished she waved at Taurus and stormed out. Before any one could jump them, Sakura took off in the air and sped to the palace. Taurus followed her, nervous. She never raced like this...  
  
"Who called you before?" he asked, keeping up with ease. "Kakarott." Was the strained answer. "What was wrong?" "No idea. Probably nothing, Diana wanted me, she'll have to wait. Those suspicions I had? He just confirmed them." Taurus cursed.  
  
***  
  
Diana stalked back and forth. Where the hell was she when she needed her... "What did she say again?" she thundered. Kakarott sighed. "It would have to wait, she expected someone important, but she would come as soon as she could." "My ass...DAMMIT! SAKURA GET YOUR BUTT HERE." Stunned she stopped her ranting as Sakura ran past. Taurus paused, to talk to them. Sakura bolted onwards to the king. Flushed and very stressed.  
  
"It's Coola..." Taurus muttered. Their faces fell. Now what! 


	18. 18 Bad news on the horizon

18. Bad news on the horizon  
  
  
  
Panting Sakura ran into the throne room. Skiting on a knee before him, and the dais. The king eyed her weary. Coola not present. Sakura's hair was messed up and lose from her braid.  
  
"My king...something happened...I need a private conversation..." Pleating she glanced up at him. He rose abrupt. Waved her after him. Zorn flanked him as they left the room. Vegeta and Diana walked over as well and with them, entered the sound and bug free room. Only used for the most sensitive information. The room was very simple, only one table with a couple of chairs. They quickly sat down. Only one chair spare.  
  
"I needed confirmation before I told you all my idea's to what Coola and his father were up to. I got it." Sakura's eyes darted from face to face. All faces grim.  
  
"He's strategical poking into our neighbours affairs and manages to cause uproars in the top. And he's only doing it in this sector." Sakura explained. "Isolation..." Vegeta muttered. The king agreed. "Isolation. The oldest in the book. Scatter and rule...this isn't good."  
  
"My contacts couldn't dig up more dirt. We need an insider." Sakura continued. "I would love too but I'm afraid I'm planet bound." Diana informed. Sakura eyed her.  
  
"I never mentioned your or my name, but why?" "Um..." Diana blushed. "You'll be an auntie." Sakura nodded them fell off her chair. "WOT!? And you didn't tell?" Moody Diana eyed her sister.  
  
"I quote: I have more important things to do, I'll be back later." soar Sakura eyed her gloved hands. "Yeah...well...I did..." Then glanced up happily. "Congratulations!" "Thanks. Although this situation makes it a bit of a downer. What will we do now?" "We need an insider." Sakura repeated. "And it should be me." The king rose and slammed on the table.  
  
"NO YOU WILL NOT! We have our trained men for that." sneering Sakura eyed him. "Indeed? Bet Coola never whined for them about 2 years?" He glared at her. She rose and copied his stance, staring back over the table.  
  
"Excuse me...I'm off..." Diana walked away quickly. Not in the mood to witness a fight while she was so happy.  
  
"You will NOT go to that ice-jin's lair!" "I'M THE ONLY LOGICAL CHOICE YOU STUBBORN MAN!" "I'LL BE STUBBORN WHEN I DAMN WELL PLEASE!" "I could go..." Sakura and the king eyed the prince.  
  
"Duh, what if he kills you?" Sakura muttered. Thinking about Diana and the baby. "NO WAY, your planet bound mister!" the king snarled. "You made a child, now live with it!" "BUT IT"S NOT EVEN HERE YET!" the prince threw back, now three pairs of hands on the table. Meekly Zorn eyed the threesome while still seated. Ah, private meetings...such...happy events...Luckily this room was soundproof. Sometimes the fights escalated so much you'd like they were killing each other.  
  
Sakura eyed the now fighting father and son and slammed so hard on the table she winched and rubbed her hands. It worked though.  
  
"Even if the child isn't born yet. You also have things on your to-do list." Sakura informed the prince who eyed her dully. "You can't sire a bastard child, you're an heir." She added daft.  
  
"WOW, back off...I don't like the sound of that one..." "YOUR RIGHT!" the king snapped his fingers. "I forgot to wed you both, now still free Diana carries my grandchild. You have to marry her brat." "WAIT!" Vegeta backed away from the table. Feeling nervous. This wasn't in his planning at all... the king recited his most hated word, now his best friend.  
  
"Pro-to-col brat!" Vegeta flinched as if he had been hit in the face. Sully he flopped down and sulked. This allowed the king and Sakura to finish their disagreement.  
  
"SHE CAN'T BE SEND SO I WILL!" "YOU WILL NOT, YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS PALACE!" "WATCH ME!" "I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT!" "ZORN TELL HIM I'M RIGHT!" Zorn sweat dropped. She always did this...still blackmail... "Milady keep me out of this. I wish to see another sun rise. Besides..." he glanced at the sulking prince who eyed him back nasty. "I have arrangements to make...big ones..."  
  
"I have arrangements to make...big ones...duh..." The prince snarled under his breath. Smirking the king eyed him. Got him real good this time...hehehe...oh yeah, stubborn woman...Both hung back across the table.  
  
"I'm the best choice..." Sakura hissed. "Oh yeah? What's your motivation?" he hissed back through his teeth. Faintly even loving this fight. "I'm nasty, manipulative and good with spying...And my sister is carrying a Saiyan child." "YEAH SURE. RUB IT IN SOME MORE!" The prince whined. Thinking about Sakura's usual backfire, now hitting him.  
  
The king thought about that one...rather good... "What makes you think I believe you will spy for the good of the planet, in reality your still in my harem!" "If I wanted to leave, would I leave without Diana? Think not. You can keep her as a hostage for all I care. And actually, you insulted me just now!" the play was over and the king noticed she really was hurt by his words.  
  
"Ever since arriving on this planet I have never ever did anything but being loyal to the crown!" He nodded. True. So bad choice of words.  
  
"Okay, suppose if I send you to his ship. How would you do it?" They sat down on the chairs. "Well, I'd act the lady. None have to know I'm able to fight and fly. Or mastered sword fighting under your orders." All that because Diana and her's Ki balls didn't pack much of a punch.  
  
***  
  
Diana flopped into the throne and started tossing paper crumbs before the dais. That eternal bickering of those three...shish. When she glanced up Coola stood in the doorway. She nearly dropped the paper. They managed for these years never to have been directly spoken too by him. What now? The prince nor the king were here...even Zorn gone. His sub-commander took his position a bit closer to her side.  
  
"Thank you." Diana whispered. He barely noticeable nodded once. She snickered. The poor dope had no idea just how important she was now.  
  
"Ah." Coola began. "The king and prince both detained?" All what greeted him was silence. Diana played mute. "Your actually rude aren't you..." Coola mused. "Where is your sister?"  
  
"My apologies, I was merely surprised by your presence." Diana stated. Hating the word...apologies. "Understandable. My presence can be startling." he smirked at her. "Yes, escpecially when your scheduled or tomorrow." Diana retorted at the smug alien. "Hmm...where are they?" Coola asked. No more in the mood to play games. "Specify?" "The king and prince." Coola emphases. Behind him Saucer and his men waiting patiently.  
  
"They are in a meeting and do not wish to be disturbed." With weary eyes Diana watched Coola walking up the dais and turning absently to the side entrance.  
  
"Hmm. Even Zorn absent. Some meeting. I shall wait." "I can assure you, if it was that urgent meeting, I would be present." Coola smirked cold at her. "Then they won't be too upset if I disturb them...will they..." "I have a better suggestion. If you wish, you can wait here, I shall return with refreshments and request the kings presence here."  
  
"Agreeable." "Then you won't mind if I excuse myself?" he shook his head. As soon as she left the chair he settled in and waited. Stiffly Diana left the room through the side entrance and felt sick.  
  
"Get me a barf bucket.' She muttered to an elite on guard. "He makes me sick..." His face tugged with a smile as he bowed and left. Diana walked to the door and knocked on it. Screaming voices stopped inside. Diana not able to hear it watched as Vegeta opened the door and let her in. Before closing it again. Sakura and the king ready to smother the other.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Diana sung. Both king and girl backed off. Both like children turning their backs to the other with crossed arms.  
  
"Coola is here." Diana finished. Sakura whirled around and laughed. "See? He's working faster now. If you do as I told you, I'll be off with him today!" "YOU KNOW I DON'T HAVE ANY CHOICE! I HATE YOU!" "You love to hate me. I know. Well kids, lets say hi to the most irritating bloke in this sector. Diana, I've got to pack some clothes. I'm leaving today." Stricken Diana eyed her. Leaving her now? Just when she entered a new stage in her life? Being pregnant and pre-mommy? What use is a twin or sister in general when she would leave...and yet, she understood why, and they already made up their minds. Though the king didn't look happy at all. And Vegeta was sulking about something.  
  
The group departed as Diana walked with them back to the throne room. If she was right, the servant already send the food and drink to that sister taker. Sakura bolted through the hallways to they're bedroom and changed clothes. And into a daring dress. It cluck around her like a second skin and shimmered in different shades if she moved. Leaving the jewels the king gave her she packed only some other dresses and 2 black suits. And hid her scouter inside the bundle. She didn't like leaving Diana now. But if she didn't, she couldn't protect them best.  
  
Daft she brushed her hair lose and walked outside with her bag and towards the throne room. There behind a guard, before the entrance, she left the bag. The guard eyed he confused, she merely shook her head not to ask questions. Taurus ran over.  
  
"Hey, Coola's here..." Sakura nodded taking his arm and pulled him down. "I know. Look, our ah...working relation will be terminated, starting tonight." Stunned he eyed her. WOT? Glancing at him briefly she walked inside the room. Coola talked to the king who eyed her frustrated. If he followed the plan, he sent for her a few minutes before. Diana sat near him on a pillow with the prince beside her. He nodded shortly.  
  
"Sire?" She asked innocently, as if she had no idea why she was asked to come. The king closed his eyes before he opened them. With gritting teeth. Diana behind her back, held Vegeta's hand. Her sister, handed over to that...that...  
  
"Coola is your new master." The king at long last spat. Zorn noticed a tremor passing through the elites and warriors on guard, and was fairly sure it moved throughout the palace. "But you, Coola can never, ever have Diana." Sakura walked to Coola's side. Ignoring Saucers looks.  
  
"And why is that?" the ice-jin asked. "Because she is my mate to be!" The prince snarled warning. Coola closed his eyes bemused. "I wouldn't want to break you apart now would I?" Vegeta gritted his teeth under the comments, made on a tone towards a child instead of an adult prince.  
  
"Well, I see you all need to make arrangements? I do hope I'm invited... shame if her own sister isn't present...isn't it?" "Offcourse..." The king muttered frustrated. Coola energetic jumped up and from the throne and threw them a smug glance.  
  
"I'll be awaiting it then. Saucer...Sakura..." He lingered on the last name, loving the blazing eyes of the king. Sakura glanced briefly at them, lingering on Diana's and walked after him. As they turned the bend and Zorn received the notice they had entered a shuttle, Diana cried out angry. But was pinned down by Vegeta. She tugged free and ran to her bedroom without hearing Kakarott's yell's nor Vegeta's.  
  
There she first mused about the bed, then shook her head and tore the big leather clad lazy chair to the window and felt a tug in her heart when she was a light pass the darkening sky. Upwards. No space pods, a shuttle... Pulling her knees to her chin she started to sob. Never had they been separated. Never, ever...how could she make the king agree into sending her...didn't he love her? Didn't he sleep almost every night with her like she did with Vegeta...WHY? Why had they been send here? The sobbing increased into crying. As stars started to shine, Vegeta opened the door carefully and closed it behind him. Kakarott slid outside soundlessly.  
  
"Diana?" Vegeta tried. No reply but the crying. Vegeta gritted his teeth, he never heard her cry before, and he didn't like it one bit. "You two have all the power over all those saiyans, you could have send any one you wished...why her..." She sobbed. He walked up to the back of the chair. The chair pulling her completely from sight.  
  
"She insisted herself." He replied soft. "Ah, and if she insists...you comply. Some king and prince you two are." Vegeta sighed deep. True. "You know how stubborn she can be. She had it in her head even before arriving here." he retorted. "My sister has a knack for wrapping every one around her finger, except me. She was terrified...did you know? Did you even notice?" Vegeta blinked. She strode out straight as a board and proud...scared?  
  
"Your quiet...you didn't see...ah she's good...I saw though. She gave me that glance...We never were separated before...went to the same schools, made the same friends, same holidays...same sleep overs...the same...It changed with this child...last night nothing was wrong..."  
  
"Don't be silly woman. You were pregnant for more then a week before they confirmed the pregnancy." Vegeta sputtered.  
  
"You don't understand..." Diana muttered soar. "We intended to be sent BOTH. But then this baby came, before she had her confirmation. Did you forget we always share information?" she laughed humourless. "I know as much as she does." This stunned the prince allot.  
  
"You knew exactly when she did something? When she received information that could harm the planet?" "Uh-huh. All the time. And now...she's out of my reach...is there a curse on twins that separate?"  
  
"Oh you and your superstitions." but Vegeta didn't know. He didn't know any twins but them. "It's not just a separation Vegeta, it's much more...I'm pregnant and becoming a mother in a few months, she's not, and we're separated by planets and space...Vegeta?" he glanced up. "Hold me..." her voice broke. "Just...hold me..." she whispered. He complied and as she rose he settled and tucked her on his lap. Resting his chin on hers. Wrapping his arms protectively around her as she sobbed. Cursing inside himself. If only he had known this before. He'd would have agreed with his father not to send her, and then Sakura would have been pissed but still here. He'd get Coola for this. Some how, some day, for making his mate cry.  
  
Across the hall, in the kings bedroom the king had a fit and toasted his desk filled with papers, threw the chair our of his window and thrashed his bed before leaning against the remaining frame. Damn the world, hell damn this universe! DAMN THE CROWN AND DAMN HIM FOR ALLOWING HER TO SPLIT! Someone knocked on his door, he snarled enter, surveying his destroyed room.  
  
Weary Vegeta entered his fathers bedroom. It was a disaster area. Nothing remained of the desk, closets...and..AH? The bed? Behind it he saw his father. More his hair.  
  
"Err...father?" "Yeah what..." He snarled. Meekly the prince walked over, through the room and glanced down at his pissed father. "Did it help?" "Not really. I was stupid. I wracked my bed. Now where will I sleep." "You'll claim a spare room." "Yeah, yours.' The king smug announced.  
  
"Huh? WHAT?" "Sleep with your mate." "Err. FINE, what ever. Speaking of her..." Sullen the king glanced up. Now what? Killed herself? "She's asleep...father...she cried..." the king shrugged. So? That's what females did. "Father...she never cried before?" he hinted pissed. His father glanced up. Oh yeah! "Let me guess...over Sakura?" "Yes. Did you forget their twins?" He frowned as Vegeta worked up a fit. HE DID! THAT IDIOT! "AND THEY WERE NEVER SEPARATED BEFORE? AND YOU DIDN'T ALLOW THEM TO SAY GOODBYE!?" Vegeta snarled after it. The king eyed meek up. Oops.  
  
"Well I couldn't say goodbye either!" he muttered soar. "OH, sorry for NOT CARING. Do you know what they say about pregnant females? DON'T UPSET THEM! WELL SHE'S UPSET!" The king eyed his hands. Errr...  
  
"Yeah well...SHE ASKED FOR IT!" he sputtered. "SO? I ASKED FOR ALLOWANCE AND I DIDN'T GET IT!" "That was a while different situation...AND WHO ARE YOUI TO SCOLD ME! I'M YOUR FATHER DAMMIT!" "And I have mate who's pregnant, had her sister taken by an Ice-jin, and is UPSET. I'll be damned if I suffer alone!"  
  
"Brat...you are giving me a headache..." "Then blast what is left of your room where Sakura SLEPT IN, now you have nothing to remember her by you oath!" the king rose angry and cracked his hands. Vegeta eager and practically begging for a fight complied and did the same.  
  
"SO, it's like this again eh?" "YEAH, you caused it you idiot! You never think!" "I DON'T, DON'T I???" the king howled. Zorn walked to the room then backed away as the prince was blasted through it and smacked against the wall down the hall.  
  
"IS THAT ALL YOU OLD DOG!" Vegeta howled from down the hall. The king flushed with fury and frustration, threw his armour off, with cape and stood ready.  
  
"THAT'S IT BRAT! COME AND GET IT!" Zorn hid behind a pillar. How nice, father son bonding, but why was he in between? Ki balls rained around him. Why him? Diana opened the door and walked in the midst of ten Ki balls, as by a miracle unharmed.  
  
"Couldn't you KEEP IT DOWN! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" whirled around and slammed the door closed. Mid fight the king and prince paused. Eh?  
  
"NE, NE! Your mate screwed up a perfectly fine fight!" the king complained.  
  
"Then lets go OUTSIDE!" "FINE!" the king howled. "FINE!" The prince howled back, each waring a smirk. And outside the city was alarmed by a royal disagreement. Not the first time, but not that often either. Only once every 3 years.  
  
*** 


	19. 19 Secret Agent

19. Secret Agent  
  
***  
  
Silently she stood near Coola, watching the red planet below her growing smaller and for a moment being turned away from her sight. She stood in a sleek shuttle, on her other side Saucer who eyed her over before standing attention again. Perv. His glances hadn't changed over the years. She retreated into her mind. Crossing her arms and pondering her next move.  
  
An image of Diana flashed in her mind. Poor Diana. She'd be mad at her. And she knew. Knew about her fear. Never being separated meant a fear for never being re-united. And no one knew how long this would take. She hoped Vegeta would take good care of her while she was gone...he'd better.  
  
The mother ship, a Saucer shaped ship, came into view. Inside she shuddered. Her home for the upcoming...yeah what? Weeks? Months...years?  
  
***  
  
Diana still lay on the bed. She couldn't sleep anymore. Outside Vegeta and his father were settling their frustrations. She had them too, and needed to vent...but how. Sighing she rose and walked outside to where Kakarott stood. Waving him after her they walked to the main hall. A wide high hallway. There she used an old sword and ordered him to shoot to her. He frowned.  
  
"Are you certain?" he stammered. Wasn't appealing to him much. Shoot at the princes mate to be? Who carried his heir? "Yes, shoot TO me not AT me." Grimacing she clasped the handle tighter and waited. He slowly loaded and aimed to her right. Shooting it not too high paced she intercepted it and cut it in half. The two objects colliding into a wall and drape that smouldered.  
  
"AGAIN!" she yelled feisty. He shot again, again split in two. And again, and again. He did it at a higher pace, two out of three were cut. Stress relief...with yells and snarls she whirled around her body and cut as many as she could.  
  
***  
  
Demure Sakura waited as Coola exited after docking. He turned and smiled at her. A dangerous smile. And he reached out his hand for her to take.  
  
"Lady Sakura, don't be shy. My ship is your ship. Make it your new home." Producing a sweet smile while inside she barfed she walked up to him and placed her hand over his. As had been his intention. Side by side they walked off the plank and into the ship itself. From there through hallways where soldiers and crew men jumped into stiff attention as they passed. Coola parading with her. Showing her off to his own men? How pathetic. They entered a cabin. Which was spacey enough. And kind of nice. But not like her room back in the palace.  
  
"Here my dear. You must be tired. Your rooms." She thanked him and watched him as he left her alone. As soon as the doors slid closed she bolted to the window. And saw how the ship turned away from the red planet with two suns, and to the for her, unknown. Silently she cried out Diana's name. And even the kings. But it was no use. Best get to work. The door chimed. She stated enter. And in came a green being. Very tall with tentacles on his head.  
  
"Your luggage milady." He muttered gruff. And carefully draped them on the double sized bed. She walked up to the three metre tall person, who glanced down at her. Clad in a black long sleeved suit and the standard armour. Dark green skin and pointy ears?  
  
"Excuse me, but what race are you?" she asked curious. He glanced stunned down at her. "Namek-jin." he responded gruff as before. "Fascinating. Your name please?" "Nail." she blinked. "Nail? Odd name. Mine is Sakura. I'll be around for awhile I'm afraid." He eyed her carefully. "Taken by 'him'?" He asked. She eyed him, darn, getting a stiff neck. He was about as tall as a larger Saiyan. "I was." She responded. He didn't have to know what she was up to. For one, she didn't know anything about his race or his ties to Coola. Second, she didn't know who he personally was involved. How ever, through his word choice and tone she did realise he was more mentally developed then the others she'd seen until now.  
  
"Another one...your not a Saiyan, are you?" she shook her head. "No, something else. Your not here by free will either?" he shook his head. He was bald as well. She absently noted.  
  
"No, my planet was raided of the population, and put to work in his army. The elders were shot." "Sorry to hear it." She muttered empathic. He shrugged it off. "I must return to my work now, lest I get in trouble. Rest well milady." "Call me Sakura when we're alone. The lady stuff bugs me." He produced a slight smile. "As you wish, Sakura. I bid you a good night."  
  
"Thanks. Nite Nail." he left as her job only just began. Sure she was tired. Had been up since 4 am to trace down that informant. But now she had stuff to prepare. Walking to a console after digging up a candy bar from Vegeta-sei she munched on it as she scanned through the racial list this ship had. All other options blocked. Damn. Well she'd hack into it later. First on her list were the Namek-jin. Second, loads of bugs. Not bed bugs, or flying bugs, nope, microphone bugs. And they even could crawl. All looking like regular bugs. She snickered. Bugs, looking and acting like...bugs. Bugs will be bugs, being bugs.  
  
The night passed slowly, hell what day or night? She didn't even know if there was a time difference. Probably was though. She doubted they would change time tables every time they went to a planet. Now she knew lots bout Nail's people. They should be placed on the serious endangered species list. Only a hand full remained. 400? And funny enough...sexless. And appearing male. They reproduced in a different way. Spitting out eggs instead of delivering. And they could do so quickly too. The egg still had to be hatched though, which did take time. But they could chose to become a parent nearly instantly. Should be handy. But since capture they hadn't reproduced.  
  
Their planet still existed but was taken over by another race. Horrible idea. As if planets were exchangeable. And then you had a dozen other races. Humanoids, looking like her in all possible colours by the way. You had lizard beings, toads...fish...goats, bulls...like a bloody Zoo. Now she could see walking and talking DNA screw ups. Well that was too harsh. Nature or the universe surely had a plan for them. But back home...home- home, they even no debated the idea of messing with DNA. Well, here she had examples...  
  
"Maybe I can get together with nail and his kind some more. They used to be pacifists, yet able to defend themselves. That's why they all were taken. Healers stuffed in sickbays, warriors into the army." She mused while on her bed. Several bugs already snuck through air vents. She found a map of the ship. And programmed their co-ordinates. Gotto love technology. But she was realistic enough to believe they might be discovered. So she'd better find a black sheep. And soon.  
  
"Goodnight Diana...sorry..." she curled up and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
In the palace Diana still tired now wielded the sword. "Another one!" Soar Kakarott eyed her. "You should rest..." he sputtered. "It's 4 am..." "SO? SHOOT." "I'm tired..." "GUARD, take over. Kakarott, dismissed." Shaking his head Kakarott walked away. She would kill herself one of these days...panting and bruised two royals parched on the roof of the highest tower. Their suits had burn holes and were torn at places.  
  
"Son, good thing you said watch out for the 'Ice-Cube' bar. Never saw it." "Yeah well, Diana's attached to that joint." A Ki blast shot from a window into the night sky. "She's still at it?" the king mused. "Yes, she has it in her head. So she continues until she drops." The prince explained calmly.  
  
"AGAIN YOU FOOL, STRONGER, I'M NOT PORCELAIN! STUPID NAPPA TRASH! THAT'S MUCH BETTER! AGAIN!"  
  
"Still pissed too." Vegeta mused. Pulling his knees up and rested his chin on them. "So I noticed." the king sullen responded. Not caring that half the half the hall was scorched, drapes perforated, and guards not too happy with flying Ki balls. All went well enough, until the guard aimed so wrong she missed. His fault offcourse...she wasn't tired...Nah...and singed her hair. Stricken she dropped the sword and touched it. And went ballistic, grabbing the sword she chased the guard down the halls. He ran quickly away. Not daring to harm her. Making a mistake in counting hallways he found himself in a dead end. He whirled around against the wall. How embarrassing. Grinning nasty Diana walked up to him. Sword ready.  
  
Confused the king and prince eyed the now calm window. What was wrong? Flew down and glanced around. A guard was missing from his place. His neighbour broke the none moving or speaking law and glanced pleating at both.  
  
"Sires, her hair was singed, and she ran after him and he ran into a dead end! And she has a sword..." Vegeta sweat dropped. Her and swords...bad combination,. One of his fathers blunders. They were too good with them.  
  
"YOUR HIGHNESS!!!" One yelled 6 hallways down. "Captain ZORN, COMMANDER NAPPA, ANY ONE!?" "YOU...SINGING MY HAIR!!!" They heard the sound of metal clashing against stone. "STAND STILL!" metal on metal.  
  
"I'M SORRY MILADY!" "Sorry? HAH MY ASS!!" Vegeta bolted down the halls and snatched her hand with sword before she could land another blow. The guard glanced up relieved, as blood tickled down his right shoulder and a light cut from his left cheek. Vegeta tucked her in bed, with him beside her. Soon she fell asleep. So did he.  
  
***  
  
Sakura woke early. Sitting up she dug up her scouter from the pillow and put it on to check her bugs.  
  
1. Coola's audience room. Silent. 2. Coola's bedroom. Nothing. 3. Saucers room. Buzzing?  
  
She tapped the scouter, and bug interface. It showed her an image. Bit blurry but visual enough. He was hunched behind a computer. What was he up too? She zoomed into his hands and snickered as she hit record. A code. He obscured the screen. But she managed to see the code from the beginning. Even hunching more over the screen, she didn't see anything anymore. Darn. Then her eyes spied...her own computer. Marvellous! What juicy secrets did he have? Rising she walked to her computer and activated it. It greeted her with the guest screen. However locating the personnel section was easy.  
  
She typed in the code and waited patiently while Saucer closed his down and dressed. Not interested in his bum she de-activated the scouter. No, take the kings butt, now that was a cute one! Ah...her king...missed him a bit. Good sex. Finally the screen showed her a new menu. Eh? Interested, but unable to read the gibberish she coyly tapped one button. It showed the canteen. HEY! More bugs! Snickering she tapped another she stopped laughing...HEY? She saw her own back. now this wasn't funny. She was being bugged? Locating it she strolled though the room and placed a camera on the same height. Lay on the bed with lights out. The thing took a picture, and spat out the result. Grinning she put it before the camera of Saucer. And snickered. Who was beating who? Now then...Skipping she returned to the computer and had to continue in the dark, or the trick would fail.  
  
Ah, Coola's room? Naughty... the runt was still asleep. His tail flicked in his sleep. Snorting she changed channels. Ah, his audience room, sickbay, kitchen? Bunks? How intrusive... She saw several Nails hovering, meditating it seemed, and while doing so, were targets for tomatoes? Aw? Poor things. She returned to sickbay, there, a little tyke! A little Nail! Eh? Not one but 3! How cute! They were used as slaves...aw... Well then, she already picked out a persona she'd eliminate. A miss Ting. Looked enough like her. And if sleep induced...she'd get to sleep all cosy in her place. Besides she was only 3 of the crew who were female and humanoid. Now how to...AH. She found a intercom button. Thanks Saucer...  
  
"Will miss Ting report to the landing bay." She called around then stopped the transmission. Hehehe. She pulled on her suit while Ting had to walk across the ship to get there. Actually she was nastier...she had a whole different scheme for poor Ting. After dressing in her uniform she dug in her bag, a gift from the chief of sickbay. Sure she blackmailed him in getting her hands on this prototype. She held her 'baby' carefully before tucking it away. Show time! She snuck out before stalking down the halls to the landing bay. As expected, Ting waited there. With a blow pipe Sakura shot a dart in her neck. Only took a few seconds before Ting lay on the ground. Knock out. Big switch. She pulled a night-gown from here suit and undressed the woman. Put some makeup on, and made her look all pretty. Then she took the device and zapped herself. Blinded she rubbed her eyes. Shish...needed fine-tuning, she saw all kinds of spots.  
  
Shaking her head clear she worked open Tings eyes and flashed her. There. For 12 hours she'd be Sakura. Hehehe. Mind messing...but it worked...she hoped. Like she said, prototype. She activated tings scouter after hiding the extra suit, boots and stuff in a container.  
  
"Lieutenant, I found master Coola's girl friend, she probably sleepwalked..." A voice barked back. Making Sakura wonder if he would look like a dog. -DAMMIT! WELL GET HER BACK BEFORE HE NOTICES!- "Sir, yes sir, but she's too heavy for one." -Weak female! Brag will be there in a sec. WON'T YOU BRAG!- -Yyyyes Sssir.- Sounded a whimpering voice. Pathetic...she mused. Now she only forgot one thing. She should have zapped Ting before her. Now she didn't know her colleagues. Ah well...BACKFIRE, infernal back fire.  
  
Soon the doors slid open and made Sakura blink. Brag was...HUGE, and cuddly. Hairy and she couldn't determine his eyes from his ears. But cute. "Ting, you know, I hate my job." AH, colleagues! "Yeah, you told before." she improvised. "Am I that shallow?" "Nah, see through. Gimme a hand would yah?" "You talk odd." "Cold." He shrugged, bend over and scooped 'Sakura' up.  
  
"Wonder what his business is with this one." Brag mused. "Yeah, she was forced to leave the Saiyan king's side, and move here. Blackmail." Sakura told him. "His favourite game. Ah well. Poor thing. Lets get her back to bed. Maybe she wanted to return already eh?" he laughed cold then shook his head. If he had one. It was more like an IT person from the Adams family. Just one big hairball.  
  
She tagged along. Hell she didn't even knew what her job was. She couldn't access personnel files. "Hey brag, I have a headache...where was I supposed to be again?" he eyed her bemused.  
  
"You get to tame the Namekies all day. Be careful you don't turn green." She nodded. "Yeah, yeah, where again? I hit my head real good..." "Not the first time you oath. I should be payed for this. I'm a walking scheduler for yah." Brag snickered. "What every, look I'm moody. I find that wench and now I'm lost and have a headache." he nodded. They entered her bedroom and he put Ting to bed. Actually very caring. Sweet. Without being noticed Sakura removed the picture and dropped it behind a cabinet. Served it's purpose...  
  
"Well come on you memory blank." Brag muttered and waved her after him. She complied eagerly. Trying to memorise the way they walked. She hoped Ting was a good lady...hehehe. T'was only a temporal memory overwrite. She wouldn't even remember it.  
  
They walked through the ship. Going to the lowest level which was...dirty...dusty and not well lit. "Did I ever say I hate this joint?" she mused peeved. "Only about a few million times." "I hate this place into infinity." She muttered. He laughed. "New one. Enjoy, walk the Namekies, and get them to do some training. Their stubborn. Meditating all frigging day. Hell I don't envy you ting. See yah at lunch." she waved him off as she walked on. It even dripped water here? How was that possible? This ship was it past it's milage?  
  
Her boots made little sound on the floor as she walked on. How would they respond to her? What the hell would she say? Probably bugged here...Then without warning she stumbled upon a group of about 15 Namek-jin.  
  
  
  
"Good morning gentleman." She began. Damn they all looked the same...which one was Nail? They ignored her. One opened his eye before closing it again. Peeved she eyed them. "Aw come on, I'm doing my job here...Look I can meditate too, har-har. Now stop doing that." No response. She started to get really annoyed. And knew a nasty meditation trick. She developed one with Diana to bug others. And that was still back at high school. Poor dopes. Some had been so happy they at long last managed to meditate, then along came they and zapped them awake. Diana's idea by the way. She walked to one and again warned them if they didn't wake up now she'd do something. No response. She stood still, closed her eyes and cleansed her mind. Like this she touched one's arm and send a mental shock through his system. Unknown to her it was much more powerful now then since high school as she had developed her Ki. He was launched backwards and slammed against a wall. Shocked Sakura eyed it.  
  
"Oh my gosh...I didn't mean to that hard...never did that hard, are you alright?" soar he glanced up with amazed eyes.  
  
"How did you do that?" he asked. She snickered. "My little secret...can you wake your friends. I don't wanna zap them anymore..." he nodded weary. Touching them lightly. Soon all 15 stood on their feet and towered over her small self.  
  
"She's a bright Ki?" one mused. A wot? "I met her before..." another mused. She turned his way. Nail? "Can't place it." "Nail?" dammit they were talking about her like a kid! She stood to her full 1.75 metres. Which, compared to 3 to 4 metres...was nothing...hmm. "Now just stop gossiping about me like I'm not here! Follow me or I'll get angry!" she stalked away. Pausing until she heard some feet following. Shish.  
  
***  
  
Diana woke groggy. Ack...didn't wanna wake. Bad day. Bad week, hated the month. Beside her Vegeta stirred, stretched and yawned. She flung her arms around him and pinned him down below her. "What time is it..." he wondered sleepy. "Early, go to sleep." "I never wake before 6...it's 6..." "No it isn't just an illusio..." she never finished as beside their room they heard soundly like a battle was raging, howls and screams. Water splashing and a door slamming open against the wall. Snickering panting, Zorn bolted away for his life as a dripping king, his white shirt clinging to his soaked skin, and a puffed out tail aimed with his palm.  
  
"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THAT YOU MANIAC!" he howled. "BUT I HAVE FOR ALMOST 50 YEARS! GOTTO GO!! ROW CALL!!" A Ki ball tailed him until he made a sharp left. Content Zorn wiped his brow. That went well. Hadn't done that for 2 years. Still hadn't lost his touch...of cold water...hehehe. Diana opened the door and eyed the dripping and brooding king who with dripping feet turned and stalked back into Vegeta's old room and slammed the door closed. He woke well...err...she glanced up. The prince smirked then frowned. That promised a good mood for today...  
  
***  
  
She led them to a room she hadn't seen on Saucer's bugs. And made them sit down in a circle. Confused they complied. She flopped down herself. And flinched as she landed on her tail bone. Blinking away a tear she settled. An angry hot pain flaring up her spine. Ouch, ouch... a couple had seen it and eyed her empathic.  
  
"Now I remember...lady Sakura, what are you doing here?" Nail uttered amazed. She moved to the side and rubbed her rear. Actually hurt lots...ow...  
  
"I ah...ouch...I ah...came with a mission of my own." She sputtered. DAMN hated bones and nerves. She settled for sitting on her knees. "As you all know by now, my name is Sakura and not Ting. I burrowed her ID for a while. She's sleeping in my bed. I read a little about your race, pacifist correct?" they nodded. "Well, in essence, so am I. A bit. I actually work as a spy here. For the Saiyans..." some eyed her sceptic. Others turned away.  
  
"Aw come on. So they have a bad rep. Their prisoners just like you." "And love their slavery." one muttered. "WRONG." Sakura snarled. "How do you feel when your elder is kicked out of his throne every time that oath above comes over unexpected? They have their bad points, but also good. At least they have pride, and Ice-jin lack. I wanted to ask you to use your superior hearing and tell me so I can send it to the planet. But I see you enjoy being here, as much as they enjoy working for Coola." Faces turned to the other as they scanned their reactions.  
  
"I would have proposed an alliance between the saiyans and Namek-jin, so that after we defeat him 'together', you'd get your planet and people back. But your not interested." she rose to leave them. Nail asked her to wait. They huddled together to discuss it.  
  
"If there is one race that can defeat Coola and his father, it's the saiyans, they eliminated Freeza too." Sakura reminded them. Sure she didn't know much about that, but it was a fact.  
  
"They did?" one asked. Others nodded and mumbled on about what to do. "What do you have to lose? I know, to strengthen my intentions, I can make the king leave your planet in peace, even make them help you if you require it. It's my intention to build a greater alliance with several species. You're the first I offer it to."  
  
"What can assure us your not lying?" one asked. "If you give me time, I can hand you an official document from the king himself. Fact is also, that I am his bed mate. Nearly his mate. He'll listen. And my sister is marrying his son." More discussion. She allowed them. After a few minutes Nail, who seemed their spokesmen, agreed to the alliance.  
  
"We don't have much fighting power, but we'll join." "Saiyan's have the fighting power for now. What I need is information about Coola's plans, what he does and has done with other planets. What I do know, is that he's breaking all treaties and starting internal wars on different planets in this quadrant."  
  
"I'm working in the landing bay, I can listen in to reports given to the commander by new arrivals..." One mused. "I'm at the command room...I can listen in as well to communication messages..." "I work in the kitchen." One muttered moody.  
  
"Ah, but people tend to gossip during lunches." Sakura reminded him. He eyed her soar. "I know...but they prepare meat and I'm a vegetarian..." empathic she eyed him. "Maybe I can get you transferred..." He eyed her grateful. She snapped her fingers. All glanced up stunned. "GOT IT! You my friend, will be my contact. You'll understand soon enough. Are we settled with this agreement?" They nodded. More optimistic then before. As she lead them to the training rooms Nail walked beside her.  
  
"You could ask Dende to fix your tail bone." Soar she eyed up. "That obvious?" He smiled slightly. "Only a little. You walk like a warrior." "I am one...just not now..." "You cannot stand pain?" "Sure I can, just not from my butt." "If I may ask...what was your role in the palace? Obviously not a warrior...he wouldn't sleep with one..." "I'm more of a consort. And spy." he hmm-ed. "Ah, your one of the concubine? He moped about not owning you." "Bet he did. And I prefer Courtesan. Concubine sounds awful."  
  
"Coola had 15 at one time, then it bored him because he couldn't get his hands on either or both of you, and he shot them." Sakura paused her steps. "He...slept with them?" Nail nodded. The colour drained from her face, that wasn't in the job description! "Don't fear, he is sexless, as are we. He has not the reproductive system you have. All he can do is sleep with you." she sighed deep and relieved. Bemused Nail eyed down at her. "You let yourself be transferred to this ship, did you not?" He muttered softer now they passed other crew members. Who eyed them disgusted.  
  
"Sort off. The situation demanded it." she whispered back. He never responded. "Okay, in you go." she shooed them inside an empty room and leaned into the doorframe as they warmed up. Her hands itched. So she left the door and stretched with them.  
  
"You intent to join us?" Nail asked curious. "I need to let off steam." She responded. "Your behaviour is very unlike Ting." he warned. Smug Sakura glanced up. "I don't care, it's a one timer." Eager she eyed the sparring between couples. And there wasn't an even number. So she had her turn. Again, landing on her rear. Having enough she rubbed away a second pain tear. Ouch...OUCH. Nail who had been sparring eyed her.  
  
"My bum..." she whined. He dropped the fight stance and smiled a bit. "I believe it's time for your visit to Dende." "Ow...hurts...I hate that bone...so small but nasty..." Nail pulled her on her feet as she flinched and bend over a bit. All in hopes to stop the pain. "It'll be humiliating." she whined. "My butt..." "Go now, we will be waiting." He lightly ushered her out as behind him several snickered. Sakura turned and eyed them whimpering.  
  
"Don't laugh...it hurts...pacifist my butt...ow my butt! Sadists you are..."  
  
***  
  
"My belly hurts." Diana complained. Kakarott regarded her calm. "I'm no nurse, but my guess is...the baby." He told her. They were seated in the garden the king had ordered to be made under Diana and Sakura's watchful eye. "Actually weird...not having my period. Maybe my belly hurts because I threw up thrice already." Kakarott nodded. "That could be it." he agreed. "Kakarott? Why don't you have a mate?" he eyed her stunned. "Haven't found one yet." "How about Celipa?" "Too old." "Hmm...Someone from the royal guard?"  
  
"Nah." "Why not?" "Because." "No answer..." she playfully prodded him. "Come on...why not?" he eyed her. "Because Taurus did once and it's only trouble." she sneered at him. "Duh, and if he jumps into a lava flow, you do too? Come on. Zorn has a girl friend too...potential mate..." "That's been off and on for years." he muttered. Leaning back in the bench.  
  
"Tough cooky eh? I'll bet I can find one for yah." He sat up rigid and glared at her. "Don't you dare. I'm perfectly happy being single!" Diana rose and walked around him and started being a pain. Leaning in to his ears. First right then left.  
  
"Prefer boys instead?" he flushed. "NO." she giggled. "I see...a couple?" "NO." "Virgin?" "WHO ME?" "Yes, nothing to be ashamed off..." "Woman, I got two weeks throne room for sleeping with one of the kings w..." she stopped and eyed around. Err... wasn't supposed to be public... "Now, now, there, there. Always believed you tried, never knew you succeeded...how was she? What colour hair?" she buzzed around him like a wasp. "Come on...I know you want to tell me..." Kakarott tapped his scouter.  
  
"Oh, look at the time, lunch!" He jumped up and tried to bolt away, but Diana already had his scouter and tossed it into the bushes. "Well Kakarott? What girls do you prefer? Like me?" she glanced up and smirked as he blushed. He did? "What did you think of Sakura and me then?" Deeper blush. "Ever dreamed about us warming your bed?" Crimson. He glanced at his toes. "There is no shame in thinking about someone you desire. Bet if Sakura knew..." His eyes darted up then back down. "She liked you, you know." Deeper blush still. "Oh Kakarott stop blushing, it's quite normal to talk about it." "You're the princes and she's the kings." He concluded. "Do I ware a plate on my head which says I'm the princes? Oh, I carry his brat. I'm off the list. But Sakura isn't." She pulled him down. "Worst thing that can happed is she beds you and blackmails you like Zorn for over two years now...oops...shouldn't have said that..." Empty Kakarott blinked...Zorn? He fell down and glanced up.  
  
"She and Zorn?" Diana propped her arms in her waist. "Hush, he's afraid for his reputation and his life." she scolded with a smirk. "Actually started with that day, dress up? Me just out of the tank? All an accident..." Kakarott tapped his chin. Trying to remember then his mouth dropped open.  
  
"Oh my...day three or was it four...?" Diana nodded. "He actually was her first lover too..." Kakarott dropped on his back and glanced at the red sky. "So, she blackmailed him for over 2 years?" Diana blocking the suns nodded. He started laughing and couldn't stop. Diana flopped beside him.  
  
"Wanna know some more?" "Screw lunch break, tell!" "Well, he wasn't the first. She's an addict." Kakarott stopped his laughter and propped himself on one arm.  
  
"Nympho?"  
  
"Why do you think she sleeps with the king so often? And is fresh as can be the same morning. She blackmailed many...same tactics as the captain." Kakarott smirked. "Taurus too?"  
  
"No. She didn't need to blackmail him, just warn him." Kakarott snorted. "Well, seems my hopes just got a boost." Content he eyed passing clouds as Diana lay beside him.  
  
"Hey Kakarott?" "Yes?" "What is the job of a prince's mate?" Kakarott sighed deep. "No idea, but I bet my job gets harder." They laughed together. "I'll nag Vegeta later, about his favourite word, 'Protocol.'" They laughed more. 


	20. 20 Alliance

20. Alliance  
  
***  
  
A week passed. When Diana received a long awaited letter from Sakura. And it was LONG. The first part was her own. Asking about how it all was going with her and the baby. And how Vegeta was, and the king. If anything special happened she should know about. And that she was doing fine but missed them all allot. The second part was more serious. Taking out the code book she and Sakura had made long before, and Kakarott the copy, they decoded it.  
  
~Met Namek-jin onboard. They have great hearing. I offered them an agreement in which we will not harm or attack their planet, after reclaiming it for them. In exchange they will give any information they can obtain. I need it in writing and with the kings seal. I'm tailing another group but their hard to get to. Many bugs planted, discovered Saucers id code. And hidden files. Still need time to read them all. It's a different language. As soon as I find something of interest you'll get it. Here an example. On the picture of me and one of the Namek-jin Nail.~  
  
Kakarott retrieved a blue light and shone it on it. And indeed there was a copy of some text.  
  
"Ah goody a puzzle. Sis hasn't been sitting on her butt! I'll bring this translation to the king. Then work on the language." In the past 2 years Diana had specialised herself in linguistics. Starting with Saiyan-go, and expanding to more. Sakura also mastered Saiyan-go. But kept herself to Universal standard. And her spying hobby. She ran down the halls with her dress wavering behind her. She found him in the throne room, and alone. Content she strode to the dais and bowed lightly. Handing him the letter she decoded. His eyes flashed over it.  
  
"Is that all? IS THAT ALL???" he laughed. "Sure they can have it back. SCRIBE, get your tail here now! That information they give is priceless. If they want that swamp back, let them. There is nothing there of value. Hell we'll even protect it. Station Nappa there or something." He mused. Zorn eyed him eager. Bet he wanted it today then tomorrow. The king calmed down when the scribe entered.  
  
"Ah Zorn, patience. Coola isn't gone yet." Zorn's face fell. Aw...why not send him in advance...just in case...cleaning up the other residence... The king dictated the letter, before putting his own signature on it, and barked for a couple of warriors to be sent to him.  
  
Diana smirked as Yasai and Jagaime entered the hall. Eh! Hadn't seen those two in a while! She waved at them as their eyes shimmered in recognition. The prince stalked inside and glared at her.  
  
"SIT DOWN." "I'M NOT A DOG!" she threw back. the prince glared at her, she glared back. "Sit down for the baby..." he repeated. And he wasn't prone to repeating. "The baby is fine, its not even a baby yet... and for you mister, I quit smoking for gods know how long so GET OFF MY BACK!" Vegeta blinked. She quit? Now she mentioned it...she hadn't been smoking since last week...hmm...Shrugging he stood beside her. The king glanced up at Diana. She quit? The chain smoker? Impressive...  
  
"Now gentlemen as soon as the brat is here, I'll smoke again." they sighed. Patiently Yasai and Jagaime waited. Where was Sakura?  
  
"I want you two to give this personally to Sakura at Coola's ship. Zorn. Give them a screwball mission near his ship." "My liege...Namek is nearby..." Zorn muttered hopeful. "Yes but its occupied by Coola's friends. Not yet. Last time I say it Zorn, be patient." He wasn't to angry with Zorn, actually amused his hate went so deep.  
  
"Yes sire. I'll find something." Zorn muttered soar. They turned to leave with the letter. Diana stopped them. "You can take mine as well, as soon as I write it." She waved them after her.  
  
***  
  
Sakura sighed deep. How long had she been here already? A whole week? BORING. But Coola seemed fond of her. She ate with him. Talked with him, stood next to him. Was his female escort to a planet, she secretly made an alliances with. All in a days work. He had yet to ask her to sleep with him. Thank heavens. Her mood downed instantly.  
  
"Sakura, why not sleep with me tonight. We know each other long enough..." Two slid eyes glanced up as she kept here face straight with difficulty. WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.  
  
"Certainly Master, it would be an honour..." Inside her head she did a ha- ra-ki-ri. Ritual suicide...AHHH MERCY! She prayed to the gods. Let him be sick, let him die, get him in a healing tank...poison him, make him implode...NAIL...She had managed to talk Coola into letting Nail stay with her and the kitchen aid in Nail's place. That Piccolo dude was way moody. Nail at least was pleasant enough. She wore a dress and cape behind her.  
  
"Master, permission to roam around the ship?" Coola waved her off. "Be back in an hour." "I will. Thank you sir." She turned and walked away. Time for information round.  
  
Strolling with Nail behind her like a bodyguard she sighed pitiful. "To nights the night, I'll die completely..." She sung. "He made my love, die completely!"  
  
"Talk about sarcasm..." Nail mused. Sakura mused about a second set of lyrics. "But now, I'm doomed, forced inside his bed... Oh I'll die-ayyy of sorrow..."  
  
"All in the duty of courtesan. However, I empathise." she eyed him soar. "Why thank you very much. You'll be the only one." "No in fact all of the Namek-jin will. To a certain point." she froze. "You said he was sexless..." she hissed. "As far as I know, he is. But I cannot be certain." Sakura whimpered. "It is not as if I help him go to the toilet." Nail continued. She snickered.  
  
"That would be something. Maybe Saucer does. Wiping his ass and such." They laughed. Then she froze...and bolted to two newly arrived soldiers. She flung herself around Yasai's neck./  
  
"AHHH!!!" he caught her snickering. "Kill me for I'll die tonight!" she whimpered in his armour. "Shoot me and I'll die in line of duty..." Confused Yasai tried to peel her off but she was stuck like glue. Jagaime eyed Nail curious then tapped Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, were here now." He comforted. She wailed harder. "What's wrong?" Yasai asked, his chin flat on his chest to look at Sakura. "She has been 'invited' to Coola's room for the night." Both froze. Their Sakura?  
  
"I don't wanna..." She complained. "Understandable. But you must...do it for us? Be a martyr. We'll tell them back home mow brave you are." Yasai promised. She wailed loudest.  
  
"Martyr?! And the king can't KNOW! I'll die of shame..." "Look, he knows what your doing it for right?" Jagaime mused. "And you don't have to die to be a martyr." Yasai added. "We'll think of you. Just think of him as if he were the king." She groaned.  
  
"He has a different colour..." "Then turn off the lights." they advised. "He has a different head..." "Lights out." "He doesn't have hair..." "Don't touch his head." "His has no fluffy tail!" "Past furry stuff over it."  
  
"AW. You want me to sleep with him. You make me sick." she pushed from Yasai and sulked. Then clung Jagaime.  
  
"He doesn't take me serious..." She whined. "Woman, stop moping, do it for king and country, err planet." "Is not my planet...or king." "Has been for the last two years. Then do it for your bed mate." Sakura started to sniff. "Coola?" Soar Jagaime sighed. "Your first?" "Zorn?" they sweat dropped. With teary eyes she glanced up. Nail pretended not to hear it. "Second." "Prince?" "Third..." They eyed her weary. A smile grew on her face as she closed her eyes and hugged Jagaime as if he were the king.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it for him." Yasai eyed her weary. "Who is him?" he nearly smacked his head, what if he didn't want to know? "The king off-course I'm not a whore!" she glared at Yasai who gulped. WOA.... "Just checking..." he muttered. "I have a letter for you." She let go of Jagaime and hopped around Yasai like a kid.  
  
"GIMME!!! is it from Diana, has too, OOH can't wait!" She gushed "And pictures." Yasai added. "Of the baby? Ohhh Nail you get to see the baby!" Nail closed his eyes. Hyper... She grasped the letter in her teeth and dragged them behind her across the ship to her cabin, and shoved them on the bed while she flopped in a chair and peeled off the first letter and handed it to Nail. Nail meanwhile returned from the hidden camera of Saucer and had put an empty room picture before it. He scanned the official letter with interested eyes. She then peeled off a copy.  
  
"Pen is on the desk I think." she muttered absently. He nodded and waled over to sign the treaty. "Blah...blah...Hmm...Any one got a...ah stupid. She produced a small flame and held it under the letter. Smirking she saw the old ink vanish into the explanation of the gibberish language. Gotto love magic inc.  
  
"The old lemon sap act. Smart." She mused, while the others eyed her stunned. Lemon? "AH" she cried out. "So easy. Okies. Hold on fella's." she rose and from under the bed retrieved a letter and handed it to them with Nails signed paper.  
  
"Here you go. Thanks." They nodded as they rose. "Say Nail, how long do I have for roaming?"  
  
"45 minutes." she nodded. "Well I have to finish my rounds. I'll see you in the canteen." She shooed them out as she and Nail finished their rounds. After he removed the picture again. He was good at that. Cause he was taller then she was.  
  
They walked on as Sakura pulled one photo from her drapes and gasped. She stopped, making Nail nearly bump into her.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked. As reply he had a picture shoved into his face while Sakura danced on her toes.  
  
"THE BABY!!!" all he saw was what seemed to be a womb, a small speck with an red arrow pointing at it. She turned it around. 'the Chibi' was written in the same red colour. Sakura clutched it in bliss as she walked on air.  
  
"Who was pregnant again?" Nail mused. "She is, but we're twins." She muttered in bliss. "If I have pain in my butt, she has pain someplace else in her body. Freaky but fun." "What will happen with the labour?" He wondered. She paused. "Err...I'll break my leg? I don't know and frankly, don't wanna. But if I feel the same, you'll comfort me...RIGHT?" she eyed him desperate.  
  
"Off-course, and Dende as well. Even if he will be clueless as how to help." Sakura walked with the picture clasped to her chest again.  
  
"Milady Sakura." A Namek-jin handed her a note and walked on. Eh? She opened it and read the text.  
  
-Coola is trying to cause havoc on the third planet in the system of Vegeta- sei. In three days.-  
  
"SHIT. Damned goddamned...grr..." they quickly finished their round and Nail sped after Sakura who made a run for it as they didn't have much time left. She skidded to a halt in the canteen. Located the two Saiyan's and ran over.  
  
"Oh Yasai, I'm so glad you're here..." she bend over and kissed his cheeks as she stuffed three notes in his armour fluently. Even Jagaime didn't notice. Merely surprised at the attention Yasai received.  
  
"I do hope my letter will be with Diana 'within' two days? She'll be so 'happy' to hear news from me as 'quick' as possible..." At first Yasai eyed her confused, then it dawned. A haste job? She nodded short and barely noticeable.  
  
'I'm certain we can manage in 1 and a half day..." "She'll be so relieved...that way she can prepare a letter to all my friends!" Sakura chided. "Oh look at the time. Master Coola is expecting me. And boys. Don't worry Diana about tonight, alright?" they now both understood Diana was not one person but three. Bit complicated if you didn't follow, but when you did...clear as day. "Offcourse, we wouldn't say anything that could worry her." Jagaime replied.  
  
She walked away and left them to return to Coola's side. Much as she hated it. 


	21. 21 Night of Ice

21. Night of Ice  
  
***  
  
The whole evening Diana was on a short fuse. And she didn't know why. Nor did she care. Guards and servant were in deep trouble as she snarled and growled like a royal bred Saiyan. Vegeta at first oblivious as he was training, and his father in the throne room.  
  
"The water in the tub is cold." she whined. While steam still came off it. She put her foot in and hissed still that it was much to cold. Not cool, cold. Next she wanted food. Fruit wasn't good enough, she spotted a brown spot. How small it might be. Then she felt sick and threw up and blamed them. When Vegeta did come. And found her sulking on bed, she sniffed the air and glared at him.  
  
"SHOWER." Shrugging he complied and showered for a few minutes. Returned and found the door barricaded. "SHOWER MORE YOU STINK!" "HOLD IT!" he yelled back. "YOU CAN'T BOSS ME AROUND WOMAN!" "WATCH ME MISTER!" Moody Vegeta sat on the toilet. This was stupid. He had two options. Stay here and wait for her to settle down. Or break through either door or break through the wall and bug his father. Instead he took his scouter.  
  
"Zorn, I have a small problem." he grunted. -So did we, were off the hook.- was the reply. "How long has she been like this then?" -Most of the night. Though it amazes me to admit, she was worse then you sire.- he snickered. Poor Zorn. "I see. Well call a door maker first thing tomorrow." He rose and walked to the blocked door. Shoved it to bits including the closet put before it. Through her clothes he emerged and found her on the bed again.  
  
"Oh, your so proud of yourself..." she snarled. Pissed he stalked up to her, ignoring her whines, and dragged her into the throne room. His father just wanting to leave glanced up.  
  
"Father, she is in an impossible fit!" "So you noticed? We tried to contact you for the last 5 hours." his father muttered as Diana was shoved on the dais. "I didn't have my scouter active." The prince grumbled. Then turned to Diana who eyed foul up. "I can look much dirtier then you can. Now shuddup and sit down!"  
  
"My guess is it has to do with something outside Vegeta-sei." The king mused frustrated. "Sakura?" the king nodded. "In case you didn't notice. Their bond is strengthening with her absence. I had a swift communication with Yasai. It seems Sakura fell on her rear twice last week. And miss Diana had fathom stomach aches."  
  
"OH, the king is suddenly promoted doctor." Diana muttered soft enough to hide from the king but Vegeta heard and smacked her head. "I told you to shuddup." "Eh, watch the hair!" She clung her head and peered nasty up.  
  
***  
  
On the ship, Sakura was a very slow walk made her way to his chambers. Nail wasn't with her. She hated this. All his fault, that of Coola that is. She hoped this would be over soon. Sighing deep she entered. Light automatically flashed on. The room she already knew from camera shots. Weird to actually be standing here now. Draping her arms around her she walked into the centre and peered around. Spacey, big bed, some cabinets...she glanced at where the camera of Saucer was at. She couldn't even snoop around...in case he was watching. Maybe if she'd act asleep...thinking it a good idea she took off the dressing gown she had been waring and slid under the blankets. Bed lay good. She had to admit that. Her hair fanned out on the pillow as she glanced up at the ceiling. Now what...wait? She hated waiting. Might as well really go asleep. Closing her eyes she drifted off.  
  
Only minutes later, so it felt Coola entered. She shot awake by his presence. He stood before the bed and smirked down at her. "How nice to see you here. I won't be long." He promised. Walking into the bathroom. Take as long as you want. She mused. I don't mind one bit, better yet, take all night.  
  
***  
  
Diana, in the middle of the night shot up awake and glanced around disorientated. Vegeta lay asleep beside her. She left it and started stalking back and forth.  
  
"Something wrong with Sakura...something wrong..." she repeated like a mantra. "But what..." Vegeta woke groggy and glanced at the shadow pacing the room. "Why don't they hurry up...why don Jagaime and Yasai hurry up..."  
  
"Woman, your talking to yourself..." Vegeta sputtered. "There is something wrong with her..." Diana repeated.  
  
***  
  
After the water splashing stopped. Coola walked back inside as Sakura tried to keep herself from shaking. Laying in bed with the enemy...whimper...Vegeta would never forgive her...he'd be gloating about it...oh gods... He smirked as the lights were turned out. Rigid she waited. And wasn't disappointed. A heavy weight moved onto the bed on the other side. A flash of an arm and then he clutched her across the chest. He was cold....She shuddered of fear and cold now as he pulled her tighter against him. AW GOD you frigging COLD. She screamed mentally. But she didn't breathed a word.  
  
"Ah just as I thought, warm, soft and nice smelling." He whispered in her ear. Eek...  
  
***  
  
Diana suddenly stopped and smothered a yelp. Bolted into the bathroom through the broken closet and run a bath. Heat and damp floated into the bedroom as Vegeta glanced at the closet. Huh? What was her problem? Then he remembered his fathers words. Their bond strengthening? Sakura? What the hell was that Woman doing to his mate!  
  
Inside Diana yelped as she felt cold fingers training all over her body. Eek! And plunged into the half filled tub trying to get warm. Grabbed a brush and three soap blocks, after dumping three bubble bath bottles inside. She cried out in anguish. "AW GOD MAKE IT STOP! DISGUSTING!!!" he ran inside only to find her all alone. She glanced him hysterical at him.  
  
"GET ME CLEAN!" Threw the brush at Vegeta and started soaping herself in. She had chattering teeth. Confused Vegeta touched the water and frowned. Much hotter then she usually could tolerate. Her skin started to turn blood red as she scrubbed and rubbed fanatically.  
  
"Woman, this isn't good!" "I know, I know, it's Sakura, I can't help it, he touched her...AH AGAIN!" She crossed her feet red flushed. Vegeta eyed her warning.  
  
"No...I do not want to know..." She whimpered. "He touches...oh god Sakura...Vegeta, knock me out, KNOCK ME OUT NOW!" Frowning he hit her neck. Knock out she slid down. He carefully retrieved her from the bath and dried her off before tucking her in bed. She hadn't even taken her time to pull the night-gown out. Freaky. After putting her in a new he sighed. This was crazy. And way more information then he wished to know of her activities. He never knew she took her job THAT seriously, sleeping with an ice-jin. Poor woman. His father better not know. He'd freak.  
  
***  
  
Silently Sakura glanced at the ceiling. Coola asleep. It had been horrible. And the weirdest thing, her body must have liked it. It turned warm! She fought back tears. YUCK. The idea her body had responded to a repulsive being. He had himself snuggled on her chest. Nothing remained of her nightgown. Ripped to shreds it lay in a corner. Let the night pass quick... she pleated to any power. Even if her belief in such an being was failing rapidly now. MISTER Coola was now all warmed up. Snort. Wonder why. Well Nail had been right about something...He was sexless. What he had failed to know, was that he was adept with hands and...tail. GAWD, kill her! That bratty prince and king better be grateful for this!  
  
She fell into a dreamless sleep only to wake when he left the bed. Acting asleep she heard him wash and leave. Only then did she stir and hop with a sheet from the bed. Running to the doors they opened and she peered down the hallways. No sign of him. She then bolted down the hallways down into the hull and clamped a meditating Nail in tears.  
  
He instantly woke and eyed the very upset young woman and put an arm around her. To another he told to get Dende. They sat on the ground as Sakura lay close against him. So he wasn't a Saiyan. Or human, but he was warm and he cared for her. She shivered still cold. Small feet ran over after an undetermined time span.  
  
"What happened?" A frail boy voice asked. The small Namek-jin glanced at Nail "She was harmed mentally." He explained. Dende bit his lip. Walked up and touched her shoulder. "She's cold. She should be in bed." The Namek-jin glanced around. They didn't have beds here. Only a pile of blankets they declined. Not wanting to use any of the Ice-jin's hospitalities. Dende followed their gazes.  
  
"Good enough." Nail lifted her up and tucked her under a couple as Dende knelt beside her. Concentrated and warm gold light streamed down. She dreamy lifted her hand and touched some.  
  
"Star light..." Dende smiled while concentrating. "You'll feel better soon." She nodded and fell asleep. After 10 minutes Dende fell back tired. "That should do it." He muttered. "Now she needs to sleep."  
  
***  
  
Diana shivered before the dais. She woke cold and now was still cold. The king eyed her worried. She already had three winter blankets around her and still her teeth chattered. Vegeta who sat near her rubbed over the blankets to get her warmer.  
  
"You know father, that telepathy between twins? I hate it." He snarled as the king nodded. Wondering what the hell was going on. Vegeta glanced up when Diana suddenly seemed to faint. Holding her carefully her skin suddenly started to burn. Ah great. Warm cold...HOT." Annoyed he sighed. The doctors had checked her out completely. The only thing discovered, odd brainwaves. DUH. In his arms she seemed to turn to liquid. So he readjusted and supported her accordingly. Like a child tucked in his arms she seemed to have fallen asleep. Finally. And now no longer cold either.  
  
***  
  
Diana glanced up in a dark space. But it wasn't cold, actually, it wasn't anything. Sitting upright she glanced about. Above her there was a soft light, and there, well away she saw a second. Curious she rose and walked bare foot over. Under the light, she discovered Sakura. Also asleep. She knelt beside her. Was this what they called a lucid dream? Uncertain she reached out. What if this was just a stupid wish dream?  
  
"Sakura? I know what happened..." She whispered. And in this still place even that sounded hard. Sakura groaned and her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"D...Diana? How did you get on the ship?" "I'm not on the ship. I'm supposed to be on the dais actually..." Sakura sat up. "Nice decorations..." She muttered. Then turned to Diana. "What did you say before?" "I said, I know what happened, because I was blessed to experience the whole deal." Sakura blinked. "You have? You did?" "Yes, nearly drove Vegeta nuts. Must have been the dozen of so scrubs I did on myself." Shy Sakura glanced at her toes. They both wore the dresses from the first planet they woke on. The elf dresses.  
  
"Even when he ah..." "Everything..." Diana muttered a tad high pitched. Sakura pointed at her pelvis. "YES." Sakura whimpered. "Sorry..." "Hey. Cut that out. Isn't your fault." Sakura started whining. "He won't love me anymore!" Soar Diana sighed. "I could check it if you want, he's right behind me." Diana snickered. "NO! You can't leave yet. What if you can't get back..."  
  
"Hmm, well then we always have our furry tailed pigeons." Sakura snickered with her. "Diana? Missed yah..." "Missed you too. What are you waiting for girl!?" before she finished Diana was smothered by Sakura. Both fell on their sides and just lay there. Tightly together.  
  
"Just a question, were you pissed yesterday?" "Yeah, he told me to come to his bed that night. Does tend to give a girl a bad mood." Diana laughed. "Zorn definitely noticed. He had his worst day in like, two years. I was such a bitch..." "I'll believe you. If we can get here more often, we could exchange information in the most secure way I can think of." Sakura mused. "Well we can always try. What happened before you came here?"  
  
"Dende healed me." "Yeah the Namek-jin kid." Diana frowned. "You haven't received the letter yet, have you." "No." Sakura sat up rigid.  
  
"You have to tell them that Coola plans to screw the third planet in the system! And now in 2 days!" "I will, calm down" She sagged. "Okay." she then gloated at Diana's stomach. "I saw the picture..." "Ah? Little Chibi brat?" Sakura nodded gushing. "So cute!" Diana eyed her. "Sakura, are you daft? It's a pea...I have been looking at that picture for hours before I localised it."  
  
"Doesn't matter. I already know it'll be cute." "DUH, all babies are cute." "Still, yours be cuter."  
  
"I gotto go, I think Vegeta's waking me up." "But I...I... I don't remember what I wanted to say." "Doesn't matter how we did it. We'll manage again." Diana assured her. "I know...I just missed you so much, and the Vegeta's." "I'll tell them. Now be brave. We'll see each other soon again." "Kay. Send them my love..." "I will." Diana vanished as Sakura sighed. Glancing around in the nothingness, closed her eyes and slept on.  
  
***  
  
"Come on woman..." Vegeta lightly scolded. "Yeah what...OH VEGETA!" Ecstatic she clamped him. "Third planet of Vegeta-sei, it's his next target in 2 days!" Vegeta and the king eyed her dumfounded. "Err...you suddenly became psychic?" Vegeta tried.  
  
"NO, I saw Sakura and she told me!" "Look, it's past lunch, don't you like to eat some?" He tried instead. "LOOK IT'S THE TRUTH. DON'T STARE AT ME LIKE A NUT!" The king and Vegeta glanced down. So...they had...sue them.  
  
"FINE! SCREW YOU BOTH! But when they arrive with that letter, and you discover it's true I'll laugh at you!" she stalked away, and walked in a beeline to the canteen and stood with spread feet and crossed arms in the door opening,.  
  
With a piece of fish lingering before his open mouth Zorn paused...oh no...no-no-no....NO...I'm eating, have mercy...NO!  
  
"ZORN! GET YOUR TAIL HERE NOW!" Calmly he put the fish back on the plate. Put his chin on his hand and sighed. Why was he doing this again? AH, offcourse. He decided to sleep with the kings favourite, not once, no hell no, he was Zorn. Captain of the royal guard. No, he slept twice with her. Giving to both her and her sister ammo to blackmail him. OH YEAH. And, he could get away with it. He snickered. Zorn's name was shouted again.  
  
"Coming milady!" he left his beloved plate and walked over through the canteen when a voice sneering called his name. He turned and glared at Nappa. The tall Saiyan glanced with slit eyes back.  
  
"Ah, the puppy returns to his mistress..." Peeved Zorn turned around completely and stalked up to the sitting commander. A finger pointing between his eyes.  
  
"You better shut your trap, or I'll give you two beauties of black eyes, SO YOU CAN'T SEE HOW SCREWED UP YOUR ARMY IS!" he roared unfazed Nappa smirked back. Losing his cool Zorn pulled back his hand and slammed the nemesis over the table. One down...zipped around and hit him back, sprawled over the table. Two.  
  
"Bye Nappa!" speechless his fellow lieutenants eyed Zorn as he stalked whistling away to Diana. That felt SO good! "Nice hit...very nice..." Diana stated impressed. "Times two. Ah well, you did warn him. I need your 'help'." OH was it like that again? Help eh?  
  
"No fun anymore. This is serious Zorn. The king doesn't believe me and we need to intervene as soon as possible." Curious Zorn tagged along. After telling him all about it Zorn groaned.  
  
"Even across space she bugs me." "No, she doesn't, I do." Diana clarified. He eyed her soar. "I don't see the difference. Very well, any team in mind?" "Bardock's." he smirked. "Should have known. Alright, lets see if their still in." he tapped his scouter as he ordered a status on Bardock's team. "Off-course you should have known, Bardock has brains. He can improvise. Unlike some teams of Nappa."  
  
-Captain, their about to board their capsules sir.- "Patch me through to them."  
  
-Bardock here.- "Ah, Bardock, new orders, high priority. Third planet of Vegeta-sei, and prevent an assassination on the presidential family."  
  
-That all? We have a date with a class five!- Bardock whined. "You heard me. You have been in and out of tanks for the last one and a half years. Give the staff some peace. AND GET YOUR ASS TO THE THIRD PLANET OF VEGETA-SEI DAMMIT! I SAID IT WAS HIGH PRIORITY, STOP QUESTIONING AND GET YOUR TAIL THERE PRONTO! OR I'LL ASSIST!" -No thank you sir, we'll manage.- Celipa responded.  
  
"GOOD! NOW SCRAM! YOUR HOGGING MY FREQUENCY!"  
  
***  
  
In the launch bay Bardock snarled a bit before hurting his hand against a wall. "Feeling better?" Celipa sneered. "NO. Why the hell send us to that lame planet!" she tapped his temple. "Your brains sweety, your brains. Only we know your as dumb as a runt!" He chased Celipa who giggled. "NO, NOW Bardock watch your blood pressure or you'll have to tank-time again!"  
  
"WHY YOU!!!" Tora snickered. Those two...shish. "Bardock we have to go, top priority. Must have to do with politics or something." Bardock had a clear moment. 'Offcourse it's politics. If their shot, the people go nuts and start a civil war. Coola can move in easily. And the king would be blessed with an Ice-jin station in his backyard." he shook his head. "Damn, I used my brains again. Should be a normal stupid warrior, ne Totopus?" Totopus glanced stupidly up from his sandwich.  
  
"Huh? Wot?" "Like I said. Tora, they must have messed up my brains when I was in the tank. I shouldn't be this smart. I'm smarter then you guys even."  
  
"Shish..." tora waved before his nose as if he reeked something smelly. "You stink Bardock. Your conceited boy! And not even royal to top it all." "All in the genes...come on guys. If we do this right, we maybe get sent to a class 6 planet." Celipa threw him a look as they re-calibrated the co- ordinates. "Oh please, wishful thinking at it's best. There aren't class 6's." "Oh yeah? Oh yeah? What do you call Vegeta-sei then? 6? 7? We're un-defeat able." Bardock stated smug. "Oh, apart from one small thing."  
  
"Which is?" Bardock asked as the pods closed, prepared to be launched. "Coola." "Ah small prob." they all laughed at Bardock who ignored them. "Sure...small..."  
  
***  
  
Sakura woke in her bed. Feeling much better then before. So he slept with her and did some stuff. She was cool. Screw the Ice-jin. She mused about the song she couldn't place. Just that the woman walked all over the bloke with boots. Humming she burst into singing as she stood under the shower.  
  
"These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do. One of these days, these boots, are gonna walk all over you!" Inside Nail had entered and heard her repeat it. Feistier each time. She recovered well.  
  
*** 


	22. 22 Wedding planning

22. Wedding planning  
  
***  
  
Soar Vegeta eyed the activities around him. It was now two weeks after the freaky incident with Diana. And her words had been confirmed by a letter written a day prior. Weird. Damned psyches.  
  
"Your highness, where do you wish these banners?" Vegeta eyed the blood red things. Yuck more banners. "Stuff them in the basement for all I care." The king snickered on the throne.  
  
"Place them over the originals." the king stated. The man nodded and went to work while Vegeta's mood plummeted down. "By all means father, do help him make this palace a frigging carnival." "My son, this is timid. Now when I married your mother, everything was red. I swear my father used paint at places." In the middle of hallways and even throne room banners also were hung in the centre. Diana trotted happily around.  
  
"I'm used to white." she informed. "But red is nice too." The king called her over. "It's red because it's where our power lies. Our blood. So it has a meaning as well. Not only does it symbolise the blood of us, it also symbolises blood we slipped of our enemies. Myth goes that all these ancient old banners have been drenched in enemy blood to show off our resistance and us overpowering them. We still alive, they very much dead."  
  
"Fascinating..." As they were hung up, Vegeta had to admit, it looked impressive. Ecstatic Diana hopped around. "Get used to the colour brat. When you wed, you'll be warring it as will Diana." Vegeta eyed him. "You never wore it!" "You weren't there when I wed my FIRST woman. The seconds are nothing. The first will carry your heir." the king informed. Vegeta sulked.  
  
"Soon Sakura will come!" Diana sung. "OH, I had to ask you something, I thought it best to wait awhile." The king and prince eyed her curious as she walked over and spoke softer. "Would you act or see her differently if she was forced to sleep with that creep?" Vegeta humped. He already had to, didn't he!  
  
"No." Vegeta finally spat. The king thought about it as Diana hung on Vegeta's arm relieved. "No matter what he makes her do. She's still MY Sakura. And she does it for the planet's well being. It would be shameful to shun her after such sacrifice." the king stated proud. "She would have to put aside her personal pride for the greater good. It would be a honour for the planet to welcome her back." Diana sighed relieved. The king noticed as he fell in silent contemplation.  
  
"Wait a minute, that scene on the dais..." "She feared your reaction." Diana stated. He suddenly looked much older. "What fate for us..." he shook his head sorry. Then clutched his hands to fists. "He'll pay..." he hissed through clenched teeth. "I do not know what fate, but I do know that Sakura is busy with the liberation of our race. And with the information we already have, the time soon will come that we will be freed." The king nodded short.  
  
"Agreed." Diana started to get giddy. "Vegeta? You never 'asked' me to marry you. Did you? Official..." Vegeta's mouth dropped. What? The king snicked, how would he respond? Soar Vegeta eyed his father who shrugged. "Protocol."  
  
"I HATE THAT WORD, I HATE IT!" frustrated he glared at his smug father. "Woman, don't ask me to do this..." he snarled low. Diana glanced at the king coyly.  
  
"I think I just did..." the king nodded. "She did brat. Even I had to crawl through dust before my father and mate." Vegeta closed his eyes in raw fury. DAMMIT! Zorn snickered behind his hand. Look who was blackmailed now ne? How the mighty have to take a nosedive!  
  
"Will you marry me." he muttered under his breath. Both Diana as if before rehearsed, put her hand to her ear, the king as well. Which...they actually had.  
  
"What did you say son? I do believe my hearing is worsening." Vegeta gritted his teeth. Damn him...he heard...FINE. Around him everyone stopped as Vegeta felt stared at.  
  
"GET TO WORK YOU FOOLS!" He howled. They quickly did, using both ears to listen in. Vegeta stepped up the dais, fell proud on his knee and took Diana's hand who blinked. Woa?  
  
"Will you, Diana, be my mate." his eyes shimmered as he glanced up in hers. "I will." Smug he kissed her hand and rose smooth. Whirled around and barked again for them to stop looking and start working. A big burly Saiyan rubbed a way a tear, so sweet...and he was there, a one time...  
  
"I have to agree." Vegeta muttered after awhile. "It feels more real now." Smug Diana glanced up. He had his arm draped around her waist. "I knew it would. Zorn? Is the shuttle coming yet?" "Not yet milady." The king snickered. His mate left him sweating twice before saying yes. All in all, an hour he was on his knees before her. That never happened again.  
  
***  
  
In the shuttle Sakura suddenly had a bad case of the giggles. Saucer eyed her funny, she gigged. Coola eyed her confused. She laughed. She glanced up and behind her. Nail eyed her evenly. She burst to tears.  
  
"What is the matter with you Sakura?" Coola enquired. She whimpered against Nail. "Nothing..." And cried in glee at Nails feet. "She's thrilled to be reunited with her sister. Master Coola." Nail muttered. Below him she wailed in glee.  
  
***  
  
"A shuttle has been sighted." Zorn informed. Diana yelped, wormed free from Vegeta and flew down the isle, through the doors and stood pausing for a moment before bolting into the left.  
  
"Wrong way..." Zorn muttered. Diana flew to the right after realising the wrong turn. "Right way." The king added smug. All three laughed. The king itching to go as well. Vegeta standing nervous.  
  
"That creep will talk to me father..." he complained. "And he will talk to me, I want to kill him more now then you, so shuddup." 'Well your not the one getting married now, DO YOU." "I wish...Errr. NO." Vegeta turned to face his father who cleared his throat as if nothing happened.  
  
"Father?" Innocently the king eyed his son. "Yes?" Zorn made a mental note to keep the banners in an easy accessible place. Vegeta's mood improved with jumps. "Do you fancy Sakura?" The king looked away. "Only yes or no." He added smug. The king turned back and glared at him. Damned brat! Zorn eyed them bemused. More blackmail. Damn they were getting good!  
  
"Yes. Maybe." "Yes! You said yes. Do you want to marry her? Only yes or no?" "Looks like a frigging truth or dare game of Sakura! I take the DARE." "AH, I'll take that as a yes! Zorn? Keep the banners from the mud balls?" Zorn nodded. "Yes sire." "YOU PUT THEM RIGHT BACK IN THAT BOXES!" the king snarled. The prince spread his feet.  
  
"UP!" "DOWN" "UP!" "DOWN!" Zorn waited for a winner. "Father, you have cold feet! That's stupid! I should have them, besides you haven't even asked her yet!" "It's the wrong time! She's stuck with that lizard!"  
  
"Right, and that small fact prevents the Saiyan king from asking...I'm disappointed father." Vegeta coyly turned his back to his father who turned crimson. "WHAT? YOU TURN AROUND RIGHT NOW!" Vegeta did and was hit in his face. He flew backwards before he stopped himself. His father still in fighting stance. Vegeta rubbed his cheek. Fair blow. Vegeta snickered.  
  
"I'll be nagging you father..." "I know, why do you think I just hit you!" "Because I told the truth?" "NO, YES...maybe..." frustrated he flopped back in the throne. Fact was, if it was true Sakura slept in that bed of his...he had even more respect for her then before. Fact was also, she wasn't born here, nor was Diana, and still they were loyal. A Saiyan female might not have been able to put aside her personal pride and honour. Okay, yes, when the moment presented itself, when Coola and his father were dead, he would. If he would ask before, he might not be able to keep his promise. And he never broke his promise before.  
  
***  
  
Sakura clutched her arms around her as she saw the red planet. Her new home...AH back home! Beautiful red. Soon she would see Diana now. Like a statue Nail stood behind her. Coola and Saucer chatting about something. She was deaf. The planet. She actually missed it. The gravity on the ship so low it made her light headed...  
  
Coola still moody his scheme on the planet was thwarted. And blaming Saucer. If he failed one more time, he'd be blown to bits. Saucer stood a bit nervous. Sakura actually stood best. Nail would step aside as soon as the door would open and she'd fly out and find Diana.  
  
***  
  
At the landing spot Diana rubbed her hands, she'd storm to the shuttle and fling herself around her sisters neck...  
  
***  
  
They landed with a light thud. The plank lowered and off Sakura was. Flew through a small gap already formed and was met mid-air as she smacked against the ships top. Diana also had taken off into the air as soon as she located her sister and laughing and giggling they lay on the top of the thing.  
  
"MISSED YOU!!!" They sung together in close harmony. "Missed you more."  
  
"Missed you times hundred." "Missed you infinity!!!" Sakura frowned, she always said that... "Missed you...infinity times infinity!" Diana blinked. Huh? Was that even possible?  
  
"MISSED YOUUUUU!" They concluded. Zorn heard what they did through a visual report and snickered. They were together again! Wow Vegeta-sei, and woe the palace. They slid down and landed elegantly behind Coola and Saucer who glanced about to see where she went. Diana waved a smoke bomb. Sakura nodded, grabbing Nail's hand and Diana threw it between the ice-jin and Saucer. A thick red? Blanket enveloped them as the girls and Nail bolted into the palace. Nail dragged along.  
  
"Where's my king? Where is he?" Sakura muttered in trance. Poor Nail still dragged after her. Zorn eyed the king after hearing the mantra...would he tell? NAH, the man wanted to wed her. Get used to surprises. And blackmail...lots of blackmail.  
  
What they saw made all there blink. Sakura nearly running past the doors. Hitt8ng the breaks and storming inside, a Namek-jin in tow as Diana hopped after them happily. Half way the isle Nail was forgotten and only the king in her vision. Who cared about lame protocol. The king had Saucer like eyes as he clasped the armrests. She had a mad look in her eyes! Maybe Zorn should stop her...err...  
  
"VEGETA!" the prince whirled around as something stormed past him. His cape billowing as it passed. King Vegeta was glad the throne was made of stone when she flung herself before the dais up and smacked into him.  
  
"Don't have much time before 'it' comes. Missed yah!" And kissed him Deeply. Unconscious he returned it and held her tightly as the burly Saiyan whimpered again...aw...true love...he wavered on the steps and clasped the drapes.  
  
Diana stood there with clasped arms. So romantic! And the prince laughing. As if Sakura had an internal sensor she struggled free from his grasp and stood collected beside Sakura when Coola entered.  
  
"Ah here you went. I do believe someone tried to trick us before." Coola mused. Diana remained silent. The king eyed her weary. What did she do this time.  
  
"Ah master Coola. Can I take my sister along for some discussions about the wedding?" Diana asked. "Certainly." "Come on Nail." Sakura stated. Winking unseen at the king and walked after Diana.  
  
"Father." Vegeta began teasing. "You missed your moment..." The burly Saiyan fell on the ground with a hard thud. "Don't push it brat." Confused Coola eyed them. The king rose and Coola sat down. The king glaring at the prince , before elbowing him in the ribs.  
  
"All in good time brat, I told you that before!" Smirking Vegeta shrugged it off. "Sure, in like, a hundred years." A stomp on his head.  
  
***  
  
Just as they left the room they both made a barfing motion with their index finger in their mouth. Nail eyed them curious. The guards snickered. All in sync. The twins were back! They actually missed Sakura. The palace wasn't the same. Sure Diana had pulled her stunts. But ones made together were much more daring and fun.  
  
Skipping and chatting the girls made their way to the basement. Nail tagged along. "And then he went on his knees and asked me to marry him!" Sakura swooned. "WOW!!!" Nail didn't understand a bit. Species which reproduced in this fashion were hard to understand.  
  
"You see. It's very romantic when a man kneels for a girl and asks her to be with him in this life. Forever is a long time..." Nail nodded at Diana's explanation.  
  
***  
  
In the throne room Zorn excused himself and left. Kakarott after him with Taurus. They did that more and more, what were they up too. The king mused.  
  
"If you two ever say, how these two blackmailed me into this, I will kill you!" he breezed. While clutching Kakarott and Taurus's armour. They gulped at Zorn.  
  
"We won't!" "Why on this planet were you present when they said it..." He grumbled at Taurus. "I don't know if it helps but they blackmailed us too..." Zorn whirled around.  
  
"They did? Did you two sleep with..." They shook their heads. NO WAY. Not that they didn't want too... "They would tell I'm a virgin." Taurus whispered ashamed. Zorn eyed him stunned...he? A virgin? "And they would tell I slept with one of the harem." Kakarott coyly stated. Not a care in the world. "Then again...Diana would tell I liked men better...bad idea... I don't..." he mused about the garden incident. Hmm... Zorn eyed them soar. Same sinking ship.  
  
"Oh well, follow me." The guards at the entrance to the cellar, or better said, catacombs of the palace, never saw so many people going down. No one ever went there...and when even the twins walked down they started to smirk. Something was up! The door was locked from the inside.  
  
*** 


	23. 23 Preparations

23. Preparations  
  
  
  
***  
  
"So if I understand correctly." Sakura mused. Diana had put it all together. "First that song with special effects..." "For which I shall instruct the men and women." Zorn added. Sakura nodded. "For which he'll instruct the men and women." she repeated.  
  
"Afterwards Mother Earth." Diana told. "And Caged." Sakura mused. "That's a good one! I'll be caged, funny." "And I'll sing Dark wings." Sakura mused. They glanced at the other. "And Ice queen together." "Nice finale." Both nodded. Then Diana handed earplugs to Nail. "Trust me, you'll need them." Trusting her he put them in as they turned to the band.  
  
"Began with the start. Boys you better do your best." Zorn, Taurus and Kakarott nodded sighing. "We know, or else you'll black mail us, we know." The twins nodded content.  
  
"Now then, with 'ever dream' you take the high notes, I the lower." Diana informed. "And we'll split the lyrics in two so we both get to sing." They started debating who would sing what part. The other three sulked. While Zorn made notes how to form the Royal Symbol with his men. Good thing they were well trained. And all this took place tomorrow night. How could he get under his duty this time? He needed a whole afternoon in the desert to get this stunt right. And his men actually. Um...he smirked soar. So happy they were back...Woe him if the king decided to get married again.  
  
Sakura and Diana already rehearsed. Nail frowned when some of the heavy music still managed to reach his ears. It had melody, but why the bass?  
  
They practised until Zorn stopped them. "It's now 23.00. We need the rest." The girls agreed. And the night watch saw many people pouring from the catacombs. All knew something big was up. A whole desert was now off limits to pass over. A WHOLE desert!  
  
Arm in arm Diana and Sakura skipped down the hall. Happy as can be. Tired Zorn, kakarott and Taurus followed with the quiet Namek-jin.  
  
"Do you have any idea what I had to arrange?" Zorn complained. Suddenly Sakura kissed him to shut him up. Dazed he stood as she skipped back to Diana who laughed. Muttering about more ammo.  
  
"Lots." he concluded, getting the sweet tasting message to shut up. A faint smile lining his lips. "But it's worth it." Kakarott and Taurus glared jealous at him.  
  
Diana elbowed Sakura while they walked before the others. 'I found another one you can blackmail." She chided. Most interested Sakura eyed her. "After a certain act...' Sakura eyed her weary. 'Who..." "Kakarott." she stopped then giggled. "Kakkarott?" "Yes, you see, he's madly in love with you. Afterwards you can blackmail him big time." Sakura tapped her chin bemused.  
  
'Indeed..." "Uh-huh!" Diana laughed, glancing backwards at the three and snickered. The three weren't happy. Now what were they gossiping about? "Kakarott can manipulate his father. Through him you have the whole team. Bardock would do anything to protect his son." She told. Sakura smirked more and more.  
  
"And besides, if Kakarott is punished, his dad will too. And he already was pissed at him after that harem incident?" Sakura burst out in laughter. "Your too nasty!!!" She snickered. 'The ends justify the means. And besides it gives him a dream night...and would you be very social and nice?" Sakura sighed, still in a good mood. Poor Kakarott! He ranked on her to-do list! Sakura was pulled to Diana as she whispered something about Taurus, and being virgin.  
  
"WOT!!!?" she shrieked. Glanced again backwards. "No way..." amazed she was dragged on by a giggling Diana.  
  
'She glanced at you." Kakarott informed Taurus. "No she wasn't. She looked at you." 'Oh get off it, she looked at you Zorn." "NO WAY! I have enough trouble. But Taurus? They don't have much ammo for you, do they? Only being a Vi..." Taurus hissed him to shut up. Forgetting ranks. "Touchy, we once all started that way you know. Soar Taurus ignored him. Kakarott thought about his own problems. The harem? Already punished for that. The men thing...he'd live...so...oh-oh...they needed ammo...he needed to be very careful. Zorn was getting quickly old because of that blackmailing. He was young and strong. That fate wasn't his.  
  
***  
  
That night Sakura lay in her own bed. Well alone in one bed that is. Not even the king snuck into her room. She sighed. How long should she wait? Coola allowed her to stay on the planet to assist with the preparation while he rested on his ship. She had three options. 1. The king. 2. Kakarott. 3. Taurus. Well, she'd linger with the king. Taurus was a newbie. Lets visit him then. But where the hell did he sleep? She couldn't go ask someone. Not in the middle of the night. She smirked as she took a pen and paper, and wrote something down before walking to Diana and Vegeta's room. Snuck inside and lid a small Ki ball. Diana, a light sleeper woke and glanced up at the note.  
  
~Where do Taurus and Kakarott sleep?~ Sakura eyed her bold. Vegeta turned in his sleep, and covered his head under a blanket, muttering something about hating dawns. Taking the pen Diana scribbled down where in the city their apartments were. Sakura coyly waved bye-bye as Diana eyed her amazed. 2 in one night? Oh well. She turned. Putting her arm around Vegeta's waist and fell asleep again.  
  
***  
  
Putting on a black night-gown. Silk, she opened the window of her bedroom and glanced down. Hadn't flown in a while but should be alright. Free falling down the outer walls she soon enough soar over the city with the map. A black cape waving behind her. Like this she landed on a roof top and poked a drunk Saiyan.  
  
"Were is Dizor street?" he didn't wake so she poked him some more. "Iz thaway." he pointed to his left. "Here comz you warrior..." He mused and dozed. Softly she sang a bit before jumping off the roof. He glanced glassy around. Huh? "Bye-byes..." And fell asleep again.  
  
She glanced around again, and located a couple fighting with words under a street lamp. "Hey guys? Where is Dizor street?" "Second one on your right. It's isn't it awfully nice to have a Dong, not penis." She glanced back.  
  
"It's both actually. It's the wrong order, first penis, then Dong. Thanks!" she walked away. "Your welcome, and thank you! We had this discussion all day." She waved them goodbye as she strolled through the near deserted streets. Only some drunks, or some bickering about women they knew. She thought about rumours about Saiyan's she heard on the ship. How loathsome and disrespect ful they were. And that a woman like her should never walk unescorted through the cities. Well, here she was. Fine.  
  
"Hehehe, take that you scum!" She ducked out of reflex as above her a Ki beam hit a wall. Correction. Almost fine. Ah well. You needed to be on your guard. You were fine otherwise. Someone ran over to her. Another behind him. He cursed her passionately as his arm was raised for another blow. She pulled out her sword calmly. Made of the finest metal the king had found. And comparable in quality to the ancient samurai swords. Before he could fire her cape fluttered and his hand lay on the sandy street. He gasped as he clutched his bleeding stomp.  
  
"WENCH!" she lay the tip against his throat.  
  
"Leave or you'll lose your head." She stated low. The second arrived. "Nice work lady! Can I have him back now?" She pulled the sword back and kicked him, the seconds way. "By all means. You found him first." "Thanks!" she called him to wait as he held the other in his neck. She walked over and cleaned the blade on the clothes of the man who's hand was chopped.  
  
"Thank, my sword would be dirty." "Your quite correct, that would be a shame. Especially with such a fine piece of equipment." "Indeed. Good night." "Good night. MOVE SCUM!" "MY HAND DAMMIT! THAT WENCH!" "SHE'S NOT A WENCH BUT A LADY!" Sakura snickered as she placed it back in the shaft. Shame, she needed the exercise. But she had to respect the street rules. The one who picked a fight first, gets him back. Honour thing. You seriously didn't wish to insult them. Or their friends would come and help. And that was where allot of aliens screwed up. They insulted Saiyan's, and found themselves dead before long. You insult one, you get four if not more.  
  
She glanced up at a building. Ah, this should be it. Silently she hovered up and peered through windows. Bingo! But she should be careful. He lived with his daddy. She worked open the window and slid inside. dropping the sword from her waist, with the cape over it. Silently she walked to the bed and froze...shit...Bardock...Why the hell did they have to look alike... he stirred and flopped on his stomach. Sweat dropping she gathered her stuff and snuck to the door. Opening it she winced when it creaked. Stepping out she closed it and sighed relieved. Why the hell was she breaking and entering? You didn't want to sneak through a room of an experienced warrior...She gulped when the door flew open and someone grabbed her neck tightly. Ouch...  
  
"What are you doing in my house..." he snarled. "Hey Bardock." she squeaked. "Just wanted to say hi to Kakarott. Haven't seen him in ages and so on. I'll be off now..."  
  
"Who are you." he growled. "Me? I don't exist, your sleep walking. Actually, your still asleep in your bed. Ever heard of waking dreams? Very realistic..." "I'm definitely awake. You better tell me who you are before I snap your neck." "Don't do that. I wouldn't be happy, and more people won't be happy. Seriously..." She was whirled around. Out of balance she smacked against a bare chest...err... her chin was tilted up. "Oh my god...lady Sakura? What are you doing in my house?" "Like I said, social visit..." she glanced up. Pretty eyes...nice body...err...wait she came her for Kakarott! "Did you come for me?" he leaned closer. Oh dear...wouldn't like it if she said, no oath, your brat! Honour and such, pride too. Ah what the hey. She dropped the cape and sword and draped her arms around him.  
  
"That obvious?" she lied. "No. If you did, why sneak through my room?" "Curiosity...your smarter then the average Saiyan aren't you?" "So I'm told." The king SO should not find out what she was up to here... "You know you will get into a hell of a lot trouble right?" she whispered seductive. "I only live once..." he whispered back and started kissing her...not the plan!!! Why didn't anything go like she planned! Bad Diana...her fault...she'd tell later! She was carried to Bardock's bed and draped there as he gently shoved the night-gown out. Hey? Manners? Nice...she only had this one! Moaning she allowed Bardock to do his magic.  
  
***  
  
Diana at the palace woke all warm. Oh no, not still? She was on the planet for gods sake! She felt aglow. Oh man, this felt much better then that cold episode. Actually...she wanted the same...she flopped on Vegeta to wake him up. Curling against him.  
  
"Vegeta?" she whispered. "Hmm..." "Vegeta. I need you..." She softly hummed. "Now?" "Now." Vegeta snickered as he propped himself on his elbow and defined her eyes. Oh yeah, she wanted alright. And who was he to deny her? "With us, its tradition to let the bride be for a few nights...lets break that tradition..." Diana managed before Vegeta claimed her mouth. He pulled back. "No objections here." And continued.  
  
***  
  
Sakura lay still in the warm bed. Wow...glanced sidewards to see Bardock in a deep, very deep sleep. That had been fantastic. And Mister Bardock was marked. Hehehe. Ouch, stiff...she rolled off the bed and from his grasp. The guy fell asleep like a rock. No fun. But what great sex! Hmm...sis is at it too? She felt all warm and tingly. Oh god, better locate Kakarott soon. Or she'd jump Bardock again. Getting her gown, cape and sword she snuck out and closed the door, before opening the opposite. There, Kakarott snored. Leaving the stuff near the door she walked up to him as Diana's side send her allot of distraction. This telepathy was a bitch. She stroke his cheek, he snakked it in reflex. Warriors. Such a laugh.  
  
"Your hurting me." she warned whispering. He losened in shock. "Sakura?" "Same." He eyed her in the street light which shone through his blinds. "Your...naked..." "Smart." 'Aw come on, I'm in allot of trouble if I do... my father for one would lynch me." "I don't think so...or he'd have to do so to himself as well. I went to the wrong room." Kakarott flinched. "Shame on you. Your both nasty. So that's what you were discussing..." she ducked under the blankets and crawled over his chest to pop up before his nose.  
  
"Yes, so what will you do about it?" she dared. "Let myself be blackmailed? Without the bed company?" she tusked. Leaning in closer, he had a hard time breathing. So close. 'I was lead to believe you fancied me...if not..." she trailed his chest with her nails before sliding out of bed. An arm snagged her wrist. "Oh no you don't..." She smirked in victory as she was pulled back under the blankets.  
  
***  
  
panting Diana lay against Vegeta. So good...a tingling feeling started again. Oh not now...Sakura no...no...NO...but it continued. Quickly she straddled Vegeta and pleated with him. Confused at her potency he complied. Maybe he was losing his touch?  
  
***  
  
A bit tired Sakura glanced at Kakarott, who like his father, fell asleep like a piece of concrete. Sweet. Poor woman who married them. She slid away and yawned. Oi. Last one, virgin boy. She needed to do him that favour for every time he was beaten up. If it so happened she could blackmail him, well, added bonus. For her that is.  
  
Pulling the shirt over her and cape, clasping the sword she kissed Kakarott good night and opened his window. "Ammo." he muttered in his sleep. "Nuff ammo..."  
  
"Thats right kakarott sweety. Nuff. Sweet dreams!" she hopped down and landed lithely on the street. Now then. Taurus lived alone. Thank heavens. She couldn't stomach more Saiyan potential. She smirked as she checked the map. Who would have thought that shy girl of 2 years ago would be doing this? No one. She flew up and across the blocks. With Bardock's apartment as a reference she soon landed on Taurus's roof. Top of the building. How nice. She hovered before the windows until she found his bedroom and struggled with the window. Aw come on...Using her swords blade she managed to work it open. Finally. And opened it wide. Taurus woke groggy and glanced stunned at the shadowy being who hopped inside. Cape blowing around it. What the hell?  
  
"It's draughty here. Sec." She turned and closed the window again. Stunned Taurus eyed her. "Who are you?" "Number one question tonight. Should ask ransom. Sakura my dear." "Sa...SAKURA?" "We have a winner. I'm your mentor tonight." He yelped. "NO WAY! GO AWAY! Let Diana tell I'm a virgin or something else I don't care." Like a little boy he clutched his blankets. Poor thing, as white as snow. She draped the cape over a chair with her sword.  
  
"Now, calm down." She told him as he eyed her weary. Fights granted, but this was a whole different one! "No Sakura, please I don't wanna be in trouble. She walked over and hushed him with a finger.  
  
"Unlike the others, I'm doing this as a friend. Remember all the times you got hurt over me?" He nodded meek.  
  
"Well after we are finished. I shall not blackmail you, I will instruct Diana to keep her mouth shut. If you don't tell Kakarott or someone else, no one ever will know. Understand?" "I do...but why?" "Because, silly, I care for you." She shed her gown and allowed him to discover all about a woman he wished. Only afterwards did she started with kissing and leading him on to what sex was all about. As if it ran in the family, he too slept. Like mount Everest to be exact. But with a smile on his lips. For a beginner, he had been very talented.  
  
***  
  
In the palace Diana flopped exhausted beside Vegeta and fell asleep. Confused he stroke her hair. From where came all that energy? Or were his father and Sakura...had to be. He snickered. Maybe this had its advantages after all.  
  
***  
  
Yawning Sakura hovered back to the palace and her window, flopped inside and took a shower. Drowsy from the heat she glanced at the cold bed. Nah. Sleep walked to the kings bedroom and found it changed in a study? Eh? Where the hell was he? Sleepy she peered at a door with two guards.  
  
"Guys, king in here?" They nodded. She yawned wide and bobbed her head. "Okies, nite." Opened the door and stumbled in. They closed it snickering. Aiming for the bed she flopped over the king, who woke with a start.  
  
"Gods...Sakura? What the hell are you doing?" "Hi, missed yah." He snickered. Feeling all warm again. His Sakura. Lets clear her mind from that Ice-jin! She groaned as he did his handy work. Meekly sputtering she was tired. She muttered about a headache. Nothing worked. And her body aching for the touch didn't let her either.  
  
***  
  
Diana woke and buried her head under a pillow. Not again. Come on Sakura...what stamina...she was sick...couldn;t be healthy for a woman to have so often so intense sex. Sakura was nuts. And her own body couldn't take this pleasure abuse. Vegeta sensing something was up eyed her bemused.  
  
"Sakura again ne?" only groans were his reply. "Never can be healthy for the little one." he calmly put his arms around her as she whimpered. "Vegeta, please no more, mercy, I'm not like her." "Hush, I know, rest." Thankful Diana sighed and fell asleep. Though her dreams were about what Sakura was doing. Only then with HER Vegeta.  
  
*** 


	24. Bells will be ringing

  
24. Bells will be ringing 

  
The king yawned and glanced at the warm body against him. Ah good old days. He then glanced up at Zorn who yawned after waking him. It was on 05.00. All because of the wedding at noon. His father never informed him he had to get up this early. No the groom had slept in. Fond he untangled Sakura's hair who decided to ignore his attempts to wake her up. Snuggling closer instead. 

"Leave her highness. We have many things to work through." Zorn whispered. The king nodded, gently shoving her off. Zorn walked outside as he dressed in his Gala uniform. Same as his usual. Only this one was lined with gold, real gold. His blue cape lined with gold as well. His brat would be in red-silver, so would his mate. He shifted it a bit before pulling on his boots and gloves. Both spotless white. And underneath his trusty black suit. Smug he walked out. Sakura yawned as she eyed the room through half open eyes. Men...she was so soar... Hadn't made love to a Saiyan for a month...4 on one night...would kill her...

***

Energetic Diana rose and poked Vegeta.  
"Wake up!" she exclaimed. He grunted.  
"What is the time..."  
"7.30!"   
"Already?" Diana nodded and took off with blanket and all. Leaving Vegeta rather...exposed.

"WOMAN! Don't do that!" Enveloped in the sheets and blankets she smirked at him.  
"Stop whining. I just did." smug she stuck her tong out and bolted into the bathroom. Locking the fixed door.  
"You better open that door Onna!" Vegeta warned smirking. She knew darn well he showered each morning.

"Oh, we are SO scared! We are so trembling!" He sighed. Her newest thing. Speaking for her and the child.  
"I know your not. Open the door or I'll break it again."  
"On one condition!" she chided back.  
"Which is?"  
"We shower, all three at once." He smirked.  
"Bit cramped Onna!"  
"But possible! The little one is still compact!" snickering the prince agreed and was let in. Water soaked them both as he washed her, and she him.

***

Sakura decided to get dressed in a dress found over a chair around 9 am. Putting her hair up neatly she also discovered a diadem. AW he shouldn't have. Instantly it was tucked on her head. Hehehe. Finders keepers... A scream echoed in the hall. Sakura recognising Diana's wail bolted out of the door. Not even noting the door nearly smacking into a guard posted there. Used to it he caught it and closed it. She stormed into the opposite door and glanced at Diana.

What's wrong?"  
"The Chibi....my dress don't fit!" she sobbed. Frowning Sakura knelt beside her and checked out the needle work. AH! Smirking she found a knife. Bugging a guard...and turned the dress inside out as Diana eyed her whimpering. Her dress...

"Stupid mistake actually. Must have kept my breath or something." she whined.  
"Oh shush." Sakura told her. Diana eyed her sister.  
"What happened last night?" she asked as if she had no clue. Sakura flushed as she worked on the fine threads.

"Nothing much..."  
"BITCH, tel me now or I'll tell the king." Sakura eyed her glassy.  
"You wouldn't...blackmailing your own sister?"  
"Your right." Diana mused. "I wouldn't! So happy your back!" Sakura was hugged while she fought to keep the dress intact.  
WOW...watch your love display luv, I might hit your dress the wrong way. Now sit down and I'll tell." patiently Diana flopped before her with cross-legged feet. Sakura's eyes flashed from the dress to Diana.

"Well, I first entered Kakarott's place. Only I picked the wrong room."  
"But he lives with his d....no..." Sakura nodded.  
"Yes, he's smart. Nappa I could sent to bed after a blooper of mixing up rooms, telling he was asleep, and sleep walking. Bardock was too smart. Only way out, was his bed." eager Diana clasped her hands. They snagged Bardock!

"And?"  
"I found Kakarott. Wasn't too happy with me. I'd get in trouble.' he said. True. I won." Diana giggled on the floor. "And then?" Sakura sighed as she eyed her.

"I wondered if I should find Taurus, cause I was tired. I did. And I was his mentror."   
"Good girl! Just a question, can we blackmail him with it or not?"  
"Nope. He's off the list. For now. Might have to snag him another time." Content Sakura held out the loser dress.  
"So, interesting evening?"

"Hell, yeah, I then must have sleepwalked to Vegeta. Boy I thought I would die."  
"NO.." Diana clasped her shoulders. "I thought the last 2 times were Vegeta..." stunned Sakura glanced up.  
"Last 2 times...you felt?"  
"Yeah, well, Vegeta wondered about my potency, I was bushed." 

"This connection is rather revealing eh?" Sakura mused as she helped Diana dress.  
"Kind of. Didn't hear Vegeta moan about it though." They giggled.  
"The king must have been surprised I whined about a headache!" They laughed together. 

Some one knocked on the door. Shooing Diana out of sight Sakura opened and eyed the guard with box.  
"Delivery for lady Diana."  
I'll take it. Thanks!"   
"Lady Sakura...glad to have you back!" he grinned as she smiled sweetly. Glanced right, glanced left. Yanked him down and kissed his nose.  
"Glad to be back sweety." Snagged the box and threw the door shut again.  
"You have mail..." Sakura hummed bemused.  
"As long as it's not e-mail junk...hehehehe."  
"You wish. Nope, it's a package. With a ribbon!" Happily Diana walked over and pulled it lose. Opened it and gasped. A small feminine crown. Prettier then Sakura's diadem! 

***

In another room the prince sulked. His father pulled the armour over his head. Soar Vegeta sighed as his father tucked it down his torso, as if he were an infant. Then he was whirled around and a 2 metre long red cape was attached. On it in silver the royal crest.

"Father, what am I doing with this junk?" he snarled. The king whacked him on the head.  
"Shuddup brat, I wore this once." soar Vegeta allowed him to pull and yank and do stuff to correct things. Content the king eyed him over. From right to left under his arm a sash which was red with silver lines. 

"You look good enough. Now then." the king bend and opened a box before placing it on a cabinet. Taking the artifact with him to Vegeta. Who cringed.

"AW FATHER! I so will NOT ware that!" Without any words the king pulled it over his son's head after smacking his head again.   
"Bare the burden of being a prince brat. You got away with it too long already." Soar Vegeta wanted to yell at his father that he wasn't even waring his own when the king already put his gold crown on. It was bigger and stuff. Vegeta sagged. Hopeless. 

"In care you are wondering brat, I'm not waring this all the time because it's not practical." He tapped the ring around his right upper arm. Gold. "This is. Especially during fights." Vegeta eyed the silver ring presented to him.

"Go on, WARE IT!" two black eyes fired up against the other. Meekly Vegeta complied. Humping in the process. Shit. This sucked. "I won't give you any more slack. As of now you will do everything I do." Vegeta whined. Paper work? Days sitting on that dull dais? The king already pictured it before him. 

"It will be perfect. You'll take over a couple of days so I have some free time." Vegeta was far from thrilled.   
"I'd rather get married everyday then do that..." he grumbled. The king ignored him completely. Still in his fantasy world of free days, spare time...

***

Zorn entered the girls room. Sweating like hell. He ran all over the palace! 

"Are you two ready?" he asked. Hopeful. Sakura closed the door behind him and smirked up dangerously. Diana smirked equally dark. Oh shit, now what. He didn't have time for this.  
"Come on, spit it out, I have to go to three other locations before noon. And I have to arrange things for tonight." Sakura shoved him into the bathroom.

"Wash up, your all sweaty."  
"I don't have time!" he whined. Sakura and Diana both in dressing gowns nodded and tossed them off, in their underwear, they grabbed soap and a brush and threw him into a bath. Stripped of his clothes he was dunked under and his hair washed forcefully. Sakura yanking out his unwilling feet and scrubbed them. Shocked Zorn tried to fight them off. But he was as slipperily as an eel. Winching he smelled the bubbles. Aw come on, girl stuff? He'd smell like a flower all day!   
"No one comes at my wedding all sweaty and dirty." Diana informed and dunked him under again. Both worked like an automated laundry machine. Sakura stopped.

"Oh dear." Zorn resurfaced and spat out soap.   
"You, you oath, you soaked my clothes." He muttered as Diane scrubbed his hair.  
"Now captain, don't be so grouchy, it's my weddings day." Soar Zorn eyed her then sighed. This was nice. Here he was. Captain of the royal guard of Vegeta-sei...over powered by two weak females.

"Sis? Blow dryer?" Sakura eyed her. Hmm.  
"Maybe. I could...AH." she left momentarily, taking his clothes along and smirked.  
"Send them to the dryers. Should be back in 10 minutes. Nuff time to scrub you from top to bottom.  
"I'm quite clean, thank you very much! I could however tell you what to expect and do Diana." Smirking Sakura moved her brush to his pelvis. He yelped and snagged the object.

"Sakura enough!" he eyed her warning. At first she wanted to push on, then stopped. Shrugged and walked away. Dumping a towel over his head.

"What ever, and please. DON'T thank us." he growled. Acting all hurt are we? Shish. Females.  
"Both of you...thank you..." he managed. Hated those words. Grr. "I didn't notice I was smelling, after running up and down the palace since 5 AM!" two innocents faces blinked back through the door frame. He sighed. Who could refuse such faces anything. "You two, are so cruel and nasty, with your pretty brown eyes and sweet faces. Black souls I'll say." they snickered nasty.

"Well, comes with the genes." Diana chided.  
"It runs in the family." Sakura added smug.  
"I so do not wish to meet your family." Zorn moaned. And sunk back in the tub.

***

Too much...definitely too much! RED that was...Vegeta eyed around, and round. TOO BLOODY MUCH! This would haunt him, he was fairly sure it would. Red, all red...AH. The king sat smug in his throne. Only a couple of things to arrange before the wedding. Three traitors actually. Aiming to not hit the flammable red drapes he blasted them away. And over his son's head who seemed in shock over the red overload.

"Father, do you mind? I'm waring that stinking crown!"  
"I know." the king stated coyly. "I aimed higher." He added. The prince snorted. Sure... the time neared and no sign of Zorn. Zorn zoomed across the throne room, barking at some guards. The king called him over and sniffed the air. Huh?

"Since when do you smell like wild flowers?" Soar Zorn hung his head. Vegeta laughed. The girls! OH GOD they were back together alright. They had guts, assaulting a captain!

"Err, I was informed to take a bath."   
Let me guess..." the king mused. "They assisted?"  
"Never have I seen any one wield a scrubbing brush that skilled. And my scalp still is soar." he muttered.  
"Did you say, you were planning to wash up before' the marriage?" Zorn eyed him.  
"Didn't have time. They attacked before I could explain." The two Vegeta's laughed at Zorn's expense who excused himself and started crisscrossing the palace again. 

Zorn shuddered before a specific door. The horror...opened it and glanced at Nappa who was reading the marriage manual...still? He had 14 days time, and only now he read it? Pea brain.

"Done commander?" he muttered. Nappa glanced up.  
"NO, this is tough stuff!" he growled back. scratching his bald head. Zorn sighed.  
"It's very easy, you have to get your men and women standing straight alongside the hallways throughout the palace. In gala' uniform. Don't forget the uniforms..." He nodded absently. Sighing once more, Zorn wrote it down and shoved it under his nose.  
"Follow this." Nappa glanced up.  
"What ever." Never would he thank him. And Zorn would die before thanking him. They hated each others guts. Zorn whirled around and stalked out again. This would be screwed up, he knew it... And so, before telling the king all was prepared, he zoomed through the halls, correcting and scolding Nappa's army if needed. He would be happy when all this was over. He felt near a breakdown. And then tonight...woe him.

Zorn's men were good trained and knowing the stress on their Captain helped him correcting the stance of the men.

***

Bardock stood in the streets with his team lined up beside him. All teams were called back to the planet and now lined the streets in attention. The main streets all were now guarded. And Bardock had to admit, looked kinda cool. His brat was in the palace, his first born at his side. His nephew, no clue. Palace probably. As he closed his eyes a smirk formed on his lips. Grand night. That had NOT been an illusion. Nope, he could smell her still on the sheet. 

Nappa flew with his sub commanders over the streets, barking at some just standing about talking to others. He would show that stupid ass of a Zorn he could command just as well as he could. Celipa eyed Bardock bemused.

"Gotten lucky last night ne?" Bardock nodded absently.  
"Celipa, you have NO idea..."

***

In the palace Taurus and Kakarott stood beside the other. Each with his own thoughts. Taurus stood more steadily then before. More confident.   
  
"What are you so smug about Kakarott?!" Zorn barked. Taurus snapped from his lingering and stood attention, while his eyes darted to Kakarott who, indeed had smirked smug.  
"This fine day sir." Kakarott replied. Zorn leaned into his face. Kakarott wasn't intimidated.

"You had a bedmate..." Kakarott nodded. "Good one?" Again he nodded. His smirk widening.   
"Actually sir, you should know." Zorn blinked. Huh? Know what? Her? He wondered about his sometimes bed mate. Nah.  
"Did you bed one of your own squad?!" he warned.  
"No sir." Zorn eyed him clueless. Bold Kakarott handed him another hint.  
"Sir, she made love to me, like no one born on this planet could." Zorn sweat dropped. Aw shit...

"Should have locked all windows..." He muttered. Smacked Kakarott's head.  
"Now she definitely has enough ammo you fool! Taurus?" Taurus glanced up. Then shook his head quickly. He lied...err...so?

"Good, your in the clear still. Shame on you Kakarott. I thought better of you!" smug still Kakarott eyed him.  
"I only bedded her once SIR." It was rewarded with a punch in the face.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP Kakarott. I don't have time for this shit." And stalked troubled away. First night on the planet and she already ensnared more of his men. Where would it end. He stopped. Oh god, and she woke at the kings bed...AW SHIT! More info then requested...she should be dead or something. 2 Saiyan lovers in one night?

Shaking his head he walked back through the palace to vetch Sakura and Diana who hopefully' were finished. You never knew with females. He knocked at the door and was led inside. he gasped inside, she looked great...the dress hugged her tightly and showed off her curves...nice...behind Diana Sakura fixed her hair and veil.

"There sis, all pretty!" Sakura chided as she pulled her simple red gown straighter. She had been standing on a chair to fix the top of Diana's veil. Zorn eyed her a bit funny. Innocently Sakura greeted him.  
"Zorn we're ready to go." Zorn nodded absently. Offcourse they were...then shook himself awake and guided them into the hallway while inside the throne room it filled up with high guests. Including...Coola. For this once Nappa stood near the king. A trumpet sounded. Vegeta didn't like this anymore. All this ceremony for what? A simple bonding. He started sulking when Zorn walked into the isle, behind him two red females. 

Diana pulled together all guts and strode to the king, past all guests and down the isle. Ou stood there radiant. Vegeta with a stunned expression on his face. Nearly unseen Ou smacked Vegeta's head on the back. Vegeta snapped out of his daze and as written, walked up to Diana to welcome her and accept her as his mate. Before walking back to the dais and still holding her hand gallantly, as done in the Terran Middle Ages. The formal bonding, royal Saiyan style existed in 1 hour yapping about the ancestors. Their lineage, and 30 minutes for each partner to take their vows, and 45 minutes for Vegeta's responsibilities alone. He was not amused, nor was Coola who was bored stiff. Which in his turn, made Ou's day even more perfect and the Ou managed to stretch the ceremony some longer. By making up extra responsibilities for Diana which lasted about 30 minutes. He was so blessed as a well spoken king. His mind was filled with promises, bonding's and such.

To all Saiyans and Coola the ceremony ended with Diana and Vegeta doing a blood promise, consisting in putt8ng the tip of a crystal ancient dagger in their palm and rubbing them against the other. When that was finished there lead by Ou to the balcony where the waiting Saiyan's cheered. Now...PARTY TIME! The newly weds flew overhead, as Sakura and Ou zoomed behind them across the sky. As one the others flowed forming a swarm of happy saiyans. 


	25. In concert

  
25. In concert 

  
Day passed slowly for the Saiyans baking in the sun of the desert. There they congratulate the couple PERSONALLY, yes, they allowed it. Each Saiyan who felt like it got to shake the princes moody hands. And the king had a ball. Because Coola, was forgotten and baking in the sun. cause, as Ou knew, Ice-jin's did not FANCY SUN! Let alone TWO in a DESERT! Bwahahaha! Nice location. But why were they here? And what was that cloth, HUGE cloth covering? There were more, like pillars they rose from the dunes. Curious... Zorn did some last checks with Sakura helping him out. Diana shook her hand until she lost sensation. Suns set after a tiring day. Coola had retired. Much to everyone's glee. And more saiyans flocked to the desert planes. It looked black instead of sandy red. In some area's disputes started and ending in fist fights. Some roasting ki beams but not much. If it started to get out of hand, Nappa's men butted in. They won. Vegeta suddenly glanced about. Where did Diana run off too? Lights who had been lid before, died a sudden and abrupt death. Some of Zorn's men yanked off the sheets from the pillars furthest away. A cheer reaching the king and prince was heard as they were pulled off at a quick rate towards the biggest sheet. Lights turned on and lid the gigantic loudspeakers. 

A tension build instantly as the King and Vegeta turned to face the massive black form before them.  
"Those two...are the worst...how did they do this without me knowing?" The king stammered as Zorn's sub-commander whistled innocently. Keeping his mouth wisely shut. 50 saiyans flew up and yanked off the sheet. Silence over the crowd. Before them in a mushroom shape. The top horizontal flat. Ou and Vegeta were speechless. Zorn...Diana, Sakura, Taurus, Kakarott...WHAT THE HELL? Bardock laughed. His BRAT!

"Sir's, if you would, we have prepared a dais." Ou and Vegeta snapped out of it and followed the commander up to where two thrones waited. Ou flopped inside his and eyed the musicians from the left side. This was...surprising!

"Is everyone enjoying himself?" Diana asked through the mike. Saiyans, from thousands, maybe a million throats yelled yes. Above them satellites zoomed and camera's recorded and broadcasted. Luring some stray saiyans to the desert still.

"Okay, now all of you shut up!" She smirked, taking the sting away. "AND HAVE FUN!" all yelled excited as music started playing. Frail at the start. But increasing as seconds passed. A background, being Zorn, Kakarott and Taurus hummed along. Suddenly bass was added as the sisters head banged. Diana and Sakura neither waring crown ir diadem. 

Mother Earth 

Birds and butterflies  
Rivers and mountains she creates  
But you'll never know   
The next move she'll make

You can try  
But it is useless to ask why  
Cannot control her  
She goes her own way

She rules until the end of time  
She gives and she takes  
She rules until the end of time  
She goes her own way

With every breath  
And all the choices that we make  
We are only passing through on her way

I find my strengthBelieving that your soul lives on  
Until the end of time  
I'll carry it with me

*Taurus, Zorn and Kakarott sung the next alone, while the girls took on background song*

Once you will know my dear  
You don't have to fear  
A new beginning always starts at the end  
Until the end of time  
She goes her own way 

She rules until the end of time  
She gives and she takes  
She rules until the end of time  
until the end of time   
until the end of time   
until the end of time  
She goes her own way 

***

All cheered amazed at the new songs. Goody! New songs!

"I knew they promised to sing new songs first to us, but a mega concert?" the king mused, Vegeta in the music glanced dazed up, shook his head and returned to the performance of his bride.

***

Ice Queen

Yet again it started calm with slow build up before bass thrashed through the boxes while the men and girls on stage started as a choirs. Suddenly lights flashed and as soon as the bass thundered across the desert, Zorn's elites shot up with torches and formed the Royal emblem before dispersing over the crowd who was impressed. Inside Zorn scolded them, well good! He trained his men and himself his ass off for weeks.

*Diana began the lyrics before Sakura joined as a second voice*

When leaves have fallen  
And skies turned into grey.  
The night keeps on closing in on the day  
A nightingale sings his song of farewell  
You better hide for her freezing hell

On cold wings she's coming  
You better keep moving  
For warmth, you'll be longing  
Come on just feel it  
Don't you see it?  
You better believe it.

When she embraces   
Your heart turns to stone  
She comes at night when you are all alone  
And when she whispers  
Your blood shall run cold  
You better hide before she finds you

Diana sang this calmer, nearly sweetly while Sakura took  
Whenever she is raging   
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world

  
Sakura sang the next part equally refined and yelled out as bass rejoined music.

Whenever she is raging   
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world 

United the couple repeated some parts until the music and their voices died.

She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak  
The sun awakes and melts it away  
The world now opens its eyes and sees  
The dawning of a new day

*Not allowing them time to breath they jumped into the following. Diana flopping near Vegeta to take a breather. Sakura took over the mike, sweetly, urgently and desperately singing the lyrics. 

  
Ever Dream

  
Ever felt away with me  
Just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day

Ever felt away without me  
My love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me

*With bright special effects on cue with the bass intterupt a laser shower lighted the sky while fireworks exploded.* 

  
Would you do it with me  
Heal the scars and change the stars  
Would you do it for me  
Turn loose the heaven within

I'd take you away  
Castaway, on a lonely day  
Bosom for a teary cheek  
My song can but borrow your grace

Ever felt away with me  
Just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day   
*With the mike in her hand diana wailed from her seat along as the second voice, Zorn doing the male part*

  
Ever felt away without me  
My love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me  
Come out, come out wherever you are  
So lost in your sea  
Give in, give in for my touch  
For my taste for my lust

Ever felt away with me  
Just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day

Ever felt away without me  
My love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me

*Sakura glanced streight at the king. The king gulping and blinking...a song about him? Vegeta snickered.*

Your beauty cascaded on me  
In this white night fantasy

All I ever craved were the two dreams I shared with you.  
One I now have, will the other one ever dream remain.  
For yours I truly wish to be."

Ever felt away with me  
Just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day

Ever felt away without me  
My love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me   
  
Ever felt away with me  
Just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day

Ever felt away without me  
My love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me 

*She lowered the mike and glanced at him, then turned away. Diana glanced up. AW shit, she forgot to tell the kings answer about her sleeping with Coola! She rose and bolted over to Sakura wailing she had to do another number. 

A short break was entered and Sakura eyed Diana who tugged her to a dark spot.  
What is your prob, baby kicking you?" She snickered.

"You should have seen his face." Diana gushed. "So surprised!" Sakura beamed. Good for him. "And I did ask him that question of yours...delicately offcourse." Sakura nodded soar. Delicately, hell that couldn't be asked delicately. 

"I quote: I would find it honourable she would set aside her own pride and honour for the good of an for her alien planet. I would be ashamed if I were to shun her after such a deed...and girl, between you and me, he has a big crush on you!" Sakura turned red, white, and red again.

"He does? He has I mean..." she stammered.  
"You girl, after all this shit is past, will ware as much red as I am now. I'll save the dress. Hehehe."  
"You do that...our audience is restless." Sakura muttered. Seeing some Ki fights escalating. 

"Lets make 'em feel better." proud and straighter then before Sakura smiled at the king who flushed like a schoolboy. Vegeta noticed and laughed his head off. 

"You know, this marriage isn't that bad." he stated fond. Ogling his father sneering. "I wonder how big of a party yours will be." The king knuckled his son again.

"DON'T SPEAK OF THAT, AS I SAID IT IS NOT RELEVANT YET!"  
"Sure...believe what you want, and I'll believe mine." Frustrated Ou glared at him when the concert continued.


	26. Concert part 2

26. Concert part 2 

  
Before them Saiyans thundered for more music. Others getting in the neighbours hairs. Peeved Diana stalked to the edge.

"WILL YOU BEHAVE ON MY WEDDING GODDAMNED!" fights died quickly as they peered sheepish up. She waved Sakura closer who laughed. "I needed a breather you asses! I'm with child REMEMBER?" they laughed at her words but nodded. Mass scolded by a princess. Okay. Vegeta laughed. His mate alright. No Ki, nasty tong. 

"Okay boys, if you behave we sing more, you'd like that eh?" Sakura teased. A wave of yes came their way. "Sis? Gang? HIT IT!" once more music blocked any other hearing capabilities. The king winched. Some men seriously would be deaf tomorrow...Diana began the lyrics after the still unwilling' band accompanied with the music.

Crazy Nights by Nightwish

  
***

  
You come to see the show  
Well, we're gonna rock and roll you  
Come and get on your seat  
We're gonna make you feel alright

Hey, you wanna go crazy tonight!  
Let me hear you shout and scream  
You make me mad and wild  
Well, we're gonna rock and pile you

We're gonna do our best  
The best kicks you in the head, alright  
Yeah, it's gonna get crazy tonight  
Let me hear you all go wild

Rock and roll crazy night  
You are the heroes tonight  
Rock and roll crazy night  
You are the hero

You come to see the show  
Well, we're gonna rock and shock you  
Come on get on your feet

The sound hits you in the face, alright  
Oh, let's get so crazy tonight  
Let me hear you rock and roll

  
***

  
Diana smirked as she panted. Man...this sucked...so Sakura did the following up song.

"Okay people!!! lets get a bit rebellious!!!" The king sat up straight. WHAT? NO!!!! They were hard to controlled as it was!!!

"And we don't mean the king here. No, I'm talking about that sleazy ICE-jin!" He exhaled...oh...WHATTTT?

  
***

  
Pandemonic Outbreak Nightwish

Chaos within laughter of universe  
Why is it a sin  
To have the will to break out ?  
Haunted by our Master

Our miserable holy god, our cruel king of kings   
He says outbreaks are evil   
To be chained into this lake of fire   
No sanity exists  
Open eyes and truths forbidden  
All Saiyans should obey  
Heavens gates will never fetter up our souls

Breaking through the circle  
The circle of god  
Discover your own will  
And break out

Rise to get high  
Weakness to deny, Why submit  
Be weak and crawl ?

Chaotic skies  
Too unordered to fall  
Lord of beyond  
Lead me through the astral skies

  
***

The Saiyans rioted. Pointing up at Coola's ship. Err...Sakura sweat dropped...oops...   
"HEY RUNTS!" She yelled. "DO THAT ANOTHER NIGHT! WE'RE BUSY!" They laughing stopped. Yelled at take 2. Annoyed Sakura signalled for her instrument to be brought in. She called them..well into a trance for the coming 20 minutes with Trance music. Despite the loud music Diana had fallen asleep against Vegeta. So he took her in his arms and supported her better. Seeing her counter part passed out Sakura frowned. Hmm... how too...err...hmm

They continued with trance until Sakura after 27 hours non stop fell down and didn't wake up. She was asleep and a nuke bomb could have exploded. She would not wake. The king walked over and picked her up.

"Have fun, drink sleep and party more. Or our Sakura has to go with that ship there again." He ordered. Zorn holding the mike for him. The saiyans rioted again. That ICE-JIN? Take one of their girls? NO WAY.

"And concerning her last song? DON'T YOU DARE! I'll personally blast any one stupid enough to try!" then flew up and left. To join Vegeta and Diana who long since returned to their beds. The king entered his room and put Sakura on his bed, changed and stripped her. Shish...definitely out...tucked her in and fell beside her. Shish...he was exhausted. Some party. Pulled the blanket over him and fell asleep. Protectively around Sakura who softly snored.

***

  
Diana happily strolled through the palace. Strolled through the halls and walked into the throne room. Vegeta sat in his fathers throne and glanced up, paled, turned red and glared at her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WARING?" he thundered. Walking up to her and draping his cape around her sweat dropping. She brushed him off but he was more stubborn.

"Vegeta what is wrong?" she stammered angry and confused.  
"Your clothes..." He growled.  
"Well I don't have any other clothes then this style." she complained. Vegeta lead her back to their room, opened the closet and growled. Taking out all near lingerie she now too was waring...dammit...he forgot...it was nearly see through at wrong spots. Grr... She wasn't a harem girl or courtesan anymore, but his MATE. And his MATE would not show herself off at other MEN. Only him. Not others. She was HIS. Every inch of her body of her flesh of her being HIS-HIS-HIS. 

"AH." he snapped his fingers. Got it. "Stay put and don't you dare leave this room without my consent." he stated. Walked out and closed the door. Sighing Diana sat timid on the bed. Shish. Say good morning Diana, good morning Vegeta. Rested well? Yes thank you, and you? FINE. Men...

Vegeta entered his fathers room and peered at the bed. Father and Sakura out cold. Good. Snuck inside and dragged a suitcase out. 

"Huh...what...?" the king stammered.  
"Nothing father, sleep."  
"Oh...okay..." shaking his head Vegeta heaved the suitcase out and closed the door. Man...what a runt. What if he had been someone who wanted to do something to him...NAH. He'd jump that person. He was like...his brat. Shrugging he tore it into his bedroom and kicked the door shut. Felt like LEAD. Shish. He sat on it and tapped it.

"These were my mothers gowns. I bet they would suit you." Slid off and pried it open. Interested Diana walked closer and ogled the fine woven fabric...wow...even prettier then their other clothes...  
"Can I assume their mine now?" she asked.  
"Yours and Sakura's. But you two already share. Now then, I'll return to the throne room. See you there." he left. Leaving her with the suitcase. Wow, like granny's old clothes. Dress up!!! It took her 30 minutes to return. Choices...choices... 

In she walked. Vegeta glanced up and blinked.   
"CHAIR." he growled. Two raced away to vetch a chair. She strode proud inside. Waring a diadem in her hair. A gown that was very correct actually. Didn't show much bust at all. And her arms were put in long wide sleeves. Most important. It was a dress made for pregnancies. It left it completely free. And it sat comfy. The new throne for her was placed beside the main throne. Taking Vegeta's hand she seated herself and already felt like a queen. 

"Do you approve of this better?" She asked softly, smiling at him.  
"I do. Allot." he smirked back. in came a massager.

"Sir, Coola is on his way." He reported. Before bailing again. Just in case.  
"If he touches me...I might get instant abortion." Diana muttered disgusted. Vegeta eyed her bemused.  
"Well, then we should avoid it." he snickered.  
"Can't I tease him a bit???" she nearly begged.

"Better not. I don't know his mood yet."  
"Too bad...What a shame..." He laughed.  
"But ah...there is one thing you must remember Vegeta..." she added. He eyed her. "He will be expecting you to leave the throne." Vegeta smirked dark.  
"Too bad, I'm so comfy..." Diana laughed with him. 

  
"Ah...good morning!" Coola stated smoothly as he entered. His tail sweeping back and forth.  
"Greetings." Vegeta stated politely. Diana decided to keep her mouth shut.  
"Your father?"  
"Indisposed. Can I help?" Vegeta swiftly replied, while Coola paused before walked towards him.

"Perhaps. I came to collect my courtesan."  
"You can't." Diana said quickly before thinking. Vegeta glared at her. Helpless she glanced at Vegeta who seemed to shush her. 

"I'm afraid this cannot be yet." He stated very official. Oh...high talk..ohhh... Diana eyed him amazed. Pretty talk.  
"And why not?" Again Coola had paused.  
"Because her services extend to the full time span of the festivities."  
"And how long will this be?" Coola asked annoyed.   
"Until the last Saiyan stops celebrating."  
"Who will check this?"

"I will be notified. Or my father."  
"And how long was the last time it was celebrated?"  
"2 months. They seemed to have taken feasting shifts..." Vegeta replied. And it was NOT a lie. Saiyans could be like that. He actually didn't know much about his fathers marriage anyway. So anything was possible. He didn't lie. He exaggerated. 


	27. Martyrs Death

I walk the maze of moments  
But every whereI turn to  
Begins a new beginning   
but never finds a finish  
I walk to the horizon  
and there I find another  
It all seems so surprising  
and then I find that I know

You go there your gone forever  
I go there I'll lose my way  
if we stay here we're not together  
Anywhere is...  
© Enya  


* - * - * - * - * 

  
27. Martyrs Death  


  
Months past, in which Diana's stomach grew. Not willing to hear anything about sex or anything else but that it was healthy, life at the court moved onwards. Messages were exchanged between Coola's ship and the palace. All in secrecy still. More and more bonds were forged until almost the whole west quadrant allied with the Saiyans. Sakura getting used to her spying life, and knowing what and what absolutely not to do onboard. 

  
On Vegeta-sei Diana waddled inside.  
"No Kakarott I'm fine Kakarott. No taurus, you don't need to hold my hand taurus, go away taurus. Hello nappa, go away nappa. PREGNANT WOMAN COMING! SO ALL OF YOU GET THE FUCK AWAY BEFORE VEGETA WILL BLAST YOU AWAY!" grunting she waddled into the centre. Heaving and puffing. With throbbing ankles she sighed. Shit day. Flopped down on the carpet and refused to move. 

"Nothing much king, just a breather, heavy load I bare..." she muttered. Tapping the bulging stomach. The king nodded understanding. It seemed she indeed was heavy loaded. Her stomach bulging beyond normal proportions. 

"Okay...NAPPA YOU BRAIN DEAD! GET ME UP!" Sighing nappa walked up and carefully aided her up. As soon as she stood on her feet she shoved him away. "I said GO AWAY." sighing annoyed, she shrugged all off and waddled to the dais. Heaved up and flopped in a throne. There. Mission a success. 

"Tomorrow I want a wheel chair." She complained. Envisioning herself running over boots. She started snickering before laughing herself to tears. Patient the king eyed her. Again? 

"Where is Vegeta?" he carefully asked. She stopped and exploded beside him.  
"TRAINING! THAT RUNT ONLY TRAINS! I HAD TO BE HEAVED OUT OF MY BED BY MY GUARDS!" she thundered high pitched. "AND I WAS IN MY UNDERWEAR, SHINE THROUGH! HE DOESN'T CARE!" she started crying painfully. "I'm ugly to him..." Sobbing she heaved up and hung against the king. He petted her awkwardly.

"I'm sure he doesn't..." he muttered. Crying...pregnant...females...the horror. Woe him.  
"GET MY SON HERE! HIS WIFE NEEDS HIM." he thundered. Like. This wasn't even his woman! She stopped crying and fond pecked his cheek as she flopped back into her throne. All she had to do was wait. Vegeta entered annoyed. She rose annoyed. Vegeta the king groaned. Another scene.

"Well mister I want to train allot. Where were you this morning?" she asked dangerously sweet. Vegeta humped.  
"Training! Like you said. Now why did you need me!"  
"Didn't you forget something this morning? The thing we discussed last night?" he walked up to the dais and stood nose to nose to her.

"Enlighten me." he growled low.  
"Like...MEEE? I CAN'T GET UP ALONE ASS!" he winched. Damned voice.  
"I'll do so tomorrow." whirled around and stalked away.

"YOU WAIT A MINUTE MISTER! WANNA KNOW WHAT IS DEGRADING? GETTING PULLED FROM YOUR BED BY YOUR PERSONAL GUARDS INSTEAD OF YOUR LOVING' HUSBAND! AND DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU WHAT I WORE, FOR' YOU!" she panted as Vegeta froze. Shit. The king quickly rose and supported Diana whom he helped back into her seat.

"Thanks. WELLL?"  
"I heard the first time. I'll think of it tomorrow!"  
"Oh you better mister. Or I'm sure I can arrange 2 weeks throne duty without training, Agreed king?"  
"Hmm..." He mused. "2 whole weeks to read..." Vegeta flinched. No way!   
"That was all husband'." She stated condescending. He growled as he stalked out.

  
Sakura yawned as she leaned back on her chair. Nail eyed it as she nearly toppled over, yet remained in perfect balance.

"Nail?"  
"Yes?" she eyed him upside down. Arms limply by her side.  
"How long will it take? I wanna see Diana and the baby, preferably before she delivers..."  
"No idea. Still anything is possible." The Namek mused. 

"Takes so LONG." She complained. Flopping back annoyed. Dropping her chin on her arms, who were parched on the desk.   
"Patience is a virtue." The Namek patiently replied. As usual she sighed deep.  
"I know. But I miss her so. And the Saiyans. Don't you ever get sick of it?" He nodded.  
"Yes. But it doesn't help thinking like that. Just be patient." She nodded sour. She hated waiting.

***

Coola eyed at the device discovered in his room. He was not pleased.

"Who made this?" he hissed angry. If anyone was bugging people, it would be him. Not the other way around.   
"We traced the signal Master." The captain of the ship informed nervous. Two angry eyes rested on him.

"WELL?" he howled pissed that the man stalled.  
"Lady Sakura's room sir." he stated shaking like a leaf. He was blasted instantly. SAKURA? NO WAY! But if so...why? He mentally slapped himself. How stupid and careless! All due to his infatuation. Damn him. Well there went the not ion of backstabbing again. He fancied someone. Took her in, fed her, clothed her. Slept even with her. Trusted her a bit... And what did she do? Backstab. How to proceed...hmm...ah he happened to already have planned a nice visit to her relatives. Vegeta and his brat and her sister. Might as well give them a sight to see. For now he wouldn't act or even hint at knowing this info.

"Get me Sakura." he ordered through the com. Smug he leaned back.

She entered like she always did. With flair and innocence. 

"You called me master?"   
"I did. Come and entertain me. Read from that book we did last time." She nodded. Grabbed the novel and settled on a pillow before him, before reading to him. Coola leaned back relaxed and gazed beyond into the stars.

  
***

2 weeks later...

"AH I can't believe she's coming again!!!" Hyper on a waddling pace Diana hounded Saiyans about to get all clean. Behind her Vegeta flinched as she howled at a floating Saiyan who missed a spot only she noticed.  
  
"Woman he already...sit down...WOMAN." frustrated he turned to his smirking father. "FATHER make her SIT."  
"She's not my wife. Besides one does not boss a female around while she's ready to spawn."

"Nicely put father. Word is deliver?" Vegeta snarled. The king shrugged. He too was thrilled. He didn't want to show it. But he missed her allot. It had been a full 6 months she had been gone after the wedding. And some Saiyans still celebrated it. Amazing as it was. A hand ful hospitalised with failing livers. Put in healing tanks and up and running again. Still drinking and feasting. One of which was, Bardock. Unbelievable but true. It might not be too far away that he'd would have to start all over with HIS wedding. He planned on asking her when she arrived. Offcourse finding a private moment...Zorn already knew and was ready to start al festivities again. All was on standby. All he needed to do was ask her back from that Ice-jin and ask her. But knowing the words said by Diana. She'd say yes. His mood was indestructible good.

  
"I hate it when people are sloppy." Diana howled as she slammed a broom against a Saiyan to move it. She was so angry! They'd better be ready when Sakura came back home! Damn nice to have a big house but to clean it was a monster job. And they all were runts who needed supervision. Her face deeply red flushed and she was tired. But she wouldn't sit before it was all CLEAN. Past stormed a Saiyan with muddy boots. She snagged him with her broom and tripped him.

"YOU ASS! LOOK AT THE FLOOR! ZORRRRN!" Sour Zorn walked over and eyed the trails. Aw shit. Meanwhile Diana was working the poor Saiyan's head with a mop. Nice soggy and dirty. 

"YOU ASS. We just CLEANED IT." she stuck the pole inches before his nose. "You grab this mop and CLEAN IT UP PRONTO! YOU PIG!" Nervous he rose and grabbed the pole, running back erasing his trail. Uninterested the king took out a very small box. Hiding it from sight with his hands and peered at the small flashing ring. Smug he closed it and leaned back. 

"Father, I say we start the delivery. I can't stand it anymore." Vegeta grunted desperate, flopping in his throne tired.  
"Not fair against your wife. She's carrying 2. You none. Her choice." the king absently replied. Running scenarios in his mind. How to ask best...

"Bedroom father." Vegeta suggested. Startled the king nearly dropped the box. Stuffing it back in his armour while glaring pissed at his son who smirked.  
"What are you going on about." he snarled.  
"You know exactly what I mean. When she's here, tonight, bedroom...Zorn is prepared." stiffly his father turned away.  
"None of your business brat."  
"I know, just a suggestion." Inside Vegeta snickered. Poor man. Then turned up as Diana wailed in pain and fury. She fell backwards on her rear. Stones weren't flexible. He flinched when she cried out most disgusting and very un-princess like words. Hiding his face behind his hands he sighed deep.

"Oh Vegeta? Would you be so nice to help me up? Dear husband, my mate...cause I can't get up..." she muttered pitifully before bawling in a ball. Rising without thinking he stalked over and helped her up.

"Their arriving soon." Zorn informed.  
"Couldn't you have said that BEFORE she was here!?" Vegeta thundered. Oblivious Diana eyed them blankly.

"Sis? As in Sakura...SIISSSS!" and away she waddled as quickly as she could. Vegeta smacked himself. Aw man...and ran after her. The king rose too and waved Zorn to follow. 

Panting and heaving Diana hung against a wall. Shish...  
Happy?" Vegeta teased.  
"Sis..." she panted. Shaking his head tired he gathered her in his arms and flew through the palace, outside and to the street were they would wait the parade. It was the Saiyan day. In which they remembered the warriors who perished. It was celebrated by getting very drunk. As if they ever changed that tradition...duh. They got drunk whenever they could.

Loads of Saiyans were up and about. All lining the streets. The king would hold a speech! Rumour was the twins would be reunited and sing too! Although princess Diana was an uncertain factor.

  
Sakura strolled behind Coola and smirked. YES, SAIYANS! Around her all around. Some waved, she waved beaming back. Next to her Nail walked. Unfazed Coola strolled in his own pace as Saiyans parted like water before him. The royals already standing on the stage as Saiyan's gathered before it. Eager Diana was held and pinned by Vegeta. 

From the crowd Coola and his band emerged. Diana yelped on an awkward tone when she spotted her sister. Both froze for a second, before Sakura broke free. Saiyan's snickering darted away as she flew through the crowd. Two Saiyans had their hands clasped and formed a step. Without thinking she used it and was launched up. Landing elegantly she glanced at Diana. Both paused before flinging themselves into the others arms.

"YOUR HUGE!" Sakura laughed.  
"You think I'm fat????" Diana started sniffing as Sakura hugged her tight but gently.  
"Just teasing! You look great!"  
"Really?" she sniffed as Sakura rubbed her face clean.  
"Yes really. Now stop sniffing or I'll start too."

"Can't have that..." She giggled, Sakura joined her giggling.  
"Ah Sakura-chan, I see you already found your family?" Coola sneered. All turned as he smirked up. Hovering up and stood beside them. The king hid his frustrations with ease. Already used to it and very trained to do so for years.

Next followed the kings speech. Mainly about how well and proud he was of all his Warriors and that he hoped they'd do as well for the upcoming year. He then gave the word to Sakura who with Diana preformed. Both singing Princes of the Universe' of Queen. The hard rock music was greeted and welcomed by the Saiyans with a thundering salvo of screaming in ecstatic wailing and applauding. Smirking the twins eyed the other. They had known it would be a hit.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Diana began. Curious Sakura eyed her as half a mission in the streets and in the air.  
"I wish to announce that you will receive two new royals in the upcoming weeks. I'm carrying twins." it was first silent, so silent you could have heard a pin drop. Before they all cried out in amazement and glee. TWINS? RARE! VERY RARE. Smug Sakura eyed their reaction. Like DUH. She had been a twin too. In the DNA man.

"Congrat's." she stated regardless of the obvious. And kissed her sisters on the cheeks. Embarrassed she curtsied. Sakura laughed, saw Coola move and shoved the already unstable Diana over. Not much was needed anyway. All silenced when Sakura hit the stage. Shot through the heart. Coola frowned. Shame. In shock the king eyed Sakura as on all fours Diana crawled to Sakura and clamped her crying.

"I can't find a pulse!!! ZORN!!!" Instantly elites flooded the area. Blocking view of the royals. The king gulped. His...Sakura? Knelt with his son who tried to comfort a hysterical Diana. The king touched her still silky lips, moved to her chest, with the stage getting blood stained. Diana also was covered in her blood and wailed only harder. Trying to shove it back inside her sister. 

"NO!!! don't do this please Sakura, don't...OH GOD WHY!" Meanwhile the shock passed over the Saiyans. She was dead? All focussed on the calm Coola who looked a tad disdain. Diana rose and shoved Vegeta with unknown power aside. Stunned he glanced up at her. She had an aura flaming around her. In her state? Shoved past protective Elites and glared at Coola who calmly glanced back.

"He killed her. KILL THEM ALL!" she cried out. Before sagging as she realised she was covered in Sakura's blood. Quickly shielded again as the king meanwhile picked out the box with ring. His already blood stained fingers tainting the clear diamond. Rubbish...what was the use! Loading in rage and grief he whirled around. Vegeta stammered no. but he didn't hear it. Now he took 2 women from him! Him and his rotten stinking FAMILY. He flew up, shoving Zorn aside who smacked into some of his men.

"PROTECT THE KING!" Zorn was stopped by Vegeta.  
"Let him...his choice..." Vegeta muttered sad. The king growling and blinded with hate flew at Coola who with a swipe of his tail broke the rulers neck. And landed in the midst of Saiyans who carefully put him down. Cold Vegeta rose, left the ground and waved all around him. All millions of Saiyans on the planet who flew to meet him at the heart of the city after the cold assassination. In clouds and many layers of it all flew up on the prince...kings command. The king is dead. Long live the king. Crying heartbroken in Zorn's arms she was handed down to Taurus and Kakarott. She then shrugged them off and bellowed them up too as she levitated with them. 

"Kakarott...your father..."  
"Tub, he's yanked out as we speak my queen." The young Saiyan replied cold. She nodded content. She wasn't strong, she knew. But she'd help regardless. For Sakura and the old king.

Meanwhile Vegeta stated calm the attack all should use. It was send through the scouters. More and more Saiyans flew as fast as they could to the city from all over the planet. Newly arrived fled to the crime scene to join. Until the sky was black with furious and menacing Saiyans. Rows and rows, third class next to elites.   
  
"I do believe that we made them a tad cross." Coola mused to his right hand, who before he finished was shot to dust. Kakarott tuned back to Diana who nodded content.   
"Never liked him anyway. The slime bag." she growled. Lightly ticked he peered how his men were slaughtered. A huge explosion above announced his mother ship broken. Pieces of metal showered down like space rocks.

"Well Coola, if you have guts, join us..." Around him all Saiyans loaded to their full potential. Panting Bardock arrived with his team. Vegeta waved him over. He joined his side with Nappa and Zorn. Softly instructing Bardock. He frowned then smirked.

"It's possible sire, if timing is correct."  
"We only have one chance. If not, we cease to exist. And I'd like to see my children born." Vegeta grunted.

"But your highness...is the news..."  
"Their both dead. Coola aimed for the twins. Sakura shoved Diana out of sight. Taking the full blast. My father lost it and attacked. Broke his neck. Neither had a chance."

"Your highness." Bardock stated cold. "I only need one chance." Vegeta inclined his head slightly. Informing him he understood. Even the drunk, abruptly sobered and joined from all hidden bars under the city. Coola started feeling slightly unnerved but hovered up still. Loading as he did. Just in case.

In their heads some Saiyans heard Sakura's battle song sung at the wedding. How true...some replayed the last song, just now sung by the couple. Princes of the universe...true. 

Vegeta started a count down that all heard. As one they formed a ki ball in their hand. One per person. Including Diana and Vegeta. Meanwhile Bardock concentrated deeply and tossed up an artificial moon. Meanwhile counting down his time. Observing Saiyans who obediently gazed up in the ball but trying to slow down their full transformation as long as possible. Vegeta also concentrated greatly. Redirecting all the energy emitted to two balls. One below, one above Coola. Who was cornered by the Saiyans all around.

"Hmm...a test of my powers might be interesting." He mused to himself as he transformed into his ultimate form. Vegeta sneered as he had the new rating. Sure, you do that. He though nasty. As if it will help. All Saiyans here are against you lizard. 

The powers were growing by tenfold as some strained to fight back the transformation, still wanting to use the increased power from it. Aided by those around them. Aura's flashed brighter as power crackled around them. Buildings were struck by immense bolts of lightning. Which trailed over pavements and leaving behind a trail. Even people from the worst parts flew up and joined. One man of Coola was struck by such a wandering bold and incinerated on the spot. In other parts, Saiyans too weak to make it in time blew up bases of the Ice-jin. Absently Vegeta noted the global annihilation of traces of the invading force. 

"3...2...1..." Bardock signalled up to his sphere and it moved into the top energy ball. It rivalled an Genki dama (spirit bomb). And there were 2 both of huge measurements. The sphere below lifted the normal gravity into one of 0 G. Rocks and rubble flew up. 

"Now you'll pay..." Diana slowly and cold hearted stated. The global attack suddenly as Vegeta opened his eyes and cried out, started moving very quick. Stunningly passing inches past Saiyans in different layers but not harming any as it rushed from two directions at a prepared Coola. Stunned he peered up and down. A combined...there had to be millions hovering here! But wait a minute...millions? Means...he was...in shit? The two impacted, swelling into one with him in the middle. He strained against the immense pressure and force exerted on him. Unknown to him Saiyans on command of Vegeta started fuelling the ball even more with individual attacks. It swallowed all up and grew and grew. 

"J...j...just...m...m...monk...eys...d...amand...c..courte...san...ARCH!" he couldn't hold his shield any longer as it started to implode from his position outwards. Still Saiyans who had power left, such as elites and first class added to the energy ball. Diana glanced up at a green guy who hissing loaded and blasted a constant beam at the sphere.  
Nail strained in fury. It hadn't been necessary to kill her! And then, suddenly it was over. Vegeta send the ball upwards into the suns. Near them it imploded. The suns were blocked and darkness spread globally. After a few minutes of utter silence it cleared and the warm suns resumed they shining. Saiyans dropped unconscious from the air like flies. Some grabbed by lover hovering Saiyans, others simply plummeting down all the way. Nothing a good snooze couldn't fix. Others panted midair before landing lightly. Including Bardock and Vegeta.

"Erm...Tora?" Diana muttered. Tora, glanced at her tired. "Don't wanna be a pain...but could you call the king to me?" He nodded and flew away, only to return with a tired but satisfied Vegeta. No trace remained of the Ice-jin. If the attack had failed the suns would have got him.

"I think our children will be great fighters...They love a good fight. Wanna know why?" Vegeta eyed her confused.  
"My water broke..." He paled. Aw shit??? He got her, and blasted into the palace. Leaving Zorn to sort things out. He had a prior arrangements. 

Sadly Zorn ordered for the bodies to be collected of both and to be brought to the palace. Kakarott and Taurus carried them after Zorn.

10 hours later, Vegeta was father to healthy twins. A boy and girl. One girl looking exactly like Diana. The boy like Vegeta. Who's DNA had been most dominant? No one knew. But all were shocked at their power levels at birth. A royal 10.000 each. Vegeta was very content. Diana still very sad, with a feeling of missing something vital. The bond between Sakura so abruptly broken it left a painful abyss. Sure she was happy with her kids. But Sakura had been so eager to see them...Sakura...She eyed at the girl who sucked her finger asleep. 

* - * - * - * - * - *

The moon upon the ocean  
is swept around in motion  
but without ever knowing  
the reason for it's flowing  
in motion on the ocean  
the moon still keeps on moving  
the waves still keep on waving  
and I still keep on moving

You go there your gone forever  
I go there I'll lose my way  
if we stay here we're not together  
Anywhere is  
© Enya


	28. Epilogue

I wonder if the stars shine  
the life that is to be mine  
and would they let their light shine  
enough for me to follow  
  
I look up to the heavens  
but night has clouded over  
no spark of constellation   
no Vela no Orion  
© Enya 

* - * - * - * - * - *

Epilogue 

  
"They made a statue for the old king and Sakura. It's very big and if you look outside of the windows you can see it. On a plaque is written: Parted from me, but never parted. Never and always touching, we touch. Both meaning about us, the sisters being twins, and the king and my sister. They really loved each other. Fate decided otherwise."   
The greying woman sighed deep. Beside her, her king sat. Smiling ruefully. The six before them sighing with her.

An adult woman, adult man, 2 twin couples.   
"You never told mother." The male muttered soar. The female nodded sadly.

"That's..." Diana glanced dreamy up. "Because I still miss her. Each day. That's the trouble with twins. If one half is killed...the other just feels incomplete ever after." The two couples nudged the other warning as four voices growled at the other not to dare get killed before the other. Diana laughed. Silly kids. One of the chibi girls looking like Diana rose, walked whistling away with swaying hips. Paused. Huh?

Diana gasped. How... her twin brother rose and darted after her regal and shoved her over snickering. She shoved back. They started shoving the other. Then suddenly started singing arm in arm.

Ever felt away with me  
Just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day

Ever felt away without me  
My love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me

Vegeta and Diana gasped together and eyed the other with wide open eyes. NO WAY. In came the older Zorn and eyed the singing princeling couple as they left. Shaking his head.

"I think I'm seeing things..." he muttered. "I'm getting old."

"Father. I will not sing like that, or take your throne." Prince Vegeta informed coyly. Herding the remaining twins out. He had taken his sister as his wife. Big deal. Was used before. There just weren't many candidates. Both had twice twins. 

"I will be in the training room dad." the king popped a vein.  
"WHAT! COME BACK BOY! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? YOU'LL TAKE THAT BLASTED THRONE, BETTER YET, YOU'LL RULE WITH ME FROM NOW ON! THRONE DUTY IT IS RUNT! BRAT! DAMNED INGRATE!"

Diana snickered. Disturbing as it might have looked. She'd have to keep an eye on those twins. Vegeta and Sakura...hmm...same names...same actions...weird. And her beloved mate acting like his hated yet loved old father. 

"Oh Vegeta, let him enjoy his free time." she mused. Calming the king down. "No ice-jin's around." She concluded. Gruff he nodded.   
"Yet your spoiling him. All he does is train and train!" She rose with her old body and laughed.  
"Sounds familiar doesn't it?"  
"Are you insulting me?" he stated stunned yet boyish. "Your still blaming me? 30 years after? I mean, I forgot, you were in bed, and simply forgot! So you were seen in your under ware...err...flimsy nighty...thing...lingery...SO...I better shut up now." he muttered soar. Only got worse and worse.

A chibi strolled back. Little Sakura with Vegeta tagging along as usual. 

"Granny?" the 8 year old asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Was your sister like me?"

"A bit."  
"Cause I feel funny when I see the statue." She admitted smiling silly. Sakura silly...  
"Explain?" curious the king followed the conversation.

"Dunno...just do."  
"That's no answer." little Vegeta teased.   
"Will you Shuddup Vegeta! You said you felt the same! ASS."  
"Bitch."  
"RUNT."  
"Banshee."

"CHILDREN." The king boomed. They hushed. "Answer your grandmother. BOTH."  
"Well we were there with class..." Vegeta whined.  
"And I felt like I saw it before." Sakura whined with him.  
"Yeah! Like this." Sakura pranced to the centre of the throne room. Smiled, waved, seemed to shove someone and dropped like a rock. Vegeta sped over. Started loading and stamped to the dais. Did a flying roundhouse and dropped like a rock against a wall. Both hopped up confused.

"SEE?" Both cried.  
"And I have weird songs in my head." Sakura complained. Curious the twins eyed the royal couple who were plain, speechless. "So Granny, you told a story I already knew the ending of, no fun." Sakura sulked.

"Sorry about that..." Diana stammered confused. "But it seems...you...have the knowledge of my long dead sister." Vegeta jumped Sakura and sat on her neck.  
"AND MEEE???" he asked eager.  
"Taking into account your behaviour and ego...I'd say my father." both kids eewed.

"WOA LONG DEAD PEOPLE!!!" Both wailed. Then shrugged it off and started nagging guards. Arm in arm they left.

"Always look at the bright side of life!"   
They paused, before starting over.   
"Always look at the bright side of death..."   
(fade out)  


  
* - * - * - * - *

To leave the tread of all time  
and let it make a dark line  
in hopes that I can still find  
the way back to the moment

I took the turn and turned to  
begin a new beginning  
still looking for the answer  
I cannot find the finish  
  
It's either this or that way  
it's one way or the other  
it should be one direction  
it could be one reflection  
  
the turn I have just taken  
the turn that I was making  
I might be just beginning  
I might be near the end...  
© Enya   


* - * - * - * - *  
  
Einde - End - Fin - Fine - Owali


End file.
